Lonely No More
by cindygirl
Summary: [COMPLETE] He was alone in the world, watching as other fall in love and becoming mates from his perch in his favorite tree, but what if one day he catches a wonderful sent and follows it. Rated R for future Lemons and bad language.
1. Default Chapter

Jinx: oooooooooo, Cindy started a new story Mike! Shakes Mike

Mike: Jinx! Stop shaking me!

Jinx: sorry I'm just excited! Squeals while jumping up and down clapping

Cindy: what in the world made me want them to be my editors? Sigh

Chapter 1

He sat on a branch overlooking the valley. His silver hair was gently blowing with the wind as his ears moved from side to side trying to detect any enemy that might be approaching. His claws were digging into the bark of the tree as his frustration showed. His golden eyes were surveying the land of his father and of his father's father. A look of disgust fell on his handsome face when he saw that the settler's had made their village on their sacred lands. Once again the barrier had failed to keep them out. Inuyasha growled with disgust. He knew he would have to get rid of them as soon as possible. The barrier that had been raised in this area had weakened for some reason and it was now allowing settlers to settle on this land.

A long time ago when the settler's first started showing up; the barriers were set up to keep them from making villages on their sacred lands. The Indians, human, and demons alike fiercely protected the lands; it was their last chance to keep what was sacred to them, and they would fight to the death for it. With the settlers coming in and building their villages the animals had been scared away. Food became scarce and the Indians protected what little land they had left. They had gathered together and put barriers around their sacred lands to keep the intruders out. But there have been cases in the last few years where the barriers were weakening and letting these people settle on their land.

Inuyasha was the strongest warrior his tribe had. Chief Togo had put him in charge of making sure that the settlers did not invade their land. But they hadn't had a powerful enough spiritual leader to put strong barriers around the land. The last one they had died over 50 years ago. Kaede was a strong spiritual leader as well as a strong healer. The tribe is lacking in these two areas, the women of the tribe were young and strong but with the cycle of giving birth to the next generation many had died of complications. Children were being raised without mothers and women were becoming scarce.

His job was not only to make sure that he kept the lands clear but also to plan attacks where the women from the settlers could be captured and brought back to the tribe for breeding.

Inuyasha never participated in the capturing of females. They were beneath him and they were weak and whinny. He wanted a mate that was strong, that would calm him when his temper got out of hand, and that could put up with his rude behavior. Yes, he knew he was rude but he had to be. He had a certain image that he had to project to the rest of the tribe, his pack. He was second in command and he had to act like it. He had responsibilities to all of them and being weak was not in the job description. Soon the mating season would start and they would be coming to him asking for permission to mate. He hated this time of year he would do his part and let the population mate while he spent his time in the forest away from all the scents that were driving other males insane.

His ears twitched and he turned his head around as he heard approaching foot steps. He jumped down from the tree and waited for Kouga and Ayame to approach. He had caught their scents in the air along with the wolves that traveled with them. His pack as Kouga liked to call it. Kouga had mated with Ayame a year ago and were waiting to have pups. 'I guess its time for them to mate and they have come to ask permission.' Thought Inuyasha, then with a whip of the wind they had appeared in front of him. Kouga stepped forward and greeted him, "Hello Inuyasha, Ayame and I have come to ask permission to mate this year." "Feh, what do I care go ahead and mate just don't do it around here. I don't want to hear you guys." Kouga turned bright red from embarrassment but had a big smile on his face. He turned to his mate and walked back into the forest along with the wolves, happy that they have been given permission to mate. This meant that Kouga would not be fighting for a while as his family was growing. Wolves tended to stay close to home when the breeding bitches were about to give birth. He sighed, 'Kouga is one of my fiercest warriors it's going to be hard to fight without him' but there was nothing he could do about it. (Jinx: you could hit him on the head and knock him out! Cindy and Mike: sigh)

Inuyasha went back to looking down into the valley and contemplated on what to do to get these settlers out of the sacred lands. They never killed anyone when they attacked. If anyone ever died it was because they themselves did it not because of his tribe attacking. They always captured the females and burned the villages down but never killed. They had no reason to. All they wanted was their land back and to do this they had to drive off the men and take the women.

Inuyasha sighed again and said, "Come out here Miroku I know you're there." Miroku had been hiding in the bushes watching his friend from a distance. 'Hmm, he must have picked up on my scent in the wind that's why he knows I'm here.' He slowly got up and made his way over to his friend. "How did you know that I was there? I was down wind from you." "I heard your heart beat you can't hide that from me." Inuyasha said as he walked past him looking at him over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow at his friend's stupidity. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You haven't been the same for weeks, what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha sighed and then replied, as he sat down on a near by rock.

"Mating season is approaching and we still have to get these settlers off our lands. We also need to bring the women back to the tribe. It's hard enough traveling with all of you but dragging whimpering, crying females along will make the journey back a living hell." Miroku laughed at his friend, and sat down next to him. "So are you going to mate with anyone this year?" he asked in his perverted voice. Inuyasha looked at his friend with disgust. "HELL NO! Those females are beneath me. They are not worth my time." It was his chance to get back at his friend. "How about you" He smirked. "Are you going to capture any females and take them back with you?"

The look on Miroku face was priceless. He knew that his friend could not capture any more females. His mate would eat him alive; Miroku captured Sango over two years ago. She had proved to be a good mate and was very jealous so his capturing days were over. Miroku hung his head and said, "If I do that Sango would kill me on the spot. You know her temper and I want to live a little while longer." Inuyasha had to laugh at his friend yes he knew his friend's mate's temper and even he wouldn't do anything to get on her bad side. He then jumped back into the tree and sat down with his back against the tree's trunk and began to think, watching as Miroku shook his head smirking, and walked back to the tribe. 'Why am I acting this way? It feels like there is something missing in my life. I know that I will never find a mate no one will ever accept me for who I am a hanyou. Neither demon nor human, I'm in a class all my own. No one wants a half breed to be their mate.' He sat there looking up into the night filled sky, as his heart grew heavy at the thought of being alone for the rest of his life. (Jinx: I'll take you! Cindy: wait! Aren't you mated to Sesshomaru? Mike: I do believe she is. Jinx: no I mean I'll take him as my pet. giggle)

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and headed toward the village. He wanted to see if they had any decent women for them to take plus he also wanted to get a first hand look at the village. He was looking for weak points in which they could approach and drive them away from the land. He made it a point to notice all of these things as he eyed the women from the tree branches. They were decent looking, none looked too old and they seemed strong this was good at least they would provide good strong pups. Too bad they didn't have a healer among them. That would be the catch of the day. He then picked his nose up into the wind and sniffed. The scent that he caught was amazing. It made his head spin, it was the scent of wild flowers and its aroma was intoxicating. He had to know where that scent was coming from so he leaped from branch to branch following that wonderful scent all thoughts of attacking the village leaving his mind.

---------------------------------------------

Jinx: oooooooooo… I wonder who it is. Holds up fist it better not be Kikyou Cindy! Glares at Cindy

Mike: you do know you're not the least bit threatening right?

Cindy: well maybe a little…......watches Jinx trip over thin air ok, wait I take that back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and company but I do own the characters I created for this story. There I said it now on with the story.**

Jinx: does happy dance

Mike: what's up with her?

Cindy: she's in this chapter.

Mike: oh, as what?

Cindy: you'll see.

Chapter 2

Kagome was walking home from school, as she walked she was picking the food out of her hair that the village children had thrown as she walked by. Calling her half-breed and that she didn't have the right to go to their school. It has been like this ever since she and her mother moved here and they found out that she was part Indian. They hated her because she was a half-breed, part Indian, and part human, she didn't really belong here in this town but it had been a lot worse when they lived in the city. Mother had brought them here in hopes of getting away from all the hate. But her theory had proved wrong it was the same everywhere they went, and she was beginning to get tire of it.

Maybe it was the way she looked that gave her away all the time. She had long black ebony hair that reached down to her waist, it was straight and she wore it loose allowing it to blow with the wind. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, her skin was a little darker than most, like she had been out in the sun too long and it got kissed by the suns rays. She had a thin waist and she wore a simple blue shirt and pants, refusing to wear those god-awful skirts that bound her as she walked. Her shirt was longer than usual. It came down to about her knees; it had two slits one on each side that allowed her to walk with ease, around her waist she wore a leather belt, at the tip of the belt she had put some blue and gold beads with some decorative feathers, making it more her style. Her pants were of simple cut not like the boys wore but more comfortable than most. It allowed her to walk and run with ease. She wore no shoes having long ago taken them off, because she loved the feel of the earth beneath her toes. (Jinx: my kind of girl! Mike: you just had to do it didn't you Cindy you just had to do it. 'shakes head' Cindy: What?!)

She turned down a small trail that lead through the forest it was the long way to get to her house but she wanted to be alone for a while. She had always loved the sounds of the birds chirping happily and the wind passing threw the trees, tossing about leafs that rested on the branches, that made up the forest. It made her feel at ease as she walked, she started to relax a little as she took in all of the scents that the forest had to offer. She felt at home and at peace so much so that she didn't hear the approaching feet that were coming up behind her.

Kagome was knocked to the ground and pinned by her wrists while the other straddled her hips; they were two boys from her school. As she struggled trying to get free they held her down even more on her wrists while the other pushed down harder on her hips, preventing her from bucking violently, she seized her struggling when one of them spoke, "look George I think we have caught us a half breed." Said the one on her hips, George grinned wickedly at his friend and said, "I guess your right, Jake we do seem to have caught us a half breed. Maybe we should teach her a lesson for going to our school. What do you think Jake?" Jake laughed tightening his hold on her already sore wrists and agreed with his friend. Kagome was starting to panic she didn't like the look these two were giving her and they were way too heavy for her to push them off. (Mike: I would so use Jinx's god beam right now if I could! Jinx: yeah but seeing as how your not me 'takes Jake away' that's impossible for you. Cindy: 'sigh' you can be so mature jinx. Jinx: I know 'big smile' Mike: I think she was being sarcastic. Jinx: oh.)

The two boys looked at the girl they had pinned to the ground and then got an evil smile on their dirty faces. They started to pull on her belt and she started to fight. They hit her across the face to make her stop while they continued to take her clothes off. Kagome seeing that she couldn't get loose she yelled at the top of her lungs "JINX!!!!!!!!" Both boys stopped and looked at each other wondering whom in the hell was Jinx. Then they heard a small growl and the sound of running feet as it was coming towards them. The growl was starting to get louder as it approached. When they turned around what greeted them was a huge black wolf. The wolf was the size of a small pony; its fur was as dark blue as the midnight's sky itself giving you the allusion that it was black. Its fangs were bared and it had long, sharp teeth, its eyes were a bright green and the hair on its back was standing up as if it were ready to attack.

The wolf approached the two boys that were holding Kagome down. It started to growl deep and low in its throat as it bared it fangs even more, then it leapt into the air toward the fearful boys. Both boys moved before the wolf's claws meet with their skin as the wolf landed right in front of the girl protecting her as the boys backed away. The wolf growls became louder and it started to snap its jaws as it approached them. The boys looked at each other, not wanting to be anywhere near the giant wolf for fear of getting killed they turned tail and started running back to the village as fast as their legs would carry them. Kagome slowly got up from the ground and walked over to her big friend. She wrapped her small arms around the big wolfs neck in a big bear hug, "thanks Jinx I don't know what I would've done without you." (Jinx: WOW! I'm cool! Mike 'cough' lie 'cough' Jinx: what was that? Mike: nothing. Cindy: 'slaps mike in back of head')

Jinx had been with Kagome since she was a pup. Kagome had found her by her dead mother, trying to find something to nurse on, and she had taken her home with her that day. They had grown up together always being there for each other. They were almost like sisters had Jinx been human. Jinx had grown very fond of Kagome and she loved her. She wouldn't let any human harm her sister. 'I would've been here faster if I hadn't been distracted by that scent in the forest. It seemed to be moving towards Kagome also when I intercepted it. I never really got to see who or what it was. I just hope it stays away or I would have to deal with it' thought Jinx as she nuzzled her sister and returned her hug, lifting her huge paw and resting it on her sister's shoulder.

Kagome slowly got up and looked at her clothes they were torn but not too bad. 'I have to work on getting my defenses up faster the next time. Those two should've never of caught me off guard,' she sighed with frustration she knew better than to be walking around with her head up in the clouds when she was in the forest. Danger was everywhere and she had to protect herself, she couldn't always depend on Jinx to help her out of a tight situation. She had been learning how to defend herself from an old man when they lived in the city. He was very patient when he was teaching her how to use her spiritual powers that lay dormant within her. He had told her that she was very strong and that all she needed to do was practice and that it would all come in due time. He told her that when the need arose that she would know what to do without even thinking about it, and in the pit of her stomach she felt at ease with that.

She was getting better at it but it still required a great amount of concentration for her to even summon a barrier.

She turned and headed towards her home Jinx following close behind her. Jinx stopped and sniffed the air as she caught the scent of the thing she was chasing before, but before she could pin point where the scent was coming from it was gone. A low growl escaped her throat as she turned and hurried to catch up to Kagome, little did Jinx know that they were being watched from the forest. (Jinx: oooooooooo…… spooky. Mike: you know? Jinx: no I don't know? Mike: now see if you would have let me finish my sentence you might have found it interesting. Cindy: I highly doubt that.)

---------------------------------------------

Hello all, just to let you know that yes Jinx was talking in her thoughts. No, Kagome can't understand Jinx she doesn't speak in human speech; all Kagome hears are growls or barks. But there is a purpose to my madness you will just have to wait and see where I go with this.

Jinx: no……. you mad? Impossible!

Cindy: 'glares at Jinx' cut the sarcasm.

Jinx: 'sigh' I was only trying to help.

Mike: I think its best you don't

I hope you liked this chapter leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx: does groove GO CINDY! GO CINDY!

Mike: what's up with her?

Cindy: raises eyebrow I have no clue?

Chapter 3

Inuyasha was traveling through the forest leaping from tree branch to tree branch following the scent that he had caught. He didn't want to follow on the ground because he didn't want to be seen by the settler's. He knew he was getting closer because the scent was becoming stronger; he was getting very excited, now he would finally get to see where that wonderful scent was coming from. As he was approaching his goal a big black wolf came out of the tree line, it had caught his scent and was following him. He didn't know why this wolf was following him but he had no intentions of getting caught by it. So he moved to the higher branches of the trees and watched as the wolf circled around trying to find him. (Jinx: I kick ass in this story! Mike: yeah that is a big change from the real world. Cindy: laughs ass off)

Just then he heard a loud yell, "JINX!!!!!!!!" The wolf ears perked up and headed toward the person that had summoned it with lighting fast speed. Inuyasha looked on with curiosity, 'who has command over such a magnificent creature, that they could just call it and it would go without hesitation towards its master.' Inuyasha followed the wolf with interest. He saw the wolf come upon to two strange boys who held, what appeared to be a girl to the ground. He didn't know if it was a girl or not because she was dressed much like him only his clothes were red instead of blue. The wolf then leaped into the air and landed in front of the person that had apparently called for it. He took notice that as the wolf was driving away the threat the person started to get up and then that's when he noticed for the first time that it was indeed a girl and that the scent that he not to long ago was looking for was coming from her.

He looked closely at the girl, she was beautiful her eyes were as blue as the sky it's self, she looked just like a squaw not a settler, 'what is she doing here?' He was so taken in by her beauty that he didn't see her start to leave. He tried to follow, to see where she was going but the wolf stopped dead in its tracks and sniffed the air. It had found him again, before the wolf could detect where he was he leaped in the other direction, down wind from the wolf, cursing under his breath as he began to go back towards his men that were probably waiting impatiently for the attack on the settlement.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome arrived at her house by way of the back door. She hated coming through the front they always found it funny to wait for her to come home and throw their rocks or food at her. As she entered her home she saw her mother standing in the kitchen preparing food. Kagome tried to approach her mother quietly but it failed miserably when she turned around and saw the state of her daughter. "Kagome!" she screeched, "What happened to you?" Said Mary with concern as she approached her daughter and hugged her tightly, knocking the wind out of Kagome. "I was attacked in the forest by two of the village boys, they were about to rape me when Jinx came and saved me." Said Kagome resting a hand on the big wolf's head gently scratching one of her ears. Jinx was in heaven as she began to purr at the attention that Kagome was giving to her ear; she loved how she did it she always knew how to make her feel as if in heaven. Kagome giggled at hearing Jinx purr, Mary took Kagome over by the table and seated her then she went to go get the first aid kit full of the medicine that would help her heal.

Mary was a doctor by trade she had learned her art by following in her fathers footsteps. But women doctors were not accepted in the city, they were only meant to be nurses and no one would let her treat their illnesses or injuries. She was even more of an outcast when they found out that she had married an Indian and was expecting their first child. She had to endure all of the hatred that those people felt for her husband. He had given up everything to be with her in the city. He was a powerful medicine man/spiritual leader in his tribe. He had started to show her all of his magic that came with healing the sick, she learned all that he had to offer and he was about to tell her his most deepest secret when one night when he had gone out to get some food for them he was attacked and killed. She missed her husband terribly, she wanted to save her daughter the humiliation of being hated for what she was but that was not meant to happen. Even here out in the middle of nowhere the hatred still followed. Her daughter was once again caught in the middle of the hate wars she would do anything to have her daughter be accepted once. (Jinx: sob Cindy: what's the matter with you? Mike: I think we should just walk away. begins to back up Cindy: but…. Mike: no, no, no just walk away.)

Mary sighed as she approached her daughter and set down all of the medicine. She had been teaching her daughter everything she knew plus all her father had taught her on how to heal the injured and cure the sick. She had taught her how to go out into the forest and find the healing plants that she would need. She wanted her daughter to be prepared in case she got hurt and she could no longer take care of her. Her daughter was smart, smarter then most kids her age, she most of all had the healing instinct imbedded in her soul. It was like second nature for her to recognize and use the different herbs needed to heal. Mary was very proud of her daughter for learning this so fast. It had taken her years of study to finally get it right and her daughter had only learned everything in months. Maybe it was the part of her father blood that flowed threw her veins that made her understand so quickly but she didn't care. She had the knowledge and that pleased her to no end, she at least passed on her husband's trade to his daughter, and she could feel that her daughter was destined for great things, yes great things indeed. (Mike: I'm set to do great things! Both Jinx and Cindy: fall out of chair laughing)

"Now Kagome can you tell me what I have brought here?" Mary asked. Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance but answered her mother anyway, "you have brought antiseptic and gauze to dress my wounds." Mary smiled. "Correct, now what does antiseptic do?" Kagome sighed, "It helps prevent infections on the wound by not allowing the bacteria to grow." Mary's smile grew bigger at her daughter and then began to clean and dress her wounds. When she was done she put everything away and gathered her bag to go into town. Kagome frowned she didn't want her mother to leave her alone just yet. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and that she would be left alone never to see her again. "Mom, please don't go into town. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I won't get to see you again." Mary laughed at her daughter, "Don't worry honey I will only be gone for a few minutes. I'll be back before you know it." Mary leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead before she walked out the door. But before she left she turned around and said, "Kagome, promise me that you will stay here inside and not come after me. I want you to be safe, alright?" Kagome nodded and promised that she wouldn't go outside or after her mother. But the feeling of dread was still there, something big was about to happen and there was no way she could stop it.

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had arrived at the location where his men where waiting for him. He then proceeded to outline the plan for the attack on the village, everyone had their assigned duties and left for their prearranged location waiting for the signal to attack. Inuyasha then headed toward his area and watched for the right moment for the attack to begin. As he waited his thoughts were on the girl that he had seen earlier today. He couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. She was so beautiful; he had never felt like this before, and it was beginning to unnerve him. With a growl of annoyance he got back to the business at hand, they were there to get rid of these settler's from their land. Each member of the tribe had orders to take only the females that they wanted because they would be responsible for their welfare and safety for as long as they owned them.

He himself was not planning on taking any females he didn't want to bother with the crying, whinny females the whole way back to the main tribe. He valued his peace and quite and he was determined to keep it that way, but that strange squaw kept coming back into his mind. He didn't know what she was doing so close to the settlement, oh well he hoped that she had gotten away from this area before the attack happened, speaking of attacks it was time to get rid of these people from their land. A high-pitched howl signaled the attack on the settlement; it was now time to get rid of these invaders. He leaped from the tree with such grace barley bothering the earth where he landed, and charged to begin the attack on the settler's, careful not to hurt them but driving them from their homes and far away from their land.

As the Indians attacked you could hear the screams of the women and children as they ran to get out of the way. The men tried to defend their homes but arrows of fire flew through the air, landing on the empty houses preventing anyone from using them as a barricade. The village was a blazing heat of black smoke as fire was erupting everywhere. The crackling of wood could be heard as his men started weeding out the young females that they wanted. Pulling them to a holding area guarded by the first one's to get there with their captives. (Jinx: men are such pigs! glares at mike Mike: WHAT!? Cindy: looks around you sure do live like one. But we love ya anyway mike. Both Jinx and Cindy: hug mike)

Mary started running through the village of screaming people she had to get back to her daughter before something awful happened to her. She almost made it back to her house when a shot rang out from behind her; a bullet hit her in the back killing her instantly. She never got the chance to tell her daughter that she loved her before she left this world. (Jinx: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOsob Cindy: cry Mike: It's just a story!)

Kagome started hearing the screaming and yelling coming from the village. She went to the window to see what was going on. Jinx had been right next to her as she saw her mother approaching their house. Kagome was happy to see that her mother was all right and heading her way when all of a sudden she heard a shot and Mary collapsed outside dead. Kagome yelled for her mother slamming her fists hard on the window sill yelling for her, trying whatever she could to make her get up. At that moment Jinx jumped up and knocked Kagome down just as another shot came through the air, mire inches from were Kagome had just been standing. Jinx lay on top of Kagome trying to protect her sister when she heard a noise come from the back door and ran to see whom the intruder was. Just then more arrows entered the house and everything caught fire. Kagome was cut off from Jinx who was currently located in the back of the house. Kagome tried to get up and leave but the fire was blocking her way out. She called for Jinx but there was no way that the wolf could get to her, she was alone and she knew that she would die. She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face, "HELP ME!!!!!" before passing out on the floor of her burning home.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking through the village surveying the damage done by the fire. Some houses were still a blaze; others were burnt to the ground. The men had gone back to where the captive were being kept to get them ready to move. All of the settler's have been driven away from their land and this was good. Miroku had come to put up another barrier that would keep the settlers from coming back. He would have to make another trip in a few years to reinforce it for another period of time. Miroku was a powerful spiritual leader but his barriers were not strong. So he traveled with Inuyasha reinforcing the barriers to their land as they checked them.

They were approaching the end of the village when they heard "HELP ME!!!!!" come from one of the burning houses up ahead. They both looked at each other and ran to the house were the scream had come from. Miroku was the first to break the silence. "Inuyasha you must go in there and get the girl before she dies!" he huffed finally getting caught up with his friend. "Are you crazy!" he shouted, "I don't want anything to do with a weak female." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest in protest like a stubborn four year old. "Look I don't care about her being a weak female, but right now her life is in danger because of a fire we started and if you don't go in there and save her she will die." He yelled trying to get his point across. "No, I don't want the responsibility you know the rules just as well as I do. I touch her I would be responsible for taking care of her." Answered a very pissed off hanyou. (Jinx: that asshole better go get her! glares at Inuyasha plushie Mike: sigh Cindy: oooooooooo, plushie!)

Miroku had to keep his temper in check he knew that if he couldn't get him to go and get her she would die. "Inuyasha you can't let her die, you are responsible for your men actions if she dies then you will be responsible for her death. You would no longer be second in command if you let this happen!" Inuyasha looked at his friend with a death glare. Yes, he was responsible for his men, and yes they had set fire to the houses in the area, and yes if she died he would be responsible for her death. It was a no win situation for him. "If you're so worried about her dying then why, don't you go in there and save her yourself?" Inuyasha said to his friend, "Because you know that Sango will kill me the moment I get back with her. You know how her temper is and you know what she is capable of doing when she gets pissed, and I do want to live for a while longer!" Yelled his pissed off friend. He sighed then replied, "I'm not going to get away with just saving her and then leaving her, am I?" Inuyasha sighed. "No, you save her she has to come with us that is the rule." Miroku stated as calmly as he could. "Well it's a stupid rule couldn't we just forget it for just this one time?" Inuyasha tired to reason, "No, you know what would happen if we bend the rules for you then we would have to bend them for everyone." Inuyasha sighed again and then took off toward the burning house. (Jinx: YPPIY! Mike: sigh Cindy: hugs Inuyasha plushie)

As he approached the house he found some water in a bucket and he quickly poured it over his head getting wet from head to toe. This will allow him to get into the house without getting burned. He hit the door and it fell off its hinges, he quickly stepped inside looking for the girl. Inuyasha heard a very faint cough coming from his right, he quickly snapped his head around and made his way over to her. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder as the roof started to collapse. Inuyasha ran out the door with the very unconscious girl over his shoulder. The roof finally gave out and collapsed right where he had been standing not mire moments ago. As he made his way over to Miroku he collapsed in front of him putting the girl down, coughing his lungs out. All of the smoke he had inhaled had done a number on him.

Miroku had gone over to the girl to see if she was still breathing. What he saw made all his lecherous feelings come back to life. These feelings had been locked away ever since he had met Sango over two years ago and he had sworn off groping any other females but her. But this girl was beautiful even though her face was covered with soot she was still gorgeous. He found his hand going automatically to the girls heaving chest as she tried to breathe clean air.

Inuyasha had just looked up in time to see what Miroku was trying to do. He jumped up pushing Miroku to the ground, causing him to lay flat on his back. Inuyasha had landed on top of him and was growling fiercely at his friend. "What the fuck do you think your doing? You are not, I repeat, are not going to touch her do I make myself clear? Or do I have to tell Sango that you have broken your promise to her." The color from Miroku face faded leaving him looking pale and sick. At the mention of his mate Miroku seemed to snap out of his lecherous trance and looked at his friend. He quickly said his apologies not knowing what had come over him and agreed to not touch the girl ever again. Satisfied that he was going to keep his word Inuyasha got off his friend and then turned his attention towards the girl.

It was the first time that he had gotten a good look at the girl since he got her out of the burning house, his mouth dropped open as he saw the squaw that he had seen earlier that day. She had been the one that he had saved, she had her face covered in soot but it was still clearly her. Now he knew why Miroku had acted the way he did. She was beautiful even more so when she was sleeping. He carefully picked her up bridle style and said, "We have to get back to the rest of the men. I want to leave this place as soon as possible." He started to walk away, talking over his shoulder. "You need to put up your barrier before we go so that these settlers won't come back and try to steal the land again." Miroku nodded his agreement and got busy setting up the barrier.

Inuyasha walked away and sat down on the grass behind Miroku, holding the girl in his arms as he stared at her features admiring her beauty. 'What is wrong with me, I'm going crazy over this female for no reason. What is it about her that is making me feel this way?' he wondered, brushing a stray hair away from her face. 'It's like she has something that is pulling me towards her.' Miroku had joined Inuyasha once he had set up the barriers and together they walked to where the rest of the men were waiting.

The trip would have normally taken one day to travel to where the main tribe was but because of all the females they had with them the trip would take an extra day, he sighed 'this is going to be a long two days.' One thing kept coming back to Inuyasha's mind the first time he had seen this girl she was with a black wolf and now it was nowhere to be found, 'I wonder where that black wolf went off to. I don't want to meet it during the night when I'm with the girl.' He put the girl over his shoulder and followed his men as they lead the crying women to the main tribe.

---------------------------------------------

Mike: I think I need to get new friends watches as Jinx dances and Cindy hugs Inuyasha plushie

Jinx: you don't need friends you've got us! Continues dancing

Cindy: yeah! What more could you ask for! Continues hugging Inuyasha plushie

Mike: sigh

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Remember to leave a review!!!! You know that little button on the bottom of this screen in the middle. Yeah that's the one now if you click on it you can leave me a review. It can't be that hard now can it?


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx: Jell-O is evil!!!!!!!

Cindy: What?!

Mike: I think its best that you don't ask.

Chapter 4

Jinx had gone to check on the noise that she had heard coming from the back door. She knew there would be intruders in the house and she was ready to defend her sister with her life. (Jinx: 'happily eats her pudding' Mike: 'evil laughter' Cindy: don't even. Mike: what? Cindy: I know what you're going to do. Mike: 'acts innocent')

When she skidded to a stop in front of the back door she saw a blazing arrow come through a window and land at the door way that lead back to Kagome. Jinx turned to leave but all of a sudden a fire erupted in front of her blocking her path. Jinx heard the girl call for her but there was nothing she could do to get to her from inside the house. 'Damn I can't get to her my way is blocked, I have to break out of here and go around the front to see if I could reach her from there.' She turned and ran toward the door, throwing all of her weight against it in an effort to open it. She tried several times but the door wouldn't budge.

It was getting harder to breath in the house with the smoke getting so thick. She then looked at the window where the arrow had come in, 'this is my last chance to get out; I have to break through this window in order to get to Kagome. I am not going to let her die when she has just lost her mother in this attack.' Jinx readied herself and took a running start and jumped through the window shattering it into a million pieces. She landed with a sickening thud, as she lay there on the ground trying to breathe in fresh air. Then she heard the house rumble as it started to collapse. Jinx looked on in horror at the thought of her sister still being trapped inside their once cozy home. She slowly stood up on shaky legs, and began making her way to the front of the smoldering house, but by the time she got there it had totally collapsed and all that was left was a heap of wood burning in the place where a house once stood, a house that she will never forget. (Mike: 'sneaks up behind Jinx and steals her pudding' Jinx: HEY! 'sob' Cindy: 'sigh' Mike, I told you not too)

Jinx lowered her head in shame, collapsing to the cold ground once again; she had failed to save her sister from this evil. She allowed the only family she had left to die in the fire. Jinx was heartbroken she was left all alone, once again.

Kagome had been her only family since her mother had been killed. She had tried her best throughout the years to protect her but today she had failed. She raised her head and howled a heart wrenched cry out over the area as she mourned the death of her once happy family. Slowly getting back up she went to where she had seen Mary fall to her death. Jinx didn't even notice the stabs of pain that racked through her tired body, trailing a stream of blood as she limped towards her fallen companion, but she didn't care. When she found her she whined as she lowered herself down and rested her head on the dead woman's back. Her tears flowed freely and another howl ripped through the area asking her for forgiveness for failing to save her daughter. (Jinx: 'sob' Cindy he stole my pudding! Cindy: yes I know 'glares at mike' Mike, give her back her pudding! Mike: let me think about it…………no! 'runs away')

Jinx had stayed like this for a while when she noticed the scent of two strangers. One of the scents was familiar to her, she remembered chasing after this scent as it was trying to reach her sister once before. She growled deep and menacing in her throat as she bared her sharp fangs, she would not allow this stranger to get away with killing her family. She would hunt him down and make him pay for what he did. She slowly got up on shaky feet. She knew that she would have to allow her body to heal before she went after him. 'I will find him and when I do he will pay with his life.' Growled Jinx as she left Mary and headed towards the forest where the scent of the stranger was strongest.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome started to wake up from her ordeal. She slowly opened her eyes, at first all she could see was a blur but after a few minutes her vision started to clear. She could see her hair hanging in front of her face and there was some silver mixed in with hers, she noticed that the ground was moving as though she was being carried. She started to move and lifted her head; all she saw was forest, no sign of the village where she had lived with her mother. Her eyes grew big as memories started to flood back as she remembered what had happened. They had been attacked and her mother was killed by one of the settlers' bullets, she had seen when she collapsed outside and tried to reach her, Jinx had stopped her and had pulled her to the floor as another bullet nearly killed her if Jinx had not been there to protect her. 'Jinx, where is Jinx? I have to find her.' She thought as she started to franticly move to get the attention of the person carrying her.

Inuyasha felt the girl wake up she had begun to struggle slightly. He had been traveling at the back of his pack waiting for her to wake up. He didn't want the rest of his men to see the girl until she was fully awake and alert. There was something about her that he couldn't figure out and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He felt her move and push against his back then he heard her voice for the first time, it was a low sweet voice that sounded pleasing to his hanyou ears as he heard her say, "Please, please let me down." Inuyasha stopped and let the beautiful girl off his shoulders; he gently placed her on the ground kneeling in front of her.

Kagome slowly raised her head to see who had been carrying her away from danger; she knew that this person must have saved her from the burning house or she surely would have died there. What she saw surprised her; he was an Indian the very people that had attacked her village, she scooted back away from the silver haired man. She came face to face with his golden eyes; they were so beautiful that it seemed to bore into her very soul, she could hardly move. (Jinx: 'pout' Mike: hey Jinx, do you really want your pudding back? Jinx: yes 'pout'. Mike: ok here ya go. 'Gives Jinx pudding but fakes out' just kidding! Jinx: 'sob' Cindy: 'sigh')

Inuyasha got his first good look at those beautiful blue eyes; they were as blue as the sky and they seemed to have a life all their own. He saw her back away from him as their eyes locked for the first time. She was scared, the scent of her fear reached Inuyasha's nose, he growled deep in his throat as a warning for her not to move any further away. Kagome stopped and looked at the silver haired man, 'is he growling? Why would he growl?' she thought. Then she noticed that he had dog-ears atop his head, cute white fluffy triangles sitting perfectly on his head in a mess of his sliver mane, they moved from side to side taking in all the sounds of the forest and processed them, 'aw, those are so cute, I wonder if I can touch them?' Without even thinking about what she was doing she slowly reached a hand up and started to scratch one of the cute triangles as if sitting there waiting for attention.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw the girl reach up and touch one of his ears; she started to scratch it ever so gently.

This was a whole new feeling for him, no one has ever touched his ears the way she did. He started to feel relaxed and he closed his eyes as he lowered his head to give her better access, a purr started to form in his chest as she continued to scratch and massage his ear. 'What is she doing to me? I have never felt this way before. She is scratching my ear and it really feels good' thought Inuyasha. Then he heard her giggle and he snapped his eyes open and pulled away from her.

Kagome noticed that when he pulled away from her he had a confused and hurt look on his face. 'Did I offend him by just rubbing on his ears like a common dog, oh no, how rude of me.' She lowered her head as tears started to fill her eyes. She whispered "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you mad by me rubbing your ear. It's just that they were so cute that I couldn't help myself." Tears were now rolling down her face, they were making streaks as they flowed down to her chin and dripped to the ground. (Cindy: Mike have you given Jinx her pudding back…….'walks into room filled with pudding packs' I think you have more then enough why take hers? Mike: because I can 'evil laughter' Jinx: 'screams in background' YOU"RE AN ASSHOLE! Mike: 'screams back' I TRY TO BE! Cindy: 'sigh' I swear to god you two were meant for each other.)

Inuyasha had heard her comment about his ears. He blushed just thinking about it, 'she thinks my ears are cute.' He smelled the salt water and he knew that she was crying.

He raised his hand to her face wiping the tears away with the pad of his clawed thumb. Hooking his finger under her chin he lifted her head to look into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears they had a glassy look to them as the water continued to flow. He once again gently wiped the tears away from her gorgeous face. He leaned forward grabbing her by the shoulders pulling them both onto their feet. He then pulled her gently by the wrist to the river; once he was there he showed her what he wanted her to do. He was surprised when she complied with his request and went to the river to get cleaned up. He had walked over to a boulder that over looked the river and sat on top of it watching the girl as she got the dirt off her face and hands.

Miroku had come back looking for his friend. It has been a long while since he had seen him and he wanted to know if that beauty was awake yet.

He found his friend on top of a rock looking down intently at something or someone by the river. He approached his friend, making sure that he did not make any noise to let him know that he was there. He looked over the edge and saw that the girl had indeed awakened. She was cleaning her face and hands of the soot that covered her. A big grin had appeared on his lecherous face. He was thinking of all the perverted things he could do to her when he heard a loud growl come from above him, "Miroku I wish you'd quit hiding like that, you're always hoping to catch me doing something so you could enjoy the show, but I'm not that stupid," yelled Inuyasha from above him.

Miroku had been caught yet again, "how did you catch me this time? I was down wind from you and I know you couldn't hear my heartbeat because of the noise being made by the river." Inuyasha looked at his friend then he pointed to his noise. "I could smell your perverted thoughts even from up here. I'll warn you, you better not lay a hand on her or I will tell Sango that you have broken your word to her." Miroku bristled as he hung his head in defeat with a sigh he sat next to his hanyou friend. "Well do you know her name yet?" "No, I haven't asked her yet. She just woke up and I thought I would bring her here to get her cleaned up first." He said gesturing towards the woman. "You know that we will be stopping soon for the night are you going to come near the rest of us to rest?" Miroku inquired "Yeah I'll be there, you know that I don't like being around anybody, but I need to protect the girl so yes I will be there later." Inuyasha sighed, hating his friend at the moment for getting him into this. "Ahhhh, Inuyasha if you want to have the girl with you tonight you better go get her, she's swimming away down the river." Miroku said pointing to the girls retreating form. "WHAT!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled looking on, as the girl was indeed swimming down the river away from him. He growled deep in his throat as he took a running jump and went into the river after her. (Jinx: 'sneaks into pudding pack filled room' Mike: there all empty. 'evil laughter' Jinx 'falls to floor sobbing' I HATE YOU! Mike: no you don't! Cindy: 'sigh')

"I have to get away from here if I want to find Jinx," thought Kagome as she swam down the river away from her captor. She loved his ears but she had to find Jinx that was the first thing on her mind. She started to make her way to shore about a mile from were she had started. "I hope to at least get some distance from him, he was talking to that other guy and I don't think he saw me leave." Tired and beaten from swimming for so long she was just about to climb out of the river when she was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. She hit the ground with such force that it knocked the air out of her lungs. Forcing her to cough in pain she almost thought she saw her lungs come flying out of her mouth. She was quickly rolled over, opening her eyes she saw the silver haired man on top of her. She could see the anger in his eyes as he looked at her. "Where in the FUCK do you think your going?" Kagome's anger flared at this rude person before she answered back, "I will go were ever the FUCK I want and you can't stop me!" Inuyasha eyes widen as the girl showed more backbone than he gave her credit for. "Well you're not going anywhere; you are going to come with me back to my tribe." He picked her up off the ground and set her on her feet.

Kagome was mad now no one has ever stopped her from going where she wanted to go, and this rude bastard was not going to stop her. She readied her fist and then swung, hitting Inuyasha square in the jaw knocking him down. He looked up at her in shock, no one has ever knocked him on his butt before, but this girl just did. Her eyes got a deeper blue as her temper flared. He squared his shoulder and rubbed his chin as he got up, cracking his neck in the processes. Kagome looked on in horror at what she had just did; she had hit this man and knocked him on his butt, now he looked like he was out for blood. She turned and ran into the forest. Inuyasha gave chase as she tried to get away. (Mike: 'stuffs pudding packs under bed' Cindy: I thought you said they were all empty? Mike: you didn't see that! Cindy: oh yes I did! Mike: no you didn't! Cindy: yes I did! Jinx: did what? Mike: nothing! Cindy: he has you…….Mike: 'covers up Cindy's mouth' nothing! I have nothing! Jinx: why are you being so twitchy?)

Inuyasha pounced on her again pinning her to the ground. He had his hand around her neck as she tried to fight him off. "You have to let me go! I have to find Jinx. She is the only family I have left and I can't abandon her." Kagome started to cry again as she was struggling against his grip. Inuyasha heard what she wanted to do but he had seen no one left alive when he had rescued the girl. "I'm not going to let you go. When I saved you from the fire there was no one else around, you were the only one alive!" His words hit her like a ton of bricks, growling with each perfectly pronounced word. 'I'm all alone, mom is gone, Jinx is now gone, I have no one and no one will ever accept me for what I am a half breed an outcast to all that come upon me.' She started to cry even harder, her body shacking with each sob that escaped her trembling mouth, "then why didn't you let me die! I would have preferred to be dead than live the rest of my life alone in this world!" Inuyasha released the girl after hearing her words. 'She's afraid to live alone in this world just like me.' The girl was on the ground crying. He gently picked her up and put her in his lap, he held her until she stopped crying while he was rubbing her back in a circular motion to comfort her.

'Why is he doing this to me? He is comforting me like he understands what I'm going through.' Kagome had stopped crying and was being rocked slowly to sleep by the silver haired man, his heart beat was the only thing she was hearing when sleep finally claimed her tired body, and brought her peace for the first time that day.

Inuyasha noticed that the girl had stopped her crying and that her breathing was becoming slow and even. He knew that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He had to find shelter for the night, the sky was already darkening and soon night will be upon them.

He never liked sleeping on the ground so he found a pretty tall tree and jumped into its high branches, being careful not to wake the girl in his arms. He found the perfect branch and sat down with his back against the hard bark of the tree truck and cradled the sleeping girl in his lap, resting his chin on top of her head. He pulled her close to his chest to keep her warm, as he smelled her scent. Her scent had a calming quality to it. It made him feel calm and at peace with himself, never before had he felt this way. This girl was very special; he would have to keep her around for a little while at least. He closed his eyes and fell asleep breathing in her scent as it sent him into a peaceful, restful sleep. (Jinx: aw…….so sweet! Mike: you do know that it's just pure lust right? Cindy: what?! Mike: yeah they're just lusting after each other. Jinx: how the hell would you know? Cindy: yeah I would like to know this too? Mike: 'grumbles while taking bite of pudding' Jinx: that's what I thought now give me my damn pudding!)

---------------------------------------------

Jinx: 'does stupid dance' I got my pudding! I got my pudding! I got my pudding!

Cindy: 'sigh'

Mike: you don't have to live with it every day.

Cindy; thank god for that!

Jinx: what are you guys talking about, 'big smile'

Well the end to another chapter. I need at least five reviews before I will post another chapter. So it's all up to you. Be it a good one or a bad review I don't care I just want to know what you think of it. At least let me know that you are reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx: squeals while playing with a pillow

Cindy: should I ask?

Mike: I think its best you don't?

Chapter 5

Inuyasha slowly started to open his eyes as the sun began to rise over the horizon; the day was going to be beautiful. As the sun rose it painted the sky with many colors making it picturesque. He smelled something wonderful; it was wildflowers that very scent had soothed him all night as he had slept well for the first time in his life, and that was a long time. He felt something warm against his chest, when he looked down he saw a dark haired girl curled up in his arms, looking more like an angel, his angel. She was asleep leaning against his chest as her warm breath was caressing the little hairs on his sensitive skin and it felt heavenly. He stayed like that for a while holding her in his arms never wanting to let go until he heard her stomach growl protesting from her lack of food. He chuckled at the noise thinking. 'Now where do I leave her to make sure she doesn't try and escape again?' (Mike: 'sigh' Jinx: 'plays with pillow' Mike: 'evil laughter while stealing jinx's pillow' Cindy: not again! 'sigh' Jinx: 'sobs into Cindy's shoulder')

He started to look around for a safe place when he heard the sound of running feet; he turned towards the sound and that's when he saw below him the wolves running through the forest chasing after a sickly deer. 'Well the ground is out of the question I don't want those wolves to attack the girl.' There was only one other option available to him it was right where they were both sitting at. 'Hmm, what can I do to make sure she doesn't fall out of the tree while I'm away?' He looked around and got an idea. He slowly stood with the girl in his arms; he placed her back on the branch making sure that she wouldn't slip from her position. He reached over and cut a piece of vine and tied one end to the girls' waist and the other to a strong branch. He tested it to make sure that it was strong enough to hold her in case she rolled over in her sleep. Satisfied that she was secured and safe he jumped down from the tree in search of food. (Mike: 'evil laughter' wait!? What the hell was she playing with this pillow for in the first place? Jinx: Because it's my favorite one! 'sob' Cindy: would you give her back her damn pillow! 'hits mike in back of head' Mike: NO! Jinx: YES! 'runs after mike' Cindy: this is going to be a long day! 'sigh')

Kagome slowly started to stir she tried to open her eyes but the morning sun was hitting her in the face square on, she lifted a hand up to block the light as she allowed her eyes to open. She noticed that she was on a tree branch, 'how did I get up here?' She thought then she remembered the silver hair man who had tried to comfort her last night as she was crying. She looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen, she was alone in the tree. Her face saddened slightly at the idea of being alone, he had left her without saying good-bye her eyes started to get watery but she stopped herself, "no! I'm not going to cry any more, crying is for weaklings and I'm no weakling. Mom showed me how to survive and that's what I'm going to do." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sat up she looked around and what she saw took her breath away.

For as far as her eyes could see, the land was green and luscious, flowers were growing everywhere and the land was full of joyous life. She saw the birds flying with each other, fighting over a berry bush and enjoying the morning sun; she looked up and saw that she was about half way up the tree she rested in the night before. 'If I could get up there then I would be able to see all of this wonderful land.' She noticed for the first time that she was tied with a vine to the tree branch, 'he must have done this to make sure I didn't fall out of the tree.' She started to giggle knowing that just a few minutes ago she had thought that he had abandoned her there to fend for herself 'if he tied me to this tree it must mean that he is coming back for me.' She untied the vine and then started to climb up the tree being careful to have a strong foot and hand hold before she reached for the next. (Mike: it's not like you don't have a million of them on your bed! Jinx: but I want that one! Mike: it's mine now! Jinx: you just want it because you're jealous! Mike: of what?! Cindy: because she can actually get a guy to go out with her, you probably pay them. Mike: 'gasp' Jinx: 'rolls on floor laughing')

Kagome climbed slowly with achy arms, up the tree until she reached the top. She stood up while resting one hand on the tree truck to steady her and looked out over the land. It was beautiful; it was everything she had ever wanted, to live in such a beautiful place, at peace, with someone to hold and love her. She stood there for a minute as the wind whipped her hair around then she started thinking about her mother and Jinx. Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks as her heart ached for the loss of her family. She looked into the sky as she closed her blood red eyes from all her crying, she then raised her hands as if in prayer, moving her body to balance itself on the huge tree branch, and started singing a song that her mother had taught her when she was alive.

The song was one of hope and love as she had lived her life with her mother and Jinx, then one of pain and suffering as she had lost the only people who had actually accepted her for who she was, a half breed. She offered her song as a prayer to her dead family as the wind carried her beautiful voice across the land. Her voice seemed to have a claming effect on the land as everything stopped, even the animals, to listen to her harmonious voice. The song was full of sorrow as she said her good byes to her mother and Jinx, wishing them peace in the after life. When the song ended the wind had picked up and started to encircle the girl as if it were a final goodbye from her mother. She felt her mothers love in that wind and a promise to always be near for her, as fast as the wind came it died and she stood there looking out into the vast land in front of her, tears still coming down her face as she looked for solace from the land.

Inuyasha had come back to the tree where he had left the girl sleeping. He climbed up to the branch were he knew he had left her, but when he reached the said branch she was gone. His heart started to race as he scanned the area for her. He was starting to panic when he couldn't find her anywhere or catch her scent. Then something hit him on the head he looked up with anger, ready to kill who ever dared to hit him on the head. He saw that the girl was making her way up to the very top of the tree. 'What is she doing up there?' He thought as he got a sinking feeling in his stomach, 'what if she is planning on jumping from up there in order to kill herself. She had said last night that she wanted to die.' Inuyasha paled at the thought, he quickly jumped from branch to branch hoping to reach the girl before she did anything too rash. (Mike: 'grumbles in corner' Jinx: 'continues to roll on floor laughing' Cindy: just as I thought 'sigh' you guys are crazier than any mental patient)

As he approached the girl he wanted to make sure he didn't scare her and make her fall, so he chose a branch that was behind where she was standing. He was about to call out to her when he heard her start to sing. Her voice was low and sweet, the sound of her voice could reach down into your very soul making you feel wonderful and at peace. Her song was a sad one; 'she is saying good-bye to her mother and Jinx' he thought. When she finished the song he almost started to cry, he was so touched by her song that he didn't want her to stop. Then he saw the wind pick up and encircle the girl. Her hair was being pulled up into the wind, and then just as the wind had started it had left.

She stood there looking at the horizon as the sun continued to rise. He slowly made his way towards her then touched her shoulder gently; she turned towards him as if she had expected him to be there. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she mourned for her mother. He stepped forward and embraced her holding on to her for dear life; he was trying to comfort her hurting soul as she wrapped her arms around him and cried. After about five minutes she had stopped and pulled away from him. She lowered her head and whispered, "Thank you for helping me, I know I don't deserve it but I appreciate it just the same."

Inuyasha looked at the girl in shock, "what do you mean that you don't deserve it, if anyone deserves it it's you." The girl looked into his eyes and he could see the gratitude she felt for him for having saved her life. He looked down a little embarrassed, his cheeks painted a little pink, and then handed her the bowl of food he had gotten for her. He had gone to his men's camp and gotten the food from Miroku after he answered about twenty questions on where he was last night after he left to retrieve the girl.

Kagome looked at the bowl, it was full of white rice with fresh berries and apples, it looked good she had not eaten since yesterday and she was hungry, "thank you ah err, I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Kagome said in a shy voice so low his hanyou hears were almost unable to pick it up. "Why do you need to know my name?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "I would like to know to whom I'm speaking with." She said with a genuine smile on her face. "Well, then why don't you tell me your name first?" he said while crossing his arms over his well-toned chest in an arrogant posture.

Kagome looked at him with curiosity, 'he's not very trusting is he? Well if I were in his situation I wouldn't be either,' she giggled. "My name is Kagome." he looked at her with curiosity, 'Kagome, what a beautiful name, but I've heard that name before but I can't place where?' He knitted his eyebrow in thought as the girl looked at him. "Is there something wrong? You seemed to have gone off somewhere in your thoughts," asked Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head and came back to the present, "no there's nothing wrong I was just thinking about something, I have heard your name before in a legend but I can't recall what it said." (Mike: that was a cheap shot you know? Cindy: yeah well you shouldn't of stole jinx's pillow. Mike: she left it out! What was I supposed to do? Cindy: gee mike maybe, um…. I don't know…...NOT TAKE IT!!!!! Mike: 'grumbles while walking away' Jinx: 'plays happily with pillow')

Kagome stared for a little while longer before she sat down and started to eat her food. She offered some to the handsome silver haired man but he refused. "Did you eat?" She asked a little hurt that he would not share her food. "No, I don't require food that often," he said in a far away voice. She raised an eyebrow at his statement. 'I wonder why he doesn't eat. Maybe he doesn't like to be around me, or maybe he just can't accept food that a half breed has touched.' She lowered her head and gave him the bowl of food back. He took it and looked at it as he noticed that she had hardly eaten anything. "Hey you haven't finished, you need your strength for the journey ahead," he said with a worried voice, trying to hand her back the bowl. "Why can't you just leave me here? I would only get in your way." She said in a low sad voice, pushing the bowl back towards him.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in wonderment to what was wrong with her; "I'm not leaving you here so you can get that out of your head." Kagome looked away from him she didn't want to see his beautiful eyes she didn't deserve to be with him she was a half-breed and no one will ever accept her for that. They always threw rocks and food at her and some times they would even go as far as to hurt her. That's why that old man had started to show her how to control her spiritual powers to defend herself. He had also said that within time she would know what to do when the time came, which to this day she still had no idea what he meant by that? (Mike: I hate you all 'glares at Jinx and Cindy' Jinx: sure ya do Mike, you just keep telling yourself that. Cindy: was someone talking? 'looks around grinning' Mike: 'grumbles')

Inuyasha had been keeping an eye on the girl she didn't look at all stable. The death of her mother was really brothering her and she might try something stupid. He saw her get up from her place and start climbing down the tree. Following her until they reached the ground, she turned and started to leave heading towards the forest. He stopped her by grabbing her arm, "where do you think you're going?" said a very pissed off Inuyasha. "I'm leaving please let me go." She said in a sad voice not willing to look at his eyes as she tried to pull away from his grip. "No you are coming with me!" He said more forceful this time. "If I go with you then you will only have problems, no one will accept me because of what I am. All my life I have lived with the hatred of others, I don't want you to experience this because of me, you deserve better than that."

Inuyasha stared at her as she quit her struggling against his grip he knew what she was talking about, all his life he had been treated different because he was a hanyou. They had always picked on him because he was in a weak state. But once he got stronger he was able to kick all of their asses and they began to respect him. He had earned his place in his tribe by fighting his way up, no one who challenged him won. "No one is going to hurt you I will protect you from all that, as for deserving better than you, let me be the judge of that. I will stay with the person I want to be with, and no one can make me change my mind."

Kagome finally looked into his eyes and saw that he was speaking the truth, he would protect her and she knew she would be safe with him. She sighed, "Alright I will go with you, but on one condition, before I do I want to know your name." He looked at her and smiled. "My name is Inuyasha." 'Inuyasha, that a wonderful name but wait doesn't that mean dog demon well it would explain those cute little dog-ears of his. She giggled and said, "well nice to meet you Inuyasha, but don't say I didn't warn you there will be trouble because of me." He had a big grin on his gorgeous face knowing that she had decided to come with him long before she answered him. He would've forced her if she had refused but it was better if she agreed. Together they headed towards where his men were located impatiently waiting for him to return and continue their journey.

---------------------------------------------

Jinx was making her way through the forest, feeling a lot better now that she has had time to heal. She was still following the scent that she had picked up back at the village it was getting stronger meaning she was getting closer to finding him and her revenge. Then her ears picked up a sad song being carried in the wind. 'Wait that's Kagome's voice' her ears moved towards the sound automatically, 'she's the one singing that song. I remember when her mother taught it to her.' Jinx stopped, as did the rest of the forest, and listened to the song that was filled with love and hope, sorrow and pain it was her way of saying goodbye as she sang to the spirits in prayer.

When the song ended the forest resumed its life as if nothing disrupted their day. 'So she didn't die in that fire after all, so that means that the stranger must have saved her.' The thought of her sister not being dead warmed her heart. But Jinx didn't trust who ever had saved her; he was going to have to prove to her that he wouldn't, in any way, harm her, before she would allow him to be anywhere near her sister. Jinx resumed her tracking now with more energy, knowing that Kagome was still alive gave her a new sense of hope. But there was something following her, she could sense it, it made her whole body tingle with a slight fear, she would pick up on his scent but then it would disappear before she could follow it. She would have to keep an eye open for this mysterious intruder as she tried to find her sister. (Jinx: I kick ass!!!!! Mike: uh huh. Cindy: 'sigh')

---------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived at the camp where his men were waiting. Inuyasha lead Kagome to where the other females were being kept and told her to stay there with them until he returned. She looked at him with hurt eyes, she knew what was going to happen the moment she would join the other females. She lowered her head wrapping her arms around herself as she made her way towards the rest of the female captives. As she approached them they started to hiss and call her half-breed. Some even threw rocks at her saying that she had betrayed them all. Kagome continued to walk ignoring their calls, until she got to a tree and sat down. She looked around the camp and saw many men moving around trying to get things packed so they could move on.

Inuyasha watched as the girl moved slowly towards the other female. He saw when they hissed at her and called her half-breed, he was about to attack the female that had thrown the rock and hit her when Miroku stopped him by placing a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder. Then he gently said, "Inuyasha, she must learn how to demand respect from them, only then will she truly belong somewhere." Inuyasha temper started to calm down; he knew that his friend spoke the truth. If the girl truly wanted to belong anywhere she would have to fight for the respect she deserved. But it pained him to see that they would treat her this way, now he knew why she wanted to die and that made him more determined to protect her. He saw her walk over to a tree and sit down, he sighed he wanted to go over to her and wrap his arms around her to comfort and protect her but he also wanted to teach her how to fight back. She was such a gentle soul that she never wished to hurt anyone. 'Except when you get her mad she does have a good right hook.' He thought as he reached up and cracked his jaw to prove his own point. (Cindy: I think you guys should stay back! 'holds Mike and Jinx away from each other' Jinx: LET ME AT HIM!!! Mike: I'M GOING TO SO KICK YOUR ASS!!! Jinx: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!!! Mike: 'struggles against Cindy's grip' Cindy: what the hell started this all?! Jinx: he tried to bite me again!!!!! Mike: only because she was trying to take my Sesshy action figure…yet again!!!!!! Cindy: 'sigh' Jinx: well you took my pillow I figured you deserved to know how it felt!!!)

Miroku was staring at his friend watching as he shifted emotions while he was in deep thought. Inuyasha was not one to show his emotions but this girl had certainly made some sort of dent in his life in order for it to come threw like this. "What are you staring at monk?!" asked a very pissed and embarrassed hanyou for being caught day dreaming about the girl. "Oh nothing, did you learn her name yet?" asked his friend with a lecherous smirk on his face. "Her name is Kagome," he stated quietly. Miroku was in thought for a few minutes before he spoke, "I have heard of that name before it was in a legend that one of the elders told us about a long time ago. I can't remember all of the specifics to the story, when we get back I have to go and ask him about it." Inuyasha nodded subconsciously in agreement, all his thoughts still on Kagome, but first things first, "we must get moving before it gets too late. I want to be closer to the tribe before night fall." Inuyasha said as he walked with his friend towards the rest of his men to make plans to move out, living behind a very unhappy Kagome.

---------------------------------------------

Jinx: 'head bangs to techno music'

Mike: is that all you listen too?

Cindy: who cares? She's quite.

Mike: good point.

O.K. everyone I have something to say. I have lost my editors. Somehow my friends Jinx and Mike lost their Internet connection and our only way of communicating with each other. They have only edited the first 9 chapters for me and the rest well they have not been edited. If they don't come back on line by the end of the 9th chapter then I would either one, continue to post without editing the chapters or two request that one of you nice people out there to edit for me. So if you are interested let me know. You can either email me or leave it in the review. Thanks! Now I have to go cry in a corner somewhere. 'Sob' I miss my friends. Oh don't forget to review! 'sob'


	6. Chapter 6

Jinx: Go Cindy! Go Cindy! Go Cindy 'does joyful dance'

Mike: oh dear god! 'Points to Jinx' see what I have to live with!

Cindy: 'falls out of chair laughing'

Chapter 6

Inuyasha had finished briefing his men on the plan for the move. Everyone had there assigned places and where getting everything ready to move. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a big lecherous grin on his face and said, "You know I could travel with the females and help protect them. You don't need me to go along with you." He tried. "No, you're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you. I don't want you getting close to the girl, I already know what you are planning and it's not going to work." Said Inuyasha as he drew himself up and crossed his arms over his chest while staring directly into his friend's eyes, telling him basically that whatever it was he was planning that it wasn't going to work. Miroku put on his best hurt face and replied, "how can you think so ill of me, I was only interested in the safety of the females as we travel." He sounded hurt, but unfortunately Inuyasha saw right threw it. "Yeah and your lecherous hands will be wondering all over their bodies, no thanks you're staying with me." He gave his friend an evil smirk, flaunting his victory over winning the matter, and then turned his attention to one of the men who was making a comment about one of the female captives. (Jinx: you know? 'taps chin' you don't have to live with me you know? Cindy: yeah it's not like she's forcing you? Mike: oh yes she did, Jinx can lay the guilt on pretty thick.)

"Hey do you guys know if anyone has laid claims to the captive with the blue eyes?" said a young Qui-se (pronounced Kwis) with interest. Everyone around him shook their head no. "We didn't know there was a captive with blue eyes," said one of the over weight ugly men. "Well I'm laying claims to her she is so hot, those gorgeous blue eyes and that sexy body, I can't wait to bed her!" Qui-se said as he started to drool with anticipation. Inuyasha hearing what the young man was saying about his angel had started to growl as the young man continued to describe what he would do to her when they stopped for the night.

Inuyasha had about enough of the young mans comments about his angel, he slowly walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high up off the ground. His feet dangling helplessly as he clawed at the angered hanyou's hand around his throat.

Everyone looked on in horror as their leader raised the young man off the ground as he started to speak. "The captive with the blue eyes belongs to me," he said with a growl clearly out of anger, as his nostrils flared. "If I catch anyone laying a hand on her or talking in an inappropriate way about her I will personally tear their hearts out, do I make myself clear" said Inuyasha as he glared at the young man in his grasp.

When that young man didn't make a move to answer, he violently shook him. "Do I make myself clear!" he said with more force. All of his men stared with wide eyes at his statement. Inuyasha never took a captive but it seems that he has this time and he was willing to kill anyone who tried to claim her. All of his men backed away as Inuyasha turned and looked at each of them making sure they all heard his threat. All of them were scared, the scent of their fear was hanging heavily in the air, he let go of Qui-se, who landed rather harshly on his butt and quickly scooted away from his leader with fear evident in his eyes. "Touch her and you'll see what will happen to you," said Inuyasha as he bared his fangs. Qui-se shook his head, as he was massaging his throat with care, wincing at the newly formed bruise, showing him that he wouldn't even dare touch her. After Inuyasha had released him he clumsily hurried away making sure he stayed hid for the rest of the trip. (Jinx: 'raspberry' Cindy: you owe me a nickel!! Mike: not you too 'sigh')

Miroku smiled at his friend, "protective of her are we?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Inuyasha looked at him, and if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. Inuyasha "Fehed" and left his friend to his lecherous thoughts. As he was walking away he said over his shoulder, "hey Miroku, start moving the men towards home I'm going ahead to scout the area, oh and make sure they all know that the girl is off limits, and that especially applies to you!" He turned and continued to walk away; leaving a very shocked and confused Miroku behind wondering what in the hell did the girl do to his friend.

The group traveled all day only resting when the women started to fall behind on the march. Kagome was walking at the end of the line, not wanting to be near the women for fear that they would turn on her again. She began to notice that the women were getting hurt, cuts and bruises mostly but if left untreated they could get infected and that wouldn't result to anything good. As she was walking she was looking for herbs along the way, silently thanking her mother for teaching her all she now knows.

Every now and then she would stop and smell a plant. Seeing that it was what she was looking for she picked it and put it in a pouch on the inside of her shirt, keeping it hidden just incase it wasn't allowed. She did this the entire trip, going unnoticed by the whole tribe. When the group finally came to a stop for the night she pulled the herbs out of her shirt and started mixing them. She found a big leaf to serve as a bowl; seeing that they were near a river she walked to it and found two smooth river rocks to use to crush the herbs with. She mixed in a little water with the herbs to form a pasty like substance. Seeing that she was all good and ready she walked back to the women, steadying her nerves as she approached slowly.

The women seeing her approach turned their heads towards her and as one shouted, "What do you want here half-breed, we don't want your kind near us." They all said with enough hatred in there voice to scare away even the biggest of demons. (Jinx: so are you saying that you don't want to live with me anymore? 'sob' Mike: That would be nice 'day dreams' Cindy: MIKE!)

Kagome just looked at them with pity in her eyes, "I have some medicine that will help prevent your wounds from getting infected, if I don't treat them you will get sick from blood poisoning and die, the choice is yours, do you want a half breed like me to treat your wounds or would you rather die a painful death?" she said with power in her voice. The women looked at each other not knowing what to do they didn't want to die but being a captive was not a way to live. They had to fight their most inner demons before one of the women said, "I don't want to die show me what I have to do with the medicine." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the one who had spoken to her. She kneeled down and rubbed some of the medicine on her wound. The woman felt the pain go away instantly and smiled with gratitude. "It doesn't hurt any more. Where did you learn how to do that?" the woman asked genuinely interested. Kagome smiled and said, "My mother was a doctor and she taught me everything she knew on how to heal." She handed the woman the leaf with the paste and told her how to use it. Then she got up and left the group of women to go sit underneath a tree as they tended to their own wounds. (Mike: you know I actually think it would be boring if I wasn't living with Jinx? Jinx: Vielen Dank 'hugs mike' Mike: oh god she's speaking German again 'sigh' Jinx: what I was just thanking you. 'pout' Cindy: 'sigh')

Miroku had watched with interest as he saw the girl go to the river and mixed some herbs to form a paste to treat the captives wounds. He saw when she handed the leaf to the woman who had let her treat her wound then left to go to sit under a tree away from the group. 'Interesting I think she is a healer' he stood and went over to the women and motioned for them to give him the leaf they were holding, they did it reluctantly, he took it and then sniffed at the herbs that had been crushed into a paste. 'Hmm, there are at least four different kinds of herbs that I can smell she is a healer, only a healer could do this with herbs.' He gave the women back the leaf and walked away in search of he's hanyou friend.

---------------------------------------------

Jinx had been following the scent of the stranger all day, they were close she could tell; soon her sister would be with her again. Her heart filled with joy at the thought of Kagome hugging her when she would emerge from the forest. She continued walking down the trail picking up on Kagome's scent for the first time now that she was closer. 'She must be walking now that's why I can smell her all over the place, and she's picking up herbs along the way too, I wonder why? Could she be hurt, is she trying to gather herbs to put on her wounds?' Jinx growled at the thought of her sister being hurt by the person who captured her. She continued walking after her sister's scent she should be able to catch up to them by nightfall. Then she would get her back.

It was already getting dark and judging from all the noise that she was hearing from up ahead the group had stopped for the night. Jinx decided to stay in the bushes and wait until they had all gone to sleep before she went after Kagome. (Jinx: 'hits mike in back of head' Mike: hey! What was that for? Jinx: because I could 'evil laughter' Mike: 'hits Jinx in back of head' Jinx: hey that's not fair! Mike: here let me take it back 'hits Jinx in back of head again" Jinx: hey! "hits mike in back of head' Cindy: 'sigh' how old are you two! Jinx: 'appears in pigtails' eighteen 'giggle' Mike: 'licks lollypop' twenty two 'chuckle' Cindy: that question wasn't meant to be answered.)

Jinx stayed hidden in the brush for some time, when all of the sudden her ears picked up a sound coming from behind her. She jerked up and looked into the forest, her ears twitching from side to side trying to determine the location of the sound. Not soon after did she spot the intruders coming towards her, it was a pack of wolves. 'They must be making there way towards the group where Kagome is, planning an attack. I have to defend Kagome or she'll get hurt.' She slowly rose to her feet, making her presence known to the wolf pack. There were at least twenty wolves she was out numbered. Her only thoughts were to get to Kagome and get her out of harms way.

Jinx stood her ground, growling, baring her razor sharp teeth at the approaching wolves. Jinx was a lot bigger too; she was easily twice the size as the biggest male, probably the alpha male. The wolves stopped, eyeing the intruder as they started to growl at each other as the standoff started. Jinx heard the call from the other wolves on the other side of the clearing signaling the start of the attack. She heard as the women that had been traveling with the Indians started screaming at the top of their lungs. The wolves were attacking, and Kagome might be in the middle of it. (Cindy: do you two always knit pick at each other? Mike: 'flicks jinx in head' Jinx: 'pinches Mike' were you saying something Cindy? Cindy: I think I just answered my own question)

Jinx being worried she turned and ran directly towards the Indian's camp followed closely by the wolves that gave chase.

When Jinx entered the camp she saw the wolves attacking a group of warriors protecting a large group of women. The women were screaming as one of the wolves' got threw and attacked one of them, killing her instantly. Other men joined in the fight, dropping the fresh meat that they only killed moments ago from a hunt.

Jinx however was running through the group trying to find Kagome dodging wolves, humans and demons in her search for the girl. As she was running she heard someone call her name, she turned and saw Kagome near a tree and ran towards her. Kagome screamed her name again in joy having been reunited with her sister as she began running towards her. Kagome didn't notice the wolf that was behind her until he jumped on her back knocking her to the cold hard ground all the while digging his claws into her slender shoulder. Kagome hit her head on a rock, instantly knocked unconscious.

Kagome laid there motionless as Jinx looked on in horror. 'That god damn wolf just hurt my sister!' Jinx was so enraged at the sight of her sister being hurt that she started to change. Her eyes turned blood red; her fangs grew longer along with her claws. She started to double in size as her rage continued. She growled deeper and much more menacing, the blue hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She lowered her head and ears as she approached the offending wolf. She leaped into the air as she pushed him off her sister. She stood over Kagome protecting her. Jinx wouldn't move from her spot. She would protect Kagome with her life as she bared her fangs to her enemies.

These wolves, in Jinx opinion, were not very smart. The ones that Jinx thought as having some semblance of a brain left the moment she started defending Kagome, the stupid ones, the ones with no brains stayed there waiting for the right moment to attack her. Jinx not being one to disappoint her audience attacked the first wolf that made a move. As the wolf charged toward Jinx she grabbed the wolf by the throat with her massive jaws, throwing it over her shoulder, ripping out his throat in the process. It landed with a sickening thud on the ground grasping for air as it lay there bleeding to death.

The next wolf thought that he could attack Jinx from behind, being too distracted with his fallen comrade. As another wolf tried to get to Kagome this was a very bad mistake on both their parts.

Jinx saw what was happening she raised her claws, cutting the intruder in half as he approached her sister while she simply shook off the one that had landed on her back. Her midnight blue fur was so thick that not a single one of the wimpy bites ever touched her skin. One by one the wolves started to fall.

Soon they were all dead in a matter of minutes.

Jinx finally had a chance to look over Kagome. She had a deep cut on her head, which was bleeding pretty badly, and she was unconscious. Jinx had to get Kagome out of this area as fast as she could so she laid on the ground next to the fallen girl, then she rolled toward her sister, gently grabbed her by the shirt making sure she didn't hurt her and rolled back the other way pulling Kagome up onto her back with practiced ease. Jinx carefully shifted Kagome on her back making it more comfortable for the both of them. Being satisfied that she would not fall off she left with Kagome to go into the woods. (Jinx: 'jumps on Mike' Mike: 'tickles jinx's sides' Cindy: I'm surrounded by idiots 'sigh')

Inuyasha arrived at the camp in time to help fight off the rouge wolf pack. He didn't recognize any of them as coming from Kouga's pack so he had no problems killing them. When they were finally defeated they checked all of the captives, they had lost only five in the unexpected attack. Inuyasha looked around searching for the girl. "Hey has anyone seen the girl with the blue eyes?" he asked his men with concern, one man dared to answer his question knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "She was dragged away into the forest by a large wolf," he said almost too scared to answer his leader. Inuyasha heart had stopped at hearing that his angel was taken by a large wolf. He started to growl deep in his throat as his eyes flashed red. The next thing the men knew there was a flash of silver and red in front of their faces and as their leader was gone.

Inuyasha took off with lighting speed following his angel's scent. 'I'm going to get her back no matter what I have to do I am going to get back my angel,' was his thoughts as he raced through the forest with graceful speed.

Jinx finally stopped after traveling about fifteen miles from where they once were. She placed Kagome on the ground. She could still smell the blood from her wounds, it was not stopping and the girl was looking pale. Jinx feared that after everything that they had gone through that she could still loose her sister. She licked Kagome's face in an effort to rouse her, but her efforts were futile. She tried to nudge her with her cold nose, which had worked in the past, but still she didn't wake. Jinx was starting to get more, and more with every passing minute, worried that if Kagome didn't wake up soon to tend to her wounds she could bleed to death. Jinx looked off toward the forest and sniffed the air. They were alone no intruders were near by so she opted to go hunting so when the girl revived she would have something to at least eat. With a heavy heart she left her sister to go hunt, it wouldn't take her long but she still hated to leave her again. She walked off into the forest in search of food. (Jinx: aw…I'm so sweet! Mike: 'falls off bed laughing' Cindy: 'giggles' Jinx: 'grumbles')

---------------------------------------------

Mike: 'duct tapes jinx to chair and pops sock into her mouth'

Cindy: what did you do that for?

Mike: shush… 'cups ear' did you hear that?

Cindy: hear what?

Mike: exactly!

Jinx: 'muffle'

Mike: peace and quite ah…..

Jinx: 'rolls over and kicks mike in shin' 'muffled evil laughter'

Cindy: 'sigh'

Well the end to another chapter remember to leave me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Mike: 'muffled cries'

Cindy: did you hear that?

Jinx: hear what?

Mike: 'muffled cries'

Cindy: that?

Jinx: 'walks away' I have no idea what you are talking about?

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was traveling faster than even he thought possible fueled by the fact that someone had taken his angel and that he had picked up the scent of her blood. She had been hurt and she was hurt bad judging by the amount of blood he found on the ground as he traveled.

He finally got to the river and skidded to a stop as he sniffed the air, 'she's close I can smell her scent she is around her somewhere.' He started looking around the area, finding the girl lying under a tree. He rushed towards her seeing that she was pale from most likely loss of blood, 'No! Please don't let her be dead.' He was leaning forward to see if she was still breathing with a worried look on his face. When hearing a soft moan escape from her chapped lips Inuyasha sighed with relief. She was still alive but her wounds needed to be treated.

He cursed himself for not learning how to use herbs to heal wounds. He never needed them because his body would heal itself within the day, but humans were another story, if he didn't treat her wounds soon she would surely die. He picked her up bridle style taking note that she was also wounded on her back. Being careful not to hurt her any more than she probably already was he slowly carried her to the river. He gently placed her on the bank. Tearing a piece of his shirt he greedily soaked it in the cool water. He started cleaning her head wound when all of the sudden she moaned in pain.

He winced at the thought of hurting her; he whimpered his apologies as he picked her up slowly placing her in his lap. He didn't know what to do the wound on her head was still bleeding as the girl grew weaker. He lowered his head towards her and caressed his cheek against hers. Then as if by instincts he raised his head and started to lick her wound. After a few minutes he noticed that her wound had started to close and had stopped bleeding. 'My saliva must have some healing qualities that help in closing her wounds.' Inuyasha started to purr at the thought that he had just found a way to help his angel stay alive. (Cindy: Jinx? Where's Mike? Jinx: I don't know I haven't seen him all day? 'looks around' Cindy: you're hiding something? Jinx: 'gasp' I would do no such thing! Mike: 'muffled cries')

Kagome started to wake up; she felt the pain in her head starting to go away as she heard a gentle purr. She knew that purr; it was the same purr Inuyasha gave when she massaged his ear that one and only time. She took a staggered deep breath, wincing at the pain that shot up her back. She slowly started to open her eyes; at first everything was still blurred. She couldn't focus on anything; she heard the gentle soothing purr that Inuyasha was giving her as he healed the wound on her head. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. She loved that purr it reminded her of Jinx. As her eyes started to clear she saw silver in front of her eyes, she whispered, "Inu… Inuyasha" he heard the sound of his name come from her lips, it was the most wonderful noise he had heard all day. He stopped and looked down at his angel, smiling when he saw her beautiful eyes looking back at him. Her smile grew wider at him as she winced in pain as she tried to move.

"Kagome don't try to move, you still have a wound on your back that I haven't healed for you yet." She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "how did you heal my wounds?" she asked in a low voice full of pain. "Well" he stumbled to find the right words, she wasn't going to like it, "well, I licked your wounds and they healed, my saliva has some healing properties that allow me to heal your wounds, you were bleeding pretty bad." He looked at her with concern he didn't know if she would be freaked out by what he had done to help her.

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the concerned look in them 'he's afraid that I will be mad because he tried to heal me the only way he knew how' she smiled at him and said, "thank you, my head feels a lot better but my back feels like it's on fire." She winced again as she tried to sit up. Inuyasha helped her sit as she started to pant with the effort; she was in a great deal of pain he could tell. "Kagome I can heal your back, if you allow it, you would have to take off your shirt though." He said a little embarrassed at what he was asking her to do, he's cheeks flushing a little pink.

Kagome looked up to see his face and noticed that he was blushing; she had to stifle a giggle with the back of her hand, mostly because it just hurt too much, "alright just turn around, so I can take it off." Inuyasha turned his back and soaked the cloth he had in his hand with cool water from the near by river. He wanted to clean her wounds before he started to heal it. Kagome struggled to get the shirt off, wrapping it around her chest for modesty, "alright you can turn around now." She said in a gentle voice, almost at a whisper. (Mike: 'more muffled cries' Cindy: Mike? Where are you? 'looks around' Jinx: 'evil laughter while skipping away')

Inuyasha turned slowly around taking notice that her shirt was wrapped around her chest as she was leaning forward on one hand. Holding the shirt with her forearm trying to stay sitting up to give him better access to her sore back. He moved towards her, gently tossing her long raven hair over her slim shoulder. What he saw made him gasp in horror. She had three deep claw marks on her back and they were bleeding badly he didn't know if he could heal such deep wounds but he had to try. He took the wet cloth and started to wipe the wounds clean.

She winced at first and then she started to shiver slightly as the wind whipped by causing the water to chill instantly. When he was done cleaning the wound he pulled her closer to him beginning at the bottom of the biggest gash he worked his way up. He wrapped his arms around her to help support and keep her warm. His warm tongue continued to close the wounds on her pale back. Kagome was starting to feel the pain in her back subside as his tongue did its magic healing her wounds; she was also feeling other things as he held her close to him. She leaned on his shoulder for better support and closed her eyes, she loved the attention he was giving her, he didn't mind that she was a half-breed; maybe just maybe he was the only one that would truly accept her for what she was.

Inuyasha noticed that the girl had leaned on his shoulder as he continued his work; he enjoyed having her in his arms, as she snuggled closer to him his heart warmed. He started to purr again happy that she didn't shy away from his touch, or in this situation, tongue.

Kagome started to get warm all over as he continued to treat her wounds, she didn't want the feeling to end she was enjoying it too much. As he started to purr again she moved closer to him wanting the comfort of his arms and anything else he would give her. All too soon her wounds were closed and he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of his touch. He heard her whimper and he had to laugh she wanted him to continue so he brought his strong ruff hand up and started to massage her back gently. She moaned again as she pressed closer to him wrapping her arms around his as she leaned forward giving him better access. Inuyasha had noticed that her skin was very soft to the touch it was flawless and by him helping to heal her wounds they wouldn't leave a scar and this made him happy; he could feel her shiver as he caressed her naked skin her scent had started to change too, it was more powerful, sweeter, and arousing. His ministrations were turning her on and he had to admit that he liked it too. He had to stop before it went too far, he hadn't even asked her if she would accept him as a mate and he didn't want to force her into anything. Hell he didn't even know how she felt about him.

Inuyasha stopped and she turned to look at his eyes. He had them closed as if in deep concentration. She wondered silently what he was thinking about then she noticed what she was doing, she turned bright red from embarrassment and pulled away from him, not wanting to look in his eyes for fear that he might reject her, she whispered "I'm sorry." and pulled away from him as she turned her back, and started to put her shirt back on. Inuyasha looked hurt by her actions, 'what did I do to make her act this way? I had to stop or I would have taken her if I didn't, I want her to feel comfortable with me before I ask her to me my mate' he thought with a heavy heart. He looked at the ground and thought, 'maybe she didn't like me touching her in that way?' he lowered his ears on his head as he turned away from her.

Jinx had been watching everything from the forest, she had returned just as the young man started to lick Kagome's head wound and helped it heal. She thought it best to let him continue to help her since she couldn't. She had dropped two rabbits on the ground with a light thud. She had caught them while hunting. She saw the action going on between the two, 'he must really love her. The way he looks at her tells me that he wants her to be his intended.' She thought as she continued to spy on the couple. 'But he seems to be a little shy and won't tell her. They are both half-breeds neither of them accepted in their worlds only to find each other here.'

She saw as her sister wrap her arms around his as he continued to rub her back, both their scents had changed, both were aroused by each other, but the look on both their faces told her that they were both scared to tell each other how they really felt. Jinx had to think, she wanted them to get together she could tell that he would be good to her sister, that and they were in a sense the same. She could tell that they loved each other but something was getting in the way. She saw Kagome pull away and put her shirt back on. The boy looked hurt by her actions as he turned and looked off into the distance in deep thought. 'Well its time for me to make my appearance and see how much he really loves her.' Jinx slowly rose from her spot and walked into the clearing where her sister and the young man were.

Inuyasha ears picked up a sound coming off into the distance. Someone was approaching them he turned growling as he crouched in front of Kagome trying to protect her. Kagome turned around quickly at hearing Inuyasha's growl, she knew that there was an intruder coming and he was trying to protect her. She knew that trouble would come if she stayed with him. She tried to get up but fell, as she was still too weak to move. Inuyasha saw what she was trying to do and told her to stay still. Then his growls became more menacing than before. It was deep as if to tell the intruder to go away or else be killed as he began to flex his claws. (Mike thinks: I'm going to kill Jinx! 'muffled yelling' Cindy: 'taps on closet door' huh? I think he might be in here? Jinx: 'runs in front of door' what are you doing? Cindy: I think Mike might be in there? Jinx: no he's not! Cindy: ok…I'll go look over here then….'pushes Jinx away and opens door' oh Jinx, what have you done?)

Jinx entered the clearing as she bared her fangs to the young man. She lowered her ears back on her head as the young man did the same with his. They were both ready to attack when Kagome noticed who it was. "JINX!!" Both of them stopped their staring contest and looked towards the girl, as she said a little softer, "Jinx" and then Kagome started to cry. The blue wolf walked over to her sister and nuzzled her. Sitting in front of the crying girl she pulled her towards her, wrapping a large leg around her waist in a protective manner, patting her gently with her paw. Kagome wrapped her small arms around her big neck in a big bear hug never wanting to let go of her now that they had found each other at last. The two sat there for a while until Kagome pulled away and reached up and started to massage Jinx's ear. Jinx was in heaven again having found her sister with those incredible hands that always went to the right spot. She purred in the same manner that Inuyasha did when she had scratched his ear.

Inuyasha watched as the two were reunited. He felt a sting of jealousy that she would accept a wolf but she couldn't accept him. He lowered his head and looked at the ground as the two got reacquainted. Kagome was the first to pull away and look at her friend. "I have missed you Jinx, I missed talking to you at night." Jinx just purred and laid down near Kagome resting her head on her lap as she continued to rub her ear. "Jinx, I want you to meet someone he has been very good to me and he has saved my life." Jinx opened a lazy eye as Kagome pointed to the young man, "Inuyasha could you come here please,"

Inuyasha lifted his head at the sound of her voice she wanted him to come closer to where she was sitting with the wolf; he shook his head no and stared at the wolf. "Come on Inuyasha she won't bite you, not as long as I am here with you." She giggled as he hesitated. He heard her giggle and stood up from where he was and walked proudly over to her. As he approached Jinx started to growl at him and he returned it just the same. Kagome placed a hand on top of Jinx's head to calm her and reached out with the other to pull Inuyasha towards her having him sit next to her. They both eyed each other as Inuyasha sat down then Kagome grab his hand, placing it atop Jinx's head and had him pet her. At first he hesitated but then he gently scratched the top of her head being careful not to hurt her with his claws. Jinx started to purr as he scratched, 'boy he really knows where to scratch those hard to reach places' as she closed her eyes in content glad to be back with her family, arching up into his hand, while kicking her hind leg in pleasure.

Inuyasha looked at the giant wolf and smiled 'she was just trying to protect her family, she is not really that bad' he thought as he continued to scratch her head, then his sensitive ears caught the sound of something coming towards them. He stopped scratching, growling as he stood facing the forest. Jinx heard his growl and also stood, coming up to stand next to the young man. She too heard the sound of something coming towards them as she caught the scent. That scent. That was the very scent that has been following her for the past two days and every time she would try to catch him he would disappear.

Jinx started to growl as it came out of the forest. It was another wolf just like her. He was a little bigger than her, titling her head to the side with interest. Kagome seeing the other wolf gently stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Inuyasha, she was still a little weak from the loss of blood so she leaned on him for support, which he gladly gave. "Jinx I think you have a suitor." Kagome giggled at her friend, Jinx just snorted at her remark and turned up her nose as she acted like she was not interested in the male in front of her, but in all actuality she was. He was very handsome and strong so he interest her but she wanted to make sure her sister would be taken care of so she decided to play a game. (Mike: 'muffled yelling while glaring at Jinx' Cindy: 'pulls Mike out of closet on a wheelie chair" Jinx why would you do this for? Jinx: because I could 'big smile')

The male wolf just looked at her with longing in his eyes. He saw her turn up her nose and look away from him. He was hurt he wanted to get her attention, so he stomped his feet, growling to see if she would look at him. Jinx looked at him and then turned and went closer to Inuyasha; she rubbed herself against him signaling that she had found a mate. The male wolf looked at the new suitor with hatred he had been following her in hopes of making her his mate. Now this other male was challenging him for the right. He lowered his ears and bared his fangs as he growled at the other male who dared take his intended mate. It was his way to issue a challenge to see who would get the attention of the female.

"Ah, Kagome I think that Jinx is using me to make that other wolf jealous" said a very worried Inuyasha he had no intentions of fighting the other wolf for the attention of Jinx. Kagome giggled as she moved closer to Inuyasha and Jinx, "Maybe I can talk to her," she said with a smile on her face as she turned to Jinx. "Jinx he looks like a really nice wolf he is more your type than Inuyasha." Jinx turned her head toward the young man and just rubbed up against him one more time as the male wolf in front of them started to bare his fangs even more, his growl deepening in his throat. Jinx loved every minute of this. She was going to see how far Kagome would go to keep her mate. First Kagome had to admit to herself that she loved this young man and wanted to be with him then she might give this handsome wolf a chance as Jinx stole a look at the jealous wolf in front of her.

Kagome had to think she needed to get Jinx away from Inuyasha before that other wolf attacked thinking that Inuyasha was a potential suitor for Jinx. Then she got a plan and set it into motion. "Jinx you can't have Inuyasha because he is already taken." Kagome then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist as she pulled him closer to her.

Inuyasha was stunned, he had heard her words saying that he had been taken but by whom he didn't know, he really didn't know what to do when Kagome put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He actually enjoyed the attention as his arms came around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head to the top of hers and inhaled her scent deeply enjoying the calming effect it had on him.

Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's actions but it felt good to be in his arms so she leaned closer into his chest and placed her head on his shoulder as she felt his warm breath in her hair it was warm and comforting, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Jinx hoping that the wolf would go off with the male wolf that was near by.

'Jinx is not buying into my actions at all.' Thought Kagome as she was holding onto Inuyasha. 'Good now that they are in each others arms lets see if I could get Kagome to kiss him.' Jinx inched her way closer to Inuyasha and started to purr. The male wolf looked at the girl in the potential suitors arms, urging her to continue with her plan to get the female wolf to leave her mate alone and to come with him, he whimpered and Kagome heard him, she looked into his eyes and saw him pleading with her to continue. (Cindy: 'pulls tape off of mike's legs' I think we better leave the tape on your hands and mouth. Jinx: good idea 'evil laughter' Mike: 'muffled cry')

Kagome thought for a few minutes on what else she could do to get Jinx away from Inuyasha she got an idea. She reached up, kissing Inuyasha on the lips. It wasn't a very long kiss but it was soft and gentle none the less. She pulled away from him looking at Jinx.

Inuyasha was in complete shock as Kagome reached up and kissed him. It was a short kiss but it was enough for him to want more, then she pulled away from him all too fast, he stared at her longingly wanting to continue what she had started.

Jinx looked at Kagome with an 'Oh please' expression on her face as she sat down and looked at her sister wondering what she was going to do now. 'Hmm, I don't think I have convinced her yet' thought Kagome as she saw Jinx sit down by her feet. Kagome thought about what to do next she was running out of ideas to get Jinx away from Inuyasha. She was getting very irritated and then said in a very pissed off voice, "He's mine and I'm not going to give him up to you because I love him!" she yelled at the wolf in front of her. Inuyasha heard her words; tightening his grip around her small very attractive waist, he had been waiting to hear those words from her mouth since the day they meet. "Kagome" he whispered huskily as he quickly lowered his head to capture her lips, her lips were as soft as a rose petal and as warm as a ray of sunshine. It was a deep and passionate. He pulled her closer to him to deepen it.

Kagome could only melt into his embrace as she kissed him back. He silently asked for permission to enter, which without hesitation she granted. He explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue, as he tasted her sweet juices. 'She tastes really good just like honey' he thought as he pressed more into the small of her back, causing her body to be flush up against his. Kagome was in pure heaven. She thanked the gods that he was holding her, for if he wasn't she would be on the ground. He gently released her lips for some much needed air. Slowly he opened his eyes to gaze down into her beautiful blues.

Jinx had looked on watching as the young man kissed her sister with such passion that she melted into his arms. Satisfied that she had done her job in securing a mate for her sister she was now free to mate with the handsome wolf. She walked over to him and nuzzled his neck, rubbing herself against him as she accepted him as her new mate and together they went off into the forest leaving two very hot and bothered people behind looking her way.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the golden ones in front of her, 'wow, that was the most amazing kiss I have ever had, damn he's such a good kisser' thought a very hot and sweaty Kagome. Kagome turned her head in time to see Jinx go off into the forest with the other wolf. "She must have accepted the other wolf as her mate. At least I know she will be happy with someone and not be forever alone." She said with a sorrowful voice. Inuyasha caught on to her sadness and asked, "What's wrong Kagome I thought that you wanted her to go off with the wolf." Inuyasha asked, slightly puzzled, "Yes I do, I don't want her to be lonely because of me, she deserves to be happy, she has taken care of me enough already…. it's… time for her to move on." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha as she turned around to face the moon that was starting to show in the sky. (Mike: 'muffled shouting' Jinx: it's useless you know? Cindy: yeah, but he's as stubborn as you are. Jinx: yeah…hey! Cindy: well it's true…yeah but wait I think you might be more stubborn then him. Jinx: much better.)

Inuyasha moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as she rested her back against his chest. "Kagome," he whispered into her ear, causing her to slowly shut her eyes at the sensation it caused. "You don't have to worry about being alone I will always be here with you, if you want me too." Kagome's eyes opened wide as she heard his words, 'he will be with me? What is he trying to say to me?' She turned to face him with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Inuyasha you don't know what your saying, you could be hurt if you stay by me, people don't accept me because I'm a half breed and I don't want that to happen to you."

Inuyasha looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "I know all about the hate I had to live with that all my life. I'm a hanyou… a half-breed also, I am neither a human nor am I demon I am neither but I'm both. They used to pick on me because I was weak so I had to get stronger to make them respect me. I had to fight long and hard Kagome to earn my place in the tribe. So don't say that I would be hurt because you're a half breed because I'm one too." His words caught her off guard she didn't know he was a half demon; she had known he was a demon but she thought he was full. She had longed to find someone like herself, a half-breed who knew the pain she was going through and could comfort her when life got too rough. Could he really accept her for what she was and not leave her alone in this world. "Oh Inuyasha could you truly be happy with a person like me?" She asked in a low and scared voice.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled then he pulled her closer and whispered, "I could be happy with you if you let me." Kagome was in shock she had never expected him to say these words that she started to cry. Inuyasha held her close and kissed her again as he tried to comfort the confused girl in his arms. When they pulled apart Kagome started to feel weak, falling into his arms. Her loss of blood finally had caught up to her and she passed out. Inuyasha was wondering when she would pass out. She needed to heal and rest was most likely the only way to do it. He picked her up and jumped into a tree for the night. He placed her in his lap and held her close to him as he slowly started to fall asleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms. His angel.

---------------------------------------------

Jinx: now are you going to play nice or are we going to have to keep the tape there?

Mike: 'sigh'

Cindy: is that even an answer?

Jinx: nope.

Mike: 'muffled pleading'

Jinx: what I didn't understand you?

Mike: 'stomps on jinx's foot'

Jinx: you asshole!!! 'holds sore foot'

Cindy: 'falls off chair laughing'

Tell me what you think and leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

People say that the greatest pain is death. That's not true, the greatest pain is realizing you're alone…and that no one cares. (Jinx: you know, for some reason that sentence spooks me out.)

Mike: ok I'm out of the closet.

Jinx: 'rolls on floor laughing'

Cindy: 'falls off chair laughing'

Mike: you guys are so immature!

Jinx: yeah, 'giggles' but Mike I thought you came out of the closet a long time ago? 'bust out laughing'

Chapter 8

As Jinx and her new suitor entered the forest they were walking together in silence. Jinx's curiosity was getting the better of her, she wanted to know where this good-looking wolf came from and she wanted to know if there were anymore of them here in the forest. So Jinx stopped and sat down hoping the male would take the hint. The male wolf stopped when he noticed that his mate was no longer walking next to him. He turned around and found her sitting on the ground looking at him with interest. 'Hmm, I guess she wants some explanations.' He thought as he walked back towards his mate and sat in front of her. (Mike: Yo! Jinx: 'nerves laughter' Cindy: what are you so nerves for? Jinx: 'points to Mike's back' Cindy: oh 'falls off chair laughing')

Jinx had her first opportunity to get a really good look at him. He had green eyes just like her his fur was the same dark blue but just glancing at it made it appeared to be black. They were identical in every way except he was a male, obviously. She eyed him with curiosity and then spoke, "all right who are you? I didn't know there were others like me around." He looked to the ground and answered her question not knowing how she was going to take the news. "We have been looking for you for a while ever since we got word that the girl was on her way here with the hanyou." Jinx was shocked at his informative answer she narrowed her eyes and started to growl as she stood up on all fours. "If you plan on hurting my sister you will have to get threw me first!" she said baring her razor sharp fangs at her suitor. The male wolf just sighed and said, "We are not going to hurt her, like you," He gestured with his paw. "We want to protect her. We have given our word that we will always protect the girl, that's why your mother was near her family, she died trying to protect the girl from an intruder that wished her harm."

Jinx was in shock, he knew about her mother and how she died. She had to sit back down the information that she was just given was known only to her. How could this wolf know about her mother? It was not making any sense; the more she thought about it the more confused she became. Jinx looked into the other wolfs eyes and said, "I think you better start at the beginning and tell me what you know and it had better be the truth or it will be the last thing you'll ever say." Jinx snarled. The male wolf looked into her green eyes and lowered his head in a form of submission, then he began to speak, "My name is Tsa-li" he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. (Pronounced Ja-lee) "We are known as the blue wolf pack, many years ago a demon by the name of De-ni-li (pronounced day-ne-lee) saved my father from an attack, my father had been wounded very badly and was about to be killed by a bear youkai when De-ni-li stepped in and killed it. My father was hurt and bleeding to death he didn't have much time left when De-ni-li came to his rescue. De-ni-li was a very powerful healer and he helped my father by saving his life he healed his wounds and stayed with him until he recovered fully from his injuries. Before they parted my father had made him a promise to always protect him and his family as repayment for what he had done for him. De-ni-li was grateful and said that he would welcome any help to protect his family because they lived in a place called 'the city' where many humans lived. My father being curious went to see this city with De-ni-li, from what he told the pack the place was big. But he had made a promise to protect and the pack took on that responsibility." He again paused, playing with the dirt under his paws, something about the way this female was looking at him; well it was making him slightly nerves. (Jinx: 'paints finger nails' Cindy: 'continues laughing at Mike's back' Mike: what so funny? Jinx: 'falls off bed laughing')

"We stayed with De-ni-li up to the time when he was attacked and killed, father was heart broken because they were not able to prevent this. So we continued to protect his wife and child and when she moved from this big city and came here we came with them. Your mother was assigned to watch over them. The young girl had taken a liking to the forest she had wondered into it not knowing if any danger could be waiting for her. When your mother saw that the young girl was about to be attacked by a snake she interfered by killing the snake before the girl even noticed what was going on, but the snake had bit into your mothers flesh and released its deadly poison. She had sent word back saying that she was hurt and in need of help. We came as soon as we could to find you crying over your mother's body. We were about to approach when we saw the young girl come out of the forest and take you into her arms, she snuggled you against her body and carried you away to be with her. We knew that you would protect her it was in your blood. Now we must protect her even more for there is danger coming and her safety is the most important thing to us."

Jinx had been sitting there the whole time listening to Tsa-li story and it made sense. She had remembered some of this from when her mother had been alive but for some unknown reason she had forgotten until now, but there could be a possibility that she wanted to forget. Then she had a thought "Wait, did you say that De-ni-li was a demon?" she waited for his reply, "Yes, he was an Inu Youkai that was a powerful healer and his spiritual powers were the strongest in the land, why are you asking?" He said with curiosity. Jinx was in shock, 'Kagome's father was a full-blooded youkai; I knew he had died before he had revealed his deepest darkest secrets but I didn't expect it to be this. That would mean that Kagome is also a hanyou but why doesn't she look like the boy I saw earlier.' She came back from her thoughts and asked "Tsa-li if Kagome's father was a full youkai and her mother was a human why doesn't she have the hanyou appearance?" Tsa-li had to think on that one he didn't know why and he said so, "I don't know why maybe one of the elders of our pack will know. We should get going if we are going to go there and be back here by morning." He said with confidence.

Jinx looked at him then she had to ask the question that was burning inside her since she had heard the tale of her mother's death. When she spoke she spoke with fear, "Tsa-li was all this just a joke to get me away from Kagome so you could tell me of my duties to the pack? You don't have any feelings for me?" Tsa-li walked over to her, he licked her gently and then nuzzled her when he replied, "no this is no joke I actually fell in love with you the first time I saw you, I would've fought the hanyou to get you to be my mate, there for a second I thought that you actually had feelings for him." He looked into her eyes waiting for an explanation, Jinx just giggled and said, "Well it was a game I knew that Kagome has feeling for him but having lived among hatred for so long she keeps her emotions locked up within her. The only way for her to release them was for me to show interest in the young man. I think he would be a good mate for her, he will protect her and he really loves her." Jinx spoke, feeling comfortable around the male. "Well that's good to hear now we better get moving if we are going to the pack, we must get back here before daybreak we don't want them traveling without us to protect them both." Said Tsa-li with determination in his voice, both wolves got up and started heading towards their pack to find the answers to all their questions. (Mike: 'scratches back' what the hell is this? Jinx: uh oh…'runs away' Cindy: 'stop laughing and runs' Mike: JINX!!!!!)

They arrived at the packs location in about an hour both wolves made there way towards the elder of the pack. Jinx was surprised to see that there where many of her kind here she was not as alone as she had first thought. This was comforting to her as she was no longer the only one of her kind. As they approached the elder the other wolves had gathered to hear what they had come all this way to ask. Curiosity was one of the things these wolves were known for so it was no big surprise that they had all gathered to listen. To Jinx they all seemed too nosey for their own good. She didn't like so many of them getting that close to her and she voiced her opinion as she started to growl to get them to back off. (Mike: ok to all of you who don't know our lovely Jinx here…'sigh'…she really does do that. Jinx: 'growls' Cindy: 'sigh')

Tsa-li heard her and leaned into her to calm her down. She continued to growl but not as loud as before as the elder approached the two wolves. Tsa-li was the first to speak, "elder we have come with a question, we have found the young daughter of De-ni-li she is in the company of a hanyou called Inuyasha, we want to know is why the girl doesn't display features like the young hanyou?" he asked with curiosity.

The elder closed his eyes and started to think trying to remember what had happened back then. Then he opened his eyes and started to speak in a low but gentle voice, "A long time ago it was said that De-ni-li had sealed the youkai powers of his daughter to make her look human before her birth, this would allow her to fit in with her kind. He said that when she finally mates her true powers would be revealed. It is said that she is much stronger than her father and that she will provide a place where we all can live in peace without ever having to worry about settlers coming into our land." Jinx listened as the elder spoke, 'so Kagome will have her full powers once she has mated with Inuyasha but I can't help but think there is more to this, it's like something is being left out.' Jinx continued to ponder this thought a little more when Tsa-li nudged her breaking her out of her train of thought. "Jinx we have to get back before day break." He said with urgency in his voice. The night was about to end and they had to get back to Kagome before they moved on. They gave their thanks to the elder as they headed back at top speed hoping to get back before either hanyou woke. (Jinx: what? 'innocent smile' Mike: don't play that innocent shit with me! Jinx: I have no idea what you're talking about 'nerves laughter' Cindy: uh…. 'Walks away' Mike: stop right there! You were in on this too 'glares')

Both wolves arrived at the place where they had left Inuyasha and Kagome. They smelled the air looking for their scent. Then Jinx looked up in the tree and spotted Inuyasha holding Kagome as they slept. Both wolves were glad for not having missed them as they traveled through the night. They both collapsed to the ground exhausted and got some much needed rest always keeping an ear open for intruders.

Inuyasha was the first to awaken in the morning, he was glad to see that his angel had gotten her color back as she regained some of the blood she had lost the night before. He looked down to see that Jinx and her mate had returned and were keeping guard around the tree, 'I could leave Kagome in their care and go get some food for her, she is going to be hungry when she wakes up' thought Inuyasha. He slowly stood with the sleeping girl in his arms as he jumped from the tree. He landed with a soft thud as both wolves stood immediately upon hearing the noise, he approached Jinx and kneeled down and asked her "Jinx could you please watch over Kagome while I go and get her some food?" Jinx heard his request and lowered herself to the ground to allow him to place the sleeping girl against her.

Once Inuyasha was sure that Kagome was all right he stood and started to head into the forest to hunt. Tsa-li seeing where the young hanyou was going decided to go with him to help in the hunt. Inuyasha looked over to see that the male wolf was following him, 'hmm he must want to hunt for Jinx too, might as well do this together.' He thought with amusement, "So you want to come with me?" he asked the wolf, Tsa-li having heard his question just pushed him forward in the direction of the forest. "Well you don't have to get pushy about it I know you want to hunt for Jinx as much as I do for Kagome. So let's go and see if you can keep up." Inuyasha had an evil grin on his face as he took off at lighting speed through the forest. Tsa-li also had that same look as he sped after the hanyou trying to keep up. (Cindy: I swear it was all Jinx! Jinx: oh yeah blame it on the younger guy! Mike: you did this! Jinx: did not! Mike: did too! Cindy: wait! There is a way of solving this! Mike: we are not having sex! Cindy: uh… I didn't know that was an option but no… 'sigh'… why don't you like I don't know? Bite her or something? Mike: 'evil laughter')

Jinx had seen both boys leave as they took off at top speed to hunt. 'Those two will be having competitions from now on to see who the better hunter is.' thought Jinx as she rested her head on the ground waiting for Kagome to awaken from her slumber.

It had not been long after the boys had left that Kagome started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked to see where she was, she noticed that she was leaning on Jinx on the ground near a tree. Kagome slowly started to sit up as Jinx picked her head up to look at her sister. Kagome was still a little shaky from the loss of blood but other than that she felt very good. Her head no longer hurt and neither did her back she looked at her clothes and notice for the first time how bloody they were. She didn't have anything else to change into but she couldn't stand to see the blood any longer. Kagome slowly started to get up, using the tree as support as she slowly got to her feet. She stood there for a few minutes panting as she felt someone next to her leg. She looked over and saw that Jinx was next to her with worried eyes. She reached down and scratched her ear, "I'm all right Jinx just a little weak from the blood loss. Can you help me get to the river so I can bathe and get rid of this blood." Jinx rubbed herself against her leg and moved forward just a little to give her access to her back. Kagome saw what she was doing and climbed on her back then Jinx took Kagome to the river.

Kagome slid off Jinx's back and stood there next to her for a few minutes, when Kagome started to move toward the water Jinx walked with her to make sure she didn't hurt herself in the process. Kagome smiled at her friend as she led her into the water when she was deep enough she went under to get wet. She came up with a gasp as she shivered from it being cold, she didn't care she had to get the blood out of her clothes she couldn't stand to see or smell it any longer. She reached to the shore of the river and pulled a plant that she had seen. Her mother had told her about this plant as she sat on a rock in the water.

She slowly removed her clothes this took some effort because aside from shivering in the cold water she was still not fully recovered from her injuries she was stiff and she felt weak. Once she had shed her clothes she used the plant on the bloodstains the plant was like a soap that could remove the blood from her clothes. Her pants were still in good shape but her shirt was ripped in the back there was not much that she could do so she got all of the blood out of her clothes she then twisted them in her hands to get most of the water out and threw them to Jinx on the shore. She then went under the water to get the blood out of her hair. She used the plant she had found and started washing her hair she continued until she had gotten all of the blood out and was once again sitting on the rock bathing. (Jinx: 'backs away' hey! This is no worse then you having the toothpaste in your hair? 'big smile' Mike: yes but you put a sign on my back! Cindy: 'sigh' Jinx: yeah but it was funny! Cindy: Not a good thing to say at the moment there, Jinx.)

Jinx looked on as she watched Kagome take off her clothes and tried to get the blood out of them. When she was done she tossed the clothes to her. Jinx then took them and shook them out and placed them on a tree branch to let them air dry. She knew they were not going to be dry all the way by the time Kagome got back to shore but at least most of the water would be out of them. She watched as her sister was bathing then the wind shifted and she caught the scent of an intruder near by. Jinx started to growl as she turned to the offending scent lowering her ears as she went. Kagome heard Jinx start to growl and turned around in time to see her walk toward a bush with her ears down. An intruder must be there and he was watching her bathe. The thought of having someone spy on her while she bathed scared her to death as she let out an ear shattering scream and went under the water.

---------------------------------------------

Miroku had been looking for Inuyasha since last night and he had still to find his friend; he had followed his trail through the forest that his men had indicated he had taken in his search for the girl. 'Hmm, Inuyasha must be around here some where his tracks lead this way.' Miroku started to look around the area for his friend then he heard the voice of a female not too far away from him. He started to head towards the girl's voice as it was coming from the river. He made sure to stay down wind from where he was heading in case Inuyasha was somewhere near by. He made it to a bush as he peaked though and saw the girl that Inuyasha had laid claims to yesterday. She was covered in blood as she rode on top of a big wolf that was taking her to the river. He saw the girl get off and stand there for a few minutes then the girl and the wolf entered the water to allow the girl to bathe.

Miroku was in heaven he was about to get a free show of Inuyasha's female and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Miroku had to snicker this was his favorite pass time and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He settled down to watch as the girl took off her clothes, his jaw dropped open as he saw for the first time the perfect body she had. If he hadn't been already mated to Sango this girl would be his. He continued to watch as his drool poured down his chin. Then the wind changed direction and he saw the wolf that had been standing guard turn towards his location. His face paled as he saw the wolf lower its ears as it approached, 'shit that wolf must've picked up on my scent' was all a worried Miroku could think of knowing he was about to die. The girl hearing the wolf growl screamed and ducked under the water. This was not good he was going to die. (Jinx: 'grumbles while sulking' Cindy: did you bite her mike? Mike: maybe? Jinx: YES!!!! 'pouts while babying arm' Cindy: I wasn't serious. Jinx: ESEL! Mike: don't be calling me a donkey girl! Jinx: I didn't, I called you an esel Mike: which is what in German? Jinx: donkey 'sulks' Mike: that's what I thought. Jinx: Kolben kopf!!!! Mike: did you just call me a 'piston head'? Jinx: yeah so what of it? Cindy: real way to be mature there, Jinx.)

Inuyasha and Tsa-li were returning to the river they had caught a deer and it would make a pretty good meal for all of them. As they walked they heard the scream that belonged to Kagome. Inuyasha heart stopped at the sound as he dropped the deer he was carrying and raced off in the direction of the scream followed closely by Tsa-li. When he reached the clearing he heard Jinx's growl as she had the intruder pined to the ground. Inuyasha walked up and saw that it was Miroku, "Miroku what are you doing here?" His expression was one of annoyance at seeing his friend there. Then he remembered that he had heard Kagome scream and turned to look for her. She was in the river shivering from the cold water with no clothes on, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, and her back to them, she had been taking a bath and Miroku had been caught in the act. Inuyasha temper started to rise. "Jinx keep him pined there while I go get Kagome and start a fire, if I don't she will get sick from the cold water." Jinx growled her agreement as she eyed the intruder and barred her fangs as her mate came over and did the same thing to him. Miroku knew that he was in big trouble when Inuyasha finally came back to his location.

Inuyasha headed towards the river he saw Kagome's clothes hanging on a tree branch all wet. He knew that she didn't have anything else to wear so he took his shirt off and left it on the shore as he went into the water to get her. As he approached he gently called her name. Kagome slowly turned towards the person who had called her name; fear was evident on her face when she saw who had called her she rushed into his arms wrapping her small arms around him while she cried into his nice soft chest. She was so relieved to see him that she didn't even care that she wasn't wearing any clothes. His body felt warm next to her as she shivered from the cold. Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her as he gently pulled her from the water. Her skin felt so good against his own that he was glad that the water was cold to keep his arousal down. He got her out of the water, keeping her body hid from Miroku as he picked up his shirt and wrapped it around her. He took her over to a log and sat her down while he built a fire to keep her warm. She smiled at him grateful that he had done this for her then he turned his attention to his friend. (Jinx: 'bites Mike back')

Inuyasha walked back to where Miroku was pinned to the ground as the two wolves were keeping a close watch on his lecherous face making sure he didn't sneak another look at Kagome. When he approached he said, "O.K. Jinx you can let him up, if you and your mate could go get the deer we dropped in the forest that would be great, at least we could all have something to eat. I will take care of him and protect Kagome." Jinx looked at the boy then at her mate and nodded. Then she and her mate took off into the forest in search of the deer that had been dropped in their haste to get back to Kagome. (Mike: 'grumbles' Cindy: 'sigh' Jinx: 'runs away laughing')

Inuyasha turned to his friend as he slowly got up from the ground, he crossed his arms across his chest as his temper started to flare. "Miroku you better have a good explanation for your actions, spying on the girl that I have claims on is beyond even you, what do you think Sango will say if I gave her your balls in a sack?" Miroku paled at his statement his jewels are his pride and joy and if he carried out his threat Sango would surely kill him. Miroku was getting nervous as he tried to back away from his friend, "now Inuyasha you wouldn't hurt the family jewels would you?" He said in a pleading voice. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Try me" as he flexed his claws at his friend. Miroku quickly grabbed his jewels and stepped away from the infuriated hanyou.

Inuyasha was about to go after his friend when Jinx and her mate returned with the deer. Inuyasha stopped his advance on his perverted friend as he turned towards the wolves and smiled. "Thanks guys how about we eat." The two wolves looked at the intruder that was backing away quietly trying to escape and the two wolves started to growl. Miroku stopped and stared at the two wolves as they barred their fangs at him. He paled even more if possible as the wolves started to advance towards him. Inuyasha turned to see why the wolves were growling and saw his friends face pale. "Wait you guys I will deal with him later I think his mate will be happy to find out what he has been up to the last couple of days." Inuyasha said with an evil smile on his face as the wolves backed off and allowed him to leave. Miroku taking the hint backed away heading towards the group to await Inuyasha's return before they headed home.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome she was still shivering from being cold. He cut up the deer and gave the wolves all they wanted to eat. Then he put a piece on the fire to cook for himself and Kagome. He went over and got her clothes and placed them near the fire so they could dry while he cooked breakfast. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap as he rubbed her back and arms trying to warm her up. Kagome was shivering so bad that you could hear her teeth rattle. He placed her against his chest as he drew her closer to keep warm. After about five minutes she stopped shaking she was beginning to feel warm as Inuyasha held her close to his chest. She wrapped her cold arms round his bare chest and stayed there happy that he was holding her and even more happy that she was starting to feel warm.

Inuyasha was purring again at having her close to him. 'Hmm, he must like holding me because every time he holds me he purrs.' Kagome couldn't help but just snuggle closer to him. She didn't want him to let go and he was happy holding her. He gently pulled her away from him so he could look at her; he smiled when he saw her beautiful blue eyes then he said, "Are you hungry? I think the meat is done." She looked at the fire and noticed that there was meat cooking there, she nodded yes and he put her down next to him as he reached for the cooked meat from the fire.

He carefully cut a piece for her and handed it to her. He watched as he saw her take a bite of her food, at first she didn't know what to think she had never had deer meat before. It was good and she was really hungry so she started to eat with more enthusiasm. He smiled as he saw her stuff the piece he had given her into her mouth and chew. He cut another piece for her and she took it eagerly, he then cut a piece for himself and ate along with her. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was also eating. She was very happy because it was the first time since they had meet that he had sat there with her and shared a meal. (Jinx: 'sob' Cindy: what wrong now? Jinx: nothing why? Cindy: then…why…….what the hell girl!?)

They both ate their fill and when they were done they started to clean up the area. Kagome stood slowly on her legs as Inuyasha supported her. She smiled as he held on to her she felt better now that she had eaten and slowly walked over to where her clothes where she took them now that they were almost dried and started to head towards the woods to change with Jinx right behind her. Inuyasha saw what she was going to do and yelled, "Hey Kagome! You can keep the shirt yours is too ripped to wear and I don't want you getting sick." Kagome looked over her shoulder as he said this she smiled and thanked him then she turned and headed into the woods. Inuyasha stared after the girl as she walked away from him, 'boy she really does have nice legs, too bad she has to cover them up.' He thought as he started to think about those nice long legs being rapped around his body. He was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome slowly approached where he was sitting. He looked up at her, she was wearing his shirt and she had taken the ends of the shirt and tied a knot at the bottom around her belly to make the shirt shorter you could only see just a little bit of the skin where the shirt ended and her blue pants started.

He smiled at her and stood bring her closer to him as he whispered into her ear, "you ready to go?" giving her a gentle lick on her ear. She shivered not from being cold but from what he just did to her he had licked her ear and that sent a whole new wave of emotions through her body. She was like putty in his arms and he knew it. She smiled and said yes, he turned around and offered his back to her, she was a little confused at what he was trying to do so he explained, "don't worry just climb on my back and I will carry you back to where my pack is that way we can start heading towards the tribe. We can travel faster if I carry you we are a long way from where we stopped last night thanks to your friends."

He eyed both Jinx and Tsa-li as the wolves looked at Kagome with interest, 'I bet she won't do it' said Tsa-li , 'oh no she is going to do it because she loves excitement and adventure' replied Jinx, sure enough she climbed on Inuyasha's back and as soon as he felt that she was holding on tight he stood, he looked at the wolves and said "well we better get going you guys can follow me alright?" both wolves looked at him and nodded then took off after him as he raced through the forest with a very happy girl on his back. She loved the feel of the wind on her face as Inuyasha leaped into the air seaming like he was flying she held on tighter as she snuggled against his back enjoying the ride for as long as it would last. (Mike: 'looks down at note on floor' Jinx: what? Mike: you wrote that didn't you? Jinx: 'reads aloud' look at my smooch-a-rific butt. Mike: 'sigh' Jinx: what I meant it as a compliment! Cindy: I thought it was a pretty good one.)

---------------------------------------------

Jinx: aw….so cute 'big smile'

Mike: so you've got two mates now?

Jinx: I just have one on the side 'big toothy smile'

Mike: uh huh? 'walks away'

Jinx: grumpy butt

Cindy: you two are…. 'sigh'

It's a rare man who understands the value of a single perfect rose. (Jinx: aw…so cute)

Hi guys please remember to leave me a review!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Jinx: oooooooooo chapter nine 'runs away giggling'

Cindy: 'sigh'

Chapter 9

Inuyasha arrived at his pack with the girl on his back and two wolves in tow, his men quickly went in a defensive position upon seeing the two blue wolves emerge from the forest. Inuyasha quickly let Kagome down and stepped in front of the two wolves who were barring their fangs at his pack, and it looked as if his men were ready to attack as well. "Put your weapons down these wolves will not attack you if you do not hurt the girl," he snarled towards his men. With out hesitation the warriors quickly put their weapons down as their leader barred his fangs and flexed his claws signaling to anyone who didn't comply that they would have to deal with him, and none of them wanted that. Inuyasha then turned his attention to the wolves. "You two will behave they will not attack you unless provoked. They know better than to hurt Kagome or they will have to deal with me." Both wolves seized all growling and stood down as they moved to where Kagome was and stood on either side of her, both looking like Egyptian statues.

Kagome reached down and massaged Jinx's ear to calm her and then she reached for Jinx's mate's ear and did the same. Both wolves were purring at the attention she was giving their ears, both looking less and less like statues as the attention went on. Kagome looked at Jinx. "Jinx I have to call your mate something how about I call him Rex, would that be alright with him?" she asked a little worried that the wolf wouldn't agree to his new name. Jinx looked at her mate and said "well what do you think Tsa-li could Kagome call you Rex if she needs you she doesn't understand our language." Her mate looked at Jinx with an irate attitude, "my name is not Rex, I hate that name," as he turned away in a huff irritated that someone would call him such a ridiculous name.

Jinx started to growl at her mate for being rude, she didn't know what his problem was, what was wrong with Kagome calling him Rex. Both wolves were now growling so loud that Inuyasha came over to talk to all of them. "Ah, Kagome his name is Tsa-li I don't think he likes Rex that much." As he eyed both wolves with a hint of amusement glowing in his golden orbs, both wolves looked at Inuyasha in surprise he had understood their argument about the name. Kagome was shocked so much so that she had trouble talking but when she finally found her voice it all come out in one breath. "You can understand them?" Inuyasha just smiled and winked. Then he turned and walked away from her not truly answering her question.

Kagome looked at both wolves, "I guess he does understand what you're saying, so Tsa-li welcome to my family." As Kagome finished speaking she stepped forward and kneeled in front of Tsa-li, hugging him in the only and best way to greet someone. Tsa-li didn't know what to do he was so shocked that the girl was actually touching him, no one has ever done that to him. He looked at Jinx for an explanation on what he should do, "well just don't stand there hug her back it's her way of making you part of the pack." Jinx said in an irritated voice. Tsa-li was taken aback at what Jinx had just said, 'she accepts me as part of her pack, this is an honor' thought the wolf, he put his head down and nuzzled the girl and then brought his paw up to rest on her back as he pulled her closer to him. 'I could have no greater honor than to be welcomed into the pack of the daughter of De-ni-li that we have sworn to protect.'

Inuyasha started shouting orders to his men to get everyone moving in the direction of the main tribe. They will be there by late afternoon if there was no trouble along the way. His men got everything ready and they all started to move. Kagome traveled with Jinx and Tsa-li at the end of the line with the captives. No one came near Kagome as Jinx and Tsa-li kept Kagome safe. While Kagome was traveling she was still looking for herbs, when finding what she was looking for she put it in her shirt and continued walking. Jinx eyed her sister with curiosity, she knew that Kagome was not hurt but yet she continued to gather herbs. Jinx slowly walked up to Kagome who was now bent down gathering an herb she had found, Jinx being curious stuck her nose in it immediately resulting in a sneeze. She then looked at her sister in puzzlement.

Kagome giggled at Jinx actions, "Jinx you know that the herbs always make you sneeze as to why I'm gathering them up I sense a need for them when we reach the main tribe. I don't know what will happen but I know that someone is in danger of dying so we are going to need these to cure him." Kagome had a far away look on her face as she was trying to sense what the danger meant. Jinx gently nudged her sister to get her out of her thoughts as they were falling behind the rest of the group. Kagome saw that the group was still moving. She hurried and picked the herbs then put them in her shirt as she stood and hurried to catch up.

During the return trip home Miroku had tried talking to his friend afraid that he would tell Sango what he had caught him doing that morning. Inuyasha was not, obviously, in a forgiving mood. Every time that Miroku approached him he would leap into a tree and stare off into the horizon looking for danger. After about the fourth time of him doing this Miroku stopped, irritated at his friend's actions every time he got near him, "will you at least talk to me about this morning before we get back to the tribe!" said a very frustrated Miroku hoping to get Inuyasha to at least listen to his apologies.

Inuyasha just continued to stare out into the horizon with a smirk on his face; 'I guess I let him suffer long enough' he thought as he jumped from the tree and landed next to his friend. He crossed his arms over his chest, in a very boyish manner, and had a pissed off look on his face, "what do you want Miroku?" Miroku, glad that his friend had finally stopped to talk to him quickly said his apologies and begged him not to tell Sango about this morning. Inuyasha had to smile at his request, "So you don't want me to tell Sango that you were looking at other naked females, or that you tried to grope one in her absence, or that you even broke your word to me by still doing it!" Inuyasha had practically yelled the last couple of words at his friend, no longer caring if he lost his temper, he was so angry that his eyes started to turned red as he grabbed Miroku by his shirt and pulled him closer so he could look all the more menacing.

Miroku didn't know what to do? He knew that his friend temper, once enraged, was hard to control. Just then Inuyasha heard the howl of two wolves coming from the back of the group he knew that howl, it was Jinx and Tsa-li they needed him to come quickly. Inuyasha quickly released his friend as his eyes turned back to normal then he took off in the direction where the howls were coming from. Miroku being curious followed.

Kagome had been steadily walking at the back of the group picking herbs as she went, then she stopped in mid step. Her expression went blank as she fell on the ground on her hands and knees, shaking as changes started to happen to her body. Kagome began to glow, a very powerful aura surrounded her body it was pink and it was growing more and more by the minute. Jinx and Tsa-li looked on in horror. They didn't know what to do? Every time they tried to get close a barrier would push them back, preventing them from getting closer to the girl. They looked at each other and then howled calling Inuyasha back to the girl. If any one could reach her it would be him.

Inuyasha came running towards the two wolves he saw their distress as he approached. Kagome was being surrounded by a pink aura, glowing so brightly now that the whole area was bathed in it. The two wolves looked at him with concern in their eyes they couldn't come within reach of the girl so they had called him. "What is happening to her?" he asked with concern, trying not to shout. Jinx was the first one to break the silence, "we don't know we were walking along with the rest of the group when she stopped and got this blank look on her face. She has been gathering herbs the whole entire way. She said that they would be needed when we reached your tribe." Jinx said exasperated.

Miroku had just reached the group and saw what was happening to the girl. He stepped up to Inuyasha and put his had on his shoulder as he slowly started to speak, "Inuyasha, I have never before seen such a powerful aura come from one person before. It seems as though she has some hidden powers that are being released now." Inuyasha looked at his friend in confusion, he didn't know what he was talking about, and was starting to get mad…again, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he said with frustration, wanting more then anything to rip Miroku's head off.

Miroku looked at his friend, "she has some hidden powers that have been dormant for a while and by the looks of it, those powers are starting to awaken. I know that she is a healer because I've seen her heal the captive that's why I was looking for you this morning to tell you about it. But before I could tell you the wolves caught me and the rest is history. The lights you see are her healing powers starting to emerge." Inuyasha had to stop and think about this for a while, then he turned his attention to the wolves, "do either of you know anything about this?" he asked with concern. Both wolves eyed each other. "No." Inuyasha didn't know what to do he could clearly see that Kagome was in danger but he didn't know how to help her.

Inuyasha then started to approach the girl, and much too every ones surprise, he walked up to her barrier and gently spoke to her, "Kagome, please you must regain control of yourself if you don't then you might get hurt, Kagome?" he pleaded. Kagome was still on the ground she was trying to regain control of her inner self. She had no idea what was happening to her or why. All she knew was that as she came close to his tribe these feelings were becoming stronger. It felt like something was calling to her; something deep inside was awakening and she knew she had to let it out. She had to release that power or it would engulf her very being. She didn't want anybody to get hurt so she raised the barrier to prevent anyone from entering. Kagome was struggling to control the power that was raging in her she didn't know if she could do this on her own so she closed her eyes. "Inuyasha" she whispered.

Inuyasha heard his name pass out threw the girls lips as he stepped forward making contact with the barrier, at first it looked like it wasn't going to let him in, but as he fought to stay where he was the barrier opened and let him through. He breathed a sigh of relief as he then rushed to the girl's side. He kneeled down in front of her and gently called her name, "Kagome?" she lifted her head to look at him, tears where coming down her face as she turned to him. "Oh Inuyasha I don't think I can control this for much longer." Kagome started crying even harder as she fought to regain control of her powers. Inuyasha feeling the aura getting stronger reached for her, bringing her closer to him as he wrapped his strong arms around her in a protective manner. Kagome slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around him as she held on for dear life.

Her powers were starting to reach their full potential, as she closed her eyes trying not to hurt the man she loved as she struggled to gain the new powers. She was concentrating on keeping her powers at bay when she heard someone call out to her, "Kagome" it wasn't the voice of the man she held on to. She knew this voice some how though, but she was sure that she had never met the person before. Then she heard the sound of her mothers voice call for her too. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and there in front of her she saw her mother along with a man that she didn't know but had the feeling that they had met before.

Kagome stared at her mother wide-eyed, "Momma, what is happening to me?" Kagome said in an anguished voice. Mary looked at her daughter with love in her eyes, "Kagome the best person to explain what is happening to you will be your father" Mary then gestured to the man standing next to her as he stepped forward. Kagome noticed that he had a very lean and muscular body; he was tall and stood proud giving off an aura that projected his strength. He was very handsome and pleasing to the eyes, he had long silver hair which was tied back low on his back. He wore two feathers on the left side of his head, which was being held there with a red headband. He had pointed elfish ears unlike Inuyasha's ears and he had something that looked like four half moons in a circle on his forehead, his eyes were as blue as hers, 'I must've gotten my eyes from him' she thought.

"Kagome my sweet daughter I am your father De-ni-li though we have never meet I have been with you from your birth. The power you are feeling are the healing powers that I possessed when I was alive. You have come back to my birthplace and now the time has come for you to receive them. You must control these powers or it will kill you and everyone around you. If you truly love this man and want to be with him forever then you must succeed in this task." Said her father with concern in his voice, Kagome looked at her father as she tighten her hold on Inuyasha even further, she couldn't let him get hurt, "I do love him father and I want to be with him, please help me to control this so I won't hurt him!" she cried as she tried with all the strength she had to control the power that was raging within her.

The wind had picked up and started to encircle the couple on the ground. Inuyasha felt the wind try to pull them apart but he wouldn't let go of the girl for fear of losing her. They were picked up into the air as Kagome powers finally came to a head. Inuyasha felt the girl go limp in his arms as she was loosing the battle to control her powers. He tightened his hold on her, as he tried to think of something that he could do to give her more strength to control her powers. Then Inuyasha remembered something he had been told that inu youkai could transfer some of their strength to another in battle, but he was only a hanyou and the girl was human he didn't know if she could handle even a small amount of his youkai but he had to try or risk losing her for good. Inuyasha concentrated hard then he transferred a small amount of his youkai into Kagome to give her the strength to win this battle. All the while he was worried that she wouldn't be able to handle the extra power and he would lose her.

Kagome felt the surge of new strength within her, with a cry of agony and renewed strength Kagome eyes turned gold as she fought and won the battle over her powers. Kagome had gone still in Inuyasha's arms panting from the effort of regaining control with Inuyasha's help, her eyes turned a blue gold in color and she received four half moons in a circle on her forehead. She stared at her father through half lidded eyes as her father and mother nodded their approval at her winning the battle but before De-ni-li faded away with her mother he said to his daughter, "you have won the first battle the next one your future mate will help you conquer. Together you will find the peace that you both have been looking for. Remember that as long as you both love each other you can conquer the obstacles ahead." He smiled at his daughter before he too faded away. Kagome looked on for a few more minutes, "Goodbye daddy, I'll miss you" Kagome said just before she passed out in Inuyasha's arms.

The wind started to die down as it gently lowered the couple to the ground. When they touched ground they both collapsed, with Inuyasha still holding onto Kagome. When the barrier disappeared, both the wolves and Miroku went running towards their friends to see if they were both all right. Inuyasha was the first to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the girl was leaning against his chest asleep; he hugged her closer glad that she was still alive and safe. Jinx and Tsa-li were the first to arrive when they heard the Miroku approach. Jinx blocked his path and barred her fangs at him. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. The wolves must've remember him from earlier today so he stood back as he watched Inuyasha slowly sit up and put the girl in his lap wrapping his arms around her body protecting her.

Inuyasha was breathing hard with the effort of sitting up and holding onto Kagome, he then turned to see why the wolves were growling. He saw them blocking Miroku from getting any closer to him. Inuyasha was tired he wanted to sleep but they were close to his tribe and he needed to get them all there as soon as possible. He turned to the wolves and said in a low and tired voice, "Jinx let him approach." Jinx heard his command she didn't want to let this lecher get anywhere near her sister, but she had no choice; she had to listen to her sister's future mate. She backed off and allowed him to get closer.

Miroku didn't get much closer as the menacing growl that was coming from Inuyasha stopped him as he was pulling Kagome closer to him; Miroku kneeled on the ground next to his friend and looked on with concern, he saw the state in which his friend was in then he asked in a gentle and concerned voice "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at his friend then answered, "Miroku please make sure the group gets to the main tribe, I will follow as soon as I can with the girl. We are both fine but I need you to get the group to safety. Something is approaching and we need to be prepared. If you need me then send word back here and we will come as soon as we can."

Inuyasha winced as he was done speaking clearly in a lot of pain. Miroku nodded his understanding of his command as he got up from the ground and took off in the direction the group was heading. He would make sure that the group arrived at the tribes location before coming back to get his friend. He knew he was tired, and in pain by the way he was speaking and the way he winced, Inuyasha never said please to anybody and it worried him that he might be hurt worse than he was letting on, but he knew that his friend needed to rest to regain his strength.

Inuyasha was right something evil was approaching and they all needed to get to safety Miroku himself could sense it coming.

Inuyasha turned to Jinx and Tsa-li, "I want you two to stand guard I can't travel with Kagome in my present condition I need to rest to regain my strength. Please wake me if there is any danger." As Inuyasha finished his command he laid down with Kagome he was still holding her in his arms as he pulled her closer seeking comfort from her warmth against his body as he finally fell into a healing sleep.

Jinx and Tsa-li looked at the sleeping couple keeping watch as they slept. Jinx had noticed the four half moons in a circle appear on her sister's forehead and wondered what it all meant. She looked at her mate, "Tsa-li what does the four half moons in a circle mean on Kagome's forehead?" Tsa-li looked at his mate with confusion, "what do you mean? I didn't see four half moons in a circle on her forehead?" Jinx rolled her eyes, "You didn't see it? That symbol appeared on her forehead as the winds died." Tsa-li walked over to where the girl was laying with the hanyou.

He looked at her and indeed saw what Jinx was talking about. As he stood there looking at Kagome's symbol Inuyasha started to growl pulling the slumbering girl closer to him, his growls didn't stop until Tsa-li moved away. "What the hell was that all about?" asked a shocked Jinx as she witnessed the hanyou's reaction to her mate. "Well he is very protective of her and when I approached to see the symbol and stayed there too long he started to growl to warn me to leave before he attacked." Jinx started to laugh, "Protective! I say he is a little too protective of her," she said as she continued to laugh. Tsa-li was not amused as he growled at his mate, "This is nothing to laugh at be glad that his youkai side is still alert enough to warn off intruders if we were busy defending them and one of them got through us then he will surely attack and kill them to defend the girl." Jinx stopped her laughing and looked at her mate, 'he's serious about this he enjoys the over protectiveness that the hanyou has for my sister.'

Jinx looked at her sister in the arms of the hanyou, she huffed. "Well he doesn't have to be so protective we are here to help him too." Tsa-li sighed Jinx had a lot to learn she had been with the humans for way too long and she had lost her survival and hunting skills, this was not going to be easy but he had to do it he had to get her off her high horse before one of them got kill defending the couple. "Jinx you have no idea what you're saying, you have been with the humans for way too long. You have lost all of your survival and hunting instincts it's those instincts that will allow you to survive out here in the middle of no where. I can't always protect you and the girl, so you must learn what you should have learned when you were a pup."

Jinx was enraged no one had ever spoken to her like that before. Her hunting instincts were just fine and she did a good job protecting Kagome all by herself without any help. She got up and growled at her mate, "How dare you! I have protected Kagome in the past without any help and I have tracked her here all by myself, what makes you better than me!" She continued to growl as her mate stood and barred his fangs, "If I hadn't been following you to her you would've never made it, I foiled at least two attacks before you found the girl and you never even noticed the threat. You noticed that someone was following you but you never could find me could you?" Tsa-li had a smirk on his face as he said this.

Jinx continued to growl as his words hit home she never sensed anyone else approach her as she traveled and yes she had noticed that someone was following her but she could never catch them.

Jinx stopped her growling and had an evil look in her eye she hated being wrong and she knew it. Everything he said was true she did lack the ability to hunt and survive on her own. She knew some of the basics. She can catch small prey but the bigger ones always got away she needed to sharpen her instincts in order to survive and protect. Tsa-li saw the conflict that Jinx was having and then said in a soft voice, "I can help you sharpen your instincts, all you have to do is listen. You're strong Jinx that is one of the reasons I chose you as a mate, but you also have a big heart and that's a very rare thing." He walked over to her and nuzzled her while he gently licked her cheek.

Jinx anger melted as he nuzzled her, she was enjoying the feelings that she was getting from his attention, but they still had a job to do and getting intimate is not one of them right now. "Tsa-li we have to protect Kagome and Inuyasha, maybe later, once all this is over, we can truly be mated." Tsa-li looked into her green eyes and saw the desire in them but she was right. First they must protect the couple and then maybe after all this was over they could mate. He sighed he had come close but her sense of duty was stronger than his. He turned while he hung his head down in defeat and walked away while he said over his shoulder, "I'm going to check the area for intruders stay here and guard them while I'm gone." Jinx watched as Tsa-li entered the forest to search the area. Her heart was heavy but she was determined to learn, she would learn everything she could in order to protect her sister.

Cindy: you're even more stubborn in the story then you are in real life.

Jinx: hey! I'm not stubborn.

Cindy: are too!

Jinx: are not!

Cindy: are too!

Jinx: are not!

Cindy: you just proved my point.

Jinx: 'raspberry'

Cindy: NICKLE!

This is the end of chapter 9 and my friend's are still off line. So I will think about what to do on whether to continue without their edits or just post it as is. I hoped you enjoyed the story please remember to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Jinx: 'giggle'

Mike: what are you all giggly about?

Jinx: 'giggle'

Cindy: 'sigh'

Mike: am I missing something here.

Shawn: 'sneaks behind mike'

Jinx: 'giggle'

Shawn: BOO

Mike: 'screams like little girl'

Cindy, Jinx, and Shawn: 'roll on floor laughing'

Chapter 10

Miroku had been traveling with the group for over two hours and now they were getting close to the village where the main tribe lived. As they slowly moved up a steep hill, his men either pulled or carried the captives so they wouldn't lose any of them. Once they reached the top, they stared down into the beautiful valley, which held the village of his people. It was nestled on three sides by mountains, which protected it from the elements and attacks. A river was moving through the land as if it were tracing the outline of the mountain's shadow on the ground.

They could see the village in the clearing near the river. It looked peaceful and quiet. The cooking fires burned near the teepees as the people walked around conducting their business or doing their chores. The group headed down the hill; glad to be home with the mission finally completed.

As they approached the village, they noticed the tension in the air. The men took care of the captives while Miroku headed towards the village elders to see what was going on.

He was walking toward the elders when someone came rushing up to him and knocked him on his butt as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Sango, having spotted her mate from a distance, had taken off in a dead run and tackled him to the ground. When they finally separated, he looked into her brown eyes and smiled. (Mike: 'grumbles while sulking in corner' Shawn: wimp! Mike: 'sticks tongue out at Shawn')

"I've missed that," he said with a grin on his face as he pulled her closer to him and his hand found her butt.

She smiled and then got an irritated look on her face as she said, "You better behave yourself or else!" She was holding up her fist against his face as she started to growl.

Miroku had to get her mind off of beating the daylights out of him for caressing her butt in public so he quickly asked, "Sango, what is going on? Why do the people have a worried look on their faces?"

Sango looked up at her mate; her eyes were shining like she was about to cry as she said, "Oh, Miroku, Chief Togo is ill and we don't know if he is going to live."

Miroku was shocked at the news. He didn't expect this upon his return to the village.

"Do they know what he has? Or what caused it?" he asked with a note of fear in his voice.

Sango just shook her head and answered, "No, they don't know what happened or if he will live through the night, and they haven't found a healer that could help him. Many have come, but they all failed at their task."

Miroku's face just lit up and he said, "Sango, I know where there is a healer and she's a powerful one at that!"

Sango had a shocked look on her face. "You do? Where are they? How fast can they get here? Where di--"

"Hold on, Sango!" Miroku interrupted, still smiling. "Not so many questions! Right now, she is with Inuyasha and they are not too far from here. I'll have to go and get them."

Sango was confused. "What do you mean 'she is with Inuyasha'?"

Miroku looked at his mate but knew he didn't have the time to tell her the whole story. "Sango, when I return, I will tell you everything, but right now I have to go and get them or else Chief Togo will die."

When he stood, he brought his mate up with him. He pulled her close and kissed her as Sango brought her arms around his neck to deepen it. He pulled away panting. He wanted to continue, but he knew he had to leave immediately to go get the girl so she could heal the ailing chief.

"Sango, my love, I have to go, but I promise to be back in a few hours."

He kissed her gently on the cheek before he turned and walked away, intent on finding Inuyasha and the girl as fast as possible. (Jinx: 'runs and jumps on Cindy' I missed my Cindy! Cindy: can't………breath………'gasp' Mike: Jinx……she's turning blue. Jinx: I love my Cindy!!!!! Shawn: Dans……… Cindy: 'passes out')

-oOo-

Inuyasha started to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes and wondered where he was. He didn't remember much about what had happened. All he knew was that he was tired and needed to rest. He felt something move against his chest and he looked down. He saw Kagome starting to stir in his arms and he smiled at her as he pulled her closer. He started to purr deep in his chest, trying to lull her back to sleep.

Kagome began to open her eyes. She realized that she was being held tightly against a nice warm chest as she heard and felt a gentle purr. She slowly continued to open her eyes and found herself staring right into a pair of golden ones. She smiled and brought her arm around to pull him closer to her. She loved being in his arms; she felt safe and loved. Even though he had never actually said that he loved her, she felt it every time he held her. She knew that he cared for her.

As Inuyasha was enjoying just laying there with Kagome in his arms, his sensitive hanyou ears picked up the sound of running feet coming towards them. He slowly released the girl from his grasp and turned with a growl.

Jinx and Tsa-li had been having a conversation when they heard the hanyou's growls. Their ears perked up as they too heard the sounds of something approaching them fast. The pair walked in front of Inuyasha as the sounds got closer.

Soon Miroku burst through the forest foliage and into the clearing where his friends were alertly watching. He was riding a horse to get to their location faster.

Inuyasha, seeing that it was just his friend, let out a sigh of relief. He took a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, and then in a very irritated voice he said, "Miroku! Why did you scare us like that? What is your problem today?"

But before Inuyasha could continue with his ranting, Miroku interrupted his friend saying, "Inuyasha, you and the girl are needed at the village! Chief Togo is ill and needs a healer quickly!"

Inuyasha was shocked to hear that Chief Togo was ill. In all the time that he had known the chief, he had never been sick. He looked at his friend with concern and asked, "What is wrong with him? Does anybody know?"

"No one knows why he got sick. All I know is that he might not survive the night and that they have sent for all of the governing chiefs," Miroku finished with panic in his voice.

Inuyasha knew this was bad. No one ever sent for the governing chiefs unless one of them was going to die and they needed to pick a successor.

He got to his feet and turned to the girl who was still on the ground behind him and said with an urgent voice, "Kagome, do you think you can cure him? If he dies, it might send this land into chaos. He is the only one keeping the other four chiefs from attacking the settlers on the outside."

Kagome looked into his golden eyes and saw his fear and worries as he spoke. She had somehow known that this was coming; that's why she had been gathering herbs throughout the trip.

Her face softened as she spoke, "Yes, I think I know what is wrong with him. I can cure him if it is not too late, but we must travel quickly if we are to save his life." She looked at him as she slowly stood too.

Inuyasha, clearly seeing that she was still weak from her ordeal, picked her up bridle style and then turned to the wolves and said, "You will follow us up to the point where we enter the village, then I want you two to make your way to the other side of the village while you hide in the safety of the forest. Chief Togo's teepee is there and I want you to wait in the forest near it, but be on guard. Whoever did this is going to come after us too once the Chief is cured."

Both wolves looked at each other and then at him as they nodded agreeing to his plan.

Tsa-li had an idea, so he turned to his mate and told her, "I want to call for back up. You go on with them and I will follow as soon as I contact the pack."

Jinx nodded and turned towards Inuyasha as Tsa-li faced the opposite direction and began howling into the darkening night sky.

Inuyasha saw what the wolf was doing and turned to Miroku to growl, "Come on; let's go. We're wasting time."

Miroku was shocked that they were going to leave the other wolf there by himself, but he turned his horse around and offered to take the girl while Inuyasha ran along side. However, the hanyou refused his offer since he didn't trust the monk to keep his hands to himself. So Inuyasha tightened his grip on the girl and headed towards his village with Miroku and Jinx following close behind. (Jinx: 'pokes Cindy with stick' Mike: where'd you get the stick……..give me that damn thing 'takes stick' Jinx: HEY! Mike: you don't need to be poking her! Jinx: what?! She'd do the same……no wait that's Shawn that would poke me with a stick. 'hits Shawn in back of head' Shawn: 'grumbles')

-oOo-

The group made it to the village in just under an hour. Inuyasha stopped long enough to place Kagome on her feet and then he grabbed her by the hand as they started heading for the Chief's teepee. When he got there, he found the elders sitting outside the teepee keeping watch.

The elders were the wisest of the villagers and were the keepers of the legends for the village. Everyone trusted and valued their opinion and listened whenever they spoke. They eyed Inuyasha with caution as he approached with the girl.

"Greetings, elders, I have brought a medicine woman that can cure Chief Togo of his illness," he proclaimed when he, Kagome, and Miroku were close enough to speak to the elders without yelling.

The elders looked at him in disbelief for a moment, then one of the elders spoke. "You mean to tell me that his young girl is a medicine woman? HA! She is just a child! She has no knowledge of the healing ways," he said with a wizened voice.

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. They were wasting time and this old fool wasn't moving out of the way to let them through.

Kagome, watching the confrontation, slowly raised her hand and placed it on the hanyou's arm. She smiled reassuringly at him before she stepped forward. "Excuse me elder, but you seem to have a cut on your arm. May I heal it for you?"

The elder looked at her with disbelief. That cut had been on his arm for over two weeks and it refused to heal. He looked at her and smirked. He just knew she wouldn't be able to heal it, thus proving his point. "Alright, if you can heal this wound, then you will be allowed to go in and heal the Chief," he stated with clear doubt in her abilities. He then held out his arm for her so she could attempt to heal the cut.

Kagome stepped forward to kneel by the elder and look at the wound. She saw that the wound was badly infected and it needed to be treated before the infection spread even more. She got an herb from her shirt and placed it on his wound, then, as if by instinct, she put her hand on top of the wound and muttered a chant under her breath. Her hand began to glow as the rest of the elders looked on in sheer shock. When she was done, she removed her hand and the herb and found that the wound was completely healed with no visible scar.

The elders were all talking amongst themselves as Kagome got up on her feet again and made her way into the teepee with Inuyasha and Miroku close behind her. When she entered the teepee, she saw Chief Togo lying in the middle of the teepee with a fire going. The fire had a strange smell to it and it started to make Kagome feel light headed.

She started to fall, but Inuyasha was there to grab her before she hit the ground. She looked into his eyes and said, "You must put that fire out; it has an herb in it that is poison."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other as Miroku quickly moved to extinguish the flames. Inuyasha put the girl on the ground as he quickly opened the flaps to the teepee to air it out.

Once all of the smoke was gone, Kagome was able to regain her strength. She slowly stood, walked over to the Chief, and kneeled down next to him. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest. She could see where the poison was; it had almost made it to his heart but it was not there yet, so she still had time.

She pulled her hand away and said, "I need a grinding stone and a bowl along with some water."

Miroku hurried to get her the needed items as she pulled the herbs from her shirt and started to get them ready.

Inuyasha slowly approached and kneeled next to her. He looked into those beautiful blue eyes and asked, "Kagome, do you know what happened to him?"

Kagome cringed. She did know, but wasn't sure how to tell him without him going crazy on her. She thought for a few minutes before she spoke. "Yes, I do know what happened to him, but before I tell you, I want you to promise me that you won't go after them…at least not yet."

She looked into his golden eyes to see what his answer would be. She saw him stiffen and then sigh as he promised not to do anything for the time being.

Kagome smiled and then told him, "He was poisoned. The poison is one that is used to kill in silence. Unless you know what to look for, you can easily miss it. I will use these herbs to heal him, but I also must use my healing powers to dissolve the poison from his body. I don't know how much energy I will have to use before he is completely healed. I may not have enough strength to do it. These powers are still new to me and I have yet to control them completely. Please be by my side in case I need you."

The pleading look in her eyes softened Inuyasha's heart. She was scared of using her new powers to heal such an important person, but she would do it if it would save the man's life. Inuyasha gave his word that he would be by her side in case she needed him, and she smiled and continued to prepare the herbs. (Cindy: 'wakes up' What hap………AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jinx: what?! 'gets into fighting mod' Shawn: what the hell are you doing? Jinx: I don't know……..Mike: 'sigh' what's up Cindy? Cindy: YOU'RE ALL STILL HERE!)

Miroku came back with the items that Kagome had requested. She quickly ground the herbs to a powder and then mixed it with a little water. She bent over the Chief and gently raised his head and gave him the medicine to drink. Kagome giggled as she saw him make a face from how it tasted and then she prepared herself.

She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha just smiled at her and moved closer to where she was kneeling.

Kagome started to concentrate. She focused her energy on the chief's body as she began to glow a pure pink. She saw where all of the poison was located in his body; it looked like black spots and it had almost taken complete control. She put her hands on his body as a soft blue light started to come from her hands and spread across the chief's body, encircling him.

It was a long and slow process to get rid of the poison from the chief's body since she had to dissolve each black spot one by one. Kagome was starting to sweat as she continued to pour her power of healing into the chief's body, making sure not to give him too much or she would purify him.

Finally, after about three hours of her kneeling next to the chief, all of the black spots were gone and Kagome was now able to let go. As her powers slowly disappeared, she pulled her hands away from his body and started to fall forward in exhaustion, but Inuyasha caught her and brought her into his arms. Kagome was panting from healing the chief as she slowly looked up at those worried golden eyes.

Inuyasha bent down and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled at his concern and with a tired voice replied, "I'm fine, just tired. He should wake up any minute now." She then fell asleep in his arms to regain her strength.

Inuyasha and Miroku both watched Chief Togo. He was starting to take deep breaths as he slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that Miroku and Inuyasha were kneeling beside him in his teepee.

He saw the girl in Inuyasha's arms and asked, "Inuyasha, what has happened and who is this girl?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms and then at Chief Togo as he took a deep breath and answered, "You were poisoned and this girl is a powerful medicine woman who has just saved your life. We want you to get some rest. We will post guards around the teepee and make sure no one enters until you are completely healed."

Inuyasha slowly stood and brought the sleeping girl in his arms with him.

Chief Togo looked at him and spoke in a quite gentle voice, "I want you to stay here with the girl, Inuyasha. It's the least I can do after she saved my life." He turned to Miroku and said, "Miroku, I want you to stand guard outside and put a barrier up. Don't let anyone enter until I give the order. You can tell all of the elders that I'm healed and for them to go home. I will see them in the morning."

Miroku stood as he bowed to the chief in respect and headed outside. Once Miroku was outside, he told everyone that the chief was cured and that he needed to rest.

All of the elders were very happy at hearing the good news. They wanted to enter the teepee to pay their respects, but Miroku stopped them.

"The chief has requested that he be left alone for the rest of the night. Please return in the morning," he told them.

The elders got angry at Miroku's words. How dare he keep them out of the chief's teepee!

They started to move forward and Miroku raised his staff and hit the ground with it. When it touched the ground, it created a barrier that let no one through. The elders were enraged at the monk's actions, but Miroku just looked at all of them and said, "The chief has given me his orders and I will obey them. If you have any problems with it, then take it up with him in the morning."

All of the elders turned and walked away from the teepee clearly pissed at being denied entry. Miroku settled down on the cold hard ground as he watched them leave. He wanted to be with Sango but he didn't dare leave his guard duty.

He looked toward the forest and said in a very low voice that he knew the wolf could hear, "Jinx, please keep your eyes open for danger. I think that the person who poisoned the chief is still in the area and, if you happen to hear anything, please let us know."

He heard a gentle growl coming from behind him as Jinx moved off to keep watch.

(Jinx: Keh! This is the thanks I get for carrying your butt to the couch. Shawn: 'clears throat' Jinx: ok so Shawn helped a little. Shawn: 'clears throat louder' Jinx: Ok so Shawn did it all…….butthead. Mike: 'sneaks behind Shawn' Shawn: don't even try it…..Mike: Damn!)

Inuyasha had moved to one side of the teepee with the sleeping girl in his arms as he placed her on some blankets that he found and then sat next to her. He gently moved some of her hair away from her face because he wanted to see her beauty as she slept. He noticed the four half moons in a circle on her forehead.

'She must have gotten that after she won the battle to control her new powers,' thought Inuyasha as he watched Kagome sleep.

Chief Togo was watching Inuyasha with interest. He saw how he looked at the girl and knew that for the first time since he had known the hanyou, he was actually showing his feelings. 'Could he have found a possible mate in this girl? He seems very interested in her. I guess I'll have to ask him in the morning,' wondered the chief. He then yawned as he closed his eyes and went into a deep healing sleep.

-oOo-

Jinx was on the outskirts of the village. She was keeping an eye on the village elders as they left the Chief's teepee. She didn't like the elder who had had his arm healed by Kagome; he just didn't smell right to her, so she decided to follow him. He left the group of elders as they were walking and headed for a teepee near the forest. Jinx made her way to the teepee to listen in on the conversation that the man were having with someone.

"Elder De-wa, what is happening? Why are you here and not by Chief Togo's teepee?" asked Ma-ga with concern.

Ma-ga was one of the warriors close to Chief Togo. He wanted to take over so badly that he had planned all this while Inuyasha had been away in order to take over the tribe. Without Inuyasha there, he was next in line to succeed Chief Togo if something was to happen to him.

De-wa looked at Ma-ga and with disgust in his voice told him, "Inuyasha has returned to the village and he has brought a powerful medicine woman to heal the chief. She has succeeded in healing him and now they stand guard protecting him. We can't get anywhere near him tonight."

Ma-ga was shocked to hear that Inuyasha had found a powerful medicine woman. There had been no true medicine woman in this land for a long time and for him to find one and bring her here to save Chief Togo was amazing.

"Where did he find this medicine woman?" asked Ma-ga with anger in his voice.

"I don't know. All I know is that she is here and is now being protected by that half-breed as we speak."

De-wa was staring at the fire, deep in thought. They wanted to get rid of Chief Togo so they could take over and regain the land that had been taken away by the settlers.

"We have to come up with another plan to get rid of Chief Togo. It will be difficult now that the half-breed is back. He will not leave the chief's side," said De-wa in a frustrated voice. Then he got an idea and a plot started to form in his crusty old mind, a plot that might work and get rid of the medicine woman and the half-breed all in one shot. If his plan worked, they would then be able to get rid of Chief Togo and take over the land.

"Ma-ga, what would happen if someone challenged the female's ability to heal? Let's say it's a test to determine if she really knows her medicine or if it's just a trick being played by the half-breed to make himself look good in front of the entire tribe in order to take over?"

Ma-ga liked where this was going, so he smiled and said, "Continue."

"Well, let's say we put her to a test…like she gets bitten by a snake and she has to make a cure from the herbs presented to her. Let's say that the herb she needs has been tainted with poison and when she takes it she dies. Everyone will see that she is a fraud and then they will turn on the half-breed and kill him for deceiving us. Chief Togo will be left unprotected and without a medicine woman to cure him. The next time, he will die."

Ma-ga liked this new plan and he hoped that it would work. Elder De-wa continued to describe what they were going to do to get to the girl. They outlined everything in their plan and then left the teepee to set the plan in motion.

Jinx had heard everything that they had planned. She needed to get back and tell Inuyasha of the new plot to kill him and Kagome. Jinx slowly got up being careful not to make any noise as she moved back to the teepee where her sister and future mate were located. She would have to wait until morning to tell Inuyasha of the plan. He would not leave Kagome as long as she was unconscious. This was going to be one long night.

Jinx returned to the spot where she had been near Chief Togo's teepee. Her ears picked up the sound of something approaching as she got into a defensive posture. A scent caught her nose and she relaxed; it was her mate returning from the forest.

He slowly made his way to her and laid down next to her as he nuzzled her in greeting, then he said in a low voice, "Did they save Chief Togo?"

"Yes, she saved the chief, but we have a bigger problem now," Jinx said with an edge to her voice.

Tsa-li looked at his mate with concern in his eyes and asked, "What other problems do we have now?"

Jinx took a deep breath and began to tell him what De-wa and Ma-ga had planned for Kagome. Tsa-li listened carefully to what Jinx was saying. He asked questions here and there to make sure he had heard correctly. He slowly rose to his feet and said, "I have to go and find the others. We will keep watch on this elder and the warrior that threatens the life of our charge. You stay here and when they awaken in the morning, you must inform them of the situation and that we must protect Kagome at all cost."

Jinx nodded that she understood and kept watch on the teepee that was close by.

Tsa-li made his way back to his pack and informed them of what was going on and set out to keep an eye on the elder and the warrior. They had to stop what was to come even if it meant their death. They were prepared to give their lives for the girl; it was a promise that was made a long time ago by the leader of their pack in return for saving his life. The wolves disbursed as they searched for the elder and the warrior in question, making sure that they didn't loose sight of them because if they did it could mean the girl's life.

-oOo-

Jinx: I so kick ass in the story!! 'kicks thin air'

Mike: I need a new best friend 'looks around'

Shawn and Cindy: 'hide in corners away from mike'

Shawn: do you think he sees us?

Cindy: I don't know?

Shawn: Phew……..

Mike: where'd everyone go?

Jinx: 'continues to kick thin air'

Remember to leave me a REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Jinx: oooooooooo another chapter!

Cindy: yeah there are a lot of them………

Jinx: oooooooooo

Shawn 'shakes head in embarrassment'

Mike: hey you don't have to leave with her!

Chapter 11

Chief Togo started to stir and slowly opened his eyes to find that it was morning already. He sat up looking at his surroundings, the events of last night still fresh in his mind as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Inuyasha had come back to the tribe and had brought with him a powerful medicine woman that had saved his life. As he looked around, he spotted the hanyou asleep next to the girl. He was holding onto her as if he were protecting her as she slept.

The chief slowly stood and walked over to the sleeping pair. He looked at the girl and noticed that she had four half moons in a circle on her forehead. He studied her for a moment and knew he had seen this symbol before. He then walked back to his sleeping place and started a fire so he could have some tea as he pondered where he had seen that symbol. (Jinx: 'skips circles around Shawn' Shawn: 'Sigh' Cindy: how long before you think he'll be able to take much more of that? Mike: an hour or two…..)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, feeling warm and safe. She felt an arm draped across her stomach and looked up to see Inuyasha asleep next to her. She smiled as she looked into his innocent face that looked like a child's when he slept.

She slowly turned her head and noticed that Chief Togo was up and making tea. She started to get up, but as she tried to edge out from under the hanyou's arm, he pulled her back closer to him, holding her tighter than before. She sighed and knew she wouldn't be able to get loose unless she woke him up first. So she reached for his cute little ears and slowly started to massage them. He started to purr deep in his chest as she continued her ministrations to his ears.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see his angel massaging his ears. He felt like he was in heaven as her fingers found the right spot that made him purr. He was so content with what she was doing that he didn't notice that the chief was already awake and laughing at him. Once his eyes focused and he realized that the chief had caught him cuddling against Kagome, he quickly pulled away and sat up, embarrassed. ('three hours later' Shawn: That's it! 'tackles Jinx' Mike: you lose! Cindy: 'hands mike twenty bucks')

Kagome got up and looked at him. She gave him a gentle smile when she saw the blush that Inuyasha had on his face for being caught cuddling with her, but couldn't help starting to giggle a little also. He heard her giggle and he turned away from her, giving her his back as he started to growl at her for embarrassing him.

Kagome went to sit by the chief and greeted him, "Good morning. How are you feeling, Chief Togo?" She smiled as she settled opposite the chief.

He looked at the girl and smiled, "I am feeling just fine thanks to you. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"My name is Kagome," she replied in a low, soft voice.

Inuyasha noticed that the girl was talking to Chief Togo and he bristled. He should've made introductions before now. He slowly stood and made his way to where Chief Togo and the girl were sitting.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had moved next to her as she was speaking to Chief Togo. He sat there crossed legged as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a somber mood. She got up to check the water on the fire and to finish making the tea as Chief Togo spoke with Inuyasha. (Mike: 'plays video game' Jinx: 'sneaks up behind mike and unplugs controller' Mike: What the……. Jinx: 'runs away giggling')

"So, Inuyasha, where did you find such a lovely girl and a medicine woman?"

Inuyasha was about to reply when they heard someone enter the teepee. It was Miroku and he was cold and was seeking the warmth from the fire. He moved closer, rubbing his hands together to warm them as he approached and sat down next to his friend.

The chief greeted him and then turned his attention back to Inuyasha and waited for his question to be answered. Miroku also looked on with interest. He wanted to see how Inuyasha would explain the girl.

"Well, you see," he stopped, choking on his words as he tried to tell his story as everyone looked on, waiting for him to continue. "We, ah, found her in a burning house and saved her life." Inuyasha sighed and lowered his ears as he continued, "The fire was started by one of the arrows that we fired. We didn't know that the girl was in the house until we heard her scream, so Miroku convinced me to go in and save her."

Kagome looked at the hanyou with sadness in her eyes. He hadn't wanted to save her? Miroku had been the one to convince him to do it? 'He really doesn't have any feelings for me,' she thought as a lone tear could be seen coming down her cheek. Now she knew the truth and she was hurt by his words. Not willing to stay in the teepee with the hanyou, she stood and made her way out the door as the men looked at her retreating form. (Shawn: where's Dans......it's to quite in here. Cindy: yeah isn't it nice? Shawn: indeed…….but too quite. Jinx: ATTACK!! 'throws water balloons at Cindy and Shawn')

Inuyasha got worried. He didn't know why she was acting this way so he followed her. 'Could what I have said hurt her that much that she had to leave?' he wondered, his thoughts full of concern. He saw her go into the forest and he followed.

-oOo-

Kagome knew where Jinx was and went straight to her friend. When she found her, she kneeled down and hugged her for all she was worth and started to cry.

"Oh, Jinx, he didn't want to save me. He would've let me die if it wasn't for his friend forcing him to go and get me."

Jinx heard her sister's words and her heart went out to her. She was heartbroken to see Kagome so hurt and in tears, but Jinx knew that the hanyou really did care for her. He had protected her more than once and was growing closer to her everyday. He may not have cared for her in the beginning, but he cared for her now.

Jinx heard a noise coming from the woods and turned to see the hanyou approaching the girl, his eyes filled with pain. He knew he had hurt Kagome deeply.

Inuyasha slowly approached Kagome and sat behind her as he hung his head in shame. He wanted to hold and comfort her, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to push her away from him. He loved her, but he didn't know how to say it. He started to fidget as he spoke in a quiet, gentle voice. (Jinx: Where's Mike? 'evil laughter' Cindy and Shawn: 'glare at Jinx while dripping cold water' Jinx: oh Mikey poo where are you?! Shawn 'sniffs air' Dans? What exactly were in those balloons? Jinx:' runs away fast')

"Kagome, I may not have wanted to save you in the beginning, but after I did and I saw who you were, I was glad that Miroku had shamed me into it. I had seen you in the forest before all that when you were attacked by the two boys and Jinx had to come to save you. You took my heart then and you still have it now. If I had known it was you in that house, I wouldn't have hesitated to get you out. Please, Kagome, you must believe me, I…I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Kagome stopped her crying as she heard his words and slowly looked up to the man that she had grown to love. She saw the hurt in his eyes. He feared that she might reject him for even thinking that he didn't care about her. She leaped into his arms and pulled him tightly against her body as she cried on his shoulder. He held her close to comfort her, not willing to let her go.

Kagome slowly pulled away and said, "I love you too, Inuyasha." She smiled at him as she said this.

A smile graced the face of the hanyou as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. They stayed like that until Jinx interrupted the moment.

Jinx hated to interrupt the two lovebirds, but there was danger ahead and she had to tell Inuyasha about it before anything happened to the girl.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry to interrupt…"

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and stared at Jinx with anger in his eyes.

"This had better be good for interrupting my moment with Kagome," he growled at her.

Jinx took a deep breath and said, "It is. I followed an elder named De-wa and he met with a warrior named Ma-ga. Do you know who they are?"

Inuyasha shifted Kagome on his lap as he stared at the wolf and said, "Yes, I know them. De-wa is one of the oldest elders of the tribe, well respected by all, and Ma-ga is third in line for command. Why do you ask?"

Jinx took a deep breath and continued, "They are plotting to kill Kagome. They want to put her to a test. If she survives, then she would be accepted as the village healer, but if she dies, which they intend to have happen no matter what, then they would turn the village against you and have you killed. They would then be free to kill the Chief and take over the tribe." (Mike: 'hides in dark corner')

Jinx's words hit Inuyasha like a rock. He knew elder De-wa. He was one of the most respected elders in the village, and Ma-ga was third in line to succeed in power and one of the most trusted warriors in the village. With Inuyasha and Chief Togo out of the way, he would take over and send the tribes to their death.

He had to get back to Chief Togo and tell him what was happening before it was too late. Maybe Chief Togo could stop all this before it got out of hand.

He looked at his angel in his arms and said, "Kagome, we have to get back. Trouble is coming and if they get to you before I can speak with Chief Togo, they might kill you."

Kagome was scared at what he had just said. She knew that he would protect her, but she didn't want him to get hurt. She knew that something like this would happen because of her. Inuyasha stood, bringing her along with him.

He turned to leave, but then spoke over his shoulder in a language that the wolf could understand, but left the girl totally confused.(Jinx: mike!!!!!!!! Oh Mike!!!!!!!!! Where are you? 'hears giggles' Mike!!!!!!!!!! Mike: 'giggles in corner' Jinx: mike!!!..........got ya...Shawn? Shawn: Yeah…..Shawn…..Jinx: what are you doing in the corner? Shawn: hiding from you! Jinx: yeah…I've noticed people have been doing the lately)

: Alpha female, find your mate and be ready. If they get to her before I get a chance to talk to the chief, she will be in danger. I will protect her for as long as I can, but I want you ready in case something goes wrong:

Jinx got up and left, seeking out the others of her pack with the message from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Since when do you bark like a dog?"

Inuyasha just chuckled at her and said, "I am half dog demon."

The girl looked as confused as ever as he pulled her back in the direction of the teepee.

-oOo-

They were almost back to the teepee when Inuyasha caught the scent of many people approaching them. They were surrounded with no way of making it to safety. Inuyasha pulled the girl behind him to protect her as he started to growl and flex his claws.

Elder De-wa was approaching with half of the tribe behind him. Ma-ga was coming in from behind with the warriors to block any escape. They stopped and encircled the hanyou and the girl. (Mike: where is she?)

Elder De-wa was the first to break the silence that had come over the group. "We have come to test the girl. We wish to see if she is truly a medicine woman with great powers or if she is just some woman that you brought here to the village in hopes of making yourself look good, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's growls grew louder as the elder was speaking. Then he said in a not so friendly voice, "The girl is a medicine woman. I didn't bring her here just to look good. As a matter of fact, I didn't know she was a medicine woman until I saw her treat the captives on our way back here. I don't need her to earn the respect of the village. My actions in protecting them in the past have been enough."

Elder De-wa just looked at him with a smile on his face. 'This is going to be the end of the hanyou,' he thought as he said, "We want the girl, so hand her over."

Inuyasha just bared his fangs and said, "No, she stays with me!"

Elder De-wa said with a grin on his face, "As you wish."

He raised his hand up and seals came out of nowhere to land on the hanyou. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, lighting engulfing his body as it kept him pinned, unable to protect his angel. (Jinx: 'hums to self' Cindy: shouldn't we go look for mike? Jinx: why? Cindy: because he's not sitting here with us………and it's unusually quite with out you two pestering at each other.)

Kagome saw the seals hit Inuyasha's body as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She tried to reach him, but she was grabbed from behind and jerked away from the hanyou.

While she fought against her abductors, she screamed, "INUYASHA!!!!!!"

Elder De-wa then turned and walked into the forest with half of the tribe following close behind him. 'Now we will see if she is truly a medicine woman,' he thought as he walked away with a smile on his face and a crying, screaming girl ahead of him.

-oOo-

Chief Togo saw Inuyasha leave to go after the girl. He looked at Miroku waiting for an explanation. Just then, Sango walked into the teepee with food in her arms for them to eat. Miroku was happy to see his mate.

As she approached the chief, she greeted him and handed him some food and then sat down next to her mate. Miroku took one bite of his food then turned his attention to the chief who was still eyeing him. Miroku put his food down and took a deep breath, and then he started to tell them the long story on how they had met the girl named Kagome.

When Miroku had finished with his tale of how they came upon the girl, -- of course, he left out the part about him being perverted -- Chief Togo was intrigued.

"So my suspicions were correct about Inuyasha. He has feelings for this girl and that means he has been waiting to ask for permission to mate before he would ask her. I am happy that he has finally found someone to love. I hope that he will be happy with her," Chief Togo said with a genuine smile on his face.

Sango and Miroku were happy knowing that their friend had finally found a mate that he could love.

Suddenly, they heard a screaming girl in the near distance as she yelled, "INUYASHA!!!" They all got to their feet and ran out of the teepee to see what was going on. ('hours later' Mike: where are they?)

They found Inuyasha on the ground with seals placed all over his body. As he was struggling to get them off, Miroku approached his friend and tried to remove them, but when he touched them he got thrown back. Miroku got to his feet with his mate's help and prepared himself to remove the seals.

'Only one person could have put these seals on Inuyasha and that was elder De-wa' thought Miroku. He brought his staff up as he chanted his spell and then he lowered his staff and pointed it at the seals, which disappeared and the hanyou was released.

Inuyasha grasped for air as he was finally free from the spell that held him. Miroku rushed to his friend and helped him stand.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Where's Kagome?" asked a very concerned monk as Sango and Chief Togo looked on.

Inuyasha finally found his voice and said, "Elder De-wa and Ma-ga took her. They said they wanted to test her to see if she was a true medicine woman, but I know they want to kill her. Jinx overheard their plan last night and told me about it. We were on our way back to the teepee to tell you when they attacked us." (Jinx: 'sigh' I think we should go look for mike now. Cindy: oh what a heart you have…….Jinx:'raspberry' I was just enjoying the quite, plus he shouldn't have hide in the corner over by the kitchen enterance if he didn't want…….to …..be why are you guys looking at me like that? Cindy: you knew where he was all along? Shawn: if you knew where he was then why did yo hit me with the balloon? Jinx: got to go!'runs off')

Inuyasha was still fighting the effects of the seals when he raised his head into the sky and gave a howl. He was panting when two large wolves emerged from the forest and approached the hanyou.

"Jinx, Tsa-li, they have taken Kagome. Tell your pack to follow and if they can try and get to her, I will be following once I regain control of my body."

The wolves looked at him with concern then turned and ran into the forest.

Chief Togo was surprised yet again for the second time that morning. He asked, "Inuyasha, what were those wolves doing so close to our village? Who are they?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "The wolf I addressed as Jinx belongs to the girl. Kagome raised her from a pup. The other wolf is her mate. Together, they help me protect the girl, but there is also a pack of them. They are sworn to protect the girl because of a promise made by the pack leader as repayment for saving his life."

Chief Togo looked at Inuyasha with interest. "So now you have a pack of wolves working for you?" he teased without expecting an answer.

The chief had a big smile on his face, but he turned serious as he said, "Miroku we have to gather the rest of the warriors that are loyal to me. We must go after the girl. I don't want her getting hurt; she is very valuable to this tribe. Elder De-wa hasn't figured out who the girl is yet, but I know who she is, and if he figures it out before we reach her, he will kill her out right."

Everyone looked at the chief as he finished speaking. He knew of Kagome's past; this was enough for Inuyasha to gather all of his strength to move his still hurting body.

-oOo-

Kagome was still struggling against the men that held her. She was worried about Inuyasha and those seals that they had thrown at him; he'd been in so much pain that it hurt her to think about it. She had tears in her eyes as she tried to think of a way out of the mess she was in. She had never been a fighter, but there was no time like the present to learn. She was dragged to a clearing as they stopped. The group of people that had been following stopped and encircled her as the warriors threw her to the ground where she landed on her butt.

She heard someone approaching her. As she turned to see who was coming towards her, she saw a man with a bag in his hand. It was moving and he held it away from his body. Kagome's eyes opened wide as she tried to scoot back from the approaching man. He turned the bag upside down and out came a snake, a very poisonous one. Kagome froze she knew that if she moved the snake would attack her.

Elder De-wa came into the clearing and said, "Your test will be to see if you know the cure to the snake's bite. If you cure yourself, then you will prove that you are a true medicine woman; if you die, then we all know that Inuyasha put you up to this and he will die."

Kagome looked at the old man with hatred in her eyes. She knew that he didn't want her to live no matter what she did. She eyed the snake as it made its way towards her and then stopped just short of her leg. It was a rattler, a big one too. It was shaking its rattle furiously at her, poised to strike. (Shawn: I think Dans deserves to die! Cindy: your dating her! Shawn: yeah but she….she…..'sigh')

She stayed as still as possible hoping that the snake wouldn't bite her, and then she heard the sound of running feet as a pack of wolves jumped out of the forest and surrounded her. Kagome noticed that they were the same as Jinx. She looked off to the side and saw the warriors raise their bows and arrows in order to kill them. She knew the wolves would die to protect her, so she decided she would have to protect them instead.

Kagome moved and the snake struck, biting her on her leg just below the calf. She cried out in pain while one of the wolves grabbed the snake and killed it instantly. Kagome quickly raised a barrier in order to protect the wolves as the arrows came, flying in to kill them.

The barrier deflected the arrows as the wolves turned their attention to the girl. She was sitting on the ground trying to rip a piece of cloth from her shirt. She needed to tie a tourniquet around her leg to prevent the poison from spreading. She succeeded in tearing a piece of it off and tied it around her leg. She was panting by the time she was done.

Kagome looked at the wolf that was closest to her and reached up to scratch his cute ears as a 'thank-you' for protecting her. The wolf acknowledged her gesture with a purr of gratitude for finding that hard to reach place.

Kagome was starting to get sick; the poison was working on her body. She had to find the right herbs to cure herself or she would die. She pulled the herbs from inside her shirt and put them on the ground. All the while, the people that stood around the clearing were watching her with interest. Kagome looked at the herbs she had with her. She didn't have the right one to counteract the poison.

Elder De-wa spoke to the young girl. "There are some herbs there on the ground near you. One of them will counteract the poison, but only if you pick the correct herb."

Kagome looked around and found the herbs. She scooted across the ground as she looked at the herbs. She knew which one would help her, but as she reached for the herb she stopped. Something else caught her attention; the herb that would've helped her had been tainted with poison and it would do her no good to use it.

She looked at elder De-wa with anger in her eyes and said, "None of these herbs will cure the snake bite. The herb that could've helped me has been tainted with poison, so even if I used it, it would kill me anyway." (Jinx: Mike! 'runs to corner' Mike: yeah……did it work. Jinx: yeah but now I think we're about to die…..'sees Cindy and Shawn run towards them with water balloons' Mike get your ass moving)

The people standing around the clearing started talking among themselves. If what the girl was saying is true, then there is no way she could survive. Kagome looked at her leg. She could see the poison going up her leg much in the same way she had seen the poison in Chief Togo's body last night.

This gave her an idea; if she could get rid of the poison in the chief's body, then she should be able to do the same for herself. She took a deep breath as she started to concentrate. Her hands glowed blue as she reached down and touched her leg. She allowed her healing powers to enter her leg and purge the poison from her body. Slowly the pain started to go away as the poison was removed. Soon it was all gone and she pulled her hand away.

The crowd stared in awe as she slowly healed her wound without the use of any herbs. They had never seen anyone do this before. The only one that could do such a thing was a powerful medicine man that had lived in their village over twenty years ago.

Kagome was panting on the ground as one of the wolves walked over to her. He lay down next to her to offer her some comfort and she gladly took it, but what she really wanted was Inuyasha. She needed him and she was so worried about him that she started to cry all over again. Then she whispered "Inuyasha, where are you?"

Elder De-wa was enraged that she had managed to heal herself without the herbs. The girl had the powers of one of the strongest healers he had seen in a long time. Then he started to think; there had been just one other person who had powers to rival hers. It was De-ni-li. He had him killed years ago to get rid of him for betraying his tribe. 'Could this be the daughter of that traitor?' he wondered. He took a closer look at the girl and noticed for the first time the four half moons in a circle on her forehead. How stupid could he be to overlook something so important? He approached the girl's barrier then stopped.

"YOU! You are the daughter of that traitor, the traitor that I had killed for leaving his people in order to go marry that worthless slut," he screamed as he pointed at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the old man. She had heard his words and was enraged. She slowly stood and looked at his wrinkled old face with hatred in her eyes and then said, "You killed my father! How dare you call my mother a slut! You have no idea what I can do to you, old man!"

She was so enraged that she paid no attention to her name being called by someone. She called to the wolves to stand behind her as she placed them in a protective barrier and stepped out herself. Her blue eyes were burning for revenge. 'This bastard killed my father and he is going to pay,' she was growling in her head as she approached the elder. An arrow was shot towards her as the person who was yelling her name before screamed her name once again.

-oOo-

Inuyasha had come into the clearing with Chief Togo and the rest of the tribe. He saw his angel there with the wolves protecting her. She had set up a barrier to protect them all as the entire village surrounded her. He heard the words that Elder De-wa had shouted at Kagome. The old man had her father killed because he had chosen to follow his heart.

He could see Kagome starting to lose control of her emotions. He called to her, "KAGOME!" but she wouldn't listen. She had told all of the wolves to stand behind her as she placed a barrier around them that wouldn't allow them to get out into danger. Then she slowly walked toward the old man.

Inuyasha was watching the crowd and he spotted Ma-ga. Ma-ga had raised a bow and was about to fire an arrow at his angel! He leapt toward his beloved as he screamed her name once again, "KAGOME!!"

The girl stopped and turned toward the person calling her. Her eyes met with Inuyasha's as he came running towards her. When he was about to reach her, an arrow hit him and he fell to the ground with a moan.

Kagome saw the arrow hit him and saw him fall to the ground. She screamed his name and ran towards him. As she fell in front of him, she grabbed the arrow with her hand and purified it and it disappeared from his back. She quickly rolled him over to see if he was all right, but Inuyasha just lay there not moving.

Kagome was crying over the motionless body of her love and said, "Inuyasha, please, please don't leave me. I need you, Inuyasha, please…I don't want to be alone…I don't want to be lonely for the rest of my life."

Kagome fell on the hanyou and hugged him as she cried; her heart was in pain as she saw his lifeless form on the ground. She turned her head and looked at the old man. She yelled at him with as much hatred in her voice as she could muster.

"This is your entire fault! I could've been happy; I could've had a family, but noooooo, you had to take all that away from me!" she said through tear soaked eyes.

Elder De-wa just smiled at her and said, "Now you will die. You should have been killed a long time ago, half-breed."

Kagome was enraged and never before had she felt such power coming from deep within her. If Inuyasha was dead, then she had no reason to keep on living in this world. But before she went to the after life, she was going to make those responsible for all her pain and heartache pay with their lives.

Ma-ga had raised another arrow and released it when Kagome's eyes flashed gold. She held up her arm and stopped the arrow from striking her. Then, she twisted her wrist and made the arrow point in the other direction and sent it back towards its owner, glowing with an eerie pink aura. It hit Ma-ga in the heart, killing him instantly and purifying him in the process. His body disappeared, never to be seen again.

The whole tribe looked on in horror; they had enraged the daughter of De-ni-li. He had been very powerful when he was alive and his daughter was proving to be even stronger than him. The whole tribe started to back away from the fight, not wanting to be in the line of fire and die in the process. (Mike: where are we going? Jinx: I don't know Mike: good because…….'hits jinx with water balloon'….Take that!!! 'Cindy and Shawn pop out of no where)

Kagome turned her attention to the old man who had fear in his eyes. Kagome slowly started to move towards him. As he started taking steps back, he took out some seals and threw them at the girl. Kagome just batted them away like they were flies.

She then raised her hand and a bright pink light emerged from it. It made its way to the old man and when it finally reached him, it encircled him and she pulled him into the air.

"How does it feel? To die at the hands of the daughter of the man you killed all those years ago? You killed my father, you killed the only man that I could ever love, and now I will kill you and join them in the afterlife! I hope never to see you there!"

Kagome was engulfed in a pink aura as she gave into her sorrow and pain. She raised her other hand and purified him the same way she did with Ma-ga. Satisfied that she had her revenge, she let her sorrow take over. She fell to the ground on her knees and was engulfed by the powerful winds. She was ready to die; she wanted to die; she couldn't live in this world without her love.

Inuyasha had woken up in time to see Kagome kill De-wa. Then he saw her fall to the ground as she let her power get away from her. He knew it would kill her if she didn't regain control of it soon. He slowly got to his feet and made his way to the girl as the winds started to encircle her. He called out her name, but she couldn't hear him over the noise the wind was making. He had to reach her; he wouldn't let her go, not after searching his whole life for someone to love.

She was sitting on the ground crying as the wind started to take over. Her heart was broken into a million pieces and she wanted to die. She let her powers encircle her as she readied herself to go to the afterlife to be with her beloved and her family.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the man she loved kneeling in front of her. The joy she felt at seeing him alive was more than she could handle; she started to fall, but he caught her and held her tightly in his embrace.

The wind surrounding her began to calm down as he held onto her. When it had completely stopped, he looked down and saw that Kagome was asleep in his arms once again. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that she was still with him in this world.

-oOo-

Miroku and the others watched as the girl killed the two responsible for all their heartaches. They saw the wind start to whip around the girl as Inuyasha made his way towards her, but they couldn't see much else as the winds put up a wall of dirt that blocked their view.

As the wind started to die down, they saw the couple sitting in the middle of the clearing and started to approach them, but the wolves had reappeared and formed a protective circle around the two, not letting anyone get near them. They protected the couple as Jinx walked over to them to see if they were all right. When she got nearer she heard a growl come from the hanyou. (Jinx: 'whimpers' Cindy: is she….going to cry? Shawn:... Mike:… Cindy: Jinx?)

Jinx smiled inwardly; she knew that they were all right if he was being protective of the girl. Jinx signaled to the other wolves that they should leave them to their friends. The wolves broke away and ran into the forest, but they didn't go too far. They watched the couple from a distance, making sure they weren't going to be hurt.

Miroku came closer to the hanyou and Inuyasha started to growl, pulling the girl closer to him. Miroku stopped and then said in a gentle voice, "Inuyasha, let's go back to the village so we can treat your wounds and let the girl rest."

Inuyasha heard the words of his friend and looked up. He noticed that Chief Togo was also standing there. Inuyasha nodded his understanding as he got up, still holding the girl close. He started to walk back to the village with a solemn look on his face.

Chief Togo spoke to Inuyasha as they were walking, "Inuyasha, take her to my teepee. You can both rest there and you will be protected until you have healed."

Inuyasha nodded that he understood as he continued to walk toward the village.

When they reached Chief Togo's teepee, Inuyasha went inside. He placed the girl on the blankets that they had used the night before to sleep on and gently touched her cheek with the pad of his thumb as he moved the hair out of her face.

Kagome opened her eyes to see two golden ones looking at her. She smiled and reached up to touch his wound. He winced in pain as she laid a hand on his wound. She then closed her eyes as she concentrated and a blue glow started to come from her hand as she healed his wounds.

He sighed as the pain went away. He looked at his angel and pulled her towards him. She put her arms around his chest as she cuddled closer to him and fell asleep in his strong embrace. Inuyasha found peace in her scent and it soothed him into a healing sleep.

-oOo-

Shawn: you can dish it out but you can't take it.

Jinx: 'giggles'

Shawn: you bitch…..

Jinx: 'laughs harder'

Cindy: What was that for?

Shawn she was only playing!

Mike: 'sigh'

Jinx: I had you guys going! 'rolls on floor laughing'

Well as you can see they are back so we will continue to post more chapters. For anyone who is interested I have reposted chapter 10 with the editors notes. Please leave a review and encourage Jinx, Mike and now Shawn to leave their editors notes. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone Jinx, Mike and Shawn are having problems with the editors notes. So I opted to post this chapter so you can continue with the story. Once they have given me the editor's notes then I will update this chapter. But for now just enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 12

Sango had been keeping watch over the sleeping couple; they were worried because the pair had been asleep for three days. They had not been able to wake them no matter what they tried. The only reaction they got was that the hanyou would bring the girl closer to him and growl. Once, Miroku had been brave enough to approach and didn't heed the hanyou's warning, and Inuyasha's claws came out and slashed him across the chest. Luckily, it didn't cause any damage other than to shred his clothes, and that was the last time any of them had gotten close to the couple.

Kagome was the first to awaken. When she opened her eyes, she saw two chocolate colored eyes staring back at her. Sango smiled back at the girl in Inuyasha's arms and motioned for her to get up and follow her outside.

Kagome looked at the sleeping hanyou. She hoped that this time she would be able to get up without having to wake him first. She moved his arm a little and was able to just slip out from under his grasp. She sighed with relief, knowing that she could at least have some alone time with her thoughts, and she needed a bath badly. She slowly got up on her shaky legs. They felt like a sponge from her not using them for so long, but she still made her way to the door where Sango was waiting for her.

She walked outside into the beautiful morning sunshine that shown down on the village making it seem warm and friendly. She saw Chief Togo sitting by a fire and walked up to him.

"Good morning, or should I say 'good afternoon'," she said as she saw the position of the sun in the sky.

Chief Togo smiled at her and said, "It's afternoon. You have been asleep for three days."

Kagome looked at the chief in shock. They had been asleep for three days? 'No wonder I feel like I need a bath,' she thought as she looked around at her surroundings.

She felt a familiar presence coming towards her and turned to see Jinx come out of the forest. Jinx, seeing that her sister was finally awake, ran over to her and tackled her to the ground as she growled a greeting to her sister. Kagome just giggled at the wolf's actions. She had missed her too. Jinx slowly got off her and allowed Kagome to sit up.

Kagome turned her attention to the rest of the people that were seated around the fire. She had seen one of the young men before when she had traveled with Inuyasha back here to the tribe. She knew that he was Inuyasha's friend, but she didn't know his name. She looked at the ground not knowing how to break the god-awful silence that had taken over the group.

Chief Togo broke it by saying, "Kagome, let me introduce you to Inuyasha's friends. This is Miroku. He is Inuyasha's closest friend and he has great spiritual powers, and the girl sitting next to him is Sango, his mate."

Miroku fervently hoped that Kagome did not recognize him from that time he had peeked at her while she was bathing when they were on their way back to the village. Sango would kill him if she found out about it. Up until now, there had been a crisis each time he saw her, but now that Kagome was calm, would she remember his…indiscretion?

Kagome inclined her head in greeting. "Nice to finally meet you," was all she could get out of her mouth as Jinx was nudging her hand.

Kagome looked down, not noticing Miroku's sigh of relief, and saw what Jinx wanted and started to scratch her ear. The wolf just started to purr as Kagome continued to give Jinx's ear some much-needed attention. The others in the group just started to laugh.

Kagome looked up and smiled, then Sango stated, "She has been coming around everyday to check on you. She would lie next to you all day, and then she would leave at night. The other wolves of her pack are still around. They protect the village from any approaching threat."

Kagome smiled again as she heard what Jinx and her pack were doing, then she said, "Jinx, you know that you don't have to stay here. I'm safe with Inuyasha. He will protect me."

Jinx just opened one lazy eye and grunted and she closed it again.

Kagome giggled at seeing her friend's reaction, then she turned to Sango and asked in a very shy voice, "Um, Sango, is there a place around here that I could bathe? After three days of being asleep, I need to."

Sango giggled and stood, then said, "Sure. There is a place not too far away from here. Come with me and we can go and take a bath together."

Kagome had a big smile on her face as she stood, much to Jinx's complaints. Jinx watched as Kagome walked away with Sango and started to follow, but before she went after her sister, she turned and glared at the monk sitting to her left.

The monk looked at the wolf and swallowed hard. He knew what she was thinking: 'Follow us and it would be the last thing you will ever do.' Jinx then turned and ran to catch up with the girls.

Chief Togo had to laugh at the way the wolf was looking Miroku. "She knows you all too well," he teased the young man.

Miroku turned three shades of red as he settled on his stump and he didn't even look in the direction that the girls were heading in. He wanted to follow, but he knew that the wolf would probably tear him to shreds if he even came close to them.

-oOo-

Sango first stopped at her teepee to get some supplies. When she emerged from her teepee, she had a bundle in her arms. She motioned for Kagome to follow her as she turned to walk towards the river. After a few minutes, Sango went down a slightly worn path that led away from the river. Kagome followed her with curiosity. She wanted to see where the other girl was taking her. Soon, they emerged into a clearing. Kagome could see the steam rising off water as they continued walking.

"This is a hot spring. I thought you might be able to use a warm bath after all the things you have been through lately."

Kagome smiled at her and said, "A hot bath is exactly what I need right now."

The girls approached the hot spring and then striped their clothes off. Kagome saw some of the same plants that she had used to get the blood out of her clothes and went to pick some. She took her clothes with her and started to clean them. When she was done, she wrung them out and tossed them to Jinx who put them on a tree branch to dry. Kagome then relaxed into the water for the first time since her journey had started.

Sango saw what the girl had done with her clothes and asked, "Kagome, what were you using to wash your clothes with?"

Kagome looked at her and said, "My mother showed me this plant a long time ago. It helps clean your clothes. It's like soap and it works wonders on getting blood out of them."

Sango made a mental note on what the flower looked like for the next time she had to get blood out of Miroku's clothes.

Sango was happy to see the girl relax. With everything Kagome had been through lately, she deserved to relax just a little. She decided to break the silence between them by asking, "Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at the girl, then she answered with a big smile on her face, "Is it that obvious?"

Sango giggled and said, "Yes."

Kagome just shook her head. Her emotions were an open book to people. They could always tell what mood she was in.

"Yes, Sango, I do love him, more than he will ever know. I would give my life to protect him and make him happy. He has been through the exact same things I have been through. All of the hatred people have for half-breeds…"

She looked at Sango as she said this trying to see if she harbored any ill feeling towards half-breeds but she saw none. She smiled inwardly as she continued, "He understands me and I know he loves me."

Sango smiled and said, "I'm glad. We thought there for a while that he would never find a mate."

Both girls started laughing as they continued to talk about different things and enjoying each other's company while Jinx lounged near the hot spring.

The time had finally come to head back towards the village. Kagome emerged from the water and walked over to her clothes. She noticed that they were still damp and sighed to herself, 'well, I guess I have to wear them wet.' She was about to put on her wet clothes when Sango tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned around to see Sango standing there with a bundle of clothes in her arms as she offered them to the girl.

Kagome looked at her friend and then said in a confused voice, "Sango, what's this?"

Sango looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "You don't have any clothes of your own and you can't keep on wearing damp clothes every time you bathe, so take these as a gift from me." Sango had a big smile on her face as the girl took the clothes from her.

Kagome thanked Sango, but as she opened the bundle, she saw what she believed to be a dress and frowned. 'I hate wearing dresses. They restrict my movement' thought Kagome as she looked at the red fabric. She held up what she believed to be the dress and looked at it. It was very pretty and it had a lot of detail, which meant that someone had spent a lot of time and effort on the thing. It had half moons all along the front of it in blue and black beads; it had a white collar that set if off perfectly. Along the bottom of the dress, she could see the detailed embroidery that made up the last three inches of the dress.

Different colored strings had been used to make the detail with carefully placed half moons all around it. There was a belt made of beads that had two big feathers on each end. The feathers were wrapped together with leather to hold them together with beads mixed in to add just a little color.

Sango looked at Kagome as she eyed her new clothes. She had worked hard over that last three days to make them for her. Sango watched as Kagome eyed the top. She knew after seeing the girl's clothes that she might not like a dress because she preferred to wear pants for ease of movement. So she designed this for her in hopes that she would like it. Sango quickly got dressed and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, let me show you how this works. It's not a dress; it's almost the same thing that you had on, except its just a little longer. Here, these are the pants."

Kagome took them and put them on. They fit perfectly. They were loose and she could move freely. She smiled at her friend as Sango continued to explain the rest.

"Here, you put this on just like a dress and then we tie the beads around your waist like this." She showed the girl how to tie the beads around her waist making sure that she didn't tie them too tight so they wouldn't break.

The dress had two slits, one on each side of her thighs, and it was wide enough that it didn't interfere with her moving around. Kagome looked down at her new clothes. They were beautiful and she expressed her gratitude by hugging Sango in a tight embrace.

Sango handed her what looked like a comb so she could comb her hair out. It had been so long since she had done this that it actually felt good. When she was done, she went to the spring to look at herself in the water. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was not the same person she used to be; the person she saw was more mature and actually looked pretty for the first time in her life. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she stared at herself in the water.

Sango walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder and said, "Kagome, are you all right? Why are you crying?"

Kagome looked at her friend and said, "I have been through so much in the last week that I didn't expect to see the person whose reflection I saw in the water. She is much more mature than she used to be and now I have four half moons in a circle on my forehead, a gift from my father."

"A gift from your father?" asked Sango. "I thought he had died a long time ago," Sango said a little confused.

Kagome answered with a dismal tone as her eyes focused on something in the distance, "My father died before I was born, but on my way here, to the land in which he was born, I inherited his healing powers. They have been growing stronger in me since that day. I feel other things too, but I don't know what it all means. I guess, in time, I will find out exactly what it is. I do know one thing though; in order for me to reach the next level of my power, Inuyasha has to be there, because together we make that power great."

As she finished speaking, she looked at her friend. Sango took in every word that the girl had said. She knew that Kagome had great healing powers, but this other thing that she was trying to describe…she wondered what it could be. She would have to ask Miroku later, but for now she answered, "Well, what ever it is, I'm sure you can handle it. Come on, let's go. Soon it will be dinner time and the boys will be hungry."

Both girls smiled at each other as they turned and left the hot spring, heading for home with Jinx trailing behind them.

-oOo-

Inuyasha started to wake up. As he moved, he noticed that the warm body he was supposed to be holding on to was no longer in his arms. His eyes shot open and he found that he was alone in the bedding; Kagome was gone. He quickly sat up and looked around. She was nowhere to be found. He lifted his head and sniffed the air and he couldn't pick up her scent. He quickly got up and rushed outside.

He saw Miroku and Chief Togo sitting by the fire talking. He rushed to them and asked, "Have you seen Kagome? Did something happen to her?"

Miroku was scared out of his skin at the sudden appearance of his friend. He put his hand over his racing heart and said, "Inuyasha! Please don't ever do that again. You just scared twenty years off of my life!"

Inuyasha was beginning to growl as he asked again, "Have you seen the girl!?"

Miroku looked at his friend as he smiled and said, "Sango took her down to the river to bathe."

Inuyasha relaxed. He had thought that something had happened to the girl as he slept. He sat down next to his friend, clearly relieved that Kagome was all right.

Chief Togo was watching with interest as Inuyasha finally sat down, obviously thankful that no harm had come to the girl. He watched Inuyasha scratch the back of his head with his clawed hand and Chief Togo took it as a sign of the hanyou's frustration.

He spoke to his friend, "Inuyasha, did you have something that you wanted to ask me?" He watched him with amusement in his eyes as he saw the hanyou grow pale from his question.

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't expect the chief to ask this question. 'How on earth did he figure that out,' Inuyasha wondered. He pondered this for a moment before he finally spoke, "How did you know I wanted to ask you a question?"

Chief Togo just smiled at him and said, "I have seen how you look at the girl, and you are in love with her, aren't you?"

Inuyasha lowered his head. He was embarrassed that Chief Togo was able to pick up on this so quickly. He swallowed hard and then replied, "Yes, I do love her, and I want your permission to mate with her." There! He had said it. He slowly lifted his head to look at the chief who had a big smile on his face.

"Well, it is about time that you asked. I knew that you loved her, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to make her your mate."

Inuyasha just continued to stare, hoping to get him to answer his question.

Chief Togo gave a small laugh and said, "But before I give you my answer, I need you to hear something. I know the girls father."

Inuyasha eyes grew big. "How do you know her father?"

Chief Togo laughed as he explained, "A long time ago, there used to be a very powerful healer by the name of De-ni-li. He was an Inu youkai and he possessed powers that have not been rivaled since the beginning of time. He also possessed great spiritual powers that kept the land free of disease and we all lived in peace for centuries. One day, he came across a beautiful woman and fell in love with her. Their love was so strong that he had left the safety of this land and traveled to her home to the East. He lived there for a while happy being her mate. Even though he was treated badly for being an Indian/Demon, he stayed with her.

Word came back to us, years after he had left, that he had been killed. Since that day, the land has changed. No longer do we live in peace; no longer does the land flourish; we are plagued with our women getting sick as they gave birth to our young. A long time ago, a prophecy was given; it said that one day a girl by the name of Kagome, who was a hanyou and bore the mark of four half moons on her forehead, would return to this land. Together with her mate, they would return the land to its greatness. We will live in peace again, protected from the outside world. It is said that together they will have the power to rule supreme and keep the land as it is for all those who wished to live in peace."

Chief Togo sighed as he watched Inuyasha.

'Could Kagome be the one that the legend spoke of? But she's not a hanyou. I would've been able to smell it on her; she's human.' Inuyasha continued to ponder this for a few minutes before Chief Togo spoke again.

"Inuyasha, if this girl is the girl from legend, then you are destined to rule this land with her. I know she appears human, but if she is the daughter of De-ni-li, then she is also a hanyou. Somehow, her youkai side has been sealed, and we have to find a way to set it free. Do you still want to mate with her knowing full well that you will rule this land with her one day?"

Inuyasha looked up from the ground and said, "I want to mate with her. I love her and that's all that matters to me. I don't care if I rule or not, I just want to be with her."

Chief Togo smiled. He had answered correctly. Then he said, "You have my blessing to mate with her. But you better make sure that you make her happy, because if I ever hear that you hurt her in any way, then you will have to answer to me."

Inuyasha had to smile even though he knew that the chief was serious and would kill him if he ever made the girl unhappy.

They sat for a while talking until the girls came back from the hot springs. Jinx trotted ahead of the girls and disappeared into the forest, looking for her mate and knowing that her sister was safe with Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome continued walking toward the men sitting around the fire.

Inuyasha's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Kagome in her new clothes. She looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Red really did suit her. Inuyasha was actually drooling as she came near. Miroku had to hit his friend on the shoulder to bring him back from his thoughts. Inuyasha quickly wiped away the slobber and turned around to look at the ground. He was embarrassed yet again for showing his emotions so easily when it came to the girl.

As the girls walked towards the men, they noticed how they were staring at them. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was drooling and he stared at her for so long that she started to blush. She saw him turn quickly away as he wiped his chin and his face turned red. 'I wonder what's wrong with him? Oh, he must like the way I look and that's why he's turning red and drooling all over the place.' She started to giggle, 'Well, I guess he really does have feelings for me.'

Inuyasha was watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. She looked so beautiful that his heart was racing with want. As she got closer, his heart started to beat faster. He was sure the others could hear it hitting his chest as if it was trying to come out. He was trying to think of something to say to her that didn't sound stupid or lame. He saw her sit down next to him, and she was looking at him with a big smile on her face as she said, "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why are you so red?" She started to giggle when she saw him growing redder by the minute.

He had a hard time trying to speak as he continued to watch her from the corner of his eye. 'She is so beautiful. How can I even ask her to be my mate?' He sighed, swallowing hard and looking down as he closed his eyes.

Kagome saw him struggling to speak to her. She noticed when he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and then he took a deep breath and sighed as he closed his eyes in frustration. Kagome knew that he was never going to speak with her if everyone was watching, so she said, "Would you please excuse us for a minute?"

As she was getting up, she grabbed onto Inuyasha arm and brought him up with her. He looked stunned by her actions as she pulled him away into the forest, not giving him the chance to protest.

-oOo-

Miroku had been watching his friend with interest. He had seen the girls coming back from the river and noticed that Inuyasha was drooling all over the place. He hit Inuyasha on the shoulder to get him back to reality and turned his own head to see what had caught the hanyou's attention. Miroku's mouth dropped open as he too started to drool when he saw Kagome approach in beautiful red clothing. Red was definitely her color as it brought out all of her beauty.

As the girls approached, he saw Kagome go and sit with Inuyasha. She smiled one of the prettiest smiles that he had seen to date as she leaned forward and tried to speak to the hanyou.

Sango had gone over and sat next to Miroku as he watched the girl with interest. Sango, seeing him drooling, nudged him hard in the ribs to get his attention. When she did this, he let out a big "Ump!" and turned with a stunned look on his face to look at her.

"Why did you do that? That hurt," Miroku said as he rubbed his ribs.

Sango gave him a death glare and he quickly whimpered at seeing her expression. He knew he had been caught and now Sango was furious. There was no way he was going to talk his way out of this one. Miroku slowly started to get up and edge away from his mate as Sango's attention was temporarily turned toward her friend.

Sango, seeing what he was doing, let him move just far enough away from her before she reached behind her and pulled out her trusty weapon and threw it at his retreating form. It hit him right in the back of the neck and he crumbled to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

Chief Togo had to laugh when he saw Miroku hit the ground. The monk was going to be in really big trouble once he woke up from his slumber. Judging by the look his mate was giving him, he only had a short time to live.

-oOo-

Kagome had been dragging Inuyasha into the forest for some much needed privacy. She wanted to talk to him away from his friends so that they could voice their feeling towards each other. She finally came to a stop when she reached an old tree. It was huge; it looked like it had been there for centuries, its roots exposed on the forest floor. She felt at peace being near this tree. She couldn't quite understand her feelings as she reached a hand out and touched it's enormous trunk. The tree felt alive. It pulsated with such a strong life force that she gasped and jumped back away from it as though it had attacked her.

Inuyasha had been in some sort of trance as the girl dragged him deep into the forest. He had no idea where she was going, but he followed her without a fight. When they stopped at the old tree, she had let go of his arm and stared at the tree in awe.

He watched her as she eyed the tree, looking up into its many branches that hid its top. She slowly approached the tree and placed her hands on it, and all the while, Inuyasha observed her with curiosity. When she gasped and pulled quickly away from the tree as if being attacked, he was at her side in an instant. He held her close and wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe.

He looked at her with concern, "Kagome? What's wrong? Why did you jump like that?" he asked as she continued to shake in his arms.

She looked up over her shoulder at the tree. "This tree is alive. I have never felt life energy radiate from a tree before. I have always felt that trees were alive, but the energy that the other trees have is different from this one. This tree seems to have some intelligence, like it's alive, almost like a person," she said in awe and confusion at what she was feeling.

Inuyasha looked at the tree. It was his favorite tree to sleep in; he always felt safe in its branches as if it protected him throughout the night. "I have always loved this tree. It's been my favorite to sleep in since I can remember. When my parents died, I would come here to get away from all of the hate that the other children used to show me. I felt comforted by the tree, so at night, I would always return to sleep here high in the branches away from prying eyes. I have always felt happy when I'm near this tree, but now that I have you I'm even happier." As he said this he hugged Kagome closer to him.

Kagome looked up into his eyes and turned in his grasp. "Inuyasha, I wanted to talk to you away from everyone. I noticed that you were trying to say something to me, but you were having a hard time trying to find the words to talk to me. I thought that if we were alone that maybe you could say what you have on your mind," she said in a low voice, afraid of what he might say, afraid that he didn't want her around.

Inuyasha looked at her with concern. She was shifting in his arms as she looked at her feet. Then he grabbed her by the waist and leaped into the tree. He continued to jump until he got high into the tree where the branches were dense and concealing. They couldn't see the ground, and anyone on the ground couldn't see them. He found a big branch that was wide enough for them to sit on comfortably and talk without anyone disturbing them.

Kagome had gasped as he picked her up and jumped into the tree. She felt him jumping higher into the tree until he reached a thick branch and sat down with her in his lap.

"I jumped up here so we can talk without anyone interrupting us. Miroku always has a habit of showing up when you least expect him." Inuyasha had a disgusting look on his face as he said this. Yes, his friend was perverted, and his favorite pass time was watching people from behind a bush.

He looked at the girl that was sitting in his lap with concern; she was shaking with fear. He brought her closer to him and started to purr to calm her down. He moved his mouth closer to her ear as he nipped and gently licked her.

Kagome started to giggle and relaxed as his hot breath caressed her ear. He was glad that he got her in a good mood. This tree always seemed to help him deal with his emotions.

Then he stopped and looked at her as he brought her closer to him and said, "I did want to ask you a very important question." He had a hurt tone to his voice.

Kagome looked into his sad face as he continued, "I have been thinking about this for a long time now, but I had to speak with Chief Togo before I could say anything to you."

Kagome's heart started to race as he continued to talk. She was afraid of what he was going to say, afraid that he didn't have feelings for her and would try to send her away.

Inuyasha noticed that the girl was starting to shake in his arms again. The fear that she was feeling was radiating off her like a tidal wave. She was afraid of something; he didn't know what had scared her so much so he continued being cautious as he spoke.

"I couldn't talk to you first because tribal tradition dictates that I must first ask permission from the Supreme Chief before I make such a big decision. Since I'm one of the leaders of the tribe, anything I do must be approved by him."

Inuyasha noticed that the girl had gone still in his lap. He looked at her with concern as she hung her head low, not willing to look at him. So he continued as his mouth got dry and he swallowed hard, "Ah, Kagome? Ah, I wanted to ask you…if you would…consider being…my…mate?" He lowered his head as he waited for her answer, afraid that she might turn him down.

Kagome was listening to what he was saying. She was afraid that he didn't want her and never would have expected the question that he finally asked her. She was in shock. 'What was that he said? He wants me to be his mate? Does that mean that he truly loves me and wants to stay with a half-breed like me?'

She turned to look at him and noticed that his head was down. She slowly moved her hand and reached for his cheek. She started to caress him in a loving way. He leaned into her hand wanting to be closer to her as her thumb rubbed his cheek with want and desire. She shifted her hand so that it went down onto his chin and slowly raised his head so she could look at him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when she finally spoke, "Inuyasha, would you truly be happy with a person like me? You could have someone better than me." As she said this, a lone tear started down her cheek.

Inuyasha heard her words and looked into her beautiful blue/gold eyes and said, "Maybe I could have anyone I want, but the only one that would truly make me happy is you. Kagome, I don't want anyone else. I want you. I can be happy with you if you let me."

Kagome saw the truth in his eyes. He truly loved her and wanted to be with her. This made her the happiest person in the world.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Inuyasha was truly enjoying the kiss as he felt her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer to her. He took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and pulled one arm up until it laid between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer to him, not willing to let her go.

They pulled away from each other just enough so he could look into her beautiful blue/gold eyes, and then he said, "So, what is your answer? Will you be my mate for life? Because, when I mate, it will be forever."

His statement filled her heart. She smiled at him and said, "I would love to be your mate for life. Promise to love me forever."

Inuyasha smiled and lowered his head to her lips as he said, "I will love you forever, my angel." He then leaned in and captured her lips. He nipped at her lower lip asking for silent entry that she easily granted.

He was in pure bliss as he ran his tongue inside her whole mouth, savoring in the flavor of her juices; she tasted like honey, sweet and pure. The heat between them was rising and she was starting to get aroused by what they were doing. Her scent was driving him crazy with want. He wanted to wait, but if she continued, he was going to lose it and take her right there, so he opted to pull away from her.

"Kagome," he said in a horse voice, "if we continue doing this, we will wind up getting mated by tonight." He leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes trying to get some control back.

Kagome was also panting. She wanted him badly, but something was telling her to wait. The time was not right for it, so she just leaned into his embrace and stayed there, cuddled to him for comfort.

He held her tight as her scent relaxed his body. Then slowly both of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

As the couple slept, the tree started to shift and move. It was careful not to move the branch that the sleeping pair was on. It bent its branches to either side of them, forming a round nest that would prevent them from falling out of the tree if they shifted in their sleep. Then it started to grow leaves under the unsuspecting couple, creating a nice soft bed for them to lie in. It continued to grow leaves as it shifted the pair into a lying position in which they cuddled next to each other. As more leaves grew, they surrounded the couple like a nice soft blanket, creating a sanctuary that hid them from prying eyes.

Once the tree was satisfied that it had created the perfect nest, it continued to keep watch over its children as they slept. The tree would keep them safe and warm as it enjoyed the love that radiated off the couple. Love is what it enjoyed most in the world and it had been waiting a long time for this pair to come to it.

-oOo-

Hoped you liked this chapter remember to leave me a review!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone!!!! I have decided to post the next chapter to the story as a Christmas present to all of the loyal readers. I wish you and your family a joyous Christmas and a Wonderful New Year. Now on with the story!

Chapter 13

Inuyasha started to open his eyes very slowly as he stretched and yawned. He brought his hand up to his eyes and started to rub them to see if he could get the sleep out. He heard a low moan as someone shifted closer to him. He looked down to see his angel snuggled up against him, plainly protesting his movement that woke her up.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she buried her nose in his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled of pine with a hint of honey and she wrapped her arms around him, clearly not willing to get up at the moment.

Inuyasha started to chuckle as he saw Kagome's actions, and then he leaned down and started to lick her ear.

Kagome groaned again as she looked up into the face of the man that had disturbed her slumber, and then she took her hand and smacked him across the chest, obviously not happy about being aroused so early in the morning.

Inuyasha started to laugh at her. He was enjoying her reaction to him as he continued with an assault on her neck. He continued to kiss and lick her neck, and she started to stir even more when he heard her say with a tired voice, "Inuyasha, why are you up so early? I want to sleep some more."

Inuyasha had yet to see her face this morning, so he put his hand under her chin and raised it so he could look into her eyes.

Kagome had her eyes closed and she made a face, clearly not in the mood for playing, as he leaned down and kissed her with such force that she started to wake up fully. She wrapped her arms around his chest as she pulled him closer to her.

When they broke apart, he looked into her blue/gold eyes and said, "Good morning, sleepy head. How did you sleep?"

She had to laugh as she gave in and started to sit up in their nice warm bed. Kagome looked around and then noticed that they were in some kind of nest that protected them from falling out of the tree. Then she said with curiosity, "Um, Inuyasha? When did you make this nest for us to sleep in?"

Inuyasha looked at her then started to follow her gaze as he quickly sat up and looked around. It was the first time that he noticed that they were in some sort of nest that had kept them warm throughout the night.

He looked at her with confusion and answered, "I didn't build this for us. Someone else did."

Kagome looked at him with confusion, and then she closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She felt the life force from the tree; it seemed to be enjoying their company. It must have been the one to build the nest for them as they slept last night, making sure that they didn't fall out of the tree.

Kagome started to smile as she rose to her feet and stretched, and then she said, "We better get going. The others will be wondering where we have been all night."

Inuyasha picked her up and then jumped down from the tree and placed Kagome on the ground. But before Kagome left, she placed her hand on the trunk of the great tree and said, "Thank you for keeping us safe and warm. We enjoyed the soft bed you gave us."

As she opened her eyes, she could have sworn that she heard a faint, "Your welcome," come from the tree. The couple then turned and started heading back towards the village.

As Kagome and Inuyasha approached the village they saw a visibly distraught Miroku desperately trying to please his mate.

Sango was clearly still mad at her mate for the way he acted the previous day. He was trying to please her, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

As the couple came closer to them, Sango looked up and greeted her friends.

"Good morning, you two. It's about time you returned. We thought we would have to send out a search party to look for you," Sango said with a smirk on her face, and then she said, "Hey, Kagome, could you help me with breakfast?" The look on her face said she wanted to talk.

Kagome smiled and said, "I'll be there in a minute."

She reached up and gave Inuyasha a kiss on his cheek as she left to help Sango.

Inuyasha stared at his angel as she left to go help Sango. He hated for her to leave his side even for a second but he knew that she would be safe. He saw that as Kagome got near Sango, she avoided Miroku like the plague, never getting near him as she moved to help her friend.

Both girls took off toward the river to get some water so they could finish cooking. Once the girls where gone, he noticed a very tired and disappointed monk being left behind. Inuyasha went over to the fire and sat down and took comfort in its heat.

Miroku, spotting his friend, went over to join him. Miroku was nervous. He didn't know how Inuyasha would react towards him for what happened yesterday. As Miroku was staring at the ground contemplating the growth of the grass beneath his feet, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Well, Miroku, it seems that Sango is still mad at you from yesterday. I told you that your lecherous ways would get you into trouble one day," said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at his bewildered friend with an 'I told you so' expression.

Miroku looked defeated as his world came crashing down around him. Sango had refused to even speak to him. He had tried all morning long to be helpful and tried everything within his power so that she would acknowledge him. But she had refused. His heart was broken and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Inuyasha looked at his friend and saw his expression. He knew that it would be a long time before his mate would forgive him so he tried to offer some words of encouragement.

"Cheer up, Miroku. Maybe Kagome can talk to her and change her mind before she kills you," he said with a smile on his face.

Miroku just kept on staring off towards the river where the girls had disappeared not saying a word.

They sat there in silence waiting for the girls to come back from the river when they heard a howl come from the forest. Inuyasha was quickly on his feet as his ears turned in the direction of the howl.

He barred his fangs as he growled, "The girls are in trouble. We have to get to them fast!"

The next thing anyone saw was a blur of silver and red as he disappeared into the forest with Miroku closely on his tail.

--oOo--

Sango and Kagome were walking toward the river to get the water that they needed to finish breakfast, but before they went into the forest, Sango stopped by her teepee and got some weapons. There had been a lot of trouble lately as the tribe was being attacked from an unknown source. She wanted to be ready in case they ran into anything, so she got her weapon, which was a giant boomerang, and a bow with a quiver of arrows.

Sango handed the bow and arrows to Kagome and asked, "Can you shoot a bow?"

Kagome took them and placed the quiver of arrows on her back and put the bow over her shoulder as she said, "Yes, my mother taught me when I was small. She said it would come in handy one day."

Sango smiled at her friend as they continued to walk into the forest.

They walked in silence for a while when Kagome turned and gently asked, "Sango, is something wrong between you and Miroku? You seem to be mad at him for something."

Sango bristled at her question as she looked at her friend with saddened eyes. "Well, Miroku has a tendency to be lecherous. When we came back from the river yesterday, he started to drool all over the place when he saw you. He didn't even notice that I was there at his side until I hit him in the ribs to bring him back from his thoughts. I know he loves me, but I can't help but feel jealous if he stares at another," she said with sorrow in her voice as she lowered her head in shame.

Kagome looked at her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. "Well, you don't have to worry about me taking him away from you because I belong to Inuyasha. He asked me last night to be his mate and I have agreed," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sango looked up in time to see the smile and hugged her friend, being happy that she and the hanyou were finally going to be together. "I think you make a wonderful couple. I'm glad that Inuyasha has finally found someone to love. We were all starting to get a little worried about him because he was always alone. He never wants to join us in anything we do. He protects the village, but he really doesn't have any friends."

The two continued to walk down to the river and when they reached it, they dipped the jugs they were carrying into the water to fill them.

Once they were done filling the jugs, they turned to leave when out of the forest came five men. They all were from another tribe and they eyed the girls.

Kagome and Sango had dropped the jugs they were carrying and backed away as the men approached them. Then one of the tall men came forward and stopped in front of them. He had little black pointed ears, green eyes and a black tail that was moving from side to side. His body was lean and muscular and he looked powerful. He had no shirt on and wore black pants.

He had the look of a cat demon as he began to speak to them. "You will come with us. We are in need of some women for our tribe and you two will do nicely."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then Sango said, "Sorry, but we are already mated and we want to stay here."

The cat demon just looked at them without changing his expression, "We don't care. You will bare us strong young, so you will come with us."

He motioned to his men to take them.

"I don't think so," said a very determined Sango as she readied her weapon.

Kagome had taken the bow off her shoulder and locked an arrow in place. She started to concentrate and the arrow started to glow pink.

The cat demon looked at her and said, "Ah, that wench has very strong spiritual powers. She would be a good addition to our tribe. Grab her!"

The men started to advance when Kagome let go of her arrow. The arrow traveled straight and true, and it hit two of the men and killed them instantly.

Sango threw her weapon and hit one of them and he fell to the ground, never to move again.

That left two of them for the girls to deal with, and then out of nowhere, Jinx came out of the forest and jumped in front of the girls to block the intruders from advancing. She was growling and barring her fangs as the men eyed the wolf.

Then the cat demon said "Ah, she has command over a wolf pack too. That is even better. We must have her. You take care of the other female while I go after the prize."

The cat demon started to move toward Kagome as Jinx blocked his path while the other male made his way toward Sango.

Jinx, seeing that this cat demon was going to be difficult to defeat, howled into the air calling for her pack and Inuyasha for help.

Jinx was determined to keep her sister safe as the cat demon slowly advanced towards her. He leaped into the air hoping to get to the girl but Jinx blocked his move.

Jinx grabbed his arm with her powerful jaws and she threw him to the side. The cat demon, being very fast, slashed his claws against Jinx's side. She fell to the ground with a howl of pain and lay there bleeding from her wounds.

Kagome, seeing her friend hurt, tried to move towards her, but was grabbed from behind by the cat demon. Kagome was struggling against his grip when she heard a challenge come from behind them.

Inuyasha had arrived in time to see Jinx go down as the cat demon slashed his claws against her side and then he grabbed his angel. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he saw the woman he loved being dragged away.

He said, "And where the FUCK! Do you think you're going with my mate!?" He growled loudly as he flexed his claws at his enemy.

The cat demon slowly turned to face the threat, still holding onto the girl, and said, "I don't smell your scent on her so you haven't claimed her as your own. She is free game for whomever is the strongest to mate with her."

He had an evil smirk on his face as he eyed the hanyou. "And if I take her, what are you going to do about it? You're just a hanyou. You are no match for me," said the cat demon as he puffed out his chest like a superior being.

Inuyasha looked at the cat demon with a smirk on his face as he said, "If you think you can beat me, then let's fight, but it will be your funeral." Inuyasha watched the cat demon and flexed his claws in warning.

The cat demon looked at the girl as she was still struggling in his grasp, then he threw her on the ground and took the challenge. He approached the hanyou, clearly thinking that he had the upper hand in the fight. When he came closer to him, he noticed that the hanyou's scent wasn't one of a hanyou but that of a full demon.

Inuyasha had been staring at his opponent who obviously didn't know what he had gotten himself into. The girl was his and he was willing to fight to the death for her. He flexed his claws as he attacked. The cat demon saw him coming and moved quickly out of the way.

Inuyasha had predicted his move and had moved with him as his claws connected with the enemy.

--oOo--

Sango had her hands full as the other man was slowly going around in a circle, like a hunter stalks its prey. He was trying to find an opening to attack her. He lunged forward and tried to grab her from behind but Sango quickly moved out of the way. The man quickly turned and wrapped his arms around her chest and threw her face first into the dirt as he landed on top of her.

Miroku had come out of the forest and saw when Inuyasha started fighting with a cat demon. He quickly looked around for his mate and saw her on the ground with a man on top of her as she was struggling to get free.

Miroku became enraged as he saw this man with his hands on his mate. He muttered a chant and raised his staff as he pointed it at the offending male.

Sango was struggling against the man's grip when someone picked him up and threw him against the tree where he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sango slowly got up into a kneeling position to look at her savior and noticed that it was Miroku. The look on her mate's face was enough to send shivers down her spine. She had never seen her mate look so angry before. He had come out of the forest and saw her getting attacked and had thrown the man with such force that he landed twenty feet away, hitting a tree.

Sango was so happy to see him that she jumped into is arms and started to cry as he held her in his embrace to comfort her. He had been so worried about her that he didn't care what he was getting into when he attacked; all he wanted was for her to be safe.

--oOo--

Kagome had been thrown to the ground with the wind knocked out of her. She looked around and saw that Inuyasha and the cat demon where locked in battle. She remembered that her friend had been injured trying to protect her. She quickly looked around and found her about ten feet from where she was.

Kagome slowly crawled over to her friend. Kagome's ankle was injured when the cat demon threw her on the ground and she couldn't walk at the moment.

Kagome finally reached Jinx and started to look at her wounds.

Tsa-li came running out of the forest and stopped at his mate's side. He saw that Jinx had been hurt and looked at Kagome with concern in his eyes.

Kagome gave him a half smile and said, "I will do everything that I can to heal her. Make sure that Inuyasha doesn't get hurt."

The wolf eyed the battle that was ragging behind the girl and he started to growl and bare his fangs. He slowly made his way over to the battle and watched. He didn't want to interfere with the fight, but if the cat demon injured Inuyasha, then he would finish it. He was going to get his revenge for what he had done to his mate.

Kagome looked at her friend's wounds. They were deep and she was bleeding badly.

Kagome pulled some herbs from her shirt and placed them on the wound. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Her hands started to glow blue as her healing powers began to work on her friend. Slowly the wounds began to close and the bleeding stopped.

When Kagome was done, she opened her eyes and saw that Jinx was lying there asleep as she tried to regain her energy back.

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha and the cat demon were still locked in battle. She slowly got to her feet and winced in pain from the injury to her ankle and slowly started to move away. Kagome wanted to get away from Jinx in case the cat demon came after her again. She didn't want to risk her friend getting hurt any more because of her.

Kagome saw Tsa-li and said, "Tsa-li, protect Jinx while I go get my bow."

Tsa-li heard her command and went over to protect his mate, but as he did he was keeping an eye on the battle.

Kagome had made her way over to the bow and picked it up along with the quiver of arrows. The pain in her ankle was great but she didn't have time to heal it. She started to make her way into the forest when the cat demon spotted her and ran towards her at full speed. As he hit her from behind, Kagome went flying into a tree and hit it full force and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Inuyasha saw what the cat demon did to his mate and that was the last straw.

"You hurt my mate and now you're dead," was all he said as he charged the cat demon.

The cat demon stood his ground and readied his attack. As the hanyou approached, the cat demon's hands started to glow red and a beam of light shot out of them and headed straight for the hanyou.

Inuyasha saw it and dodged as he landed a killing blow to the cat demon. The demon fell to the ground in a heap and Inuyasha hurried over to his mate.

Kagome was bleeding a little from the corner of her mouth as he picked her up in his arms.

Inuyasha was so concerned about Kagome that his eyes turned back to their original color as he held her close to him. He lowered his head to caress her cheek with his when he felt her stir in his arms.

He pulled away to look at her as she smiled weakly at him and said, "Inu… Inuyasha," then she fell unconscious again.

Inuyasha could hear as her heart start to slow. He could hear the sound of something bleeding deep within the girl's chest.

Kagome was having some difficulty breathing; she might've broken a couple of ribs from her impact with the tree.

Inuyasha held her closer against his body as he softly said, "Kagome, please don't leave me. I love you! Please, please don't leave me. I don't want to be lonely again."

The girl was starting to get weaker and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Miroku and Sango saw when the cat demon hit Kagome with such force that, as she hit the tree, she crumpled to the ground. They saw as Inuyasha finally killed the cat demon and went to Kagome's side. He gently picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms as he started to rock her back and forth as if the force of his love would bring her back. They knew that the blow the girl took was hard enough to cause internal bleeding. There was nothing they could do to save her.

Sango and Miroku were approaching the couple. They slowly walked towards Inuyasha because they didn't want to upset him any more than he already was. They stopped just a few feet away from him knowing that the hanyou would be able to hear them with his sensitive ears.

Miroku said in a sad and heartbreaking voice, "Inuyasha… we could take her back to the village, and when she passes, we will give her a proper burial."

Inuyasha looked up with anger in his eyes. He was not about to lose her after he had looked for her all his life. He picked her up in his strong arms and walked deep into the forest, leaving behind his friends, as a lone tear fell down his cheek.

Inuyasha was beginning to mourn the loss of his love.

--oOo--

Well that's the end of another chapter. Jinx, Mike, Shawn, and I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas! We will see you in the next chapter. Oh, remember to leave a review!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone the next chapter in our story is up. I wanted to thank WJ for all her help in teaching me how to improve my writing skills. WJ you rock and thank you for all your help. I have learned a lot.

Jinx is unavailable at the moment. She will not be putting editors notes in the chapters. We all have our own little demons to deal with in our lives and she has hers. So I will support her in everything she does and give her time. Maybe I can get her to put in her editors notes at the end of the story, we will just have to wait and see.

Enough talking and on with the next chapter!

Chapter 14

Inuyasha continued to walk deep into the forest with the girl in his arms. Her breathing was becoming more and more sallow as it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to breathe. He made it to the god tree, as he called it, and jumped high into its branches. He always came here when he was feeling sad or lonely and now that the girl of his dreams was dying in his arms he was over come with grief, as he felt helpless to save her.

Inuyasha reached the nest they had shared the night before and laid her down on the soft leaves. He gently brushed the hair away from her face wanting to gaze upon her beauty as he kneeled down next to her.

Inuyasha stayed with her all day in hopes that she would wake up and they could be together. As the night was approaching her breathing became shallower. Her skin felt cold to the touch but he never left her side. The tears of pain and sorrow started to come down his face as the sadness he felt was tearing him apart. Then he started to grieve for his beloved.

Inuyasha let out an ear-shattering howl that broke the silence of the forest as it told of his heartache for the girl. He slummed forward and touched her cheek with his as he licked her chin in hopes of waking her. But nothing he did would awaken the girl.

As he cried for his love he heard a gentle voice speak to him, "My son, why do you grieve so?"

Inuyasha quickly stood and looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one around, he tried to pick up the scent of the intruder, but there was none. He turned back to the girl thinking that he had imagined the voice as he continued to caress her cheek with his callused thumb.

The voice spoke again, "My son, why do you grieve so?"

Inuyasha sighed he didn't know where this voice was coming from as he scanned the area again looking for the intruder.

Inuyasha thought he was going crazy over the grief he felt for Kagome so he answered the voice question, "My one and only love is hurt and there is nothing I can do to save her," his voice started to crack as he continued, "she's going to die and leave me alone to wander this world with no one to love."

Inuyasha hung his head and cried as he said this, his heart heavy with pain, then the voice said, "I know of a way to save her if you are willing to do it."

Inuyasha raised his head as his ears perked up at the thought of saving her. "What do I have to do to save her!?" he asked with such force that he was afraid that he had scared off the person he was speaking to, because he took a long time to answer his question.

The voice said, "All you have to do is share your blood with her and give her the mating mark. When this is done her hanyou powers will be released and she could heal herself."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big, if he claimed her as his own then her hanyou powers would be released and that could save her life.

Then curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "Who are you?" as he looked around trying to find this mysterious person who was helping him save his angel.

The voice took a minute to consider his question and then said, "I am the god tree, for centuries I have stood here and watched as my children grew and flourished. I saw them spread far and wide and become strong. As the medicine men and women kept the land pure and clean my children grew strong and they prospered.

But soon evil started to take over this land. It poisoned the minds of my children as they started fighting among themselves. They fought over the territory to see who was better than the rest. It was a war of brother against brother and sister against sister.

As they started to kill off the medicine men and women the land began to get sick, no longer does the land supply you with food and no longer is the water pure. Now that the evil is so far spread women die when they give birth to your young.

Soon the land will start to die and I along with it. I have waited for centuries for you two to appear. You are the only ones who could save and protect the land and return it to the way it was. Peace would be restored and my children will once again flourish."

Inuyasha heard as the god tree told him his story. He had always felt a certain connection to this tree but he didn't know it was alive in the sense that it could talk.

Inuyasha looked at the girl as he considered the trees words. He had no reason to doubt what he was saying plus he was running out of options. If he didn't try to heal Kagome she will die.

Inuyasha shifted his position and kneeled near her head as he prepared to give her some of his blood but before he could cut his wrist the tree spoke again. "My son if you choose to do this you must complete the mating within 3 days or you'll both die. This is the price you must pay to have her with you."

Inuyasha heard his words but he didn't care he wanted to save her and that was what he was going to do. He would finish the mating ritual before the third day. Kagome had already consented to be his mate so that shouldn't be a problem.

Inuyasha cut his wrist with his clawed finger as he tilted Kagome's head back to open her mouth. Slowly the blood started to drip in her mouth and she started to swallow it making a face as the hot liquid went down her throat. When he was starting to feel light headed he stopped. He laid her back down and licked his wrist in order to seal his wound.

He picked her up and cradled her in his lap as he slowly opened the back of her dress to expose her neck. He gently pulled on the dress to release her shoulder from her clothes. Once it was free he lowered his head and started to trail kisses down her neck when he reached that sensitive spot he bit down hard until he buried his fangs into her skin.

Inuyasha slowly released her and started to lick away the blood that pooled around her wound as it started to heal. He laid her down and waited for something to happen. He was tired from the blood loss but he couldn't fall asleep just yet he wanted to know if this was going to work.

Inuyasha didn't have to wait for long as Kagome started to glow.

His sensitive hanyou ears picked up on her heartbeat. It was getting stronger as her heart started to pump the much-needed blood throughout her body.

Then he noticed that she was changing physically, first her nails started to grow into claws. Her teeth started to get longer as her fangs appeared. Her hair got longer as it stayed black but he noticed that it had blue highlights in it that made her hair shine in the moonlight. Her ears disappeared from the side of her head as two cute black dog-ears appeared on the top of her head in the middle of her gorgeous mane. She still had the four half moons in a circle on her forehead.

Inuyasha was so preoccupied on watching her transformation that he jumped when he felt something curl around his ankle. When he looked down he saw a tail that was long and black with blue streaks. She looked more beautiful now than she did before as the transformation was completed.

Kagome started to move as he leaned down and kissed her on her soft lips. His heart almost leaped out of his chest as he felt her respond to his touch. When he pulled away he saw her golden blue eyes and he smiled.

Kagome reached up with her hand as she brought it up to his cheek and gently wiped away the tears that he shed for her.

She smiled weakly at him then he said in a soft and loving voice. "Rest my love, I'll be here when you awaken."

Inuyasha reached for her hand as he gently grasped it in his. He kissed the back of her hand and then he kissed her forehead as she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha could no longer keep his eyes open as he laid down next to his beloved. But before he fell asleep he said, "Thank you for helping her."

Before he too fell into the black abyss.

--oOo--

The god tree looked on as his children fell asleep in his arms.

His children he thought, he had waited for over 1000 years for them to appear, two halves of one soul with enough power to heal the land and protect it. He would protect them as they slept.

Down below someone was looking for them, but he would not divulge their location as he kept them hidden from their sight. He had managed to cover their scents preventing anyone from following them into his branches. He moved his branches and limbs in a protective manner to make sure that they would be safe for the night as they recovered from their ordeal. As soon as they mated the power will be complete. They will be united as one and as one they will protect this land thus giving life back to his children.

This pleased him to no end.

--oOo--

Tsa-li saw when the cat demon broke away from Inuyasha and started to charge towards Kagome. Tsa-li quickly moved to block him to prevent him from reaching the girl. The cat demon was fast, he saw the wolf coming towards him and dodged his attack as he made contact with the girl.

Tsa-li skidded to a halt and saw as he hit Kagome in the back sending her flying towards a tree. She had hit it full force. Tsa-li could hear her ribs crack from the impact as she fell to the forest floor unconscious.

He saw as the enraged hanyou rush his enemy and killed him instantly for hurting his mate. Inuyasha had gone over to the girl and was cradling her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth trying to wake her up.

She was hurt and there was nothing any of them could do to save her.

Tsa-li hung his head in shame; he had failed in his duty to protect the girl. She had trusted him enough to consider him part of her pack and he couldn't even protect her from a lowly cat.

Tsa-li noticed as the hanyou picked the girl up and started to walk deep into the forest. No doubt that he wanted some privacy, as he would grieve for the girl.

Tsa-li looked at his mate and sighed, 'When Jinx wakes up she is going to be angry with me for not protecting her sister and letting her die.'

He walked over to his mate and laid down next to her as he placed his head on her neck, waiting for her to awaken.

--oOo--

Sango and Miroku looked on as they saw their friend enter the forest with the girl in his arms. Clearly he wanted to be alone as her end was coming. He wanted to grieve for his love in solitude.

Sango had tears coming down her face at the thought of losing her friend. She had not known the girl for that long but she clearly saw her as a sister.

Miroku seeing that his mate was in distress from losing her friend put his arms around her as he brought her into an embrace to comfort her grieving heart. He made no move to be perverted. He was sincere in his actions as he held her and allowed her to shed her tears of pain.

Miroku slowly started to turn and pull his mate towards the village, he wanted to get back and tell Chief Togo what had happened and he was not going to be happy.

--oOo--

The night slowly started to approach and Jinx was still out cold.

Tsa-li stayed by his mate's side protecting her as she slept. Then he heard and inhuman howl come from the forest as Inuyasha let out an anguish howl at the lost of his love.

Tsa-li heart was broken into a million pieces as he heard his cry of agony. He hung his head low as he looked at his mate. 'She is going to be heart broken when she awakens from her slumber.' He thought with a heavy heart.

Tsa-li looked into the sky and noticed that there was a full moon out tonight. It would've been the perfect time to mate with Jinx and give her a gift that would've made her happy. The gift could only be bestowed upon the full moon as he gave her the mating mark.

Tsa-li thought for a while and then he came to a conclusion he would give her the gift it was the least he could do for failing to keep her sister safe. He leaned down towards his mate as he began to lick her neck then he bit into her skin drawing some blood in the process. He heard her soft growl as he released her and gently started to close the wound by licking the blood away.

The mating mark has been set now all he had to do was wait. Soon the full moon shone upon his mate as she started to transform.

Jinx was turning into her human form. Her legs stretched into arms and legs as her body took on a human form. She had shoulder length hair that was the color of the night with a hint of blue in it. Her features were perfect as she grew claws and her fangs started to protrude from her mouth. She had wolf ears on the side of her head that were the best part of her looks. She wore a dark blue dress with pants that showed off her figure to perfection and on the front of the dress set in beads was a wolf howling at the moon.

Tsa-li stared in disbelief. She was gorgeous even in her human form.

Tsa-li also started to transform, first his four legs turned into arms and legs, then his wolf body turned into a human one. He began to grow claws that were longer than his mates. His fangs started to come out of his mouth as his ears moved to the side of his head and became pointed wolf ears on the side. His eyes were the color of green with a hint of gold as he was breathing hard from the transformation.

His hair came down to the middle of his back as he had it tied back in a low ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants, his well-chiseled chest filled the shirt outlining his muscular form and on his shirt he to had the wolf howling at the moon set in beads.

When the transformation was complete he looked at his mate with concern. 'She should have awaken by now.'

Jinx was so beautiful that he couldn't resist. He leaned forward and touched his lips with hers. They were soft and warm to the touch, as he licked the bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Jinx responded by opening her mouth to him as he quickly made his way in to explore his mate.

Jinx slowly started to awaken, she felt different somehow not quite the same as before. She felt soft warm lips on hers as the person gently licked the bottom of her lip asking for permission to be let in.

Jinx opened her mouth to find a tongue quickly darting in and tasting every last bit of her. She was enjoying the sensation she was feeling as she slowly started to open her eyes to see who was kissing her.

Tsa-li slowly pulled away from his mate as he stared into her beautiful green eyes that held a hint of gold around the edge. He smiled at her and was greeted with the same.

Jinx noticed that she was no longer a wolf but that she was in human form. She looked into the eyes of the man that was kissing her and they looked familiar. They were the eyes of her mate.

Jinx slowly sat up looking at her new form then she looked at her mate with confusion. She found her voice and asked. "Tsa-li what happened to me?"

Tsa-li looked at his mate and lowered his head in shame, he tried to speak but couldn't as his voice got stuck in his throat.

Jinxed noticed that he was having a hard time speaking as she looked around to find that they were all alone in a clearing. Then she asked the question that he had been dreading. "Where's Kagome?"

Tsa-li flinched at her question and she saw this, then she said in a growl, "Tell me what happened to my sister Tsa-li!"

Tsa-li finally found his voice and proceeded to tell her everything that had happened since the fight with the cat demon.

Jinx's was heart broken as she heard the story of what happened.

'Kagome can't be dead, I would know if she was dead. She is still alive and I'm going to find her.' Thought Jinx as she slowly started to stand up on her shaky legs.

Tsa-li rose with her to steady her as she stood, but he had yet to answer her question on how she got to be human. "Tsa-li you haven't answered my question on how I got to be human." Jinx said with an edge to her voice.

Tsa-li sighed and looked into her eyes and explained. "I gave you a gift. It was a gift that I was going to give to you once we mated but I opted to give it to you now because it was the least I could to for failing you." As he finished he hung his head low in shame.

Jinx softens her eyes as she reached for her mate and cupped his cheek in her hand. She raised his head so she could look at him. "You haven't failed me Tsa-li, you tried your best and that is all I can ask of you. I know for a fact that my sister is still alive. We have to go and find them."

Tsa-li was surprised by her words he knew that she had a special bond with her sister but he didn't know it was this strong. He looked at her, smiled, and then he said, "Lets go find Kagome."

Together they left the clearing and went into the forest in search of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Jinx and Tsa-li went deeper into the forest following Inuyasha's scent when they came upon a big tree in the forest they lost it. They looked at each other in confusion.

Inuyasha scent had simply vanished so they started to search the area in hopes of finding it again. They searched everywhere around the big tree but they couldn't find his scent. They had lost the trail, not even Tsa-li superior nose could pick up the scent. They had no idea where the hanyou had gone.

Tired and bewildered from their search they went in search for the rest of their pack to tell them what had happened. Not knowing that they were closer than they thought to Kagome and Inuyasha.

--oOo--

Kagome started to stretch and yawn as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at her surrounding wondering where in the hell she was. The last thing she remembered was trying to make it into the safety of the forest when someone attacked her from behind.

Kagome noticed that she had changed from the night before. She felt stronger somehow like something was awakened during the night. She remembered Inuyasha being by her side as she woke up from her dream. A dream in which she had seen her mother and was running towards her when someone pulled her back to the present.

Kagome raised her hand to rub her eyes when she noticed that she had claws for nails. When she tried to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent her from screaming she noticed that she had fangs that were sticking out of her mouth. She ran her finger along the tip and cut it in the process.

'These fangs weren't here before,' she thought as she started to think about what could've happened to her during the night.

Then it finally hit her as she reached up and felt two fluffy ears on the top of her head, much like Inuyasha's. Some how her hanyou side had been released and she had turned into one during the night.

Kagome's neck hurt and when she rubbed it she noticed that she had a bite mark there. When she pulled her hand away she saw that she had blood on them 'the wound must still be bleeding' she thought as she looked at her hand.

The bite mark hurt her to no end as she tried to rub it to make it feel better but it was only making it worse.

Kagome decided to wake up Inuyasha so she could get some answers on what happened last night. She rolled onto her side and stared into the sleeping face of the man she loved. She giggled as she reached up and started to rub his ear.

Inuyasha slowly started to purr as Kagome continued to rub his ear. He drew her closer to him to feel the warmth of her body against his. When he opened his eyes he saw two golden blue eyes staring right back at him. He smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

They continued for several minutes until she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and said, "Inuyasha what happened last night? Why have I been turned into a hanyou? And why does my neck hurt so bad?"

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion as he sat up. He leaned over and pulled on the top of her dress so he could look at her neck and asked, "Does your neck hurt that bad?" She winced from his touch.

He pulled her into his lap as he brought his hot breath over his mating mark and began to lick her wound. The pain started to go away as soon as Inuyasha started to heal her wound. She was purring as he was healing her mating mark.

When he was finally finished he looked at her and asked, "How does it feel now? Does it still hurt?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "no the pain is gone now, thank you."

She snuggled into his arms as he held her tight. Then she asked, "Inuyasha what happened last night? I want to know why I'm a hanyou now."

Inuyasha lowered his head as he tried to explain what happened. "Well you were hurt pretty bad when that cat demon hit you and threw you against a tree. You were bleeding from the inside and you had a couple of broken ribs as your breathing was becoming labored.

I couldn't do anything to help you so I brought you here to the last place we had been together. I figured that if you died then I could die with you. But the god tree told me how to save you, he said that if I released your hanyou powers that your body would be able to heal itself. All I had to do was give you some of my blood and give you the mating mark, that's what you have on your neck. I must've not sealed it properly last night which is why it hurt you, I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." He had said the last with a note of sorrow in his voice as she looked at him.

He still had his head down not willing to look at her. She raised his chin up and looked into his golden eyes and then she said, "you've saved my life with your actions, I love you Inuyasha, I always have, and I'll always will."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. When they parted Inuyasha turned bright red as he said, "Um, the god tree also said that we have to mate by the end of the third day or we will both die."

Kagome looked at him in shock, she would have to mate with him to keep from dying. She had already consented to being his mate this only meant that they would be mated sooner rather than later.

Kagome gave him one of her most perfect smiles and leaned forward to kiss him again as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

Inuyasha loving the way she kissed him wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her back to their soft bed not once breaking the kiss.

When they broke apart panting she smiled at him and said, "I love you Inuyasha and I would be happy to be your mate."

Inuyasha smiled at her happy to hear her words then he leaned forward and kissed her again. They embraced each other for a while when Kagome asked, "How long have we been asleep?"

Inuyasha had to think on this one he couldn't tell how long they were sleeping, "I really don't know," he said with confusion.

Kagome looked up into the sky and noticed that the sun was set high. Then she turned to her future mate and said, "We should at least go back to the village and tell everyone that I'm all right. Then we could come back here and finish what you started last night." She said with a purr as she started to lick his chin.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at her statement. He couldn't wait for tonight so he could make her his mate for life.

He gently stood up and reached for her, when she starting to stand up she didn't notice that she had a tail and stepped on it. She let out a yell of pain as she fell back down on her rump.

Kagome looked down to see what had caused her the pain when she noticed that there was this long black fluffy thing lying next to her. She reached down, grabbed it, and pulled. She yelled and let go of it very quickly as she backed away from it not knowing what it was.

Inuyasha saw what she was doing and started to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he fell down next to her in a fit of laughter.

Kagome gave him an angry look she didn't know what was so funny that had him laughing at her.

She started to growl at him and when he stopped he slowly sat up and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried to explain. "Um, Kagome, that big fluffy thing is your tail and when you pull it you wind up hurting yourself," he said with a chuckle.

Kagome looked at him in shock, 'I have a tail! This can't be happening to me, why doesn't Inuyasha have one?'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Why do I have a tail you don't?"

Inuyasha just smiled at her and said, "not every hanyou is the same we all have something different about us, some of us hide it very well, others you can see their differences right away like your tail."

As he finished speaking he reached over and started to stroke her tail with his clawed hand. It sent a wave of desire into her body that she stiffened and shut her eyes as she concentrated on what he was doing.

She started to purr from desire as he continued to stroke her tail.

Inuyasha was enjoying himself with her tail when he caught the scent she was giving off. What he was doing was arousing Kagome, he made a mental note of it and stopped before they got into something that would take the rest of the day to finish.

Kagome looked at him wondering why he had stopped it had felt so good that she wanted him to continue.

He smiled at her and said, "if we are going to go to the village then we better get going, I want to come back as soon as possible and finish what you just started," as he finished speaking he grabbed her and kissed with such desire that she had melted into his arms.

When he pulled away her eyes were glazed over and she was panting. He chuckled at her and then stood bringing her with him, making sure that he didn't step on her tail.

He placed her on the ground and then turned around and presented his back to her as he said, "come on, get on my back we can travel faster if I carry you. That way you won't trip over your tail." He ended his statement with a laugh.

Kagome was not happy about his remark but he did have a point she wasn't used to this tail and it was making it hard for her to keep her balance. So she climbed on his back then she took her tail and wrapped it around his waist.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had wrapped her tail around his waist; he loved the feel of her tail being there. It sent a shiver up his spine as he felt it tighten around him.

He stood up making sure that she was securely placed on his back then he jumped from the tree. He leaped from tree branch to tree branch heading back toward the village.

--oOo--

Chief Togo was sitting near the fire in front of his teepee with a grim look on his face. Sango and Miroku had come back to the village yesterday saying that they had been attacked and that the girl was seriously hurt. They feared that she would die that night and that Inuyasha had left to go deep in the forest.

The loss of the girl was a great loss to everyone. Her powers would've returned the lands back to the way it was. He wanted the peace to return to his homeland that he could almost taste it.

Chief Togo sat there contemplating life and how unfair it had been as Sango and Miroku approached him. They looked like they hadn't slept at all as Sango had blood shot eyes from all the crying she was doing. She was leaning heavily on Miroku for support during these trying times. It was good to see them together again, the events of the past few days have brought them much grief and pain.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's company when they heard something moving in the forest. Two people emerged from the forest dressed in blue, a man and a woman come within reach of the group as they neared the fire.

Sango looked up long enough to see the girl, then she turned her face back into her mate's chest as she continued to cry over the lost of her friend.

As the two wolves come up to the group the two males got to their feet and were ready to do battle. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment before Jinx broke the silence.

"Miroku, Sango, Chief Togo it's me Jinx, Kagome's wolf friend." They all looked at her with awe they couldn't believe that she was the wolf that accompanied the girl from her home.

Miroku having the hardest time believing what she was saying suddenly spoke to them, "if your Jinx then you can answer a question that only Jinx would know, there was something that happened during our trip that only she would know, could you tell me what that was?"

Jinxed looked at the monk with amusement she knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to cause any friction between him and his mate. She knew that Sango was very jealous of her mate and it would pain her to hurt her sister's friend.

Jinx thought of a way that she could get her point across without spilling the beans about him.

She smiled as she spoke, "Oh, you mean when I had your butt pinned to the ground over by the river and almost killed you, but Inuyasha showed up just in time and saved your life."

Jinx had that look in her eye that said she had just saved his ass and for him not to push his luck with her.

Miroku noticed her choice of words and silently thanked the gods that she was such a good friend to Kagome. Then he smiled and said, "Yup, that's Jinx Kagome's friend. But why are you human?" He was curious about what had happened to her and her mate.

Jinx had no time to explain what had happened to her as she quickly changed the conversation. "We have been to our pack and they informed us that the leaders from the other four tribes will be arriving here today. They come with many men and it is said that they grow tired of hiding behind a barrier that grows weak as the years pass letting the settlers take their land and their food. They want to move beyond the barriers and wage war on those people in order to take back what is rightfully theirs."

Chief Togo had a serious look on his face as he received this news. This meant that they were coming for a challenge they were bent on removing him as supreme chief of all the tribes. If they succeeded in this they will wage war on the settlers and their life, as they had known it, would be destroyed.

Chief Togo stood up straight as he spoke, "Miroku, I want you to gather the elders for a meeting we must plan what we are going to do if we are to survive what is coming."

Miroku looked at Chief Togo with concern he feared that there was something going on that he was totally in the dark about. He looked at the chief as he said, "you don't think they are coming here to challenge you do you? We know that they had been summoned here because you were taken ill and everyone thought that you were going to die but your still here so they don't have to challenge."

Chief Togo looked at Miroku and said, "I don't know if they're coming to challenge but we must be prepared. If they do challenge I want to make sure that they don't destroy everything we have worked so hard to build." He looked at each of them, he turned and walked away leaving a very confused group.

Jinx and Tsa-li looked at Sango and Miroku they didn't know what was going to happen but they had to help them. They had cared for her sister so Jinx felt a certain obligation to offer them their help.

Jinx had to know what had happened to her sister, they had searched the forest all night but they couldn't find them anywhere. So she decided to ask Miroku, "Miroku do you know where Kagome is? We have been looking for her all night but we can't find her."

Miroku looked at the wolf with sadness in his eyes he didn't know how to tell her that her sister was dead.

Jinx seeing the difficulties that he was having decided to break into his thoughts, "Miroku, I know my sister was hurt badly but she is not dead. I would know if she had died. She is still alive and with Inuyasha, we lost his trail last night in the forest and we have been unable to find them."

Miroku looked at the girl in disbelief he couldn't believe that Kagome was still alive not with all of the injuries she had sustained. He was about to open his mouth when they heard something running towards them from the forest.

Everyone stopped talking as they looked to see what emerged from the forest, what they saw almost made their hearts stop.

--oOo--

I hoped you all liked that chapter. Had you worried didn't I? You all thought that I would kill Kagome. Had you all fooled. LOL.

I told you in the beginning that there was a purpose to my madness for Jinx and now you know my little secret. Remember to review and let me know what you think. If you want Jinx to come back with her comments then I suggest that you tell her in your reviews. Because she isn't listening to me.

Happy New Years To everyone!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait guys. Here is the next chapter to our story. I hope you like it.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha had been running through the forest with Kagome on his back when he felt her shivering, he picked up the scent of her fear as he was approaching the village. He stopped and slowly turned his head towards his angel and said, "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you shaking so badly? What are you afraid of?"

Kagome was deep in thought she didn't know how to answer his questions. Her tail tightened around his waist as her fear took over.

She was afraid, afraid that her friends would reject her because she was different, afraid that the hate and name calling would return, afraid that she would be rejected for what she was.

Inuyasha started to get worried she wouldn't respond to his questions, he stood there for a few minutes deep in thought. He finally got an idea of what she was thinking about and decided to put her fears to rest.

"Kagome, these are our friends they won't reject you because of what you are. They liked you as a half breed and they will like you as a hanyou, and if they don't then they were never your friends to begin with."

His words reached her ears as she listened, he was right they were her friends and they would like her no matter what and even if they didn't she still had Inuyasha who loved her for being herself.

She snuggled closer to him and then said, "Thank you, I feel a lot better now."

Inuyasha smiled as he felt her get closer to him. He turned his head and started towards the village again. It only took him about ten minutes to finally reach it. When he was approaching he saw his friends standing near the fire talking to some people, he didn't recognized, as he leaped from the branch and landed next to them.

Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of Inuyasha landing next to his friends. They all stared at him in awe, he had someone with him and they were hidden under his hair.

As he lowered himself down to let the person on his back get off, he looked at everyone that was standing around looking at him and said with a growl, "Why are you all staring at me?!"

He was irritated, he hated when people stared at him like he was some kind of fool or a freak.

As the girl that was riding on his back stood up, everyone gasped, they knew this was Kagome but she had changed, she was a hanyou now.

Jinx saw her sister and knew that she had mated but not fully. She could tell that she was still pure but Inuyasha had some how released her hanyou powers that saved her life. She slowly started to approach the hanyou's as Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him to protect her.

Jinx laughed at his actions as she said, "Still possessive I see, you will never change Inuyasha."

Jinx started to giggle as Inuyasha looked at her with a blank look. She looked at her sister and said, "Do you know who I am?" her eyes were filled with the love she felt for her as Kagome stared at her for a few minutes.

Then realization hit Kagome as she said, "Jinx? Is that you?"

Jinx nodded yes to her question as Kagome screamed "JINX!!!" and flew into her arms in a tight embrace.

Kagome forgetting that her tail was wrapped tightly around Inuyasha waist spun him around like a top as he fell on his butt. He let out a loud growl to show that he wasn't happy.

Kagome pulled away from her hug to look at the hanyou and she noticed that he was on the ground. She then realized that her tail had been wrapped around his waist and in her haste to embrace her sister she had spun him around causing him to fall.

They all busted out laughing at what had happened as Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and glared at everyone standing there.

Inuyasha "Feh" as he crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from the group looking like a four year old, pouting. Clearly he was not happy about being made fun of.

Everyone then noticed that Kagome had a tail and it was moving from side to side so fast that it was just a blur. She finally got control of her tail and placed it around her waist as she approached Inuyasha; she gently placed her hand on his shoulder as she gazed up into his eyes.

Inuyasha tried to remain mad at her but when she started to lick his chin in apology, he couldn't do it. Inuyasha reached for her and pulled her into a tight embrace as he buried his nose in her hair.

Kagome scent always made him feel calm. He pulled away from her as he turned his attention to his friends and said, "We are not staying, we came here to tell you that Kagome is safe and for all of you not to worry."

His statement caught everyone off guard, Miroku being the first one to recover from the shock, said, "Inuyasha you can't leave just yet, the four chiefs of the governing tribes will be here by tonight. Chief Togo believes they have come to challenge for the right to lead. He has called a meeting of the elders in order to develop a plan to stop them."

Inuyasha was shocked to hear the news; he looked at Kagome and said, "What do you want to do? You know that we only have until tomorrow night to finish what we've started."

Kagome looked into everyone's eyes, they were scared of what was coming, she knew she couldn't leave them in their time of need so she said, "We have to stay, we can't just leave them to what may happen. We have to stay and fight if we want a future."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and said, "We'll stay, and we will see what these four chief's want, hopefully it won't be a battle."

Everyone agreed with his statement. Miroku turned and looked at his mate who was still in his arms and said, "Sango, please stay here with them I will be back shortly, I must deliver Chief Togo message and get the elders here."

Sango looked into his eyes and nodded her understanding. She separated from her mate for the first time in two days as he turned and walked into the village to deliver the message.

Everyone sat around the fire as they all got caught up on what had happened. The girls continued to chitchat while Inuyasha and Tsa-li talked quietly so that the girls didn't hear their conversation.

"Tsa-li you said that the four chiefs are on there way here, right?" Inuyasha asked with interest.

"Yes, my pack spotted all of them as they are approaching this village, why?" Asked a curious Tsa-li.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Well if they are truly coming here then my half brother will be here also."

"Your half brother?" asked a clearly shocked Tsa-li.

"Yes half brother, Sesshoumaru, he is the chief to the west, he left here a long time ago and settled there. He has no reason to leave his land; he never wants to get involved with the settlers. He is happy were he is as long as he can live in peace." Said Inuyasha in a far away voice as he was thinking.

"Then we have an ally in him?" Tsa-li asked with hope in his voice.

Inuyasha shook his head no, "I know he won't fight but if there is a chance to grab more power then he will. He prides himself in being stronger than anyone else and he doesn't particularly like me to begin with."

This news hit Tsa-li very hard he didn't know what to say as Inuyasha continued speak, "Well we can't worry about that right now, first we must see what Chief Togo wants to do."

Inuyasha noticed that the village elders were approaching Chief Togo teepee ready for the meeting to start. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to his mate.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was walking over to her; she stopped talking to her friends and she stood to greet him. Everyone looked in Inuyasha direction as he came closer to Kagome with a serious look on his face.

"Kagome lets go see what Chief Togo has planned for tonight. We can listen from the forest, I don't want anyone to know that you are still alive until we have figured out what is going to happen." Kagome nodded her agreement as they made there way into the forest.

Jinx and Tsa-li followed the hanyou's as Miroku and Sango went to the meeting. They would keep their friends secret for the moment until they had a better understanding of what was going on.

Chief Togo was sitting in front of his teepee as the elders came walking towards him. Sango and Miroku also came, they didn't want to leave Chief Togo unguarded as the elders approached for fear that they might hurt him again.

Chief Togo sighed as he stood to address the elders. "I have called you here because the chiefs from the four tribes will be arriving here today. I don't know what they will be doing once they get here but I do know that they are bring many warriors with them. If they want to challenge then I'm prepared to fight.

The young healer that was here was sadly taken away from us; she was attacked yesterday and was seriously injured. We have lost much with the girl gone all because you couldn't believe that she was a healer. You pride yourselves in your knowledge but you know nothing. She would've protected this tribe and the land we live in if she were still alive."

As he said this he glared at everyone who was seated in front of him then he continued, "Legend say that a girl by the name of Kagome, who was a hanyou, will come back to protect this land. She, along with her mate, would unite to place a barrier around our sacred land to keep it safe and restore it to the way it was. Peace would again be restored and everyone living here on this land will be able to live here without fear of being attacked.

But all that was taken away by a greedy few who thought that by getting rid of me they could rule over this land."

Chief Togo was starting to get angry, angry at loosing the girl, angry at having the peace that he so craved, being taken away from him.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a tree listening to what Chief Togo was saying.

Kagome listened very closely to everything he said about her, 'So, I'm destined to keep this land save from the settlers and prevent them from coming into our land. Inuyasha and I must unite as one for this to happen. But before we could do that we have to finish the mating ritual, only then will we have the power to restore peace.'

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha embrace as she continued to listen to Chief Togo.

Inuyasha was hearing everything that Chief Togo was saying, he knew that they were destined to protect this land; all he wanted to do was be with Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed when Kagome moved closer to him seeking comfort from his embrace as she heard the chief words. He tightened his hold on her keeping her safe as they continued to listen.

Chief Togo looked at each of the elders and sighed, yelling at them would accomplish nothing so he said, "Now that our last hope for peace was taken away from us we have to make due and make the peace ourselves. We must come up with a plan to defeat who ever decides to challenge for my position."

All of the elders nodded their heads in agreement. They sat around the fire trying to come up with a plan to quell the impending battle and keep all of their people safe.

Kagome had enough. She heard everything she wanted to hear and then looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha, we have to put a stop to this if we don't a lot of people will get hurt. I want to help as much as I can, I know that I can do this." She said with force in her voice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he thought then he opened them as he came to a decision.

He stood up bringing Kagome with him as he jumped from the tree. He landed near the wolves with a soft thud as he turned to look at them, "I want you two to do me a favor, I want you to go back to your pack and bring them here. When you return I will tell you my plan."

The wolves looked at him and nodded that they understood then they turned into their wolf forms and ran into the forest.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "lets go" as he lead her to where Chief Togo and the elders were sitting.

Chief Togo heard a noise in the forest as turned to see what it was. When he saw Inuyasha emerge from the forest his heart skipped a beat. He knew that he would come back to the village when he was ready. He saw him stop and offer his hand to someone as they emerged from the forest. It was another hanyou like him and together they came forward.

As they were getting closer Chief Togo noticed that the other hanyou was a female his eyes started to get big as he realized whom that hanyou was. A big smile spread across his face as his second in command came into view.

All of the elders stared at the hanyou's as they came closer. When they were only a few feet away and they were sure that they could be heard, they stopped and addressed Chief Togo.

"Chief Togo, I think I may know of a way to help you." Said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face as he looked at the girl next to him and she smiled warmly back.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I knew you would be back in time for the fight," he had said with genuine gratitude in his voice as he turned and greeted the female hanyou, "and it's nice to see you again, Kagome."

All of the elders gasped at the chiefs comment the girl standing there was the girl from the legend and by the looks of it her mate was none other than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at each one of the elders, he clearly didn't trust any of them. There still had to be a traitor among them if they were coming to challenge because he knew for a fact that his brother wouldn't have come unless there was a reason for it.

As they continued to look at each other they heard a sound coming from the forest as the wolves emerged and headed straight for Inuyasha and Kagome.

The two wolves in the lead transformed and stood side by side as the rest of the group looked on in awe. Never before had they seen a wolf do that. The wolves stopped in front of Inuyasha and said, "The pack is here and ready to do your bidding," said Jinx as she turned to look at everyone who was seated around the fire.

Kagome smiled warmly at her sister as she turned to pay attention to what was going on.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and then he started to speak, "Well, we all know that the chiefs of the four tribes will be arriving soon, the only way to keep the peace is to let them challenge for your position. In this way we will know who is behind everything that has happened here lately.

I am not convinced that De-wa was the only traitor we had in our mist. He was just the one that got caught for being stupid. There must be a deeper plan because I know that my brother wouldn't be traveling here if there weren't a chance to gain more power."

Kagome was shocked to hear that Inuyasha brother was one of the four chiefs coming to challenge. She looked up at him but all she felt was a gentle squeeze of her hand reassuring her that everything was all right and that they would talk later as Inuyasha continued to stare at the group.

Chief Togo liked the idea that Inuyasha presented, he wasn't convinced that they had gotten rid of all of the traitors in their mist, "I like your plan and I agree with you. We will wait until they arrive to see who challenges."

Chief Togo dismissed the elders as he turned to go into his teepee.

Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha stopped her by glaring at her, as he turned to the wolves and said,

: I want you to follow anyone leaving the village. Follow them until they reach their target and before they get there kill them. Come back with the information on whom they've gone to see, that way we will know who the traitor is and we can prepare for the attack:

The wolves listen to his words as they disbursed all over the village; they were keeping a watchful eye on anyone leaving the village to go and warn the approaching chiefs.

Kagome just stood there listening, as she understood all of the barks and grunts that Inuyasha had spoken to the wolf pack.

Inuyasha noticed how still she was and looked down at her with a frown on his face.

"Kagome are you all right? What's wrong?" She looked up into his golden eyes and said, "Nothing's wrong, I just understood everything you just said and I'm confused, I never understood barks before."

Inuyasha started laughing at her comment as he turned to Sango and Miroku, "Well, all we have to do is wait, they should be arriving soon."

Miroku nodded his agreement and then motioned for the group to sit outside of Chief Togo's teepee. They were unwilling to leave him unguarded, as the group settled outside keeping watch while they talked quietly amongst themselves.

The elders started to move away from Chief Togo's teepee. They were quietly talking to each other on what would happen once the four chiefs arrived.

As they were walking away a lone elder moved away from the group and entered a teepee that was off to the right, there he instructed one of the warriors to go warn Chief Toki of the trap they had set for him. He told the warrior to be careful as they might be watching the village for anyone leaving the area.

The warrior stood and nodded that he understood as he slipped into the forest to deliver the message to the Chief. He made his way out of the village without anyone noticing that he had left. The warrior breathed a sigh of relief as he took off towards Chief Toki never noticing that there were two wolves following him.

He was getting close to the chief when he heard a noise in the forest. He stopped and waited to see who was coming but there was no one there. He was getting nervous as he got the feeling that he was being followed. He decided to turn and head in another direction in case someone was following him to make sure he never reached Chief Toki.

The wolves stopped and sniffed the air; they noticed that their prey started moving in a different direction instead of going in the direction that he had been traveling. Thinking that they had been discovered, one of the wolves went after the warrior while the other wolf continued going in the direction the man was originally heading.

After traveling for about another half mile the wolf saw a tribe approaching as they were making their way towards Inuyasha's village. The wolf took note of which tribe the man had gone to see as he turned back racing to catch up to his friend who had gone after the warrior.

It didn't take long for the wolf that had gone after the warrior to find him, he saw the man looking around as he was trying to detect where the wolf was hiding.

The time had come for this one to die. The warrior would never see the light of day as the wolf leaped into the air with claws extended and fangs barred. He landed on the warrior and killed him before he could utter a word.

The wolf waited for his friend to catch up to him, when they were united they headed back to the village.

Everyone was sitting around the fire as they waited for the chiefs to arrive; they were getting nervous, as the sun was getting lower on the horizon.

Two wolves came rushing into camp and Inuyasha stood to face them. When they stopped they quickly told him the news. Inuyasha understood and told them to gather the pack and for them to be ready when he called for them.

The two wolves took off again and went into the forest looking for their friends.

Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group and told them what the wolves had said, "They have found the traitor and followed a warrior towards one of the four chiefs to warn him of our plan. The chief that is behind all of this is Chief Toki." Everyone except Kagome looked shocked at who it was.

Chief Toki was a fox demon that ruled in the south, he was by far the weakest of the chiefs as he only relied on tricks and magic to keep his area in line. Something must've happened to make him want to take control of the area, enough to come here and challenge Chief Togo as commander.

Kagome looked at everyone who had gone totally silent at the news that this Chief Toki was the one who plotted against Chief Togo. She didn't know who this Chief Toki was but she had a hunch that something was definitely wrong.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on this chief trying to see what was so different about him.

--oOo-- --Vision-- --oOo--

Kagome was overlooking a beautiful lake that was situated deep in a valley. The lake was located at the base of a mountain that feed it clean water as the snow melted from its peaks.

Wildlife was abundant in this area as the animals came to drink from the pristine waters.

Kagome was sitting in a tree gazing out at the wonderful site. She heard a noise and looked down to see a fox demon. He was not very tall he had a big red bushy tail, pointed ears, red shoulder length hair and light brown eyes.

Kagome watched as he approached what appeared to a cat demon.

The fox demon was not very happy to see the cat demon on his land, he asked what it wanted but the cat just hissed at him. He tried several times to talk to it but the cat demon never answered his question.

The fox demon had enough as he started to fight against the cat demon.

The fox used tricks and magic to out fox the cat but the cat was too sly. The cat demon dodged all of the attacks and when he was ready he let out a powerful blast from his hands that killed the fox on the spot.

The cat demon threw his head back and started to laugh at his triumph over the fox demon, and then he said, "Too bad you were weak, now I will put my plan into motion to take over this land."

He transformed into the fox demon and took his place as chief.

No one from the fox demon tribe noticed that he had changed. He started giving orders to invade the settlers and take back the lands they had taken.

Many of Chief Toki people died trying to take back the lands that the settlers had taken. They succeeded in only taking back a small portion of the land he wanted.

The cat demon had to devise a new plan of attack, he needed more warriors to fight with and the only way to do this was to challenge Chief Togo for his position. He knew he could never win against his second in command, Inuyasha, so he contacted a couple of corrupted elders to do his bidding.

The cat demon was very proud of itself as its plans were taking shape, he was standing in a forest as he looked up into the trees and stared directly at Kagome with bright green eyes.

--oOo-- --End of Vision-- --oOo--

Kagome gasped as she quickly stood, she was trying to breathe in some badly needed air.

Inuyasha was at her side the moment he noticed she was in trouble. She had gone into a trance and he was keeping an eye on her the whole time as he was speaking to the others. When she gasped he was quickly there by her side trying to calm her down so she could breathe.

Everyone looked at her with concern. They didn't know what had gotten her so upset that she would forget to breathe.

Kagome started to calm down as Inuyasha held her in his arms. He was gently rubbing her back in small circles.

Kagome was shaking from the vision she had seen; this Chief Toki that was approaching the village was a fake. He was a powerful cat demon who wanted to gain control for his own greedy purpose. He cared little for the people that lived in the village where the true Chief Toki was from.

Kagome had calmed down enough to start breathing normally as everyone looked on with concern. When she was calm enough Inuyasha gently asked, "Kagome? What happened to make you this upset?"

Kagome stared into everyone's faces as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she was satisfied that she was calm she said, "Chief Toki is dead." Her statement took everyone by surprise but they looked at her confused, they knew that Chief Toki was on his way to the village so her statement made no sense.

Kagome took another deep breath and then started to explain, "Chief Toki is dead, the one who is coming here is a cat demon disguised as him. He killed Chief Toki some time ago and has been forcing his people to attack the settlers. This cat demon doesn't care about the people, he only wants power and he wants to rule this land. He will stop at nothing to get it."

Kagome words took everyone by surprise. They now knew why the weakest chief was the one who was behind all this trouble.

Inuyasha had to think about what Kagome had said. He knew that cat demons could be devious individuals so he had to be more conning.

As they were all standing around deep in thought Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha, one of the reason all this started was because this Chief Toki knew he couldn't defeat you, how about we just hide in the forest to see how everything plays out and when the time is right you make yourself known. I know that he thinks I'm dead so he won't be expecting to see me. But it's you he fears."

Inuyasha heard what she said and she had a point. "O.K. we will hide in the forest until they come and make themselves known, then I can take this bastard out. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of winning this fight."

Everyone agreed to the plan, so Inuyasha and Kagome went into the forest to wait, while Miroku and Sango stayed with Chief Togo as they waited for the arrival of the four chiefs.

They didn't have to wait long when all four chiefs arrived at the same time. Chief Sesshomaru of the west, Chief Joseph of the East, Chief Toki of the South and Chief Running Bear of the North.

As all four chiefs approached the village a cry went out to announce their arrival. All four chiefs approached Chief Togo as they gathered to have a meeting.

Chief Togo greeted them all as they sat around a fire to talk.

Chief Sesshomaru was the first to speak, "Chief Togo, we were told that you were gravely ill and that you were dieing. They told us that we needed to be here to select a successor."

Chief Togo looked at each of them and said, "Yes, I was gravely ill but it wasn't from sickness, someone within my tribe had poisoned me, but a healer came here and cured me. We have taken care of the traitor and I have recovered fully."

All of the chiefs looked at each other and then Chief Joseph said, "If you have found a powerful healer then we would like to meet him or her."

Chief Togo looked around then lowered his head, 'it's going to be hard to lie to them when you have two demons that are chiefs and can tell when you were lying.'

He had to think for a few minutes then he looked up and said in a solemn voice, "I'm afraid that she was hurt rather badly, we don't know if she will survive her injuries. Inuyasha took her deep into the forest and he hasn't been seen since." This statement was true enough the girl was injured and they were in the forest.

Sesshomaru heard what Chief Togo said he knew that his half brother would do anything to save the girl. He had heard stories that his brother was her protector. If the girl is still alive then she would be a prize worth fighting for, because if the legends were true then whoever was her mate would share in the great power and rule supreme.

Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face; he didn't care about challenging for position if the girl was around to be had, she was the true prize.

All of the chiefs heard Chief Togo's words as they sat around digesting everything the supreme chief had said then Chief Togo spoke again, "So now that we have gotten rid of the traitor you can all return to your land and keep the peace. We will continue to strengthen the barriers to make sure they don't come down and…"

He never got to finish what he was saying as Chief Toki stood and began to speak.

"We understand that you had a traitor in your mist but you have been poisoned and that might've made you weak. You are not fit to rule as Supreme Chief and therefore I challenge you for the spot. It is about time that we get someone stronger to lead. Maybe we can stop the settlers from taking all of our land away from us." Chief Toki said as he stood there with his chest puffed out looking menacing.

Chief Togo started to rise to his feet in order to meet the challenge.

Inuyasha had heard enough, he told Kagome to stay in the forest and wait for the right time for her to emerge. He told Jinx and Tsa-li to protect her while he went to face the traitor.

Inuyasha slowly got up and started walking into the clearing where the meeting was being held.

Chief Togo turned his head when he heard someone approaching the group and was happy to see that it was Inuyasha. The Chief's turned their heads as they watched him walk over to the group and took his position next to Chief Togo.

Everyone was staring at Inuyasha. They didn't expect to see him there, especially Chief Toki.

Toki stared at Inuyasha, as the face off commenced. They started to growl and bare their fangs at each other. If looks could kill, they both would've been dead a long time ago.

Chief Togo looked at the two clearly there was something there that he didn't know anything about, he said, "Toki, you have come to challenge me well so be it, in order to get to me you must first defeat Inuyasha then and only then would you have the chance to take me on for the position."

Toki flexed his claws as he agreed to the terms and got ready to do battle.

Kagome was seeing everything from deep in the forest and she heard what Chief Togo said. She was worried that Inuyasha would get hurt trying to protect the tribe. She knew that this cat demon was powerful and she had told Inuyasha as much, but that still didn't relieve the pain she felt deep in her soul.

Kagome loved him deeply and if anything ever happened to him she didn't think she could go on. He was the only thing keeping her in this world; she had lost everything just to find him. He made her complete and she will remain true to him.

Jinx looked at Kagome with concern, she knew what was running through her sister's mind. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she softly said, "Kagome I know what you're thinking, don't worry Inuyasha is a strong fighter and he will win against a bastard like that."

Kagome looked at Jinx and knew she was right but she still had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong.

Kagome closed her eyes as she placed her hand on a nearby tree and concentrated, 'God tree do you hear me?'

She waited a few minutes and then she heard a gentle reply, 'yes my child, what is it that you wish of me?'

Kagome inhaled deeply as she sent out feelers into the forest and then she asked, 'God tree, I feel an impending danger near by but I can't locate it could I use your trees to seek out what I'm looking for?'

The god tree was happy that she had asked his permission before she did such a thing. She could of done it on her own but she chose to ask first. 'Yes, my child you may use anyone of my trees to help you but if you would allow me, I will show you what you are looking for.'

Kagome silently said yes and the god tree showed her what she was looking for. There were three men in the forest, they had bows locked and were ready to kill Inuyasha if it looked like he was going to win the fight.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she saw Jinx and Tsa-li looking at her with concern in their eyes. She felt uneasy as they stared but she had to address the threat that was present in the forest.

Kagome slowly turned to talk to her friends, "Jinx, Tsa-li there are three men in the forest with bows aimed at Inuyasha. They will kill him if they see that he is winning the battle. We must stop them before they can do anything."

Both wolves nodded their agreement as they turned back into their wolf forms and followed Kagome to where the three men were located.

Inuyasha was getting ready to do battle with Toki, he knew that he could win this without any problems but in the back of his mind something bothered him, his brother didn't challenge for the position. He knew that his brother was stronger than Toki and he knew that his brother could easily beat him in a fight. Inuyasha was no match for his brother but for some reason Sesshomaru was holding back for something much bigger.

Inuyasha couldn't ponder this anymore as he moved into position to begin the fight.

Kagome reached the place where the three men were located. They didn't even notice that she and the two wolves were behind them. They stood there and watched as the battle started.

Toki was the first to make a move he attacked Inuyasha with his claws extended as he rushed to where the hanyou was.

Inuyasha just smiled as he saw the attack coming and quickly side stepped the attack sending his own claws into Toki stomach, slashing him.

Toki fell to the ground clutching his stomach as he slowly rose to meet his enemy. He was going to win this fight no matter what. His men were in the forest ready for him to signal the attack if it looked like he was going to lose. Toki stood straight up as he brought both hands together and shot a fireball directly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw when Toki released the fireball directly at him. He had a split second to react to it as he jumped into the air. The fireball nearly got him but he was quick enough that he managed to escape injury as he came down he yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" as the blades shot out of his claws and they hit the cat demon.

Toki was on the ground panting from the attack when Inuyasha came up to him and said, "you are defeated why don't you show your true form cat demon!"

Everyone gasped at what Inuyasha had just said and they all turned to Toki.

The cat demon had taken special care to hide his scent and mask his appearance in order to win control over this land. This half-breed saw right through everything he had managed to accomplish, he slowly looked up with hatred in his eyes as he said, "I don't think so, you haven't won the fight yet Inuyasha, I will win this one way or another."

Then he raised his hand and quickly lowered it signaling the attack.

The three men in the forest were watching the fight very closely, they saw when Toki went down and they readied their bows. When the signal came they each locked an arrow and got ready to release.

Kagome only had a split second to react so she raised her hand and placed a barrier right in front of them as they let go of the arrows. The arrows hit the barrier and fell to the ground.

The men looked confused when two wolves came out of the dark and attacked them, the third one was taking aim at Jinx when Kagome jumped in the air and landed on top of him slashing her claws down, killing him.

Kagome was panting, instincts had told her what to do as it took over. She looked at what she had done and lowered her head, she didn't want to kill but if they were going to hurt her mate then she would do anything to protect him.

Jinx and Tsa-li saw what Kagome did; it was amazing at the speed in which she moved. They saw her standing there with her head down and eyes closed. They both approached her one on either side of her as they both nudged her hands to make her look at them.

Kagome felt the gentle touch and knew who they were as she reached on either side of her with her hands and rubbed their ears in thanks. Both wolves purred and then the group turned their attention to the battle in the clearing.

Inuyasha heard a purr coming from behind him and knew that it belonged to Jinx. There must've been something there for the wolves to move behind him.

Inuyasha looked at Toki as his eyes grew wide and then he raised his arm again and dropped it but nothing happened, 'Shit! Something must've gone wrong! My men aren't attacking.'

Inuyasha continued to eye him as he crossed his arms over his chest and said in an arrogant voice, "Well! I'm waiting! Do you want to continue to fight or what?"

The cat demon looked at Inuyasha and knew he had been defeated. Then he turned into his true form as he slowly stood to face him. He looked at Inuyasha with disgust on his face and then he said, "If you think this is over then think again I will be back and when I do, you'll all die!"

The cat demon quickly turned like a tornado and disappeared into the night. The fight was over as he glared at the remaining chiefs to see if they would challenge.

Chief Togo was the first to break the silence, "Well it seems that Toki wasn't Toki after all, but a cat demon in disguise. Now, are there anymore challenge's?"

Chief Togo looked at the remaining chiefs and each of them shook their head no indicating that they wouldn't challenge.

Inuyasha eyed his brother closely he knew he was up to something but he didn't know what.

Chief Togo, clearly being happy that no one would challenge, dismissed them all to return home when he stood to leave Sesshomaru slowly stood and said, "Chief Togo now that the enemy has been defeated why don't you bring out the girl so we can all meet her."

Chief Togo was in shock he didn't know what to do, he looked at Sesshomaru and said, "What are you talking about? What girl?"

Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face as he said, "you know whom I'm talking about the girl from the legend, the one you have been protecting all this time. The one that is standing in the forest with two wolves protecting her."

Inuyasha eyes grew big, he knew, his brother knew about Kagome and he had found her. Now the fight was on, as he will try to claim her as his own.

--oOo--

Well this is the end to another chapter. I hope you liked it please remember to review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone here is the next chapter in our story. Sorry for the delay but I have been really busy. I will try to post a little faster from now on. Hope you enjoy!! Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 16

Inuyasha's eyes grew big, he knew, his brother knew about Kagome and he had found her in the forest. Now the fight was on, as he will try to claim her as his own.

The color in Inuyasha face paled as he heard his brother's words.

Chief Togo looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Yes, we have been protecting her she is very valuable to our people, she has been attacked and almost died so why wouldn't I protect her." He said with such force and authority that the rest of the chiefs backed away.

Sesshomaru wouldn't back down, as he still demanded she be brought forth.

Chief Togo looked at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha could you please go and get Kagome and bring her out here."

Inuyasha looked at Chief Togo and then looked at his brother as he turned to go into the forest. He headed straight to where Kagome and the wolves were standing. When he got there what he saw made his mouth drop open as he quickly raced to her and said, "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled then replied in a sweet voice, "No, I'm not hurt but they're dead, Toki had them as back up in case you started winning the fight, when he signaled the attack we attacked them."

Inuyasha was impressed his angel was finally coming out of her shell, but there were more pressing matters that they had to deal with.

"Kagome my brother knows you're here and has requested that you be brought forth. Sesshomaru knows all about you and what the legends say. He knows that whoever is your mate will rule the land. This could get ugly if he challenges to mate with you." He said with urgency in his voice.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, "He what!!!!! You are my only mate and I will have no other, so they can all get that through their thick skulls that I'm not mating with Sesshomaru."

Kagome was angry, she was so angry that she started to turn red as her temper grew.

Inuyasha saw her and wrapped his arm around her as he brought her close to comfort her. Kagome temper finally calmed as she returned his hug.

Inuyasha spoke again but when he did it was full of pain and sorrow, "Kagome, I will try to protect you no matter what. I want you to know that I love you and I always will. I don't want anyone else to be my mate but you. You are the other half of my soul and I will fight to keep you with me with my last dying breath."

As Inuyasha ended his statement he brought her closer to him as all of his love washed into her and she felt the force of his strength.

He pulled away from her and then said, "We better get moving they are waiting for us."

Kagome nodded that she understood and started to walk towards the clearing and the chiefs who were waiting for them.

Inuyasha emerged from the forest with Kagome right behind him. They walked side by side as she held his hand for comfort.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl and smiled, 'she is pretty she will make a wonderful mate and together we will rule this land.'

As the hanyou's came to a stop in front of the group Chief Togo spoke, "This is Kagome, she is a healer and she is also the daughter of De-ni-li."

Every chief looked at the girl in awe De-ni-li was a powerful healer in his time and if she was his daughter then she was just as powerful as he was.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and commanded the girl to come near him.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and looked at him from top to bottom before she answered him, "and why should I come near you?"

Everyone gasped at her answer no one has ever defied Sesshomaru before.

Sesshomaru just smiled 'she does have spirit but she must learn her place.'

Sesshomaru moved with such speed that it took everyone by surprised even Inuyasha who was holding her hand one minute and the next he was staring wide eyed as his brother held his angel by her neck.

Inuyasha became enraged as he yelled, "LET HER GO!!!"

Sesshomaru just looked over his shoulder and said, "learn your place, my business is with the girl half breed." He then turned his attention back to the girl in his grasp.

Kagome was struggling to get free but he was too strong for her as he eyed her with lust filled eyes. Kagome knew what was coming and she wasn't about to let him do it, she had chosen Inuyasha and that's whom she wanted.

Sesshomaru turned to Chief Togo and said, "I will take her as my mate, and by tribal law I invoke my claim."

Chief Togo hung his head in defeat. By tribal law Sesshomaru had every right to claim the girl and there was nothing he could do about it. His heart broke as he watched Inuyasha from the corner of his eye, he was heart broken and he knew that he could do nothing.

Kagome was confused she didn't know what this tribal law meant. "Tribal law? What is this tribal law? I don't want to be your mate," she said through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru just laughed an evil laughter at her and then he answered her question, "By tribal law means that you can only mate with the most powerful leader here and that would be me."

Kagome eyes grew wide at his statement there was no way she was going to mate with him she would rather die first. Kagome started to struggle more against his grasped.

Jinx who had been in the forest saw what was going on and leaped to her sister's defense. As Jinx landed she bit into Sesshomaru's arm and made him let go of her sister. Jinx was enraged no one had claims on her sister, no one but Inuyasha and that is the way it was going to be.

As Kagome fell to her knees she saw Jinx in front of her trying to protect her. She knew that if she didn't get her out of the way that she would wind up getting hurt. No sooner had she thought this than Sesshomaru was back on his feet. He was charging towards Jinx with a knife in his hand.

Kagome became enraged as she let her power take over. She quickly stood up and raised her hand as a powerful light came forth and hit Sesshomaru right in the chest sending him right into a tree.

Everyone turned to look at the girl, as her aura was clearly visible now. She was glowing pink and her eyes had gone white.

Kagome looked at Jinx and then said, "Jinx go join your mate I will take care of this."

Fear took hold of Jinx as she saw Kagome glow pink and her eyes turn white. This wasn't good, she knew what this meant and if she didn't get control of her powers it would kill her.

Jinx backed away and headed towards the forest to where her mate waited. When she reached him she quickly said, "we must get the rest of the pack, Kagome is losing control of her powers, if Inuyasha can get to her in time he will save her but then she will be left helpless to defend herself we must protect her until she and the hanyou can mate and end this fight."

Tsa-li understood the importance of her words as he took off at top speed to find his pack. Jinx stood there in the forest watching, it was all she could do for the moment.

Kagome looked at all of the chiefs in the clearing as Sesshomaru started to get up. When she spoke her voice was that of a higher being on this plane and it carried authority in it, "I refuse to mate this bastard named Sesshomaru. I'm not a prize to be fought for and won. You have no right to decide whom I should mate, that decision is up to me, I will chose my mate not you. Your laws are stupid and I refuse to acknowledge them they are your laws not mine."

Sesshomaru growled as he approached the girl once again. "You will be my mate and together we will rule this land."

Kagome looked at him and laughed, "Stupid fool I have already chosen my mate and it's not you I would never mate a full demon when so many of your kind look down upon us half breeds. I see the way you treat your brother and it would be no different with me. I am a half breed in more ways than one, so you see, you will never be happy with me and you don't have my heart that belongs to someone else."

She turned and looked at Inuyasha with all the love she had in her heart as her aura reached out to him and encircled his body as it gave him the strength he needed to make her his.

Sesshomaru turned to look in the direction that the girl was staring and she was looking at his no good half-breed of a brother. Sesshomaru was enraged that she would chose a weakling like his brother and reject him the most powerful chief in the area.

Sesshomaru was never one to take rejections very well as he stood tall and glared at his brother. He didn't care that she was a filthy half breed he just wanted her power they would never have children together as that was beneath him but he would mate her once to receive what he wanted most in his life, power.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome as she said, "and my heart belongs to someone else."

As she was looking at him with all the love that she felt for him something deep inside of him awaken, something that has been locked away for a long time. As he felt her aura wrap around his body he felt a strength that he didn't know he had. The love she felt for him was all he needed to defeat his brother and make the girl his for life.

Inuyasha turned to look at his brother as he saw his eyes start to glow red he knew that his brother was pissed at being rejected for a lonely hanyou. But he didn't care Kagome was his and he was going to fight for her.

Inuyasha gathered his strength and then said, "Sesshomaru! I challenge for the right to be her mate. You will never love her the way I do, you just want her powers and all I want from her is her love for power doesn't matter to me."

Sesshomaru eyes grew wide at his brothers statement he never knew that he would challenge him for the girl.

Chief Togo seeing what was going on intervened, "the challenge has been made what say you Sesshomaru? Do you accept or do you decline?" he knew that Sesshomaru would never decline a fight. "I accept the challenge and the winner will have the girl as their mate for life."

Kagome was still looking at her love as she channeled some of her powers into him to give him enough strength to defeat Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha smiled and winked at her, as he got ready for the battle.

Jinx heard her mate return with the pack as they emerged from the forest and stood behind Kagome.

Sesshomaru was the first to make a move as he moved with lighting speed to attack his brother. Inuyasha having been given some of Kagome's powers moved faster than him. He moved so fast that Sesshomaru didn't see where he went to as he skidded to a stop.

He looked around and found his brother standing right behind him as he quickly turned to attack him again. Again Inuyasha moved with such speed that he lost him again. Inuyasha had enough playing with his brother it was now time that he ended this game and make Kagome his.

He attacked his brother without mercy, he was moving so fast that Sesshomaru was being turned in all directions as Inuyasha's claws ripped his clothes apart. He caught his brother with a hit to the chest that sent him flying into a tree. He hit it with such force that he fell to the ground unconscious as Inuyasha moved towards him. When Inuyasha was satisfied that he wouldn't get up again he turned away and started making his way towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes as he saw his brothers retreating form, he slowly got to his feet, determined not to be defeated by a half-breed, as he readied his weapon and attacked.

Kagome seeing that Sesshomaru was about to attack her beloved screamed, "INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!!!"

Inuyasha quickly turned around in time to see his brother coming towards him with his weapon. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way as they both collided and the knife went in Inuyasha chest as he screamed in agony.

Kagome heart fell as she saw Sesshomaru attack Inuyasha with a knife. She saw them go down together with Sesshomaru landing on top of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru slowly stood as he pulled his knife out of Inuyasha's chest and proclaimed himself to be the victor.

Kagome fell to her knees as her heart was torn apart.

Sesshomaru was approaching the girl to claim his prize when a barrier stopped him. He was in shock as he tried to bring it down but couldn't. He saw the girl down on the ground on all fours crying for the loss of that half-breed.

Sesshomaru turned to her and said, "I have won the battle and you belong to me. You will be my mate for life and you will give me your powers."

Kagome slowly lifted her head as she glared daggers at him and said, "I belong to no one and if can't be mated to the one I love then I will not be mated at all," she said through clinched teeth and tear stained eyes.

Kagome's power started to grow as the winds picked up around her she was slowly letting her powers get away from her in order to die. She didn't want to live without her beloved and she was willing to go meet with him on the other side.

As Kagome's power started to rage out of control Inuyasha lifeless form started to glow as he was being lifted off the ground, he was given new strength and life in order for him to save his beloved.

As he heard the girl's love for him and her willingness to die for him, he found the strength he needed to heal his body. As his body healed he found a new power that would help him defeat his brother in order to save his angel.

When he opened his eyes he saw the winds engulfing his beloved, he knew he had no time to spare in order to save her. He walked over to the barrier as his brother was trying to break through it.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the barrier and pushed, the barrier let him in and as he walked in it sealed just as fast leaving behind a very angry Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha made his way toward his angel and kneeled in front of her as he gently brought her into a tight embrace.

Kagome feeling arms going around her screamed and tried to get away. She was struggling against his grip when Inuyasha spoke to her, "Kagome its me, please I don't want to lose you, please Kagome don't leave me," he said with heart felt sorrow in his voice.

Kagome heard the words of her beloved and stopped struggling. She looked into his golden eyes as she melted into his strong embrace. She held on for dear life as she cried her heart out to the man she loved. As she started to calm down the winds started to go away, but before they were totally gone a man appeared in front of the couple.

He looked familiar to Inuyasha but he didn't know who he was. He was tall and handsome; he had a very muscular chest and a well-built frame. He had golden eyes like him and long silver hair. He wore a chief's war bonnet on his head signifying that he was once supreme chief of all the land.

The man looked at him with heart felt sorrow as he started to speak, "My son, I am your father Inutaisho, I died a long time ago when you were small. I never got the chance to tell you how proud I am to have you as my son, I have a gift for you that will help you to defeat your brother and save the girl.

You are destined to be her mate and protect this land the way I did so many years ago. She is your soul mate, the other half of you. Together you will bring peace to this land and restore it to the way it was.

But take heed my son many more challenges will come your way and you both must face them. Only together will you be able to defeat the enemy that is coming." As his father finished speaking he leaned down and gave his son a knife, it had the emblem of his father's tribe, which was a white dog with a half moon in the background.

The tribe had been disbursed many years ago. He took the knife and then looked at his father as he said, "Thank you father I will do my best to honor you and protect my beloved." Inuyasha's father smiled as he too faded away with the wind.

As the winds ceased everyone looked on in awe when they saw Inuyasha holding the girl in his arms. He had managed to save her before her powers claimed her life.

Sesshomaru seeing that his brother had his future mate in his arms growled at him.

Inuyasha slowly looked up as his eyes flashed red. He brought Kagome close to him as he slowly rose to his feet with the girl in his arms. He walked over to the wolf pack and laid her on the ground before them as he gently kissed her. He told the wolves to protect her while he went to finish the fight with his brother.

Inuyasha slowly stood and walked over to his brother as he said, "now we finish this," as the two got into a fighting stance.

Sesshomaru noticed the knife that was in Inuyasha's belt and recognized it immediately. He started to growl as he asked, "where did you get that knife?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother and said, "father gave it to me to defeat you and protect the girl, which is what I'm going to do."

Inuyasha drew his father's knife and when he did it transformed into a fang larger than any knife anyone has ever seen. Everyone gasped as they recognized the knife that Inuyasha held in his hand. It was the knife that everyone had been looking for, this knife was said to have tremendous powers that allows the wielder to protect against a greater force. It was the symbol of Chief Inutaisho tribe the first supreme chief of the land.

They had been looking for it because the one who possesses it was the true chief of the land.

Sesshomaru had a new target to shoot for, if he couldn't have the girl then his father's knife would do. He attacked without mercy and Inuyasha blocked every hit. The battle raged on for what seemed like for hours, as each of them was growing tired from the fight. Then Inuyasha knocked the knife out of his brother's hand and hit Sesshomaru in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha was on top of Sesshomaru pointing his knife at his throat as he said, "you have been defeated, now relinquish your claim on the girl and leave I don't want to see you again unless Chief Togo calls for another council."

Inuyasha was breathing hard he didn't want to kill his brother unless he gave him a reason to.

Sesshomaru knew he had been defeated there was no way that he was going to get the girl or the knife that his brother was holding so he admitted defeat.

Inuyasha put his knife away as he turned and walked over to the girl. The wolves were protecting her and when they started to growl he quickly turned to see who was there.

Sesshomaru had followed his brother to where the girl was and the wolves had stepped in front of him blocking his approach.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with defeat written on his face as he started to speak, "Inuyasha you have won fare and square I see the love that you have for the girl and I see that father gave his knife to someone who would protect the land. I offer my services to you and if you ever need any help in protecting the land all you need to do is send word and I will be there to help." He bowed slightly and then turned to leave with his men heading back to the west and his territory.

Inuyasha looked at his brothers retreating form and thought, 'I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks.' Inuyasha then turned around and looked at the girl on the ground, 'she is so beautiful when she's asleep,' he thought as he leaned down and picked her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

He turned and walked toward chief Togo when he was close enough so they could hear what he was saying he stopped and said, "we are leaving, I'm going back into the forest and I'm taking Kagome with me. The danger has passed so you should all be safe for now, we will return in a few days time."

Chief Togo smiled as he slowly inclined his head towards his second in command.

Inuyasha smiled and turned to leave as the wolf pack was following him. He turned to them and said. "I want you guys to stay here and protect the village if there is any trouble howl and we will return as soon as we can."

Jinx had a smile on her face as she spoke to her pack, "come on guys they will be just fine where they are going." The wolf pack turned and spread out to protect the village as Inuyasha slowly walked into the forest with his mate in his arms.

Inuyasha traveled back to the god tree with Kagome he was tired from the battle and it was taking everything he had just to make it into the safety of the trees. He traveled by jumping from tree branch to tree branch as he slowly made his way back to the god tree.

When he finally made it he didn't have the strength to make it to the nest that the tree had provided for them. He settled for a branch that was lower to the ground, making sure that Kagome was securely against his chest as he brought her closer to keep her warm for the night.

'Maybe if I wake up during the night and I have enough strength I can make it into the nest but right now I'm just too tired.' Inuyasha yawned as he lowered his head and buried his nose in the girl's hair as he finally found some much needed sleep.

--oOo--

The god tree had been watching his children all day. He saw them as they battled the enemy and won. He saw his son as he fought to keep his beloved and almost died because his brother wanted power. It was a hard lesson that his brother had to learn but one that needed to be taught.

If he hadn't intervened at the time he did he would of lost both of his children. For you see the god tree was the one who gave Inuyasha the extra power to heal his body and find the strength to continue the battle. The glow that he experienced was just a small portion of the power he has yet to tap into. The god tree only had to show Inuyasha were that power was so he could tap into it.

Once he has mated with the girl those powers will be released.

He noticed when his children had finally made it home after a long day. They had only one day left in which to complete the mating or they would both die. He hoped that they were not too badly injured and that they wouldn't need a long time to recover.

He saw as Inuyasha slowly jumped up his branches but he failed to make it up to the nest he had provided for their safety and comfort.

Inuyasha was tired and couldn't make it the rest of the way. As he rested his back against his trunk he noticed that he held the girl close to keep her warm and safe. When he was sure that they were both asleep he began to move them up into the thicker part of his body to the nest.

Slowly he started to grow leafs around them when he was satisfied that they would be safe he moved his lower branches and cradled them as they were his babies.

Slowly and gently he moved the sleeping couple up into his branches being careful not to wake them. When he reached the nest he lowered them in. He made sure that they were comfortable as he made a top for the nest to give them privacy before he closed it to let them rest.

The night was still young and he could feel the peace that was once again settling into the land. But peace would come at a very high price for the evil hasn't been defeated yet and he would soon come back bringing chaos to the land.

He hoped that his children would be strong enough to defeat this evil, he had no way of knowing what would happen but he was willing to bet that these two would fight to the end.

--oOo--

Well that's the end to another chapter. You all know what's coming next. Yes, the lemon will be in the next chapter. So until then remember to leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Depending on how many reviews I get is how fast I will post the lemon. So it's really up to you now.


	17. Chapter 17

The following chapter contains a lemon if you are not 18 or older you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Chapter 17 (LEMON)

Kagome woke up to see that she was in at tree overlooking the land of her people. The air was crisp and the birds were singing as she gazed upon its beauty. The land was lush and green; it was full of life as mother earth provided for her children.

Kagome noticed that she was not in her hanyou form but that she was seeing the world through the eyes of an eagle. She had large wings that spread wide as she jumped from the tree to soar through the sky.

This was the most magnificent feeling she had ever felt. The feeling of the wind hitting her face was something that she would never forget. She soared over the mountains and the valleys taking in its beauty. She came to the northern part of the land and perched herself on top of a great tree as she looked gazed upon the land.

She noticed that there were men approaching from the north. Many men, men with guns, men that would hurt her people if they weren't stopped.

She saw Chief Running Bear leading his warriors to where the men were about to enter his land. She saw when the barrier came down as the soldiers charged towards Chief Running Bear with weapons raised.

The war cry went out and all of the warriors attacked the soldiers but they were quickly over powered and killed. The ones that had survived were taken captive as Chief Running Bear was taken to the leader of the soldiers.

Kagome moved closer so she could hear what they were saying and to see who was behind this attack. She saw the leader of the soldiers come from behind a tree and stood in front of Chief Running Bear as he laughed bathing in his victory over the northern tribe. He heard a noise and turned to look behind him as an ally approached.

Chief Running Bear eyes grew wide as he saw the person this fool was staring at. The cat demon that they had let escaped that one day had gone to the outside and has shown the soldiers how to break their barriers.

The cat demon slowly approached the chief as he had a big smile on his face; he leaned down and said, "I told you all that I would be back."

He then raised his claws and slashed, killing Chief Running Bear in one pass as he raised his head in laughter.

He spotted the eagle sitting in a tree and looked at it with hateful eyes as he said, "I'll be coming for you next!"

Kagome started to panic as she soared into the sky not noticing that she was going too high, as she tried to get away from the cat demon.

'I have to go back and warn the others before they attack the land' as she thought this she was getting light headed and she started to fall.

--oOo-- End of Dream --oOo--

Kagome woke with a start she was falling and she had seen that cat demon come back to the sacred lands.

Her heart was racing, she noticed that she was in the nest and next to her Inuyasha was holding onto her like he usually did when he slept. She started to calm down her racing heart as she tried to think about what just happened.

She needed to get out; she needed some fresh air so she could digest what she had seen. She slowly got up making sure not to wake Inuyasha, which was very hard to do, as he kept pulling her closer to him as she tried to shift her weight away from him.

She finally succeeded and went outside.

The morning sun greeted her as she took a deep breath inhaling all of nature's wonderful scents. She looked up and saw a perfect branch for her to sit and think so she leaped from branch to branch until she got to where she wanted to be. She sat with her back against the tree trunk as she closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that had happened in her dream.

After about an hour she figured that the cat demon had gone to the settlers and told them about the land beyond the barrier. The humans being greedy men agreed to help him take the land.

If they succeeded in their plan then this land would be destroyed and there would be nothing that they could do about it. They wouldn't be able to heal the land or bring it peace.

Death and destruction is what that cat demon wanted. He wants to claim this land as his own knowing that this is sacred land and whoever possesses it would have power beyond their wildest dreams.

She and Inuyasha would have to stop him no matter what and they would have to do it in the northern lands.

Kagome sighed as she looked up into the beautiful sky. She slowly stood as the wind picked up and caressed her cheeks and hair. She drew in a breath and started to sing to the four winds.

As she sang her prayer you could almost hear the angels from the heavens come to join her as they played their music to carry her melody through the wind. She asked for the strength to defeat the enemy and for her people to be safe.

She continued her prayer as she turned to the four corners and repeated her song. The forest stood still as they heard her voice being carried by the winds. A peaceful aura was sent though out the land to calm and soothe all whom lived there.

When she was done she opened her eyes and stared over the land in a somber mood. The fight was going to be hard but it was one that she was determined to win.

Inuyasha woke to the melody of a song being sung to the four winds. He recognized that it was Kagome's voice that he was hearing as he noticed that she was no longer lying next to him in the nest.

He looked around confused as he thought, 'When did I bring us up here? I was too tired last night to make it up this high and now there is a top on the nest.'

With a shrug of his shoulders he quickly got up and went outside. He looked around to see where Kagome was when he heard her voice coming from high above. He looked up and sure enough Kagome was in the upper branches singing to the four winds. He stood there as he heard her beautiful voice being carried by the wind.

He could've sworn that the heavens had opened and joined her as she was singing. The song had a soothing affect as it reached into your soul and made you feel like you could do anything.

He slowly started to leap up the branches making sure not to make noise as he did.

When Kagome had ended her song she stared off into the horizon in deep concentration.

He came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame he felt her relax into his arms and they stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity.

Kagome felt as Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her and she leaned back into his chest. They stayed like that for a while enjoying the warmth of the morning sun.

She slowly started to turn around to look at her beloved.

Inuyasha looked down when he noticed that Kagome was turning in his grasp. He saw her beautiful eyes and leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't a powerful kiss but one that told of their love for each other. As she wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled her body closer to his.

The feeling that she got when they were that close was nothing like she had ever felt. He kissed her with passion and yet possessively showing her that she was his.

Kagome was beginning to get warm all over as they continued to kiss. Inuyasha was in heaven as he held his angel in his arms. He pulled her closer so that her body was right up against his.

Kagome began to let out a small purr as they continued to kiss then he noticed that her scent had changed and what they were doing was arousing her.

He slowly pulled away from her as he gave her a couple of quick pecks on her lips. Then he saw the want in her eyes as he slowly picked her up in his arms and jumped down to the nest they had called home. He entered the nest and set her on her feet as he looked into her eyes, they were as golden as his with a hit of blue all around the edge.

Before he would start he had to ask her a question, "Kagome, will you be my mate for life? Because once we do this we will be forever linked together as one."

Kagome looked into his loved filled eyes and said, "I will be your mate now and forever. We will never be lonely again for we have found each other and I promise to be with you always."

The love she showed in her eyes made Inuyasha heart skip a beat. He knew she loved him but he didn't know it was this much. Never before had he felt this way about anybody and the love he felt for this girl was more than enough to fill the world.

He leaned in to kiss her again as he brought her closer to him. He started to caress her back as he undid the back of her dress. He slowly started to pull it off never once breaking from their kiss. When her dress finally came off he leaned in and brought her closer as he gently lowered her to the ground.

Kagome hands were equally as busy as she felt that he was removing her clothes she reached forward with her hands and undid the ties to his shirt and pants as she slid them off his muscular body. She wrapped her arms around his chest hooking them up towards his shoulder as he brought her closer and felt as he lowered her to the ground never breaking their kiss.

He finally let go of her lips and made his way to her neck as he planted sweet kisses there. She purred at his actions loving the way he was giving her neck attention. When he got to the sensitive area around her neck and collarbone he stayed there licking and nipping at her sending shivers down her spine. He stayed there for a while as she was enjoying the feeling he was giving her.

His hands were slowly caressing her body as it found her breast and slowly started to massage it. It felt really good as he continued; she slowly raised her hips up to him as he continued to rub against her.

She noticed that his manhood was getting harder the more he continued to rub. She reached up with her hand and gently started to massage his ear as she heard his purr from deep inside his chest, it made her happy knowing that she was giving him such pleasure.

Then she got an idea, using her tail as leverage she quickly turned and rolled them over as she came to sit on top of him.

Inuyasha eyes grew wide at what she had done. She was now on top of him as she leaned down and kissed him. He put his arms around her as she laid on top of him then she slowly started to move down his neck as she was licking and nipping at him in much the same way he had done to her.

Inuyasha was moaning with pleasure as she continued to go down, she kissed his strong chest making him hitch his breath. She found one of his nipples as she slowly flicked her tongue over it making it stand at attention.

Inuyasha moaned as she did this, never before had he felt such pleasure. He was now glad that he had found a mate to be with for the rest of his life or he would've missed all this and would've been lonely for the rest of his life.

She continued to suckle on his nipple until she moved to the other one and gave it some much-needed attention.

Satisfied with her administration of his nipples, she trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach as she traveled lower to his manhood. When she found it she took it in her hands as she slowly started to caress it.

Inuyasha gasped as she started to massage his manhood. Her hands were soft as her fingers found the right spot to make him groan. Her mouth went around the top of his manhood as she slowly went down on him.

Inuyasha was in pure ecstasy as she continued to massage his manhood making him groan with pleasure. He was starting to lose his battle with his demon side as he reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up to him and then flipped them so he was on top again.

Kagome saw his eyes turn red with passion as he flipped them over. Now he was back on top and in control. He ran his hand down her body looking for that warm spot that he knew would be waiting for him.

That scent had been driving him crazy since they started.

When found what he was looking for he started to rub it with his finger. Kagome eyes grew big as she closed her eyes and held her breath, the sensation he was sending through her body was too much to take, he saw her reaching her peak and quickly move down and placed his tongue where his finger had been just a few moments ago.

He quickly brought her to climax as he greedily drank her juices. She was sweet and very addicting he couldn't get enough of her juices as he slowly pulled away and made his way up to her as he position himself at her entrance.

Kagome's eyes were glazed over as he reached her. Her eyes were starting to turn red like his; he smiled knowing that her demon side was coming out for the end of their mating.

When both their eyes flashed red with desire he slowly started to enter, he heard her cry out in pain at the intrusion as he slowly pressed into her body. He began to suckle at her sensitive spot on her neck as she started to relax when he reached her barrier he pushed in and at the same time bit down into his mating mark renewing the bite and making her his for life.

Kagome screamed in pain at both the intrusion and the bite. Her eyes flashed bright red as her own fangs grew and she too bit into Inuyasha neck.

As his blood started to pool in her mouth she drank it, she then pulled her fangs out and started to lick his wound close.

All the while Inuyasha was slowly moving in and out of her body giving her pleasure as the heat of their passion was growing. He continued to go faster as she started to peek.

Kagome couldn't hold on any longer she screamed his name into the heavens as she finally let go she clamed down on his manhood as the feeling ripped through her body.

Inuyasha feeling her lose control also lost his battle as well, he slammed deep inside her spilling his seed marking her as his mate for life.

They stayed like that for a few minutes panting. When Inuyasha finally looked up at his new mate she smiled at him. He gently moved the hair out of her face so he could look at her as he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome was so happy that she wrapped her legs around his hips bringing him closer to her. They laid in each other's embrace as the final sensation of their orgasm finally left their tired bodies. They were so tired from the first go around that sleep once again claimed the two lovers.

--oOo--

The god tree noticed that his children were finally mated and were asleep once again. It was time, time to give them what they so deserved to protect this land.

The tree stood tall as it swayed into the wind. Slowly the sky around the god tree started to get dark. The surrounding trees moved to form a circle around the god tree as if to protect it from intruders on what was about to happen.

A golden glow started to surround the god tree, as it grew brighter engulfing the area with it's light. The heavens opened and down came the ancestral spirits of the land as they descended towards the god tree, you could hear the drums beating in the wind as it sent a message through out the land that it was finally time for it to awaken it from its slumber.

The spirits surrounded the nest as they prepared themselves for what they had to do, they had to separate them, it would be hard because they were stronger when they're together. But in order to bestow the powers of the land upon them each of their ancestors would have to give them the gift.

When everyone was ready the god tree opened the top of the nest as they seized the sleeping couple and brought them into the air.

Kagome and Inuyasha were deep asleep when they were grabbed and pulled apart from each other.

Kagome cried out for her beloved as she was pulled into the air.

Inuyasha hearing her call quickly awoke to find her being dragged away into the air, he leaped and tried to reach her as he too was grabbed and pulled away.

They were each struggling against the barrier that held them wanting to reach each other.

Inuyasha screamed "KAGOME!!!" his eye flashed red, he got a burst of power that engulfed his body, he had almost broke free when he was surrounded with a more powerful force that held him still.

As the couple struggled to get free the god tree gently spoke to them. "Please, my children we will not harm you, we only wish to give you a gift, a gift that has been handed down from generation to generation."

Inuyasha looked at the god tree with disbelief he thought that it had been a good-natured being but he was like the rest wanting only to separate him from his angel.

Inuyasha was growing angrier by the minute when he yelled. "If you wanted to give us a gift then why do you treat us this way!? We trusted you and this is the way you repay our trust! Let go of me right now!"

Kagome saw as Inuyasha started to loose his temper she saw as his eyes glow red with anger and he started to change. In his present state no one will be able to subdue him if he continued to fight.

She looked at the god tree and said, "If you truly mean us no harm then let me go to my mate, I don't want to see him get hurt. We will then listen to what you have to say and if we both agree to this gift then you may proceed."

The god tree considered her words. He knew that her mate was beyond any help now and the only way to calm him was to let him be reunited with his mate. The god tree agreed as they moved the mates together.

A glowing ball was put around them as it held them high above the ground it surrounded them as Kagome slowly approached her mate.

He was down on his hands and knees as she came closer to him and said, "Inu… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly raised his head as he saw the woman he loved; he leaped and held her in his tight embrace never wanting to be apart from her.

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms and tail around him as she tried to calm her mate down. Inuyasha's eyes returned to their normal color as Kagome reached up and kissed him. He leaned forward and relaxed as he felt her in his strong arms, he was warmed by her gentle kiss.

When they finally broke apart she looked into his face and gently cupped his cheek with her hand as she asked, "are you all right?" her eyes were full of concern as she looked at him.

Inuyasha held her tighter and nuzzled her neck as he said, "yes."

Kagome stayed like that for a little while when she pulled away from him and said, "let's find out what this gift is that they want to give us, as long as we're together there won't be any problems."

Inuyasha considered her request and then said, "as long as you stay by my side then I will listen."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the god tree and said, "alright we are ready to hear what this gift is you want to give us but if you try to separate us again it will be the end of everyone in this area for I will unleash the power I have and destroy everything."

The god tree smiled as he said, "you have passed the first test we have given you. We wanted to see to what extent you would go to protect one another and we now see that you would die for each other. This is very important because of the danger that is coming. You both have to be strong to defeat it."

Kagome heard everything the god tree was saying as she slowly pulled out of Inuyasha grasp but wrapped her tail around his waist to make sure she wasn't pulled away again.

She looked at the god tree and said, "I know about the impending attack that is to come from the north, I know that the cat demon that hurt me before has turned traitor to his people and is leading the soldier here as we speak, so tell me something I don't know!"

Inuyasha was shocked at what Kagome had just said he didn't know anything about this.

He wanted to ask some question but he was cut off by the god tree as it spoke again, "My child your powers have grown, we didn't know that you have seen the future but you are correct, danger is coming and the cat demon is the one to blame. But with the gift that we want to give you it will give you the power you need in order to defeat him. Together you can defeat him if you combine your powers to do so."

Kagome considered his words as she turned to her mate and said, "What do you think Inuyasha? Should we accept these powers so we can protect this land or shall we sit back and watch as that cat demon destroys everything?"

Inuyasha looked at the determination in her eyes and knew that she wanted to accept the gift and to be honest so did he. He wanted to kick that damn cat ass from here to the end of the earth for what he has done.

They both looked at the god tree and said in unison, "We will accept the gift."

The god tree smiled as he moved his branches creating a soft wind and then he said, "In order for you to receive your gift you must separated, I'm sorry, it's the only way to receive it as you must both be surrounded by your ancestors."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome he was clearly not happy about the idea of her being away from him again, Kagome saw his look and said, "Don't worry love, I will be safe, we have to do this."

He gritted his teeth and lowered his head as he agreed. The god tree seeing that they had agreed gently moved Kagome away from Inuyasha as her tail released his waist.

He started to reach for her when he was pulled in the other direction as he started to struggle but Kagome words calmed him down, "Inuyasha please, we must do this I will be safe nothing will happen to me."

Her words were a comfort to him as he was lead to an area opposite Kagome; they were floating high above the ground as the glowing balls of golden lights were surrounding them.

Inuyasha saw his father appear as he stood in front of him with a smile on his face. As he waved his hand other members of his family appeared some he knew and others he didn't. He saw his mother as she smiled at him, proud at what he has become.

The same golden lights surrounded Kagome as she too started to see her family appear, first her father, then her mother, and some that she didn't know.

The lights were starting to get brighter as they started to circle both hanyou's. Then beams of lights started shooting out hitting each of them as they cried out in pain, the spirits continued their assault as each of them gave the couple their gift of power, knowledge, and strength.

Kagome's cries were too much for Inuyasha to bear as he started to fight against their grip. He started to feel the power that they had given him and then he started to change.

He screamed in agony and went down to his knees, as he too started to grow a tail. His tail was long and white almost fluffy with streaks of gold in it. His hair had also changed as bits of the suns golden rays were now mixed in with his silver mane.

As Inuyasha was panting from the transformation he noticed and that Kagome had gone lifeless in the air, his concern for the girl gave him the strength he need to reach her as he cradled her in his arms and held her close.

The golden orb they were in slowly started to descend towards the nest as it gently placed the hanyou's back as they both fell asleep from their ordeal. The top of the nest was put back as the god tree said his thanks to the ancestors for their help.

They all disappeared back into the sky as the clouds disbursed leaving the area the way it was before they had come. Time had stood still as they gave their gifts, now his children were sleeping in his arms once again.

When they awaken they will have new powers to help them in their fight. He smiled, as he knew his children would fight and win the battle of good against evil.

--oOo--

As Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms a soft golden glow surrounded them, his life energy mingled with hers to help heal and sooth her. He pulled her closer to him as he gazed upon her beauty.

It all felt like a dream, a dream that he was afraid to wake up from and find that he was still alone sitting in the god tree.

He took comfort in her scent as Kagome wrapped her arms around him and started caressing his back. It tickled at first as he started to relax at her gentle touch that made him start to purr.

He loved the way she would always find the right spot that would make him feel better and relaxed. She wrapped her leg around his waist as she started to trail kisses down the side of his neck.

She found her mating mark as she started to lick and purr she started to feel him react to her touch. Her heat started to rise as he caressed her back with his hands as he brought her closer to him.

He started to kiss her neck as he too found his mark and slowly started to lick and purr. He then bit down into her mark as she did the same to him as he rolled her over and pushed into her enjoying the warmth and wetness that he felt as he gently began to move.

He held her in his arms as he lifted her head up with his hands to kiss her; their kiss was full of love and passion as he continued to pump. He started to pick up speed as she pulled him closer to her by wrapping her legs around his hips to deepen his movements.

They both came to an end as they howled into the night causing the forest to stir at their call; they finally fell in a heap as they fell asleep in each other's arms. The mating finally over and the transfer of power given the forest fell into a somber mood as everyone got some much-needed rest.

--oOo--

I wanted to thank everyone who left a review and got you this lemon ahead of time. So all of you out there reading this chapter should thank them because they are the ones who gave you this chapter.

Well that's the end. What did you think? Leave a review and let me know.

Remember the more reviews I receive the faster I will post the next chapters. I won't tell you how many reviews I want but if you read review and you will get the next chapter.

This story is far from over and anyone who has read my previous story knows that I don't write just one lemon. You have to read from now on to find the rest. So I leave it in your hands.

They say "It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but then an entire life to forget them."


	18. Chapter 18

The following chapter contains a lemon if you are not 18 or older you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Chapter 18 (LEMON)

Morning came and both Inuyasha and Kagome started to wake. They were sleeping with their arms and legs wrapped around each other to make sure neither one of them were dragged away in the middle of the night.

As Kagome slowly started to open her eyes she noticed that there was something big, white, and fluffy surrounding her body. When it moved she screamed and jumped out of Inuyasha's arms as he quickly came into a fighting stance.

He looked around and found nothing threatening in the nest as he looked at his mate. She was in a corner of the nest looking at the big white fluffy thing that was lying next to her.

Inuyasha saw what she was looking at and started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he fell on the ground rolling around uncontrollably.

First Kagome looked at her mate with confusion, then she started to get mad because he was laughing at her. She didn't see what was so funny as she slowly started to growl deep in her throat.

Inuyasha hearing her growl slowly sat up to look at her through tear soaked eyes. The fluffy white thing that was next to her started to twitch and move towards her as she jumped out of its way.

Inuyasha reached for her as she jumped and brought her closer to him. Then the fluffy white thing wrapped itself around both of them. She was curious as to why he wasn't upset or worried that the fluffy white thing was around both of them. When she looked at it very closely she noticed that it ran all the way behind him.

Kagome started to peek behind him and he blocked her view not wanting her to see where it went. She looked into his eye and he smiled at her, then it hit her the big fluffy white thing was his tail. He had one like hers but his was a little longer and fluffier.

She reached a trembling hand out and started to stroke his tail, the feeling he got when she did this made his head spin with want. He started to purr as he leaned in and started to lick her ear.

Kagome was enjoying playing with his tail she had never seen anything like it. It was soft to the touch and it felt warm against her body. It had golden streaks that highlighted it when it was mixed with his silver main; she also noticed that the hair on his head also held the same golden streaks in them. It made him look more mature as she continued to stroke his tail.

She started to hear the purr that was coming from Inuyasha's chest, as he was busy kissing and licking her neck, his purrs always made her relax. His scent had started to change; was sweet and strong, as it smelled of honey and pine. The more she smelled it the more she wanted him it was a feeling she couldn't control.

His scent was intoxicating and it made her head swim causing her own heat to rise. As he continued to kiss her neck she started to let out a purr of contentment as her tail wrapped around him.

Inuyasha loved the way her tail wrapped around him as it held him closer to her. Her scent was also changing and her arousal was so intoxicating that it made him want her even more.

He had never felt this way about anyone, she was so addicting that he couldn't resist. As he continued to kiss her neck he gently laid her down on her back never once losing his position as his tongue continued to do its work.

Kagome was starting to get aroused, as his kisses deepened, the heat of her body was building up in her making her go wild with passion. She got a burst of strength as she flipped them over with her being on top.

He looked and smiled at her as he brought her closer to him. He kissed her as his hands were rubbing her back. She started to move and found his hardened member as she reached with her hand to gently stroke him.

Inuyasha moaned in ecstasy as her soft cool hands wrapped around his harden shaft. She positioned herself so that his tip was at her entrance as she slowly started to go down.

Inuyasha moaned at the feeling of her hot, wet box as she slowly slid down his shaft causing him to hitch his breath. She leaned down and kissed him as she slowly started to move.

He felt the heat building up in both of them as she continued her actions when he couldn't take it any more he flipped them with such speed that she was left breathless.

Inuyasha was now in control and as he started to move in and out causing Kagome to moan her pleasure. He started slowly at first he wanted to torture with want as he slowly built up the heat between them. Then he started to go faster at Kagome's request her breathing was erotic as she begged him to go faster and deeper.

Soon they were both crying out as they both reach their peaks at the same time. They collapsed as one and lay there in each other's arms for a while.

After what seemed like an eternity Inuyasha raised his head and kissed her with all the love he felt for his angel.

When he finally pulled away from her he said, "Now that's the way we should wake up every morning." He growled and brought his cheek next to her cheek gently caressing it.

Kagome had to giggle at his choice of words she loved to be woken up like this although not with a scare.

She looked into his eyes and then asked, "Since when do you have a tail and golden streaks in your hair?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look and then he said, "I don't know where I got them. All I know is that I had them once the gifts were given."

Kagome thought for a moment the gifts they were given last night made them whole and since she had a tail he was bound to have one too.

She looked and him and said, "Um, Inuyasha can we go down to the river I want to bathe." She looked shyly at him as he smiled and then got off her.

They looked around for their clothes but couldn't find them.

Kagome was starting to panic last night they were taken into the air with no clothes the only thing she could do was to cover herself with her tail as they were floating in the sky.

Now they couldn't leave the nest without them. Inuyasha started to growl in frustration, as he couldn't find where they had put them.

Then they heard the god tree speak to them, "My children please accept these clothes as a symbol of our gratitude and of your status as supreme rulers of the land. These clothes will protect you if you are in battle and they will never fade or get worn out because it is connected to your youkai."

As the god tree finished speaking the clothes that he had spoken about materialized in front of them. They were both red shirts and pants.

Kagome's shirt was longer than Inuyasha's; they both had very detailed beadwork on them. On the front of their shirts there was a white and black dog sitting next to each other as they howled at the moon overlooking a valley. Half moons decorated the sky as they saw the symbol of four half moons in a circle and one large half moon next to it.

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha and that's when she noticed that he had a golden half moon on his forehead.

Kagome reached up to brush Inuyasha's hair away from his forehead as she gently caressed his half moon with her thumb.

Inuyasha was staring at her in confusion and then he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and said, "You have a golden half moon on your forehead now. Together we make the full moon that is our strength and our power."

As she lowered her hand from his forehead her eyes became glazed over as if seeing something in the future. When she spoke it was in a very quite voice, "Inuyasha we have to go, we must stop the cat demon from destroying this land. He is pushing forward and soon he will be at the northern lands we must reach the others and gathers the warriors to go and fight. The final battle for this land is about to start and it's a fight that we must win."

Kagome slowly slummed forward and Inuyasha caught her as her eyes returned to normal. Kagome stared into his eyes and said, "We must go we have no choice, if the cat demon succeeds in taking this land we will all die."

Inuyasha held Kagome tight in his embrace as he sighed heavily and said, "We better get going, the sooner we face this danger the sooner we can live in peace."

She looked up at him and nodded her agreement as she reached for her new clothes, then she turned and smiled at him as she said, " I still want to bathe before we go."

Inuyasha chuckled at her as he grabbed her hand and said, "then let's go."

They headed out of the nest to find the river, when they found it they both jumped in and enjoyed the cool water on their skin. As they bathed they were discussing the plan they would use to defeat this enemy and bring an end to the evil in their land.

Deep down inside Kagome knew that something big was going to happen she didn't know what it was but she knew it would be big and it involved both her and Inuyasha, a feeling of impending dread started to settle on her as she listen to her mate plans.

--oOo--

Chief Togo was in his teepee deep in thought. The events of the previous day battle plagued his mind. If Sesshomaru had challenged to get to the girl then surely there would be others who would come to take her. He didn't know what all this meant but he knew that their fight was far from being over.

As he continued his train of thought he heard approaching footsteps. He looked up in time to see Miroku and Sango entering his teepee as Jinx and Tsa-li followed them closely in their human form.

He raised an eyebrow at them as they seated themselves around the fire.

Miroku was the first to speak, "Have you heard anything from Inuyasha or Kagome?" he asked with excitement in his voice, like a child that was waiting for a piece of candy to be handed to him.

Chief Togo looked at Miroku as he quickly caught a glace at Sango out of the corner of his eye and saw as her temper was starting to flair.

Chief Togo shook his head, as he replied, "No."

Jinx was the next to speak, "I have been sensing an evil presence, this evil is gathering its forces to attack and it is coming closer, when it attacks we have to be ready."

Chief Togo looked at her confused as he said, "What evil? I haven't heard of anything out of the ordinary."

Tsa-li replied to his question, "We are more in tuned with nature and the air carries the scent of death. The evil is making it's way here and we have to be ready for anything, that's why we came here this morning hoping to get in touch with Inuyasha and Kagome. They would've felt it by now, this evil is growing but I can't tell from which direction it's coming from."

They heard a noise coming from out side as the group stood as one and left the teepee to see what was going on.

When they walked outside Kouga and Ayame were there along with all of their wolves, they were having a confrontation with Jinx's pack as they tried to get past them to reach the chief.

Chief Togo turned to Jinx and said, "Please Jinx have them stand down and allow them to enter."

Jinx heard his request and relayed to her pack that it was all right for them to pass. The wolves backed off and allowed Kouga and Ayame to get closer to Chief Togo, when they reached Jinx and Tsa-li both Ayame and Kouga growled at them bearing their fangs.

Kouga being the wolf prince in the area asked, "Who in the hell are you and why are you in my territory? No other wolf packs are allowed here unless I know about them."

Tsa-li huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "We go where we want to go and we don't need your permission." Both men started to bare their fangs as Kouga hot temper got the better of him and he leaped to attack Tsa-li.

He never made it there as a barrier stopped the two from fighting and it shoved them both apart. They both skidded to a halt as a female dressed in red stopped both males from advancing.

Kouga noticed that this female was a hanyou and that she was beautiful. His eyes started to travel up and down her body as he slowly moved forward.

Kagome's growls stopped his advance as he spoke, "Well, where did you come from? I'm Kouga, Prince of the wolf tribe, and who might you be?" He said with interest as he eyed the girl in front of him, crossing his arms across his chest trying to make himself look more regal as he stood proud.

Kagome looked at the so-called wolf prince and rolled her eyes as she said, "My name is not important now why are you attacking my friends? They were doing nothing but protecting this village the way I have instructed them to do, if you have a problem with it then you need to take it up with me."

Kagome stood her ground as Kouga started to move forward again as he said with a snarl, "This land is my territory and no one trespasses without my permission."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him and said, "I thought that this area belonged to Chief Togo and that everyone was welcomed here."

Kouga was infuriated he had never before meet a female with such arrogance, not even Ayame was like this. She intrigued him very much and now he wanted her as his own, 'she would make a good breeding bitch for my tribe and I will be the first to have her'.

As he started to formulate a plan in his mind on how he could get to the girl he said, "Chief Togo is the supreme chief of all the tribes and it's my job to make sure this area is safe." He said with pride as he puffed out his chest.

Kagome had to laugh at his comment; "We have been in this area for weeks and now is the time you have found out about my pack. You don't protect this area very well or you would've known before now that there was another pack of wolves protecting this village and protect it they will." Kagome temper was beginning to flare.

Kouga had enough of this arrogant bitch as he leaped towards the girl, he tried to attack her but she quickly dodged him.

Ayame seeing that her mate was attacking also joined the assault. Jinx and Tsa-li were unable to help as Kagome barrier prevented them from leaving their current position.

Kagome noticed the wolf bitch was trying to attack her from behind. She held her hand up and sent a burst of energy straight at the girl hitting her in the chest. It sent her fling 10 feet away from them as she landed unconscious on the ground.

Kouga was enraged at seeing his mate being attacked and went after the girl once again, his hand connected with her face as he slapped Kagome to the ground. He stood there panting as he turned to look at his mate who was on the ground unconscious from the attack.

He turned and looked at the girl and said in a menacing voice, "You hurt my mate now I will hurt you." Kouga started his attack as a blur of red and silver jumped in the middle and stopped his advance.

Inuyasha had arrived to see the confrontation going on between Kagome and Kouga when he saw Kouga hit his angel he became infuriated, 'No one touches my angel and gets away with it!'

He heard Kouga threat as he was making a move toward his mate, he had enough and he leaped in the way to stop him. "Kouga! Touch my mate and you will die!"

Kouga skidded to a stop as he looked at Inuyasha with confusion, "Since when do you have a mate?"

"Since about last night." Said an irritated Inuyasha. He hated explaining things to people that were none of their business.

Inuyasha became more menacing as his fangs began to grow and his claws got longer. If Kouga didn't back down soon he was going to die.

Kouga seeing Inuyasha change his form knew better than to challenge him. He backed away as he kept his eye on Inuyasha wondering what in the hell was going on.

Inuyasha saw Kouga back down as he turned to his mate and asked in a worried voice, "Are you all right?"

Kagome was slowly getting up from the ground as she looked at her mate and said, "Yes, I'm all right."

Relieved that his mate was not hurt he then asked, "Now, what was this all about?"

Kagome got an irritated look on her face as she glared at Kouga and said, "He was about to attack Tsa-li for protecting the village. I told him that if he had a problem with that then his problem was with me."

Kagome temper was flaring as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, he whispered in her ear, "Let me take care of this, I enjoy tormenting the wolf." He said with a growl as he licked her ear.

Kagome had to giggle at what he did, her temper finally calmed as she nodded her consent.

Inuyasha turned to the wolf prince and said in a very angry voice, "You attacked someone from my pack and you attacked my mate, that means you have attack me, if you want a fight then you got one."

Kouga was beside himself as he saw Inuyasha flex his claws at him. He quickly put his hands up in front of him and said, "No! I'm not looking for a fight I didn't know they were part of your pack and I didn't know she was your mate. I'm sorry that I attacked them and your woman."

Kouga knew now that the girl belonged to him and there was no way he could bring her back to his tribe to be a breeding bitch. He sighed heavily as he looked at Inuyasha in defeat.

Inuyasha seeing that the wolf backed down said, "I left them here to guard the village because we have come under attack. If you're so bent on protecting this territory then you better do a better job at it, because in my book you stink."

Kouga bristled at his words but held his tongue, Inuyasha had a point if they had been protecting this land better then there would be no intruders here.

His current train of thought made him realized what Inuyasha had said, "You say you have been attacked? By whom? When?"

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated again he didn't have the time to explain everything to this idiot, so he huffed and turned toward Chief Togo and said, "We must leave for the northern lands, something evil is approaching our land and we must stop it. I want to gather all of the warriors from the four tribes and meet this threat head on. If we don't stop them there then our land will be lost forever."

Chief Togo looked into the hanyou's eyes and knew he spoke the truth, he knew something was coming but he didn't know it would be this bad.

He took a deep breath as he squared his shoulders and said; "I will send word to Chief Sesshomaru, Chief Joseph, and Chief Kanuga to meet us in the northern territories. Miroku spread the word, all of the warriors are to gather we are heading north to fight."

Miroku bowed as he took off to the village to gather the warriors.

It took them half an hour to gather the warriors and supplies they would need for the trip.

Everyone was busy getting ready as Inuyasha and Kagome sat under a tree talking to Jinx and Tsa-li. "We're coming with you we will protect you no matter what, we have given our word to De-ni-li to protect his family and this we will do with our dying breath."

Tsa-li was very adamant about going with them he was not backing down as the hanyou's tried to get them to stay behind and guard the village. Inuyasha had to finally agree to let them come along because if he didn't they would go anyway. So in order to keep his mate happy he gave in to their requests to them come along. They would be helpful in protecting Kagome from harm if the fighting got out of hand.

Kouga saw Inuyasha and his mate sitting under a tree talking to the two that were there when he arrived that morning. He walked towards them in hopes of being able to talk to Inuyasha before they started moving.

Kouga stopped as three growls warned him not to get closer. Inuyasha stood and walked over to the wolf demon as he came to a stop and crossed his arms across his chest and said in a very pissed off voice, "What do you want here wolf!?"

Kouga stood straight and puffed his chest out as he said, "I'm coming with you, you're going to need all the help you can get if the threat is as big as everyone fears. I can't help the tribe by staying behind."

Inuyasha looked at the wolf demon and said, "You can come but if you so much as step out of line I will beat the living crap out of you." Inuyasha turned and started to walk away as a thought hit him and he said over his shoulders, "Oh and Kouga, go anywhere near my mate and you will never see the sunrise." He finished his statement with a growl as he turned and continued to walk back to Kagome and the others.

Kouga stood there for a few minutes thinking, 'I have never known Inuyasha to be so protective over anybody before. This female must be special for him to protector so viciously. I know that she is his mate but he has changed since the last time I saw him. He seems to radiate more power than before and his female is strong she possesses a power that I have never seen before.' Kouga continued thinking about everything that had happened as he turned and left the group to their discussion.

Inuyasha saw as Kouga turned and left the area the whole time he was keeping an eye on his retreating form. Kagome noticed his actions as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts about the wolf demon.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned over and put his head on top of Kagome's enjoying the comfort that she gave him.

The tribe was ready to go as Chief Togo approached them and said, "We are ready to leave."

Chief Togo looked at the two hanyou's as they slowly rose off the ground, he noticed for the first time the clothing they were wearing and quickly added, "I'm sorry supreme rulers of the land I wished no disrespect, we will move when you're ready." As Chief Togo bowed low to them in respect.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other totally confused at the chief's statement. As Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "What are you talking about?"

Chief Togo looked at him as he bowed again and said, "You are the supreme rulers of the land, the true supreme chief of all the tribes. You wear the clothes of your fathers tribe which signifies your status, I will step down and let you rule and I will follow your orders."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do no one has ever given him so much respect. He didn't want to rule this land he just wanted to protect it and be with Kagome.

He looked at his beloved and then turned to Chief Togo and said, "I may have the status of my fathers tribe but I don't wish to rule, I will leave that to you. You have done a great job so far and everyone respects you for it. I only want to protect the land and be with my mate that is the only thing that matters to me."

Chief Togo was deeply touched by Inuyasha's words as he bowed and said, "I will continue to do my best to lead our people with your blessing." He turned and went towards the warriors who were waiting to move.

He gave the signal and the war party started to move towards the north at a very fast pace.

As Inuyasha and Kagome watched the warrior's move out they saw Miroku and Sango having an argument off to the side. When they approached their friends they picked up on the conversation that they were having with their sensitive ears, "Sango! Please be reasonable, you can't come with us, I want you to stay here and be safe in the village, please stay." Miroku had a pleading tone to his voice as he looked at his mate with puppy dog eyes.

Sango was in her stubborn mode and wasn't about to be left behind, "I won't stay, I want to be with you. If something happens to you what makes you think I will be safe here?" She said pleading with her eyes as she continued, "I want to be with you, I'm tired of staying behind never knowing if you're ever coming back to me at all. I don't think that I can do that anymore, knowing what kind of danger you are going into I want to be there. If you die then I want to die with you." Her tears started to come down her cheeks as Miroku slowly embraced his mate.

Kagome heard everything that the two had said, "Miroku let Sango come along I have a feeling that she will be of some help in this battle." Miroku looked at Kagome in awe never before had a woman from the tribe been given permission to come along on an attack.

Miroku looked at Sango and sighed he knew he was defeated when he saw the bright expression on Sango's face at having heard Kagome's words to let her come along. "All right you can come but I want you to stay out of harms way when the fighting starts."

Sango nodded her agreement as she got on her horse, which was already packed with supplies and weapons, and headed to join the rest of the warriors as they rode north to the impending battle.

Miroku turned to Kagome who had a very far away look in her eyes as he asked her, "Why? Why let her come along with us?"

Kagome turned to look at him, when she spoke her voiced had changed into something more regal, more powerful, a voice that said no one is to question her actions, "because I see that the tide of this battle will turn if she is present at the battle. Sango along with Ayame will be two pivotal points which will turn the fight in our favor."

Miroku hearing her words slowly looked at the ground and bowed to her as he too got on his horse and headed after his mate.

Inuyasha turned to his mate and looked at the expression on her face, he knew this expression she was seeing what was in the future. He continued to watch her as her expression changed with everything she was seeing.

--oOo-- -VISION- --oOo--

Kagome was standing on a hilltop over looking a cliff that separated their sacred land from the settlers. The barriers was up and holding. She saw in the near distance the soldiers that were approaching their land. They were determined to take it and claim it as their own. It would take them two more days to reach their land, that's how long they had to stop them.

She looked below and saw a figure approaching the barrier. She knew this figure as she let out a low growl. She jumped from where she stood to see what he was doing. She saw as he approached the barrier and held his hands up to it.

The barrier started to weaken with his efforts, but he didn't bring it down. He looked up and saw her standing on the cliff as he let out an evil laughter that echoed through the area. When he stopped he said, "Soon this land will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kagome stood her ground as she eyed him with hate and disgust as she said, "We will see who will win at the end, but I guarantee that it won't be you."

The cat demon expression never changed, "We shall see who will be the victor in this battle."

As he turned to leave the area he could hear Kagome response to his threat, "Yes, we will see who is the victor." He continued to walk away as Kagome watched him disappear into the night.

--oOo-- -END OF VISION- --oOo--

Kagome started to come out of her trance when she focused on her surroundings she saw a very worried Inuyasha looking at her with his golden eyes. She sighed, as she rubbed the temples of her head with her fingers, as she said, "The cat demon is weakening the barrier to the north soon it will fall. It will take two more days for the soldiers to make it to the barrier, that's how many days we have to prepare for the battle."

Inuyasha stepped closer to his mate as he wrapped his arms around her letting her rest against his chest. She easily gave into the comfort he gave as he picked her up and put her on his back.

Kagome started to protest but he cut her off, "I know that you can walk on your own but right now you're tired. So why don't you rest while I carry you. We need to move fast if we are to make it up to the northern lands before the barrier falls."

Kagome knew he was right but she hated depending on him for everything. The vision had taken a lot out of her as she finally gave in and rested her head on his back and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha was happy to see that she wasn't going to protest him carrying her as he noticed that her breathing had evened out meaning she had fallen asleep.

He turned in the direction the tribe was going and leaped into the forest to follow, he would have to catch up to them and tell them what was going on so they could be prepared.

This fight was going to be ugly and he feared that many of his people would wind up getting hurt if not killed. He gritted his teeth as he made his way to the tribe hoping that they could come up with a plan to defeat this evil.

--oOo--

The impending battle of good against evil is coming to a head. Who will win the fight? You have to keep reading in order to find out.

Remember to leave me a review. I need five reviews before I will post the next chapter so it's up to you. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. You have all responded so well that you have earned the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 19

It had taken them a day and a half to reach the northern lands. As they approached Chief Running Bear greeted his guest as he lead them to an area where they could rest before the impending battle.

Chief Togo then followed Chief Running Bear to the place were all of his chiefs were gathered, as he entered the clearing all rose at his presence. He seated himself on a blanket that was put there for his comfort and looked at all of his chiefs.

They all looked tired from lack of sleep at having to hurry to this area to defeat the evil that was threatening their land.

When they all sat down Chief Togo started the meeting, "From what I've been told we have about half a day at best to get ready before the enemy attacks. The cat demon has been weakening the barrier everyday as the soldiers come closer to our land. When they arrive at the barrier the cat demon will bring the barrier the rest of the way down allowing the soldiers to enter."

Chief Running Bear was the first to speak, "Do we know in which direction they will be coming from?"

Chief Togo thought for a few minutes and then said, "I have been told that they will be coming to our land where the cliffs meet the valley."

Chief Running Bear had to think for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Yes, I know where that place is, it is about 5 miles from here on the other side of the valley. The cliffs are shear so it will be hard for our human warriors to get down there but it shouldn't be any problems for our demon warriors."

Everyone heard what he was saying as they started to formulate a plan that would defeat this evil.

They continued to discuss the different aspects of the assaults as the plan was coming together. Finally after two hours they had a plan that was sound and could mean the end of the soldiers.

They would prevent them from coming onto their land and force them back beyond the barriers, without the soldiers the cat demon would be powerless to fight and they should be able to defeat him.

As all of the chiefs agreed to the battle plan Sesshomaru had noticed that someone was missing from their group.

He stared at Chief Togo and said in a very cold voice, "and where is my half breed of a brother? Don't tell me that he refuses to protect this land as he was destined to do." Chief Togo didn't have to reply to his question as a voice coming from behind him answered it for him.

--oOo--

Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived in the northern territory way ahead of the tribe. They were able to travel a lot faster as they leaped from tree branch to tree branch to reach the area that Kagome had seen in her vision.

As they reached the cliffs they stood on top surveying the land below, they saw the soldiers slowly making their way to the barrier. There were a lot of soldiers, too many for two hanyou's to handle by themselves. They had a half a day at best before the impending fight would ensue.

Inuyasha looked for the cat demon but he was nowhere to be found. He knew that he wouldn't be too far away from his army as they were making their way to the sacred land.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked in a low voice, "Do you know where the cat demon is?"

Kagome looked at her beloved then turned and pointed down below at the lone figure that was standing by the barrier.

Inuyasha looked in the direction indicated and saw the cat demon doing everything possible to bring down the barrier.

He looked at Kagome and said, "Is there a way we can reinforce the barrier to prevent them from entering our land?"

Kagome thought for a while, she knew that they had to defeat this evil and that the battle was going to be a bloody one.

She also knew that it had to be fought on sacred land. The evil that was in the land must be purged out so that the land would be totally free of the evil that holds it.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes as she began to speak, "I can reinforce the barrier but in order to defeat him he must be on sacred land. It's the only way for the land to be totally cleansed of the evil."

Inuyasha considered her words as he thought, then he got an idea, "Well, if they have to be on our land in order for us to defeat them, can you put up another barrier further in to prevent them from entering too far into our land?"

Kagome thought about his request, 'Hmm, it just might work, if I put another barrier further in then they won't be able to advance to the northern tribes territory.'

Kagome looked at her mate again and smiled as she said, "Yes, I can put up another barrier but I would have to wait until he's gone because he would be able to see it as I bring it up. Once it's up he won't be able to tell that there's another barrier further in."

Inuyasha agreed to her plan as they waited in the trees for the cat demon to leave.

Kagome noticed the position of the sun as she turned to her mate and said, "Chief Togo and the others should be arriving very soon at the northern tribes location, you need to go back and tell them of our plan. They need to gather all of the warriors and bring them here for the battle."

Inuyasha didn't want to leave his mate unprotected you could clearly see the inner battle he was having with himself as he heard Kagome's request.

Kagome saw the expression on his face as she gently reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. He closed his eyes as her touch reached the depths of his soul soothing the pain he felt.

When he opened his eyes he saw her golden blue ones staring directly at him as she smiled and said, "Go Inuyasha, I will be safe, you must tell them what is going on so they won't be left in the dark."

Inuyasha had to give in to her request. She was the only one that could bring up another barrier so she had to stay, that only left him to go back and deal with the chiefs. He still hated to leave his mate but he had a duty to perform. He looked at her and leaned in to kiss her, as their lips meet it was as if his soul was saying goodbye to his mate.

He felt an impending danger that he just couldn't explain. When he pulled away from her he told her, "Please be careful, I don't want to leave you but I will go, I will returned as soon as possible.

Don't take on the cat demon by yourself, he's evil and his power knows no bounds. We don't know how strong he is but we do know that he can bring down this barrier, so that means his power is great." He looked at her with concern in his eyes as he waited for her reply.

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "I will not fight him. I'll wait until he leaves before I raise the barrier." She hoped that she had settled his fears as he continued to look at her.

He slowly rose to his feet bringing her with him as he brought her into an embrace. When he let go of her and he kissed her on the cheek before he released his hold on his angel, turned and leaped into the trees heading for the northern tribe.

Inuyasha arrived at the northern tribe village a little while after his tribe had gotten there, he looked for Miroku and found him resting against a tree.

As he made his way towards him he saw Jinx and Tsa-li and went in their direction first, he had a plan and he needed their help with it.

While Inuyasha was walking towards them Tsa-li was the first to spot him. Inuyasha motioned to him to follow.

Tsa-li took the hint and followed Inuyasha into the forest.

When they were far enough away from everyone Inuyasha stopped and turned his attention to Tsa-li, as he spoke his voice had a sense of urgency, "Tsa-li, I want you and your pack to head towards Kagome. I have a feeling that something is going to happen and she is there unprotected. If the fight seems to be getting out of hand and you have trouble protecting her call and I will hear you."

Tsa-li listened to what Inuyasha had said and nodded that he understood his instructions.

Inuyasha then proceeded to tell him where Kagome was located and told him to keep a low profile so that she didn't know they were watching her. He agreed and turned to look for his mate so they could head towards Kagome and the impending battle.

Inuyasha looked on as Tsa-li found Jinx and together they set out to gather their pack and headed toward the forest.

He then turned towards Miroku, who was napping against a tree, as Inuyasha approached he towered over his friend as he yell at the top of his lungs, "Miroku! Get up you lazy ass! Where's Chief Togo?"

Miroku jumped at being awakened from such a deep slumber. His hand went directly to his heart as he stared at the person who had awoken him with such force to scare the living crap out of him.

Inuyasha towered over his friend as he waited for him to answer his question. Miroku pointed towards the other side of the village as he said, "The last time I saw Chief Togo he was heading in that direction with Chief Running Bear for a powwow."

Inuyasha took a step forward then turned around and spoke to his friend, "Miroku, get the tribe ready to move when I return we will head for the battle area."

Miroku instantly got up and started barking orders to all of the warriors in the area he wanted to assemble the tribe in groups. In this way, when they traveled, they won't be bunched up trying to get through a small area.

Inuyasha took off in the directions that Miroku indicated that he had seen Chief Togo go a little while ago, as he sniffed the air to find them.

Once Inuyasha got closer to the group he heard his brother say, "and where is my half breed of a brother? Don't tell me that he refuses to protect this land as he was destined to do."

Inuyasha bristled at what his brother had to say. He brought himself to his full height as he entered the clearing and said, "No such luck, I'm right here."

All of the chiefs turned and looked as Inuyasha came towards them, they all noticed the clothes he was wearing as they all slowly stood in his presence.

Even Sesshomaru had to stand and give respect to his low life half brother as he wore the clothes of the supreme ruler of his fathers pack.

Inuyasha slowly looked at all of them, as his eyes turned to Chief Togo who was also on his feet.

He returned his gaze to the other chiefs and told them all to be seated, "I know that I wear the clothes of my fathers tribe." He paused here to look at his brother who just stared at the ground and flinched at his words.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly at his brother's reaction as he continued, "but I don't want to rule. I will protect this land but I have given that duty to Chief Togo. Follow his orders as you would do mine and we will have no problems."

He turned his attention to Chief Togo, "We have been to the cliff were the soldiers will be entering our land. The cat demon is there trying to bring down the barrier as the soldiers are getting closer.

We estimate that we have maybe a half-day at best to prepare for the attack. We need to gather all of the warriors to go to this area for the impending battle."

Inuyasha continued to brief the other chiefs when Sesshomaru looked up from the ground and said in an arrogant voice, "If you saw the cat demon there then why didn't you kill him? You're suppose to be the supreme ruler with power to stop him so why bring us into it?" as Sesshomaru finished his statement he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down his half brother.

Inuyasha was losing his temper, his claws and fangs started to get longer. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, as he stood tall and said in a very authoritative voice, "Yes, I could've killed him right then and there but then the land wouldn't be free of this evil.

We would have to face another evil sometime in the future and the fight would be worse. We must defeat them on sacred land in order to purge the evil from it.

My mate is there waiting for him to leave so she can raise another barrier further in to prevent them from advancing any further on our lands.

If you weren't such an arrogant asshole you would have known that! You pride yourself in knowing everything, so why didn't you know about this?!" he ended his comment with a growl so menacing that everyone backed away from the two brother's.

Sesshomaru heard his brother's words he didn't know that they would have to kill this enemy on their land. He lowered his head and offered his apologies to his half-brother/supreme ruler.

Inuyasha turned away from his brother as he heard a howl come from the woods. He turned to Chief Togo and said, "They're starting the attack, I must get to Kagome, all of you follow as soon as you can."

Inuyasha turned and left with such speed that it looked like he just disappeared.

Chief Togo turned to his chiefs and said, "Send the advance party of demon warriors to the battle area because they can travel faster than the rest of us. The main party will follow as fast as possible." His chiefs bowed and hurried off to give the order for the advance party to leave.

--oOo--

Jinx and Tsa-li raced through the forest in search of Kagome, as the rest of his wolf pack followed behind. When they reached the cliffs they slowed their pace in order not to give away their position.

Jinx raised her nose into the air and found her sisters scent, she nudged her mate with her noise and pointed in the direction she was in. The wolves quietly approached Kagome being careful to keep down wind from her in order for them to remain hidden.

They kept watch over Kagome not willing to let anything happen to her. Kagome and Inuyasha together are the only ones able to defeat the cat demon and save this land so they had to protect them.

They spread out to surround Kagome, while half of them kept their eyes on the girl, the other half kept their eyes on the cat demon that was trying to bring down the barrier.

As the soldiers were approaching the cliff the cat demon turned away from what he was doing as he slowly made his way towards his soldiers to greet them.

Kagome seeing that this was her only opportunity to raise a new barrier gathered her strength as she was chanting a spell to put up the new barrier.

The barrier went up quickly and surrounded the area about 50 feet from its original position. This would give the illusion that the barrier had gone down while hers would prevent them from entering their land any further.

Kagome watched as the cat demon returned to his job and with a final chant the barrier fell allowing the soldiers to enter the sacred lands.

Kagome watched as the soldiers advanced. Her mate was nowhere to be found; if they didn't make a stand here then they would find another area in which to attack. She had promised Inuyasha that she wouldn't attack the cat demon but she didn't promise not to attack the soldiers that were there with him.

She slowly stood on the tree branch that she had been sitting on for the past four hours. Her legs were stiff from lack of use as she slowly leaned on a tree branch for support. She felt the tree move a branch to her lower back to support her so she didn't fall. She smiled and offered her thanks to the tree as she returned to the business at hand.

She took the bow off her shoulder that she had gotten from Sango on their way to the northern lands and reached for an arrow. She locked it in place as she began to concentrate.

Her arrow started to glow pink as she channeled some of her powers into it and then released it. The arrow flew straight at the enemy as it landed right in the middle killing one third of their forces.

The alarm started to go out as the soldiers were looking for the enemy who was attacking them.

Kagome kept to the trees as she moved to another to get a better shot at the enemy. Taking another arrow out of its quiver she took aim, as she let her arrow go it flew towards the enemy. Again the arrow found its target hitting the heart of the enemy as a soldier spotted where she was hiding and raised his weapon to shoot her.

The wolves seeing that Kagome was in danger attacked.

A howl signaled the attack as they rushed in. One of the wolves attacked and killed the soldier who was about to shoot Kagome. The others spread out as they attacked without mercy.

Tsa-li seeing how the battle was going decided to call Inuyasha to the fight before it got really bad. He stopped and howled into the night sky as he called his leader to the fight.

A soldier took aim at Tsa-li as Jinx attacked killing the soldier for even thinking about hurting her mate. The battle raged on as Kagome saw who had joined the fight and jumped down from the tree she was hiding in.

Kagome attacked the soldiers, not willing to let her pack get hurt, she joined them in the fight as she looked for her sister who had to be in the thick of the battle.

--oOo--

The battles for the sacred lands have started; will Kagome and Inuyasha find a way to save the lands from the soldiers? Or will the soldiers win against the Indians?

You have to wait to find out, as the battle is about to heat up. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Since you all responded so well with reviews in wanting to read the next chapter I want 7 reviews before I post the next one.


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't do it you guys. I couldn't leave you hanging waiting to see what will happen in the battle, so here is the next chapter. The battle for the sacred lands!

Chapter 20

The cat demon that had brought down the barrier was very proud of himself. It had taken a great deal of his energy to bring down the barrier but the deed was done as his newfound army marched forward towards the sacred lands.

The cat demon smirked as he addressed the leader of the soldiers. "The barrier is down and your men can continue going up the cliff. There is a passageway there to the side of that cliff that would take the soldiers up to the top with no problem. Once they arrive at the top I will be there waiting for them to show them where to go."

The leader of the soldiers smiled as he instructed his men to continue up the cliff and showed them the passageway that they needed to take.

As the soldiers marched on the cat demon stood back surveying his handy work, 'my plan is working perfectly, soon everything will belong to me.

When these fools help me take this land I will get rid of these disgusting settlers once and for all. The land will belong to me and I will rule supreme.'

The cat was enjoying the thoughts he was having as an explosion ripped through the area-killing one third of the soldiers he had brought with him. He looked on in horror as the smoke cleared and another arrow was fired at them killing some more of his men.

Then out of the woods came a pack of wolves as they launched an attack against the soldiers.

The battle was ragging on as he heard a lone wolf howl into the night. He knew that this wasn't good as the wolf was calling for reinforcements.

He saw a hanyou jump from the tree it had been hiding in and began attacking the soldiers. It attacked without mercy as if searching for something.

The cat demon thought it best to just cut his loses and lived to try again as he slowly started to back away from the fight, when he turned to leave he spotted a giant wolf blocking his retreat.

Jinx had spotted the cat demon, as she was killing the soldiers who got in her way. She circled around behind him figuring that he would try to leave when his soldiers started to lose.

Sure enough when the cat demon saw the men he had brought to this land losing to a pack of wolves he started to turn and leave.

Jinx blocked his path as he was trying to get away. The cat demon hissed at her as she stood her ground, he tried to move to the right as Jinx once again blocked his escape.

Jinx barred her teeth and fangs as she was starting to get mad. She was tired of this fool coming after her family and she was going to put an end to it.

As Jinx started to change her fangs and claws grew longer and she doubled in size. She looked more menacing and fierce as she slowly started to get closer to the cat demon, her jaws were snapping as she was approaching her prey.

The cat demon seeing the wolf transform into a larger form started to panic, if this wolf got a hold of him it will be the last thing he would ever see. He slowly started to back away as the wolf started to move closer to him.

When the cat demon started to move backwards an odd thing started to happen, the earth began to shake as everyone was knocked off his or her feet. An evil red aura started to form around the fallen cat demon as it consumed his very soul sending it to a place where he would never see the light of day. What took over his body was something that was more menacing than the wolf that stood there in his way.

The evil that had possessed the sacred land had gathered around the cat demon as it sent its soul to hell and the evil emerged in its place.

This being was even more powerful than anybody had ever thought possible. The new cat demon slowly got up to his feet and stared at everyone that surrounded him. He laughed an evil laughter that shook the entire area and struck fear in the depths of everyone's soul.

--oOo--

Kagome had been fighting with some of the soldiers when she saw the confrontation between Jinx and the cat demon. Then the earth shook as if it was letting out something that has been kept deep inside for a long time.

Kagome heard as the soul of the cat demon was sent to hell and an even more menacing presence came forth. His aura was pure evil. She knew that this was the evil that they were waiting for. The evil that had been left in the land had finally formed and extracted itself.

All she had to do was defeat this evil and the land will be safe once more. She heard as the cat demon laughed an evil laughter that struck fear in everyone's soul. She had never felt an evil such as this. She knew that this was going to be a fight to the death as she readied herself for battle.

--oOo--

Sango and Ayame had followed the warriors to the battlefield not willing to stay behind as the men went off to fight. They saw the wolves attacking the soldiers that were down in the valley.

As the advance party of warriors started to enter the battle in the valley no one noticed the enemy soldiers that were approaching from the west.

The girls looked at each other and took it upon themselves to battle the threat from the west. They descended down the cliff, as they got ready to do battle.

Sango got her boomerang ready as Ayame drew her knives.

Sango was first to attack as she let go of her boomerang; it sailed through the air killing at least 10 of the soldiers before it came back to her.

Ayame attacked with her knives as she weaved in and out of the enemy killing anyone who stood against her. They continued to battle holding off the advancing forces preventing them from entering their land.

As the main tribe arrived they saw the warriors battling a group of soldiers down below them, then they heard the battle cry coming from the west and noticed that two lone figures were battling very heavy odds as they prevented the enemy from advancing.

They were a force to be reckoned with as they were killing all the advancing soldiers. They were dodging the bullets that the soldiers were firing as they were driving them back to the land from which they came from.

Miroku finally got to the battle himself as he looked around surveying the battle. He saw the advance party battling the soldiers in the valley then he turned his attention to the west, he saw two lone figures battling an enormous force.

Miroku looked and noticed that one of the fighting figures was Sango. Fear started to settle in his stomach as he saw his beloved battling with the soldiers.

Then it hit him, the words that Kagome had spoken came true. The tie of this battle will turn because of Sango and Ayame. If they weren't down there fighting against those soldiers then they would be deep in their territory.

He quickly took off in that direction as he called back over his shoulder to the main battle group and said, "Hey, two women are holding off the enemy to the west and they need our help, lets get a move on!"

The men stared in disbelieve that two women were holding off that big of an attack force as they rushed to their aid.

The battle raged on as the soldiers were slowly being pushed back.

The battle for the sacred lands was being won by the Indians as the soldiers chose to retreat. Not wanting to battle against such a strong force they pulled back while they still had their lives.

Many of the warriors and soldiers were either wounded or dead in the battlefield. The valley looked like a sea of blood as the governing chiefs gathered to survey the damage.

They still had the majority of their people, which was a blessing. But there was still a battle raging on in the valley as they all turned towards the battle and rushed to help defeat the cat demon.

--oOo--

The cat demon slowly turned and faced Jinx who was still blocking his path.

Jinx growled deep in her throat as she barred her fangs and lowered her ears as she prepared for the attack.

The cat demon stood poised and mocked her as he raised his hand and shot a bolt of lighting straight at her.

Jinx saw the attack and leaped into the air as his attacked missed her, then she yelled, "HOWLING WOLF BLADES!!!" She whipped her tail around and out came the wolf blades that went straight for the cat demon.

The cat demon was shocked by her attack as he tried to dodge the blades; he had almost succeeded when one embedded itself in his leg.

The cat demon cried out in agony as he fell to the ground. He quickly rose as the two faced each other for another attack.

Then the cat demon noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He saw the female hanyou fighting off to the right with the soldiers from his army. He got ready for another attack but instead of sending it towards Jinx he sent it towards Kagome.

Jinx watched as the cat demon let go of his attack but instead of the attack being aimed at her it was aimed at her sister.

Jinx leaped into the air as she yelled, "Kagome! Look out!!!"

Kagome turned just in time to see the attack coming towards her as Jinx leaped in front of her and pushed her out of the way to protect her. Jinx had taken the full blast of the attack as it sent her fling into the trees. She hit the tree with such force that she let out a howl of pain as she landed unconscious on the ground.

--oOo--

Tsa-li had been battling with the enemy near Kagome when he heard his mate call out to the girl he quickly turned to see her take the full impact of the attack. He saw her get thrown into the air as she hit a tree and fell to the ground.

Tsa-li became enraged as he saw his mate go down. He leaped towards the cat demon determine to take him down for what he had done to his mate.

The cat demon saw him coming and got his attack ready, he quickly moved out of the way and as the wolf rushed by he dug his claws into Tsa-li side. The wolf let out an agonizing howl as he fell to the ground not too far away from his beloved.

Tsa-li managed to slowly crawl over to Jinx, leaving a trail of blood as he did, he nuzzled his mate and said, "I'm sorry my love for not protecting you. I have failed you yet again. I never got to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you. I always have and I always will." Tsa-li then collapsed right next to his mate as he fell unconscious.

--oOo--

Kagome slowly looked up from the ground in time to see her friend get tossed into the trees. Horror filled Kagome soul as she yelled, "JINX!!!!"

Kagome got up from the ground where Jinx had pushed her to get her out of the way. She turned and rushed towards her sister to see if she was all right.

When Kagome reached her friend she noticed that she was hurt pretty badly. There was blood coming from her mouth as Kagome gently stroked her head and started to cry, she knew that there was nothing she could do to help her sister survive this attack.

Jinx seeing her sister's tears gently said, "Kagome, please defeat this evil, I wish for you to be happy in your new life. Please remember me always, I love you."

Then Jinx slowly closed her eyes as she let out a little whimper of pain and turned her head to the side and said to her mate, "I love you too Tsa-li. I will wait for you on the other side."

Jinx let go of the final breath that she was holding and stopped breathing, her life had been taken and there was nothing Kagome could do to help save her.

--oOo--

Inuyasha had made it to the cliff where the fighting was in full force. He saw his angel as she was in the thick of battle. He was irritated because he had told her not to attack the cat demon. But as he looked around he saw that she was not fighting the cat demon but the soldiers who where with him.

He cursed at himself, 'next time I have to tell her no fighting without me.'

She had kept her word to him as she was fighting with the soldiers and not the cat demon. He knew that fucking cat demon had to be around here somewhere when he felt the earth shake as he fell on his butt.

Inuyasha heard an evil laughter, it filled the night air as it touched his very soul, this laughter was evil and he could sense it. He looked around and found an evil red aura surrounding the cat demon.

Inuyasha watched as the cat demon battled with Jinx. Jinx was getting the best of him when he unleashed his attack at his angel. He tried to reach Kagome but Jinx was faster as she pushed Kagome out of the way and took the full force of the blast.

He saw as Jinx was sent fling into the trees as she hit it and fell to the ground. He saw as his mate run towards her sister. As Kagome reached her sister he saw her kneel in front of her, as he smelled the scent of salt water. He knew that Jinx didn't survive the attack for Kagome to be crying.

He lowered his head in respect; he knew that she had died protecting his mate, her sister from the evil that had been after her all these years.

--oOo--

Kagome slowly stood and faced the cat demon that had caused her all this pain. She was pissed beyond reason and she was about to unleash her anger.

The cat demon sensed Kagome's presence near him as he turned to her and said, "What's wrong half breed? Have I taken something of value away from you? Do you want it back?"

He was mocking her as he spoke, his voice full of hatred. He knew that the wolf was something more to the girl but he didn't care, in order for him to take over this land he would have to defeat her and her half-breed mate.

Once he had accomplished this then he would be free to take this land for his own. The power he would gain from it made him shiver with want, as he stood poised for the battle against the half-breed female that was now standing in front of him.

Kagome had enough of the cat demons insults. Her eyes flashed white as she raised her hands in front of her and released her powers.

A pink light came shooting out of Kagome's hand as it went straight for the cat demon.

The cat demon seeing the attack quickly moved out of the way and dodged it as the blast sailed right by him. The blast stopped and disintegrated before it made contact with her pack.

Kagome had seen the cat demon dodged her attack and she had managed to stop hers just in time.

Kagome turned in the direction of the cat demon clearly seeing that this battle was far from being over as she took a fighting stance against the evil that threatens their land.

Inuyasha saw as his angel let loose of her power and sent it fling at the cat demon. The cat demon was amazingly fast as it dodged the pink light.

Inuyasha yelled for everyone to get out of the area as the pink light just disappeared before it had killed anyone from their pack. He instructed the wolves to move out of the way as the fight was going to get even worse.

He warned them to stay out of it for fear that they might get hurt or even worse cause either him or Kagome to lose their concentration on the fight to save them. The wolves agreed that the fight was theirs as Inuyasha turned and entered the battle.

--oOo--

Chief Togo and the rest of the tribe made their way back to the valley as they saw Kagome, Inuyasha and the Cat demon start the final battle.

They made to move forward to help them when the wolves blocked their way. He looked at them with curiosity as the lead wolf started to bark and yip.

Sesshomaru understanding what the wolf was saying quickly translated for the rest of the tribe, "He says that the battle is for Kagome and Inuyasha to fight alone. If we enter the battle then they will be forced to protect us. Inuyasha has requested for them to leave the battle area, as it is about to escalate. In this way they would be able to concentrate on the enemy and defeat him."

Chief Togo had listen to Sesshomaru's words he knew that he had spoken the truth. If they entered into the battle then the hanyou's would be forced to protect them. He held up his hand and the tribes stayed where they were. They would watch from a distance, as the final battle for the sacred land was about to begin.

--oOo--

Inuyasha walked up behind the cat demon as he growled his challenge.

The cat demon slowly turned towards him as an evil smile formed on his disgusting face. "Ah, I see the other half breed has decided to join the fight. Good this way I don't have to go looking for you to finish you off."

Inuyasha stood his ground as he unsheathed his fathers knife and it grew into a large fang as he said, "You will find that I am not that easily killed and it will be you who will die this day." As Inuyasha finished his statement he attacked.

The cat demon seeing his attacked dodged to the right to get away from him.

Inuyasha had already seen some of the cat demons moves and was prepared, when the cat demon dodged his attack he moved in the same direction as the cat demon as he brought his father's fang forward to attack. The fang slashed the cat across the stomach as the demon crashed to the ground panting from the assault.

Kagome seeing that he was down released her powers and sent it towards him as Inuyasha moved quickly out of the way.

Her bolt of lighting made contact as the cat demon yelled in agony but it didn't purify him as she had hoped. He was still very much in the fight as he sent his own bolt of red lightening towards the two hanyou's.

Kagome quickly raised her barrier and blocked the attack. She was panting from using so much of her energy as Inuyasha stepped in front of her to protect her, while she slowly started to regained some of her strength.

The cat demon seeing that the female was weak attacked with such force that the hanyou's didn't have a chance to defend themselves as Inuyasha rushed towards his angel, picked her up, and leaped into the air as the attacked landed where they had been a few moments ago.

Inuyasha landed and placed Kagome on the ground, as he made ready his own attacked releasing the power of his father's fang. He swung the fang down to the ground and yelled, "Wind Scar!!!"

As fang made contact with the ground three separate beams of light came shooting out and made its way towards the cat demon. The cat demon being weak from the previous attack saw the attack coming but couldn't get out of the way.

As the beams of light came in contact with him he cried out in pain. When the blinding light had finally faded away the cat demon was still in the fight looking more menacing than before.

He let out and evil laughter as he started to regain his strength.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with horror on their faces. This cat demon was a lot stronger than they had first thought.

As the cat demon regained his strength he let go of another blast that went straight for the hanyou's.

Kagome quickly raised her barrier and blocked it yet again. She stayed on wavering feet as Inuyasha stood by her side.

Kagome mind was reeling on what to do; she didn't know how to defeat this evil. Then she remembered something that the god tree had said to them, "to defeat this evil you must combine your powers."

She thought about the best way to do this when the cat demon attacked again. He rushed in with his claws raised as he attacked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seeing his attack moved to the side as the attack barely missed him.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was still holding his father's fang in his hand as she got an idea. If she combined her powers and strength with Inuyasha knife along with his powers and strength it would be enough to defeat this demon.

'But at what cost? We could both die from this attack.' She thought for a few moments and came to a decision. They would have to defeat this evil if their people were to live in peace.

Kagome steadied herself as she started to concentrate. She started to glow pink as her powers grew, she put up a protection barrier to prevent the cat demon from attacking as they prepared for the final attack.

Inuyasha saw the barrier go up as he turned towards his mate.

Kagome was starting to glow; he walked up to her with concern in his eyes. Kagome saw the look on his face and with a heavy heart she said, "In order for us to defeat him we must combine all of our power and strength. If we use your father's knife and channel the power through it we can defeat the cat demon."

Kagome continued look into his eyes as she said, "but in order for us to defeat him it will take everything we have, it could cost us our lives."

Inuyasha heard her words, he saw the fear that she had but he stepped up to her and said, "Promise me that we will be together on the other side and I will gladly give up my life to save our people."

Kagome smiled at her mate and said, "I promise to be with you for all eternity my love, together forever never to be lonely again." She smiled at him as he brought her into his embrace.

Together they started to glow. Kagome pink aura and Inuyasha's golden aura started to get stronger as their love for one another fueled their power.

As Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome he brought the hand up that held the knife of his father as he started to channel all of his strength and power into it.

Kagome stepped up and placed her hand on the knife and added her strength and power to it. The knife started to glow brighter as it was feed the energy it needed to defeat the enemy.

It grew to twice its length as Inuyasha made ready to attack. They both held onto the knife they cried, "GUARDIAN SPIRIT!!!" the power that the blade had gathered shot forward as it turned into and eagle of pure energy.

It spread its wings as it rose from the ground emitting a healing aura to all of the injured people of the land. The spirit was healing their wounds and their souls.

As the eagle looked down it spotted the cat demon as it flew in for the final attack.

Kagome and Inuyasha being left weak from all the transfer of power fell to the ground panting. It was now up to the power of his father's fang to rid this land of the evil that had taken over for all these years.

--oOo--

The cat demon had skidded to a stop as he turned to attack the half-breeds again.

When he approached this time a barrier, that he could not break, stopped him. He looked on in horror as he saw his enemy glowing; they were gathering their power to defeat him. If they succeeded then it would be the end of him.

He had to think of a way to kill them if he was to win this battle. As he pondered this question he saw the half-breeds start to glow as their power reached their peek.

The knife that the male held grew bigger as they channeled their power into the blade making it stronger, then he heard them yell, "GUARDIAN SPIRIT!!!!!"

His eyes grew wide when he saw the eagle of pure energy that came forth. Centuries ago it was an eagle just like this that defeated him, now it was back to do the same.

He hissed as he stepped back from the barrier trying to protect himself from the impending attack. He raised his own barrier as he quickly tried to think of a plan of attack.

The cat demon saw the eagle emit a healing aura to all the wounded warriors on the battlefield healing their wounds and their soul. The eagle then turned towards him as it started its final attack.

He knew he couldn't defeat this power as he saw it getting closer. So he gathered his remaining energy to fire a powerful blast at the two half-breeds that were left panting on the ground as he said, "If I have to die then I will take you with me!!!!!"

As the eagle engulfed his body, the cat demon made his final attack, a red shinning ball of lighting shot towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

The hanyou's were still weak from giving up all of their energy to defeat the cat demon that when they saw the attack coming the only thing they could do was embrace each other as the red ball of lighting hit them both.

The explosion that occurred rocked the area as you could hear them cry out in pain.

When the smoke cleared all you could see were the two hanyou's laying on the ground, not moving as they still held on to each other.

The wolves let out a cry of anguish as they mourned the loss of the two who gave their lives to protect this land.

The cat demon had been defeated and the land was once again cleansed of the evil that possessed it. But the cost was too much to bear, at the loss of the two who laid down on the battlefield still in each other's embrace. Never wanting to leave the other alone in the final moments of their lives.

Chief Togo looked at the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe that they gave their lives in order to keep this land safe.

A lone tear could be seen as it slowly went down his cheek. As he looked at all gathered around him and said, "We owe them everything they gave their lives to protect us all. Even in the final battle they found a way to heal our wounded.

We should all learn from their example and try to live our lives the way they did. To love and care for one another as much as they cared for us." He stared at each of his chief as he finished speaking; each of them nodded their agreement to his statement.

He then turned back to look at the battlefield and said, "We must go and get them. They deserve full honors when they are burned and their spirits are released to join our forefathers."

The group turned as one and started to make their way towards the two fallen hero's who had saved them all and purified the land.

--oOo--

Tsa-li had woken up in time to see the great eagle hit the cat demon and destroy him. At the same time he saw as the cat demon let go of his final attack and sent a red ball of lighting towards the two hanyou's. His eye grew wide when he saw the attack hit knowing full well that there was no way that they could survive such an attack.

When the smoke cleared the only thing he saw were the two lifeless forms of the hanyou's lying in each other's embrace in the final moments of their lives.

He heard the howl of anguish of his pack as they all joined to grieve the loss of the two who gave their lives to protect this land.

Tsa-li turned towards his mate, as she lay there on the ground dead. His heart was heavy with the lost of his mate.

He wanted to die with her but the healing power of the eagle had healed his wounds.

Tsa-li changed into his human form and reached for his mate. If he had truly been mated to her then he would have died with her. But the fates had it that he survived were she did not.

He would miss her laughter and all the looks she used to give him when they fought. He gently picked her up in his arms as he started to go towards the rest of the tribe to lay to rest their fallen hero's.

--oOo--

This was one of the hardest chapter's I ever had to write but before you all kill me for what I did there is more to this story.

But in order to find out what happens next you have to leave a review, I still want seven reviews so now its up to you.


	21. Chapter 21

The reviews were outstanding. You have all earned the next chapter to our story. Thanks for reviewing now on with the story.

Chapter 21

Inuyasha held Kagome in his embrace as the red ball of lighting hit them with full force and they both cried out in agony. When they were finally released they fell to the ground as one.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, he saw that his angel was still in his arms as he brought her closer to him and said, "Kagome, I love you with all my heart we will be together forever."

When he leaned in and kissed her bloody forehead her eyes slowly opened and said, "I will love you forever and we will never be lonely again."

The two hanyou's having given the ultimate gift to their people fell unconscious as the love they felt for each other started to embrace them both in the final moments of their lives.

The chiefs of the governing tribes were making their way towards the fallen hanyou's. Grief had taken over the group as they approached with heavy hearts. They stopped in front of the pair and offered them their prayers before they would move them.

Chief Togo and Chief Running Bear were the two to approach the couple as they bent down to pick them up.

Sesshomaru seeing that Chief Running Bear was about to touch his brother yelled, "NO! No one will touch my brother but me. He's my brother and I will see to his final needs."

Sesshomaru moved forward as Chief Running Bear stepped aside to allow him his right as family. Sesshomaru gently picked up his brother lifeless form and cradled him against his chest.

For the first time since he had known his brother he felt a deep sadness in his heart, at the loss of his sibling.

As he held his brother closer to him he gently spoke to him so no one else could hear his words, "Inuyasha, I'm truly sorry for everything I did to you. You have proven yourself to be the better son. Father chose well when he gave you the knife so you could rule this land. I will miss you."

Inuyasha had released his grip on the girl as Sesshomaru picked him up allowing Chief Togo to get Kagome. Together they started walking back to the clearing where they gathered their people to head back to the land where they had first meet.

It was only fitting that they're laid to rest in the land that belonged to both the girl's and Inuyasha's father.

Sesshomaru walked with his brother in his arms as he noticed a lone figure approaching them. The man was carrying a wolf that had died in the battle. As the group stopped to offer the man some help they noticed that it was Tsa-li and the wolf must've been his mate.

Jinx had died protecting the girl that she had loved all her life it was only fitting that she be laid to rest with them as she was considered family.

The group arrived at the clearing and informed all present that they would be leaving to go back to Chief Togo's village. Everyone gathered everything they had brought and got ready to move.

They fashioned a sling between two horses and placed both Inuyasha and Kagome in it, never wanting to separate them not even in death.

The group left the northern lands and headed home with heavy hearts as they thought about the fight that was fought to protect them all.

They made pretty good time going back as they arrived within a days ride.

They placed the two fallen hanyou's in a teepee and got busy getting everything ready for the ceremony that night. As they left the two hanyou's alone no one noticed a faint glow that started to take over their body.

The women of the village had come in along with Sango to get the bodies ready for the ceremony. What they saw when they entered the teepee caused them all to scream, as they all left in a hurry.

Miroku and Chief Togo came running when they heard the women screaming. When they got there they saw the women running away from the teepee as Sango ran towards her mate.

She made it to Chief Togo and Miroku almost out of breath as she tried to explain what they had seen. "In the teepee, Kagome and Inuyasha hurry!"

They looked at her like she had gone mad but they both went towards the teepee only to see a faint light coming from the inside.

As they entered the teepee they saw that both bodies were now glowing with a low light. The glow was weak at first but it started to get brighter as time passed.

Miroku rushed out of the teepee to inform the other chiefs of the possible good news.

As the governing chief's entered the teepee they kneeled and waited to see what would happen, as if by some miracle the hanyou's had actually survived the final attack. The pair didn't move as the light started to get brighter.

The tribes of the four lands surrounded the teepee as they started to chant their prayers to the gods to let the hanyou's live. As the drums beat their song into the heavens the tribe sang as one to offer them their life energy in order for them to return. The light from Kagome and Inuyasha was glowing brighter by the minute as the tribes continued their chants.

oOo

The god tree had seen his children give up their lives in order to save the land. They had freed the land of the evil and it was once again pure.

The land will be able to provide for his children as it once did and protect them, but the lose of the two special one's were a heavy blow to him. They were his last hope in protecting this land against the settlers.

His heart was heavy as he reached out to his children, the love they felt for each other so close to death was beyond measure.

The God tree felt Kagome and Inuyasha's life energy starting to get stronger. They started to glow even brighter as the love they felt for each other gave their bodies the energy to get stronger.

He reached out to them through the earth and started to grow leaves around his children, forming a nice soft bed for them. As they continued to gather their strength the god tree stood tall and waved his giant branches in the air as if calling to the heaven.

The governing chief's had noticed the leaves starting to grow around the two hanyou's bodies. It was creating a nest as it surrounded them.

They tried to approach the hanyou's but trees sprung up from the ground in front of them and wouldn't allow them to get closer. They were stunned as they were watching the trees surround Kagome and Inuyasha.

A tree started to grow under the two hanyou as it started to lift them into the heavens. The other trees grew out and tore apart the teepee they were in allowing the tree in the center to go higher into the night sky.

The group watched as the land was reacting to the two guardians. They saw them get lifted into the sky as the heavens opened up to greet them. The golden orbs descended from the heavens as it surrounded the two who laid in the nest high above.

You could hear the drums playing their song from the heavens as the angels descended to the earth to join them in a prayer.

The tribe seeing what was happening all fell back as they too started and joined the prayer that was being offered.

From both high above and down below the song was heard loud and clear. The children of the earth wanted the two hanyou's to return and the love that these two felt for each other was enough to grant them that wish.

As the golden orbs started to glow they started to move in a circle around the two hanyou's. They reached in the nest and pulled them out as they floated as one in the sky.

A golden globe surrounded the hanyou's in much the same way as before when they were given their gifts. The golden orbs of their family surrounded them again as they gave them the life energy they so deserved.

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly started to awaken from their slumber. As each of them opened their eyes they stared at their surroundings. They were back in the golden orb that had given them their powers to begin with, as they looked and smiled at each other.

They floated towards one another and embraced, glad to be in each other arms as they floated high above the land.

Then they heard a familiar voice speak to them, "My children I'm proud of what you have done to protect this land. You have made the ultimate sacrifice of giving your life to protect it.

Your people have asked that you be brought back to them for they have learned that your sacrifice meant that they would live on in peace. They had to learn this lesson in order for them to appreciate the value of the land and they will protect it from now on.

They wish to have you among them as your love for them has shown them the error of their ways. So we give you the gift of life. You can return to your people and take care of them for as long as you both shall live."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled then Kagome remembered that her sister had been killed during the battle as she lowered her head and started to cry.

Inuyasha feeling her pain brought her closer to him. He knew what was wrong as he saw the look in her eyes as she was crying. Her heart was broken as she grieved for her sister.

A lone golden orb stopped in front of the pair as it turned into Kagome's father. He looked at his daughter's saddened eyes and said, "What's wrong daughter? Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to be back with the one's you love?"

Kagome looked up to see her father's form. With a broken heart she said, "I have lost the last of my family as she tried to protect me from danger. She gave her life to protect me and now the only one I have left is my mate." She buried her head in Inuyasha's shoulder as she continued to cry.

The sorrow that she felt was breaking her father's heart.

Inuyasha knew that Jinx was the only family she had left in this world and now she was truly alone. She knew that she would always have him but it was still not the same. He held her closer to him to comfort her in her time of need.

Her father had looked on as his daughter cried for the wolf. He turned back into his golden orb form and descended towards the earth.

He found the wolf that had always taken care of his precious daughter throughout her life. She had given the ultimate gift in order to protect her. So in return for saving her life he would give her a gift as well, the life that she had given up to protect his precious daughter will be given back so that they could both be together.

The golden orb transformed back into his original form as he kneeled down and placed a hand on Jinx's head. As his hand glowed the life within Jinx started to come back.

The wolf started to stir as her soul was returned to her body. When Jinx opened her eyes she saw the figure of a man standing in front of her. She tried to get up but found that she was weak and stiff as if she had been asleep for a long time.

He smiled at her and then said, "My name is De-ni-li, you have given your life in order to protect my daughter and in return I'm giving you back yours. Live a long life and be happy Jinx and thank you for being there for her." De-ni-li smiled once more before he turned into the golden orb and headed towards the heavens.

Jinx watched as the golden orb floated back up into the sky. She was still weak but glad to be alive. She lay on the ground trying to regain her strength as a lone figure came towards her. She knew that scent, it was the scent of her mate and she could smell the scent of his tears that he was shedding for her.

Jinx laid still and closed her eyes as her mate approached her.

Tsa-li had been standing next to the logs that they had gathered for the funeral. He saw the trees of the forest take Kagome and Inuyasha into the sky, he turned away from the vision, he didn't want to watch what was going to happen.

His heart was heavy and in pain, a pain so deep that he didn't know if he could survive. So he headed towards his beloved to bid her farewell.

As he approached her he saw her lifeless body lying on the ground. He kneeled next to her as he gently rubbed her ear and said, "My love, I will miss you, please wait for me on the other side." His heart was heavy as he was gently rubbing her ears.

Then he heard a soft purr come from his lifeless mate. He stopped what he was doing and looked on in shear shock as his mate slowly opened her eyes and stared at her mate.

Jinx was enjoying the ear rub that her mate was giving her; she was enjoying it so much that she started to purr. She felt Tsa-li stopped his administration of her ear and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her in pure shock.

Jinx giggled as she slowly rose and changed into her human form and said, "Why did you stop? That was feeling really good." Jinx said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her mate.

Tsa-li was beside himself as he saw his love open her eyes and stare at him. She turned into her human form and said something that he didn't hear. He was so happy that she was alive that he jumped and embraced her as they fell to the ground in a heap.

He showered her with kisses as he held her close never wanting to let go of her for fear it might all be a dream. He looked down and he saw her gorgeous green eyes as he leaned down to kiss her with all the love he felt for her. He felt her return his kiss as she slowly rapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to deepen it.

They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity as he gently pulled away from her. He held her in his arms as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were so full of life that it was hard to believe that she was alive. But before he lost his nerve he said, "Jinx, you have returned to me, I thought that I had lost you forever. My life would be so meaningless without you to share it with me.

I know that I have failed to protect you in the past and that I probably don't deserve to have you in my arms right now. But I couldn't go on living if I didn't have you in my life.

If you could find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance to prove to you that I can be a good mate and protect you, would you consider being my life mate?"

Jinx had watched as Tsa-li lowered his head waiting for her reply not willing to look at her for fear that she would turn him down. She reached up with her hand and cupped his cheek as she slowly raised his head so she could look into his eyes.

She saw the hurt in his eyes for not protecting her as she gently smiled and said, "Tsa-li how many times do I have to tell you that I don't blamed you for not protecting me. I know that you can't always be there for me.

I have to learn how to protect myself so that I don't have to depend on you to do it. I could never hate you for trying to protect my sister. I love you Tsa-li, I always have, and I always will. I would be proud to be your life mate."

Tsa-li had just about given up hope on her being his mate when her last words had reached his brain. He looked into her eyes as tears started to come down her cheeks, she had consented to become his mate.

As he lowered his head he kissed away her tears of joy and said, "Jinx, you have just made me the happiest wolf alive." He turned and kissed her more passionately as he brought her closer to him and enjoyed having her in his arms once again.

When they finally pulled apart Jinx had to catch her breath. That kiss had been so powerful that she felt dizzy.

As Tsa-li held her in his strong arms Jinx thought of something, "Tsa-li what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha?"

She felt Tsa-li tense in her arms as he said in a low husky voice, "they died protecting this land. They defeated the cat demon but before that beast died it sent a big red ball of lighting towards their weakened bodies.

It engulfed them and when the smoke cleared they were dead in each other's arms. We brought them back to Chief Togo's village to give them proper burials. You were to be burned with them but for some reason your alive." He finished speaking and looked at her in awe.

Jinx thought for a few minutes before she said, "Tsa-li I did die, Kagome's father was the one who brought me back from the other side, he said that I had protected his daughter and in gratitude for doing so he was giving me the gift of life."

Tsa-li listened as Jinx spoke everything that she said was true, then he remembered the trees lifting the hanyou's into the sky and him not wanting to watch what would happen next because of the sorrow he felt in his heart.

He looked at her and said, "Jinx we have to get back to the village. Before I saw you move I saw a great tree lift both Kagome and Inuyasha into the sky. I didn't want to stay and watch because of the pain I was feeling at the moment. But if you came back then there is a possibility that they may have survived the final battle."

Jinx was shocked at what he had just said if she had come back then it was possible for her sister to return as well.

Jinx tried to get up but found that her legs wouldn't support her weight, Tsa-li seeing this picked her up bridle style and turned towards the village hoping to see, if by a miracle, Kagome and Inuyasha had survived the final battle.

oOo

Boy, I never thought that I would get the response I did for the last chapter.

KitsuKurasei you were the one to be the most vocal of all the people that has read this story. Your review was interesting and I'm truly sorry if I upset you.

For all of you that left a review, thank you. You comments push me to do better and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far.

As you can see our hero's are back but the story is a long way from being done. They still have to accomplish one more task. Can you think about what it might be?

Well, I will let you ponder that question for a while. Remember to review and let me know what you think. I want 7 reviews for the next chapter. So it's up to you.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone! I finally got the 7 reviews that I wanted for the story so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 22

Kagome had finally settled down and had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She had cried herself to sleep at the loss of her sister.

Inuyasha knew that it was going to be hard on her because she was so close to the wolf. His heart ached for his angel as he held her in his embrace knowing that when she woke up the pain would start all over again.

The ordeal of the final battle had taken its toll on both the hanyou's. They were exhausted and needed to sleep, well at least his angel was getting some sleep.

Inuyasha on the other hand was having problems dealing with his emotions and his body. His body ached more than he thought possible as he was struggling to stay in a sitting position.

Inuyasha felt when the golden orb slowly lowered them both to the ground. When the golden orb disappeared Inuyasha was left on the ground panting, the weight of him being on the ground felt like something was trying to crush his body. Floating in the air was a welcomed action, as it didn't cause any pain.

He brought Kagome closer to him as he settled her on his lap and against his chest as she slowly cuddled into his embrace. He never wanted to let go of her for fear that he would loose her, and that was a feeling he didn't want to experience ever again.

The governing Chief's along with Chief Togo saw as the large golden orb was coming towards the ground with something in it. When it disappeared everyone in the clearing gasped when they saw that the two hanyou's were alive and in each other's embrace.

They were so happy to see them that they ran towards the couple to bid them a welcome back.

Inuyasha seeing that so many people were trying to get to him and Kagome started to emit a threatening growl at the tribe. His growls got so loud that the wolf pack, that was still in the area, reacted to his commands as they formed an outer circle around the two hanyou's, effectively blocking anyone from approaching or harming them.

The tribe stopped their approach when they finally heard the growls that were coming from Inuyasha. They knew that there was no way they were going to get close to him if he was protecting the girl in his arms.

They tried to speak to him, to reason with him, to see if he would allow just two members from the tribe to approach him in order to help him, but he refused the help.

All he wanted to do was get away from them. Inuyasha was never good with people and he didn't have any intension on getting closer to them, the only thing he wanted to do was go and rest in the god tree where he had always felt safe.

He tried to stand but he couldn't, as he fell back down with Kagome still in his arms.

The chief's tried to move forward to help him but they were blocked by the pack of wolves that were protecting the hanyou's. They tried to talk to the wolves to see if they could get by them, but they wouldn't budge from their duty.

They all looked on as they saw Inuyasha struggling to get to his feet. He was still tired from the battle and with them being revived not too long ago it had left his body weak. He opted to stay on the ground as he was slowly regaining some of his energy in order to move deeper into the forest.

--oOo--

Out of the forest walked a lone figure with a girl in his arms. As he approached, the people of the four tribes parted to allow him to get through. The chief's noticed that it was Tsa-li and the person that he was carrying in his arms was Jinx. They all stared in awe as they recognized the girl that had died in the battle and was now alive.

The day was becoming a day of miracles as Inuyasha, Kagome, and now Jinx were returned to their tribes. Everyone cheered with joy at having them all back with them as they watch Tsa-li approach the hanyou's.

Tsa-li walked towards the hanyou's and as he came within reach of his wolf pack he growled, the wolves parted to let their leader pass. Tsa-li slowly moved over to Inuyasha as he heard his growls of warning directed at him.

Jinx, who had been asleep in Tsa-li arms, awoke when he stopped. She heard a familiar growl coming from somewhere in front of her as she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction of the sound.

Inuyasha was growling at the male that was coming towards him, as he brought Kagome closer to him to protect her. He caught the male's scent and recognized it as Tsa-li, but he still made his threat known to him, he wasn't about to stop just because he recognized his scent.

As Tsa-li got closer Inuyasha also picked up another scent. It was the scent of Kagome's sister. He had thought that Jinx had died in the battle and watched as his mate shed tears of pain for having lost her. His ears twitched as he heard a chuckle, then he raised his head to look at the person who had just laughed at him.

Jinx had looked up in time to see Inuyasha holding her sister protectively against his chest. She chuckled at him as he raised his head to meet her gaze.

Jinx smiled and said, "You still haven't changed have you? You're still overly protective of my sister. You do know that we will always be here to help you protect her?" Jinx smiled as she saw Inuyasha lower his head and nodded his head in agreement with her.

Tsa-li put Jinx down on her feet as she slowly walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled by him. She gently reached her hand out and touched her sisters cheek as she gently said, "I thought that I would never get to see you again," as her tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks.

Inuyasha just stared at her as she was shedding her tears of happiness she truly loved her sister. He knew that he could never hurt her because she was family, but he still kept a tight hold on the girl in his arms.

Inuyasha tried to stand again and he almost fell back if it hadn't been for Tsa-li who rushed forward to steady him as he found his footing.

Jinx saw him take a deep breath and close his eyes. When he opened them he turned to leave the clearing with Kagome in his arms.

Jinx quickly ran forward and touched his arm as she gently asked, "Where are you taking Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at her with tired eyes as he said, "home."

He tried to leave but Jinx had a firm grip on his arm as she held him back and said, "Inuyasha, let us help you get her home or at least let us protect you while you travel."

Inuyasha considered her request, he didn't want everyone knowing where home was for him and Kagome, but he got an idea that might make her sister happy. "All right, I will accept your help. You can protect us until we reach the location of our home then you are free to rest for the night."

Jinx watched as he sat down with Kagome, clearly he was tired and wanted to rest but his desire to leave the area was greater.

Jinx was curious, she wanted to know why he wanted to leave the area so bad. She took a deep breath and asked her question, "Inuyasha, why won't you stay here in the village? I'm sure that the four tribes will protect you and Kagome."

Inuyasha cringed at her remark as he tried to explain. "All my life they have shunned me, called me half breed, and turned their backs on me. They never cared if I had food, warmth, or if I was even hurt.

Now they want us here because of who we are and what we can do for them.

It's funny, how people can change their minds when you have a power that they desire. They treat you with respect while you're around them but they spit on the ground at the sound of your name.

I'm not that forgiving nor will I forget all of the things they have done to me. It's going to take me a long time before I'm comfortable around them. I have a few select friends that I can trust because they don't care what or who I am and I have my mate in my arms. That is all I need for now." Inuyasha took a deep breath as he looked up at Jinx with tired eyes as he continued, "I want to leave, so make up your mind. Do you want to come and protect us? Or will you stay here?" Inuyasha looked at Jinx and waited for her response.

Jinx sat up straight and said, "We're coming to protect you and Kagome, we're family and you can trust us." Jinx got up and turned to her mate as she said, "Get the pack we're leaving."

Tsa-li turned and howled for his pack as the wolves came in and surrounded the hanyou's. Jinx then turned back into her wolf body and so did Tsa-li.

Tsa-li then offered his back to Inuyasha and told him to get on, that way they would be able to leave the area faster.

Inuyasha complied with his request, he didn't like riding on the wolf's back because it made him look weak. But he was tired and wanted to get to the god tree as fast as possible so he did as he was told.

Then as one the wolves turned and left the area to go deeper into the forest. They left behind a very stunned group of people who wanted the hanyou's to stay in the village with them.

Chief Togo and the rest of the governing chief's looked on as Inuyasha and the wolves left the area. He understood Inuyasha's feeling on staying in the village.

Inuyasha has never truly felt accepted by the tribe and he couldn't blame him, for so many years he had been shunned and made fun of. He had fought his way to the top to be his most trusted soldier and now he was the true supreme chief.

He denied this duty in order to protect the land and had left him still in charge. He was grateful to him for doing that but he felt a certain sadness as he watched him leave, with Kagome in his arms, for the safety of the forest.

He turned to his chiefs and said, "We all need to get some rest. We're exhausted from the battle that was fought and won yesterday. We watched as the supreme rulers of the land where returned to us along with the wolf that protected the girl.

We have much to be thankful for but we must leave them alone until they feel ready to come back." He looked at each of his chief's as they all agreed with his words. The tribe turned around and headed back toward the village to get some much needed rest.

--oOo--

The pack traveled as one deep into the forest, after a while Inuyasha called the pack to a halt and got off Tsa-li as he held onto Kagome.

He turned to the wolves and said, "Tsa-li, this is as far as you go, I'm not ready to let anyone know the location of where Kagome and I live. But maybe, within time, you'll find out but for right now we will part company.

There is a cave not too far away from here that you and your pack can call home. You all need to rest, the battle that we fought has tired us and we need to regain our strength."

Tsa-li looked at Inuyasha as he turned into his human form, he looked into the hanyou's eyes and said, "I will post guards throughout this area to keep you save. The rest of the pack will be at the cave in case you need us. We will protect you with our lives Leader male, if you need anything, all you have to do is call." Inuyasha looked at Tsa-li with a stunned expression on his face.

He was honored that the wolf had chosen him as the leader male for his pack but he had no desire to lead. All he wanted was to live a peaceful life with his mate and be happy.

He looked at Tsa-li and said, "I'm honored that you want me to be leader male but you have lead your pack with honor and I won't take that away from you. I want you to continue to lead and make your father proud that you have kept his word to protect the family that saved his life.

You honor me by protecting my mate and that's enough for me. The only thing that I ask of you is that you make her sister happy. Do this and I'm deeply in your debt."

Inuyasha then turned and started to head deeper into the forest as Tsa-li watched him in awe, he didn't ask for much he only wanted that he make Jinx happy. This he could do for him because he loved her deeply.

Tsa-li turned and started to walk with his pack toward the cave that Inuyasha had indicated that wasn't too far away.

--oOo--

Inuyasha walked just a little ways into the forest before he reached the god tree. He was glad that he had the wolves stop so close to his destination because he was tired. He was so tired that he was having a hard time just walking to the tree.

Once he came upon the god tree he leaped as high as he could, when he landed on one of the branches he almost lost his balance. If it weren't for the branch that seemed to be there to stop his fall he would've fell to the ground and hurt his mate. He sat down quickly with his back against the trees rough bark breathing heavily from the effort of jumping on it.

He brought Kagome closer to him and placed her against his chest. Kagome feeling the warmth of her mate cuddled closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his chest and settled down to sleep for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha was just too weak to make it up into the nest that he called home, so he opted to just stay in the lower branches. Now that he was back in the god tree he felt at peace and safe. He closed his eyes as he finally fell into a deep and restful sleep.

--oOo--

The god tree noticed when his children returned to him. He could've brought them back to the nest once they were revived but they had to make an appearance back at the village. He needed the village to witness their return and he needed his son to get some things settled with the wolves that were protecting them.

He was glad that Inuyasha had accepted the wolves help and allowed the pack to bring him here. Now the pack of wolves was settling in the forest for the night for some much needed rest. He made sure that no one would find his children secret hiding place so they can rest in peace.

He waited for Inuyasha to fall asleep then he gently lowered his branches and cradled his children in his arms. He moved them into the higher branches of the tree as he removed their scent from the area. He wouldn't allow curious eyes or noses to come and see where he had hidden them.

The god tree then opened the top of their nest and gently placed them inside as they cuddled together to keep warm in the cool night air.

Satisfied that his children were comfortable for the night he closed the top of the nest to allow the heat to build and keep them warm as they slept. They needed their rest for they still had one more task to perform before they were allowed to live a peaceful life.

If they were weak when they did this they will not be able to come back to the living. It was going to take all of their strength and energy to put the barrier around the land.

The barrier had to be special for when anyone looked upon it from the outside they wouldn't see the land the way it was. They would see a desolate place that no one will want to settle and they would be left in peace. He hoped that they were up to this task because they didn't have much time to put it up.

The soldiers were making their way back to the sacred lands and this time they were determined to take the land by force. Unless they could raise a barrier to keep them out they would win the fight and the peace that so many people wanted wouldn't be possible.

--oOo--

Tsa-li had found the cave that Inuyasha had spoken about. The cave was big, warm, and dry, it would provide the pack with a place to rest and call home as they settled into their new duty to protect the supreme rulers of the land.

Tsa-li turned to his pack and started to give orders as he put some of them on guard duty to guard the area against intruders. The rest of the pack settled into the cave to relax for the rest of the night. They were all tired, as they picked their places for some much needed sleep.

Jinx had walked to the back of the cave needing to find a place where she can rest. She found a small patch of dried grass that made a soft bed; as soon as she laid down she fell asleep before Tsa-li had time to find her.

Tsa-li had been looking for his mate after he had given his pack their orders for the night. He followed her scent to the back of the cave when he spotted her asleep on a dry patch of grass. He walked over and laid down next to her as he cuddled with her to keep her warm.

He would have to wait to complete the mating but having her with him once again made him very happy. He would wait for all eternity if he had to because when he finally mated with Jinx he would make sure it would be a night that she will remember forever.

He smiled as he nuzzled his mate and fell asleep, dreaming of the day that she would be finally his.

--oOo--

Well this is the end of the chapter. As you can see Inuyasha and Kagome have one more task to perform.

Remember to review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I want another 7 reviews before I post the next chapter so I leave it in your hands.

Until the next time!


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is dedicated to InuYashaLoveLorn who sent me all seven reviews that I requested for the next chapter. She must really want to read the next chapter so just for her I will post it. But you're going to have to wait at least a day to receive chapter 24. I haven't edited yet. So here is the next chapter to our story enjoy!

Chapter 23

Inuyasha slowly began to awaken. He felt like he had been asleep for more than just a day. When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was in the nest in the upper branches of the god tree. 'Hmmm, the god tree must've brought us up here when I couldn't make it all the way to the nest.'

When he looked down he saw Kagome wrapped around his chest in a tight embrace. It felt good to have her this close to him. Her warm breath hit his chest as she slept causing him to have shivers up and down his spine. Her tale was wrapped around his waist and she was using his tail as a pillow. He chuckled, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy for him to disentangle himself from her, but he had to try without waking her.

He slowly started to move different parts of her body in order to get out of her embrace.

First he moved her arms from around his chest. Then he removed her tail from around his waist, as he kept a watchful eye on her to make sure he didn't wake her up. Once he was able to move, he slowly lifted her off his chest and placed her tail in such a way that she could use it as a pillow.

He gently placed her back down as she moaned lightly as if she was starting to wake up. He moved towards her and started to purr. When she heard his purr she quieted down and remained asleep.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief that she was still asleep. He wanted to go hunting and bring her some food. Judging by the way he was feeling, he thought that they had been asleep for at least two or three days.

Inuyasha started to get up as he tested his legs to make sure it would support his weight. He was still weak from the battle but he figured once he got some food in him he should at least start feeling better.

He slowly made his way out of the nest and when he reached the outside of the nest the full force of the day greeted him. He took in a deep breath as he savored the wonderful smells of the forest.

It was crisp and clean as the air gave his body some much needed energy. He started to climb down the tree, slowly making his way towards the ground making sure he didn't loose his grip as he did so. He couldn't trust his legs not to give out if he tried to jump to the ground, so he opted to climb down instead. Once on the ground he made his way into the forest to hunt for his Angel.

-oOo-

Jinx had been asleep for the past three days; she had been trying to recover from her ordeal of the final battle. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She used her paws to get the sleep out of her eyes as she noticed that she was in a cave, alone, and it was kind of dark. She slowly stood on shaky legs as she made her way outside, all the while yawning with her mouth wide open, her tongue curling up inside her mouth as she walked.

Tsa-li had been keeping watch over the cave since his mate had yet to awaken. He was looking around the area when he picked up Inuyasha's scent for the first time in three days.

His ears perked up and turned when he heard someone approaching from behind as a familiar scent reached his nose. He smiled as he turned around to greet his mate. He nuzzled her and licked her under her chin in greetings, glad that she was finally awake and recovered from her ordeal.

Tsa-li turned to her and said, "How are you feeling?"

Jinx leaned into his sweet caresses and answered, "I'm much better, just a little hungry that's all."

Tsa-li smiled at her and said, "I just picked up Inuyasha's scent for the first time in three days. That must mean that he is hunting for Kagome. How about we go and find him so we can hunt together."

Jinx raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, like the last time you two went hunting together? It was almost like you were having a competition, to see who could hunt the best." Jinx huffed as she turned her head away from her mate.

Tsa-li had to laugh at her comment. 'Yes, it was a competition back then but now we're just family.'

He chucked and said, "Well yeah! We did have kind of a competition to see who could hunt the best, but we don't have to prove anything now. We both have the mate we want." He said with a growl as he licked her under her chin again.

Jinx was melting under his touch but she was hungry and needed something to eat to get her strength back. "Tsa-li, can we go hunting. I'm hungry and I want something to eat." Tsa-li got up from his place and nodded yes to her as he followed this nose toward Inuyasha.

They walked until they came to the river were they spotted Inuyasha in the water as he was washing his face to finally wake up from his slumber.

Inuyasha looked up to see the two wolves coming towards him; he had picked up their scent from the gentle wind that was blowing as he moved out of the water.

He greeted them as Jinx asked, "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha had to laugh and then said, "She's still asleep. I had a rough time trying to get untangled from her so I could go and hunt. I don't want to be gone for too long, I don't want her to wake up feeling lonely."

The two wolves agreed and they all set out to hunt.

After a while they had caught a deer. Inuyasha was happy that he had something to take back to Kagome. He cut off a small portion of meat and told Tsa-li and Jinx that they could have the rest.

The wolves were happy and where about to leave with their catch when they heard a howl coming from the direction of their pack. Inuyasha grew pale as he recognized the howl. It was the pack signaling that Kagome was in danger and needed help.

In an instant, with inhuman speed, he sped away from his friends as he yelled, "Kagome!"

The two wolves looked at each other then realized what had happened, as they ran right behind the hanyou trying to catch up to him.

-oOo-

-oOo- Vision -oOo-

Kagome was sitting high up in the trees as she was surveying the land around her. She was in her eagle form again and she loved it. She was seeing the land through the eyes of an eagle as she sat perched upon a branch high in the tree.

She sensed danger was coming and as the eagle turned it majestic head it caught something off in the distance. Not being able to see what it was from this distance, not even with the eagle's sharp eyes, she spread her wings and soared into the sky heading towards the danger she had sensed.

The wind hit against Kagome's face as she flew over the land, she was enjoying the feeling of the flight. As she was going towards what she had seen in the distance her heart dropped. There in front of her were thousands of soldiers approaching the sacred land.

The soldiers that they had battled in the final fight with the cat demon had gone back to get reinforcements. The soldiers were approaching from the north, south, and east. The barriers were stronger to the west so they didn't go there.

She saw them coming as they brought more men and weapons to fight them for the land. She had to get back to warn everyone. The four tribes had not yet returned to their homes, since they were still located at Chief Togo's village.

She quickly turned around and flew back. She had to get back to her mate and tell him what was about to happen. She didn't know what they could do but they had to protect the land.

As she was flying back towards the god tree a lone golden globe descended from the heavens. She stopped her headlong flight as she flapped her wings to stay in place, as the golden globe turned into her father.

De-ni-li stood there looking at his daughter with sadden eyes, when he spoke it was in a low and painful voice. "Daughter, the soldiers approach our land. You must, along with your mate, put up a barrier that will protect this land from the outsiders.

The power you will need is more than you had to use when you defeated the cat demon. But be careful my daughter for if you give all of your strength this time and you die you will not be able to come back."

Kagome looked at her father with wide eyes, they will have to use more energy to put up a barrier to protect this land.

She looked at her father and said, "I understand what I must do. I will give my life to protect this land, as I know my mate will do the same. We will do our best to make you proud, father." She turned and flew towards the god tree where she knew her mate would be waiting for her.

-oOo- End of Vision -oOo-

Kagome started to slowly wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she was in the god tree, in the nest that he had provided for them. But she felt cold like something was missing, she sat up and looked around as her heart skipped a beat. 'Where is Inuyasha?'

She put her nose into the air and sniffed, to see if she could pick up his scent but she couldn't find it. She couldn't even pick up his scent in the nest they shared, this was odd, she should at least be able to pick up his scent that was in the nest. She knew he had been there last night as she wrapped her arms around his chest to keep warm.

The god tree noticed the girl's confusion at not being able to pick up her mates scent in the nest. He said, "My child what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Kagome turned to the tree and said, "I can't pick up my mates scent in this nest. I know that he was here last night and I should be able to at least pick up on his scent from him just lying next to me, but it's gone."

The tree had to chuckle at her statement and then said, "don't worry my child, I hide your scent while you are near me to prevent intruders from finding you. Once you are out of my branches you will be able to find your mate, he is hunting in the forest."

Kagome smiled, she knew that her mate had not abandoned her. She slowly got up on her feet and said her thanks to the tree for the information he had given her as she left the nest. Her eyes had to adjusted to the bright sunny day that greeted her. She slowly made her way down the tree and when she hit the ground she made her way towards the forest to find her mate.

Kagome walked about 50 feet away from the god tree when she caught the scent of her mate; she turned and started to head in his direction hoping to find him soon. She had to tell him about the vision she had and they had to make plans to raise the barrier.

Kagome walked deeper into the forest as her mind was on her mate, little did she know that she was being followed as she headed towards her mate deep in the forest.

-oOo-

Off in the distance a lone wolf stood guard as he turned his head and sniffed the wind. He caught the scent of the girl that they were sworn to protect. He got up and went in the direction of the scent when another scent hit his nose, it was the scent of intruders and they were following the girl as she walked deeper into the forest.

The wolf started to run as he caught up to another from his pack, he quickly told his pack brother what was happening and asked him to go and get the rest of the pack from the cave.

He didn't want to give the warning yell and alert the enemy of their presence. The wolf complied and raced off to get the rest of the pack as the lone wolf went towards the girl that he was to protect.

Kagome was walking through the forest looking for her mate when she caught the scent of intruders. She felt when they surrounded her and she stopped in her tracks, waiting for the intruders to appear. She didn't have to wait for long as the tribe from the unknown lands surrounded her.

Kagome kept her temper in check, she didn't have time for this and she wanted her mate. She didn't want to hurt them but she would if they didn't leave her alone. She turned to the would be leader of the tribe as he came closer to her and said, "you would make a wonderful addition to our tribe, you will come with us and bare us many young." He said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome was not in the mood to deal with this fool and said, "I'm already mated and I don't want to go with you. You will leave me alone so I can go find my mate."

The leader of the group looked at her with lust in his eyes as he eyed her from top to bottom. Then he said, "I don't think that you will ever see your mate, you belong to me now and once you bare my young I will let the rest of the tribe have you."

Kagome was starting to loose her temper, when the intruders took a step towards her a lone wolf came out of the forest and stood in between Kagome and her would be attackers.

The leader just laughed as the lone wolf stood his ground willing to give his life to protect the girl. The wolf knew that he was out numbered so he howled into the wind calling for his pack to hurry to his location and help him protect the girl. Unknown to him that his howl carried a lot further than he thought it would.

-oOo-

Chief Togo was sitting around the fire talking to the governing chief's when he heard a howl come from the forest. Sesshomaru stood and listen intently to what the message said.

He turned to the rest in the group and said, "the girl is in danger there is a tribe who is trying to take her away and the wolf that is guarding her is calling for reinforcement."

Chief Togo looked at Sesshomaru and understood his words they needed to get into the forest to help. He called for all of the demon warriors, for they can travel a lot faster than the human ones, and sent Sesshomaru and Kanuga to find the girl and offer their assistance.

The warriors gathered and followed Sesshomaru into battle trying to get to the girl before they would lose her again.

-oOo-

Kagome walked up next to the wolf and put her hand on his head; she slowly looked down and smiled at him, as the wolf got closer to her to protect her.

The intruders had about enough of this and made to take the girl. Kagome eyes glowed white as her barrier was raised to protect her and the wolf that came to her aid.

All of the intruders crashed into the barrier and were thrown back from the impact. Kagome looked at all of them lying on the ground and said, "Now if you would excuse me, I must find my mate."

As Kagome turned to leave the leader of the group got up and made to attack the girl. He leaped and grabbed her by the neck as they went down to the ground.

The wolf that was next to the girl growled and leaped to defend her. He was hit from the side by one of the other warriors and went crashing into the ground.

Kagome was having a hard time breathing as this fool held her by her neck. She tried to break free but she was still too weak from the battle to put up a fight. She didn't want to let her power get out of control for fear that she might not survive if Inuyasha wasn't there to calm her.

Tears started to run down her cheek as she thought of her beloved and not being able to see him again. Then she heard a growl come from behind her and knew that Inuyasha had arrived to save her.

-oOo-

Inuyasha had been running through the forest to get to his angel. Fear started to settle into his stomach, he feared losing her to some fools that wanted to have her as their own.

Rage started to take over at the thought of someone else mating with his angel; she was his and no one else's, 'My Mate, MINE!'

He started to change as his rage took over, his eyes turned blood red, his fangs grew longer and so did his claws. His hair got longer as his tail got short to give him better balance. His ears disappeared from the top of his head and they came to rest on the side where normal human ears would be. They were pointed with the white fluffy fur still on them and two jagged purple stripes appeared on each side of his cheek.

He almost looked like his brother as he drew upon the power deep within him and raced towards his mates scent.

When he got there what he saw made his blood boil.

This intruder had his angel by the throat and was on top of her, he could smell her tears as he came out of the forest and offered the challenge to the intruder, "GET OFF MY MATE!"

Growled the now demon Inuyasha as he approached the man that held his angel.

The intruder looked up to see a very enraged demon in front of him, he slowly let go of the girl that he held in his grasp and stood. Inuyasha growled at the male for hurting his mate as he flexed his claws and barred his fangs at the tribe that surrounded him.

Jinx and Tsa-li came out of the forest and made it to Kagome side, as she laid on the ground crying.

Jinx walked up to Kagome and nuzzled her sister offering her some comfort.

As Kagome opened her eyes she saw her sister there, for the first time after the battle. She reached up with her arms and embraced her, glad that they were together again.

Jinx looked at her and said, "Kagome, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Kagome said, "I'm fine my throat hurts but that will heal shortly, who is that?" Kagome was pointing towards the now demon Inuyasha.

Jinx turned her head to see where she was pointing to and saw what had happened. 'Inuyasha must have turned full youkai when he saw Kagome pinned to the ground by the intruder.'

Jinx lowered her head and answered her sister, "That's Inuyasha he has turned full youkai, I don't know if we can turn him back."

Kagome sat there staring at her now demon mate. She had to do something, she wanted her mate back the way he was, he was acting the same way she did when she lost control of her powers, unless she got him back to normal she would loose him forever. The thought of her losing him sent a pain deep down in her heart.

The remaining wolves from her pack came into the battle as they surrounded Kagome to keep her safe.

Inuyasha was busy with the leader of the tribe as he approached the bastard that dared hurt his mate. "She is my mate and she is not going with the likes of you."

The leader of the tribe just stood tall and said, "We will see about that! She will bare me strong young and with her powers we could rule this land."

Inuyasha had to laugh at the fool in front of him, "You fool, I rule this land and keep it safe. I will take great pleasure in killing the likes of you to keep that way."

Inuyasha leaped to attack but at that moment Kagome called out to him, "Inuyasha, please don't."

He heard his mates call and stopped his attack. As he slowly turned towards her, she was on the ground calling for him and he rushed to her side. When he reached her he brought her into his embrace while he was saying, "MINE!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her beloved as the wolves protected them.

Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder as she said, "please, don't leave me, please Inuyasha, I love you and I need you." Her words touched his heart as he slowly started to purr to calm his mate down.

When Kagome looked up she saw that his eyes were back to the golden color that she loved along with the rest of his features.

The intruders were getting bold as they started to move closer to the hanyou's.

Inuyasha started to growl as he slowly stood and put Kagome behind him to protect her. He took out his father's knife and it transformed into a fang.

The intruders saw this and started to back away, they recognized the knife as belonging to the supreme ruler of the land, they had made a grave mistake in trying to take his mate. They were backing away from the enraged hanyou when Sesshomaru came out of the forest with his warriors, who in turn surrounded the intruders.

He looked at his brother and bowed his head slightly as he turned his attention to the leader of the intruders. "You attacked my brother then you attack me. You will leave this land never to return. If I catch you here, on this land ever again, I will kill you."

The intruders shook in fear as they saw Sesshomaru growl in anger. The warriors from the village took the intruders captive and escorted them to the edge of the sacred lands, there they released them and made sure that they weren't able to enter their land again.

Inuyasha turned around and embraced his mate glad the she was not hurt in the confrontation.

Inuyasha slowly turned around when he heard the growls of the wolves that still surrounded him and his mate.

Sesshomaru was making his way towards him as he stopped in front of the wolves that where protecting them. He looked into his brother's eyes and asked, "Is your mate, unharmed?"

Inuyasha was surprised at his brothers concern for his mate and said, "She's fine just a little shook up."

Sesshomaru nodded that he understood and left the two alone as he headed towards the village once again.

Inuyasha looked at his brothers retreating form as he made his way towards the village. 'I wonder why he is starting to care about me and my mate,' thought Inuyasha as he watched his brother leave.

He turned his attention to his mate and asked, "Why were you in the forest by yourself? I thought I left you sleeping."

Kagome looked into his eyes and said, "I needed to talk to you, I had another vision and it's bad."

Inuyasha heard what she said and he knew that it wasn't good. He put her on his back as he turned to the wolves, "We will meet you back at the cave, make sure you go and get the deer that we left in the forest before you return."

The wolves understood his command as Inuyasha turned and raced into the forest with Kagome on his back.

Inuyasha made it to the safety of the god tree. If Kagome wanted to talk to him then this was the place to do it. He felt safe and at ease near this tree and they would be protected from intruders. They could talk without anyone showing up to disturbed them.

He found a branch way up high and settled Kagome on his lap before he said, "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

Kagome just sat there for a few minutes before she got up enough nerve to tell him about the vision she had. She took a deep breath and started to speak, "I had another vision today and this time I saw thousands of soldiers approaching our land from the North, South, and East.

They are determined to take the land away from us. There are too many of them for us to fight. We have to put up a barrier that will protect the land from the soldiers but it won't be easy. The barrier is going to require more strength and energy than what we used when we defeated the cat demon. I don't know if we even have enough strength to put up a barrier that strong." Kagome started to cry as she finished speaking.

Inuyasha brought his mate closer to him as he started to purr to calm her down, rubbing her back in small circles to comfort her. He had heard what she had said if they had to use all of their strength and power then that would mean that they could die from the effort.

Now he knew why she was in the forest looking for him. He knew what their responsibilities were and he knew they had to protect the land, and his mate knew it too.

Inuyasha held onto Kagome in a tight embrace. He now understood why she was so upset, to have to go through what they had experienced just a few days ago was nerve racking.

He wanted to live in peace with his mate and be loved, but so far all they had been doing is sacrificing everything to protect this land. He began to wonder if they would ever get the chance to live in peace and possibly raise a family.

The idea of having silver hair pups with blue streaks intrigued him. But before he could even think about having a family he would have to take care of the approaching danger.

He looked down and saw that Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. He sighed glad that she was at least resting; he gently picked her up and started to jump down towards the nest.

He laid her down and made sure she was comfortable before he left. He made his way outside again as he pondered the problem at hand, he got an idea, it was going to take everyone's help to do this. He leaped from the tree leaving Kagome to sleep as he headed towards the wolves cave.

He arrived at the cave where Jinx and Tsa-li, in their human form, were waiting for him. Inuyasha walked towards them and sat as he waited for the rest of the pack to arrive.

Once all of the pack had gathered he started to speak. "Kagome has sensed a new danger coming towards our land, the soldiers that we fought several days ago are coming back with more soldiers.

They are coming from the North, South, and East their numbers are great, too many for us to fight and win. The only way to protect the land is for me and Kagome to raise a barrier that will prevent them from entering our land."

Inuyasha looked at everyone then he lowered his head as he continued. "The problem is that we are going to need more strength and energy than what we had to use to defeat the cat demon.

Kagome doesn't know if we even have enough energy to raise such a barrier. But I have an idea and that's where all of you come in. If you can all transfer your strength to us then it should be enough to raise the barrier.

But there is a sacrifice you might die in the process and this time we will not be able to come back." He raised his head as he looked at each of the wolves until he came to Tsa-li where their eyes locked.

Tsa-li had been listening to everything Inuyasha was saying. What he was asking of his pack was a great sacrifice.

As their eyes locked Tsa-li made his decision. "I can only speak for myself under these circumstances. Everyone here can make up his or her own mind. But I choice to give my strength if that would protect our land. If it means my death then so be it."

Jinx looked at her mate with all the love that she held for him and said, "I too will give my strength to protect this land. I have sworn to protect you and Kagome and I will do it even if it means my death."

The rest of the blue wolf pack voiced their agreement that they will give their strength freely to protect the land and their charges.

Inuyasha's heart was touched as he said his thanks and rose to leave. He turned towards Chief Togo village and started to walk into the forest.

Jinx seeing where he was going reached a hand out and grabbed his arm and said in a gentle voice, "Inuyasha, were are you going?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground and sighed, "I must talk to Chief Togo. I have to tell him what is going to happen and our plan to stop it. He must know about the consequences if our plan fails."

Jinx looked at him and knew what he was thinking; he didn't want to lose her sister in this. Jinx then said, "We are going with you. Half of us will stay to protect Kagome and the rest will come with you."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and started walking towards the village. The wolves quickly divided, half staying to protect Kagome and the rest along with Jinx and Tsa-li following Inuyasha towards Chief Togo village.

Inuyasha arrived with his pack and spotted Chief Togo and the other chief's over by a fire in front of his teepee. As he approached they all stood to greet him.

Jinx and Tsa-li stood on either side of Inuyasha in their human form as Inuyasha told them all to sit. Inuyasha then looked at his brother and said, "Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for coming to the aid of my mate and for taking care of the problem."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and inclined his head slightly at his statement acknowledging his gratitude for the assistance.

Inuyasha then turned his attention to the rest of the chief's that were present. He told them everything Kagome had said and his plan for putting up a barrier to protect the land along with his packs help.

Chief Togo was listening to his plan it was sound and it could cost them all their lives, but if they added all of the strength of his people then it would be more than enough to raise the barrier and protect Inuyasha and Kagome from sacrificing their lives once again.

Chief Togo rose to his feet and then looked at Inuyasha as he said, "We will all help you in this task. If we all give you part of our combined strength it will be enough to raise a strong barrier and protect you and Kagome at the same time. We too want to help in protecting our land."

Inuyasha looked at Chief Togo and then at the rest of the chiefs as they all agreed with his plan. Inuyasha sighed as he agreed to let them help and made plans to gather the next day to raise the barrier.

After all of the plans and details were finalized Inuyasha stood and turned to leave. The governing Chief's seeing that he was leaving all rose to their feet as Chief Togo spoke, "Inuyasha were are you going? Will you stay here for the night?"

Inuyasha stopped as he slowly turned to face him and said, "I wish to spend some time with my mate. Just in case our plan doesn't work at least I will have her for one more night." Everyone understood his concerns as he turned to leave.

As he was walking away from the village Sango and Miroku came running after him with a bundle in their arms. The wolves started to growl at their approach as Inuyasha stopped and turned to see who was following him.

His friend's scent reached his nose before they appeared. They were both out of breath as they reached him.

Sango handed him the package she held in her arms and said, "I know that with everything that has been happening lately you probably haven't had the time to hunt or get food for Kagome, so take this. I'm sure you're both hungry." She smiled as he accepted her gift.

Miroku came forward and said, "We will also be there to help you raise the barrier tomorrow." He smiled at his friend as he turned to his mate and put his arm around her shoulder. Miroku and Sango then turned and headed back towards the village to get some rest for the next day.

Never before had Inuyasha felt so much concern for his health and safety, or for that matter, that they would even show concerned for his mate. They all wanted to make sure that nothing happened to them. He smiled and shook his head as he turned towards the forest to go be with his mate as the wolves followed closely behind.

-oOo-

Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope that you all liked it. InuYashaLoveLorn this chapter was for you. Thanks for the reviews. Like before I want 7 reviews for the next chapter. So it's up to you.


	24. Chapter 24

To all of the faithful readers of this fanfic, I have removed the original Chapter 24 from this site. I have received several emails saying that it was a little too much for this site.

You were not supposed to get that particular chapter I had another one for this site. I happened to upload the wrong one and deleted the one meant for this site.

So if any one wants to read that particular chapter email me and I will send you the link to it were you can read it. But be warned it is hot.

In all fairness to the rest of the readers I have uploaded Chapters 25 and 26 for your enjoyment.

Again sorry if I offended anyone with that chapter and I hope you will continue to read the story. It's still not over.

I have received several emails wanting the URL for this chapter. But unfortunately I have no email address to send it to you. So I am posting the url her.

For all those that want to read chapter 24 the way it was written here is the URL for it:

www mediaminer org/fanfic/view-ch php/82564/289641/

Remember to put periods in the spaces up above to get to the story.

Cindy


	25. Chapter 25

O.K. my loyal readers, you guys rock. I received 10 reviews for the previous chapter! That's a record, so for all of you who are following this story here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 25

The dawn was approaching as the sun started to slowly rise over the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day as the sun gathered it strength to rise. The animals of the forest started to stir, as the morning light was the signal to start the day. The birds started to sing as they flew in the air rejoicing in the morning light, as the animals started to come out of their hiding places to forage the forest ground for food.

The god tree stood tall and proud as his large branches reached into the heavens. He shook lightly to great the day's sunshine, he was careful not to shake the branches that held his children.

He loved the feeling of having his children in his arms as they slept. He wanted nothing more than to protect them for as long as they both lived, but they had a task to perform today that might end their life.

He knew that it would take everything they had to raise the barrier to protect this land from the soldiers that were approaching. His heart grew heavy at the thought of him loosing them again but there was nothing he could do. He had given them everything he could and now the task was up to them.

He hoped with all his heart that his children were strong enough to pass this final test, for if they did then they would be allowed to live in peace for the rest of their lives. They would roam the land keeping it safe and maybe one day they might add a little one to the group.

He wasn't looking forward to that day, for when the female was with pup they would leave the safety of his arms to live on the ground. If he could find a way to protect them and have them live in his branches he would do it.

He knew that they needed to live their own lives; they had to eat and keep warm during the cold winter months. During that time there would be no leaves on his branches and they would be exposed to the elements.

Fire was not an option in his branches, as it would burn his limbs and he could lose his life. But he would entertain any idea of a flame as long as it kept him safe, but all of these thoughts were in the future as he thought about what was to happen today.

Soon his children would awaken to leave his arms and go and defend the land. He would have to wait and see what would happen as the day was about to begin.

-oOo-

Tsa-li was the first to awaken to this glorious morning as he slowly opened his eyes to greet the morning sun. He stretched and yawned as he noticed that Jinx was still in his arms, as she moaned from being disturbed from her slumber. He looked down at her beautiful face and leaned in to kiss her.

He captured her warm lips with his as he slowly started to massage them with his own. He licked her lips and she started to stir in his embrace. She slowly opened her beautiful green eyes and started to kiss him back.

Jinx moaned while she relaxed in his embrace. He continued to kiss her as he nipped at her lower lip asking for entrance. She responded by opening her mouth to him and he darted his tongue inside to explore every inch of her. He continued to kiss her as she moaned her delight, when he pulled away from their kiss she was left breathless.

Tsa-li looked into her eyes as she smiled one of her most wonderful smiles and he buried his nose in her neck taking in her scent that had a hint of him in it.

Jinx started to giggle at his reaction to her as she reached a hand up and started to scratch the back of his neck with her hand. He purred from her touch and then relaxed into her arms.

Jinx was enjoying herself as she continued to hear her mate purr with delight, but she knew that their stay there was short lived. They had to get ready to meet Kagome and Inuyasha.

They needed to gather their pack and head towards the village to cast the protection spell around the land. She hugged her mate close to her as she said, "Tsa-li, I could stay here forever with you but we must get back to the pack so we can go and meet Kagome and Inuyasha. We must help them raise the barrier to protect this land, once that is done then we can truly live in peace and maybe have a family."

Tsa-li raised his head off her shoulder as he looked at her with all the love he had. He knew she was right, the sooner they met with the others the sooner they would be able to raise the barrier and live in peace. He looked forward to that day when they would live in peace but he looked forward even more to having a family with the wolf of his dreams.

He nodded his understanding and started to get up while he pulled Jinx along with him. He embraced her with all his strength and looked to the heavens as if in prayer. Hoping with all his might that they would somehow survive today's trial.

He pulled away from his mate as he gently kissed her on the forehead and said, "We better get going love if we are to gather the pack and then head to meet Inuyasha and Kagome before we go to the village." Jinx nodded her agreement and got dressed.

Once they were dressed they walked back towards their cave to gather the rest of the wolves, as they were off to meet their destiny.

-oOo-

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, as he smelled the wonderful scent of his mate curled up in his arms. He had fallen asleep curled against her back as he drew her into his chest and had wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm. They were still in the same position when he awoke.

Inuyasha started to move and Kagome protested his movement as she slowly started to turn towards him and cuddle against his chest. She was tired and wanted to sleep, under normal circumstances he would have loved just to stay with her like that but he knew that they had to meet Tsa-li and Jinx and the rest of their pack before they headed towards Chief Togo's village.

Inuyasha reached over and moved Kagome's hair away from her face as he gazed upon her beauty, 'Oh, how I love this woman, she makes me feel whole as if she was the other half of my soul. Without her I'm nothing, I don't want to lose her today. I want to live with her for the rest of my life and I want to raise a family with her.' Inuyasha thought.

He was in deep concentration about what was going to happen. He sighed as he reached a hand over to his mate and started to scratch her ear. She moaned with delight as she lowered her head to allow him better access to her ears. She was purring so hard that she started to wake up.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find that her mate was caressing her ear in much the same way she always did to him. She was purring so loud from what he was doing that she had woken herself up.

She yawned and stretched as she pulled away from Inuyasha sitting up. Inuyasha seeing her perky breast couldn't help himself, he reached over and pulled her back to him as he buried his face in her mounds.

Kagome moaned with delight as he trailed hot kisses down her mounds and then found one to suckle on. She was in heaven and he was her paradise but she knew they couldn't stay there, they had to go and meet Jinx and Tsa-li in order to raise the barrier over the land.

Kagome sighed heavily as she lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her mate's head that was busy with her breasts. She loved the feeling but the sooner they go and get the barrier raised the sooner they can come back home to enjoy their lives together.

Inuyasha felt as Kagome wrapped her arms around his head as he was enjoying the taste of her breast. He heard her sigh deeply and then raised his head to look at his mate. He saw the sadness in her golden eyes as she looked at him. He knew what she was thinking about and he brought her into his arms as he held her so he could comfort and protect her.

"Inuyasha we need to go, we have to find Jinx and Tsa-li so we can raise the barrier to protect this land. Soon the soldiers will be upon this land and I don't want them to hurt anyone ever again." Said Kagome in a low and sad voice.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement as they both got up and got dressed to go meet her sister and her mate before they got to the task at hand.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped from the god tree and landed with a thud on the ground as they walked together to meet Jinx and Tsa-li. They were walking towards the meeting place were Inuyasha had promised to meet them when he started to sense something in the forest.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he lifted his nose into the air. They were far enough away from the tree that the tree couldn't hide any scents. He couldn't pick up a scent but the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. He started to let out a low growl as he brought Kagome closer to him to protect her.

Kagome had been walking along with Inuyasha when she noticed that he had stopped. He had lifted his nose into the air as if looking for something. She then heard the low growl come from his throat and knew something was wrong when he brought her close to him as if he was protecting her from something.

Kagome looked at her mate with concern as she asked, "What is it Inuyasha? What do you smell? Are we in danger?" Her questions were valid but he didn't answer her as he was staring off in the distance.

Kagome tried to pick up any scents that were different to the area but she couldn't. Then she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the area around them to find any danger but there was none.

Kagome started to pull away from his embrace when he growled and said, "Kagome don't move, there is something near by but I can't seem to locate it. I can feel that it's close by. Promise me that you will stay by my side so I can protect you once this thing shows itself."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and stayed close to him not knowing what he was picking up, something that her senses couldn't.

Inuyasha started to walk again as he kept his senses open to the surrounding area he knew the enemy was close his demon senses had picked it up but it was masking its scent and keeping its location a secret for now.

He grabbed Kagome and put her on his back, he felt comfortable this way she was close and he knew where she was. Kagome was about to protest his actions but kept her mouth shut. She knew he was picking up something close by and he wanted to protect her so she snuggled against his back as she wrapped her tail around his waist to keep safe.

Inuyasha had noticed that Kagome didn't complain about him putting her on his back as he felt her snuggle and wrapped her tail around his waist. He loved that feeling but right now wasn't the time to think about that. He continued to walk towards where the blue wolf pack would be waiting for him.

Inuyasha had taken his tail and wrapped it around Kagome and himself as he reached the wolves. Jinx and Tsa-li greeted the hanyou's as Tsa-li saw the look on Inuyasha face. He barked an order to his pack and they spread out into a protective circle around the two.

When Inuyasha approached Tsa-li asked, "What's wrong? What are you sensing that we can not pick up with our noses?"

Tsa-li questions caught Jinx by surprise as she stared at the hanyou with worry in her eyes. She saw her sister against Inuyasha back and knew that something was wrong if he was keeping her this close to him.

Inuyasha started to growl again as he sensed the enemy approaching then it vanished again leaving him frustrated.

He looked at Tsa-li and he said, "I want you to send two of your members toward Chief Togo's village, have them scout for anything out of the ordinary. If they don't see anything have them go directly to my brother and inform him that there is an enemy in the forest. Tell him it's masking his scent and his aura to prevent me from finding him. Have him open his demon senses he would know what to do."

Tsa-li nodded that he understood his request as he picked two of his best wolves and sent them on ahead. The rest of them turned and slowly started to walk towards the village to set up the barrier that would protect the land.

-oOo-

He was watching from a distance, when he moved the hanyou knew that he was moving. How the hanyou knew he was moving he didn't know. He was masking his scent and hiding his aura so even the female couldn't detect him.

His eyes rested on the girl on the hanyou's back he wanted her and he was going to have her. Her powers were great and if he mated with her she would give him a strong heir, one that would be able to take over this land and claim it as his own.

He watched as the group moved towards the village he would have to make his move soon because if they got into the village he wouldn't be able to get to the girl, she would be too well protected.

But it did bother him that this lonely half-breed could pick up on his movements when no one else could. He shrugged it off as he started to follow them, he had a plan and it had to work or else everything would be lost he would never be able to get to the girl.

-oOo-

Kagome had been listening to what Inuyasha had said to Tsa-li he was tracking this new threat with his demon senses. 'Could our demon senses be more powerful than our hanyou senses? And if this is true then could they help in raising the barrier?'

Kagome pondered these two questions in her head for a few minutes when she felt Inuyasha stop again. The group stopped as a whole as Inuyasha smelled the air, a low growl of frustration could be heard escaping the hanyou's throat as he had lost the intruders movement again.

Kagome had an idea if she could learn how to control some of her demon senses then she should be able to combined it with her spiritual powers. It was worth a try as she relaxed and closed her eyes. She let her demon blood take over for just a second but it was enough.

Her senses became more attuned with her surroundings as she reached out with her mind to search the area. She had found the intruder he was waiting for them in the clearing up ahead, he wanted her and he lusted for her touch.

This sent shivers down Kagome spine at the thought of this thing even touching her. She belonged to Inuyasha and that's where she was going to stay. She let out a low growl, when she realized what she was doing she stopped but it was too late, Inuyasha had already heard the growl.

Inuyasha kept his senses opened he knew this intruder was close and that it wanted his mate. He was raging on the inside at the thought that even after he had marked her with his strong demon scent that someone would be foolish enough to come after her.

He felt his mate shiver on his back as he heard a low growl come from her throat. He stopped as he looked over his shoulder and asked, "What is it Kagome? Why are you growling?"

Kagome shifted a little on his back as she heard his questions. Her mate wanted an answer as he was looking intently at her.

She lifted her head slightly off his back and looked into his eyes as she said, "The intruder that you've been picking up is waiting for us in the next clearing. The reason I growled is because that filth wants me and I won't have it." She all but growled at her mate.

Inuyasha had heard what she said the intruder was in the clearing up ahead. He leaned down and placed her on the ground next to him, his tail was still wrapped securely around her body as he turned to look at her.

She looked into his golden eyes afraid that she had done something wrong as she whimpered her apologies to him. He leaned down and licked her chin and brought her close to him as he asked, "How do you know he's in the clearing?" Kagome sighed and then reached up with her hand and touched the half moon symbol on his forehead.

In an instant he felt the power that his mate had as it enhanced his demon senses he quickly got his bearing as he saw where this intruder was located. It was a human but this was no ordinary human. He possessed a great deal of spiritual power; he could mask his scent and his aura from being detected by him. His demon senses were able to pick him up because they were more attuned to the world around them.

As Kagome pulled her hand away from his forehead his senses returned to normal, he looked at her with puzzlement in his eyes as she looked at him.

Kagome giggled and said, "you can do it too all you have to do is concentrate on your demon blood and let it enhance your senses."

He nodded his head that he understood and closed his eyes. Inuyasha concentrated on his demon blood and allowed it to enhance his senses. His senses came back to life as it found the intruder again.

He smiled at his mate as he turned to Tsa-li and said, "our enemy is a human but he possesses strong spiritual powers. He is able to mask his scent and his aura even from you so we can't under estimate him. Be prepared he's in the next clearing and I don't know what he has planned." The wolves nodded that they understood as they started to walk again towards the village.

-oOo-

The wolves that had been sent on ahead to scout the area found no sign of an intruder or anything out of the ordinary. They hurried to do the second part of their task as they looked for the brother of the hanyou.

The two wolves raced through the village looking for Sesshomaru, they were following their noses to the place were his scent was the strongest. They arrived at Chief Togo's teepee to find Sesshomaru there, as the wolves approached the chief's rose to their feet.

They recognized the wolves as those from the pack that protected Inuyasha and Kagome. The wolves came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru as one of them stepped forward and began to give him the message.

Sesshomaru listened to what the wolf was telling him and when he was done they turned to leave and go back towards the pack.

Sesshomaru stood there for a few minutes as he digested the message, 'what did my brother mean by use my demon senses?' He pondered this for a minute then closed his eyes as he let his demon blood rush into his senses enhancing them.

He caught the scent of his brother, mate, and the rest of the wolf pack in the forest but he also sensed an intruder near by. He was masking his scent and his aura but he was able to find him with no problem.

He opened his eyes and then turned to Chief Togo and said, "there is another threat in the forest. A human is masking his scent and aura from my brother and mate. He wants the girl and is willing to fight for her. He has very powerful spiritual powers if a mere human is able to do this. They are going to need our help to get to the village." Chief Togo looked at Sesshomaru, he understood the problem but how to fight it.

Chief Togo got an idea, "Sesshomaru, take some warriors with you and see if you can help them, I will be sending help as soon as I gather them." Sesshomaru bowed and gathered his warrior and left to where his brother was located.

-oOo-

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking with the wolf pack heading towards the village. They were approaching the clearing that Kagome had indicated this human was waiting for them. His grip tightened on his mate as her tail did the same she didn't want to get dragged away from her mate. She didn't want to use too much of her energy before they had the chance to put up the barrier.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's grip tighten as they continued to walk he channeled some of his demon energy into his senses looking for the intruder. He sensed him up ahead as his hand lowered to his father knife and held it in his hand but kept it sheath.

He tightened his grip more on Kagome as they continued to walk. The attack came so fast that they didn't have time to react. Vines came out of the trees as they ensnared Kagome and tried to pull her away from Inuyasha. Their tails were still wrapped around each other as the vines tried to lift the girl up.

Inuyasha held on to his mate as his claws came down and slashed the vines to pieces. Kagome fell into his arms as he held her close protecting her. They were attacked again as more vines were sent towards them and ensnared them both, Inuyasha tried to use his strength to break free but they were too strong.

Inuyasha was still holding onto his angel. They were ripped apart in much the same way the god tree and their ancestors did the night they received their powers. Kagome screamed for Inuyasha as she was pulled away from him.

The wolves that had been traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha saw them get attacked and rushed in to see if they could help.

Jinx seeing her sister get pulled away became enraged. She started to transform into her demon form and then went after her sister. She was not about to lose her again.

Jinx jumped into the air as she yelled, "HOWLING WOLF BLADES," and the shinning blade came out of her tail as she whipped it around sending it towards the vines. It shred them as they released the girl, Kagome landed on the ground in a crouched position as she looked for her mate.

She saw as the vines were pulling him away as she yelled, "INUYASHA!" and raced towards him.

Inuyasha hearing his beloved calling for him let his demon side take over, he had to protect her. He started to change as his anger grew. Soon the demon Inuyasha appeared and when he did there was nothing left of the vines as he shred them to pieces.

He ran towards his mate as more vines made to ensnare her as he jumped and yelled, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The blades came out of his claws as they cut down the vines. He reached his mate and Kagome encircled her arms around him. She was just glad to be in his arms once again.

The wolves had encircled the hanyou's trying to protect them but more vines came out of the trees and ensnared them all. They were fighting with the vines as more came out to attack. The vines rapped themselves around the wolves and pulled them away from the hanyou's they were protecting.

Their fight was far from over as the human who had been hiding in the tree let his presence be known. He was a tall man with shoulder length black hair. He was well built and stood slightly taller than Inuyasha. His eyes were as dark as the night as he reached into his shirt and pulled something from within.

The human started to laugh as he said; "You might as well give me the girl because I will take her away from you."

Inuyasha had to laugh at the foolish human as he said, "She's my mate and she is staying with me. I will always protect her with my life."

The human just smiled and said, "As you wish." He threw the seals he held in his hands as they flew towards the hanyou's.

Inuyasha seeing this jumped with Kagome in his arms. The seals missed their intended target and impacted on the ground. He landed next to Jinx as he put Kagome down next to her sister. He turned to Jinx and said, "protect Kagome for me while I go and take care of our problem." Jinx nodded her head that she understood his instructions.

He slowly stood and started to walk towards the human as he pulled his fathers knife from its sheath and it grew into a large fang.

The human was no longer laughing as he saw the knife transform into something much bigger. He saw the half-breed approaching him, as he got ready to do battle. The girl will be his no matter what the cost. If he had to kill him then so be it.

Inuyasha was keeping his eye on the human in front of him; he didn't trust him and he was determined to keep his mate safe. The wolves were growling from their position in the air, they were ensnared and couldn't help protect his mate.

Jinx was the only one left that could protect her sister. Kagome looked up from the ground as she stared at her mate about to do battle with this human.

Kagome's eyes got wide as she saw the power start to rise in their enemy, he was very powerful, too powerful for her mate to fight on his own. She slowly started to stand as Jinx came to stand next to her and offer her the support she needed.

Kagome didn't know what to do even her own powers weren't a match against this human. She knew she would have to help her mate but how. She got an idea, 'if I'm stronger as a demon then my powers will be stronger if I use them as a demon. I might have better control of them in that form.' She started to concentrate as she allowed her demon blood to take over her body.

Jinx noticed that something was happening to her sister, when she turned her head and looked at her sister she had her head down hiding her eyes. She heard Kagome's blood pulse twice as a gentle wind started to encircle her body.

Kagome hair turned silver just like Inuyasha's with blue streaks in it. Her fangs and claws grew longer as her tail got shorter. Her eyes flashed red as her ears moved to the side of her head. When she looked up she was fully transformed into her demon form and she started to glow.

Inuyasha and this human were preparing to fight as the human attacked. He moved with lighting speed towards Inuyasha as he held a knife in his hand. Inuyasha quickly dodged the attack as the human quickly stopped and turned to attack again. When he missed a second time he threw his seals at the half-breed and before they reached Inuyasha a shinning pink light blasted them away from him.

Inuyasha slowly turned to see where that light had come from and noticed that his mate had turned into her demon form and was holding out her hand in front of her. Kagome saw her mate and smiled as she turned to walk towards him.

The human had never seen such power come from anyone before. He had made a mistake in trying to take this girl away from her mate as he saw her walking over to him. He quickly threw his hands in front of him and let go of a powerful beam that headed towards the hanyou's.

Inuyasha saw the attack and rushed to his mate side as he shielded her as the attack hit. When the effect of the blast left the area what the human saw made his skin craw. The male had some how raised the fang in front of them and placed a barrier that protected them both. He saw them move, as they both got up unharmed.

Sesshomaru had arrived in the clearing as the battle was raging on with a now demon Inuyasha and the human that he had sensed. His brother scent had changed; he was a full demon with more power than he himself possessed. He saw him battling the human with inhuman speed when the seals were thrown at him. A powerful pink light destroyed them before they hit his brother.

He looked to see where the blast had come from and was surprised to see a now demon Kagome. Her powers were great as she only used the smallest bit of what she could have used to blast the seals away from her mate. She was walking over to his brother when the human attacked again.

He saw the attack hit as his brother reached the girl. When the smoke cleared he was shocked at what he saw, both his brother and his mate had survived the attack as he held his fathers knife in front of him in order to protect them.

Inuyasha had reached Kagome in time to protect her, he held up his father's fang and put a barrier around them protecting them from the blast. When the smoke cleared they stood up and he held his mate in his arms. Her eyes were blood red like his as she purred into his chest.

He turned his attention to the human and said, "You've made a big mistake in attacking my mate, now you die!" Inuyasha released his hold on his mate as he raised the fang and yelled "WIND SCAR!"

Three bright flashes of light came out of the fang as he swung it down. The light traveled with speed towards the human and when it hit him he screamed in pain but instead of killing him it made him stronger.

This human was absorbing the energy blast from his father's fang. Both hanyou's stood there with wide eyes. If he could absorb such energy then they were going to have a ruff time killing him.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome to protect her. They didn't see the vines coming from behind when they encircled the girl and pulled her away. Jinx tried to get to her sister but the vines finally succeed in ensnaring her too. She was growling fiercely from her position, not being able to help.

Kagome screamed as she was pulled away yet again by the vines, Inuyasha had turned to see his mate getting pulled away from him. He leaped into the air as he landed where she was. His claws tried to cut through the vines but couldn't for some reason they were stronger than before.

Every time they attacked this human he got a lot stronger they had to be careful in what they did or it could mean their death. The vines encircled Inuyasha as they tried to pull him away from the girl.

Inuyasha was determined to stay with his mate as he was fighting with the vines to release himself from their grasp. The human that had been watching this whole time stepped forward and threw some seals at the half-breed.

Kagome saw the seals coming and tried to stop them but the vines held onto her tight, she turned and yelled, "Inuyasha! Look out, behind you!"

Chief Togo had arrived at the battle with Miroku, he saw the scene in front of him as he walked up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru filled him in on what was going on and he nodded his understanding. He turned to Miroku and said, "Do you think you can be of any help?" Miroku looked at the battle that was playing out then he looked at the human that was battling with his friends.

He saw the evil aura that he possessed as he pondered on what to do. He got an idea and then turned to his chief and said, "I think I might be able to help its going to take me a few minutes to prepare."

Chief Togo nodded his head in understanding as Miroku brought his staff in front of him and held it up off the ground. He closed his eyes in concentration as he started to glow. When he was done chanting his spell he turned his staff towards the enemy and released the spell he cast. The spell flew through the air as it made contact with the human. A barrier appeared and encircled the human effectively trapping his power within.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome yell, "Inuyasha! Look out, behind you!" when he turned he saw the seals heading straight for him. He tried to move but he couldn't then he felt a great surge of power from within, his mating mark burst into a bright light that engulfed his body as it protected him from the seals. When the seals hit they just disappeared not doing any harm.

Inuyasha was now glowing a golden color, when he moved he effectively broke all of the vines that held him. He went over to his mate and released her as well as he brought her closer to him and landed on the ground. The power that was coming from Inuyasha was great. It was a power like no other you could actually see his aura as it glowed surrounding him and his mate in a protective barrier.

The human that had been staring at the half-breeds was proud of himself, he had ensnared the girl in his vines and now he was about to finish her mate. He had thrown the seals and was waiting to see the half-breed get destroyed when all of a sudden a bright light engulfed the hanyou's body effectively shielding him.

He broke away from the vines that held him with such strength that he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes grew big as he saw him go over to the girl and release her. They landed on the ground and he was holding her close to him as a golden barrier protected them.

He tried to get his vines to ensnare them again but they couldn't break into his barrier. He was getting frustrated when he noticed that a barrier was placed around him effectively blocking his powers from drawing upon the land strength. He looked on in horror as he realized his mistake and he turned to face the person who had cast this spell.

He was standing off to the side with his staff raised towards him, they had brought another spiritual leader with them and now he was trapped.

Inuyasha stared at the human in front of him as he had dared to hurt him and his mate. It was time to put an end to his madness and he will never bother them again. He brought his fathers fang in front of him and raised it, pointing it as his enemy. He concentrated and put as much energy as he could into the blade but still kept his barrier up to protect his mate.

He then fired a golden beam at his enemy as it went straight for him. The human saw the attack coming towards him and he smiled soon he would have more power to fight and get the girl, as he would absorb the blast.

What he failed to see was that he was still in the barrier and it effective drained him of all his powers. When the blast hit he screamed in agony. He finally realized what the barrier was and it was too late for him to do anything, as the golden light blasted his body into nothingness never to be seen again.

Inuyasha put his fathers knife back in its sheath as he turned to his mate. He held her in his arms as he started to purr and he felt her relax into his embrace. When he looked down his angel had returned and when Kagome looked up she noticed that her Inuyasha had returned as well.

The vines had released all of the wolves that had been trapped within and they all landed on the ground safely. They all rushed towards the hanyou's to see if they were all right.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell to their knees, as they felt weak from using their energy. Their demon sides had proved that they were up to the task of protecting one another in time of need.

Kagome was still in Inuyasha's embrace as she slowly looked up into his golden eyes. She smiled when she saw him and cuddled closer to him as he held her in his embrace. He noticed that everyone was rushing towards them as he brought his mate closer to him to protect her.

He had felt Kagome's surge of power that enabled him to effectively block the seals that were aimed at him. She gave him the power he needed to set her free and defeat their enemy. He knew she had over did it and now she was asleep in his arms once again. He knew that they wouldn't be able to raise the barrier today their bodies couldn't take the strain. He started to growl as the first group of people neared them.

The wolves were the first to arrive as they formed a circle around Inuyasha as he was growling to keep everyone away.

Jinx and Tsa-li transformed into their human form and stood in front waiting for the tribe to arrive. They saw them coming and they knew that Miroku had to be with them for a barrier to be placed around that human that protected their charges.

They were glad that they had such wonderful friends that would come to their aid when called upon. As the warriors approached they slowed their pace and then stopped in front of the wolves.

Chief Togo stepped forward and said. "How are they? Have they been harmed?"

Tsa-li stepped forward and said, "From what we can tell they're fine. Kagome has fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms which means she has used too much of her energy. He is protecting her so that's a good sign that he is fine as well." They all sighed as they saw them sitting on the ground as Inuyasha slowly rocked his mate back and forth.

Chief Togo turned to Tsa-li and asked, "Do you think he would come to the village with us? At least there we will be able to protect them."

Tsa-li thought about his question and shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't know if he would be willing to do that. You know he hates being in the village, he prefers the peaceful surroundings the forest."

They all nodded their heads in agreement but then Tsa-li said, "maybe, I can talk to him, he might be receptive to going if you all promise to leave them alone for the night. They will require a teepee and a sleeping place made of leaves. Do you think you could do this?"

Chief Togo's eyes lit up as he turned and barked some orders to some of his men, they turned and rushed back to the village to get things prepared.

Then he said, "It will be done by the time they come to the village. The teepee will be the one next to mine so if you bring them there by way of the forest they won't be seen by anyone. They can rest and there will be food placed in the teepee for them to eat." As Chief Togo finished speaking he bowed slightly and then turned to head back towards his village to make sure all the preparations were made in time for their arrival.

Jinx looked at her mate with wide eyes as she saw the warriors leave the area. She approached her mate and said; "Tsa-li do you really think you can convince Inuyasha to go into the village when he hates being around them. You know what they have done in the past, what makes you think that they will change towards them?"

Tsa-li sighed as he turned to his mate and said, "They took a big risk in coming here today to aid us. I think they have learned the error of their ways and they want to make up for it. They seem sincere in their desire to keep them safe. Sooner or later Inuyasha is going to have to come out of the forest. For when Kagome starts baring his pups he will not be able to hide any more. He would have to learn how to trust and keep his mate safe." Jinx heard the logic of his answer but also knew the stubbornness of the male holding her sister.

She sighed and said, "Alright but its your funeral if he get mad at you." Jinx walked away and sat on top of a rock as she watched her mate with interest. Tsa-li was irritated at his mate he had thought that maybe she could at least help convince the hanyou to go to the village, but nooooo she was sitting off to the side waiting to see what would happen.

Tsa-li made his way over to Inuyasha, as he approached he heard the growls coming from him telling him to keep his distance from his mate. Tsa-li stopped just a couple of feet away from him and sat on the ground facing him.

He looked into Inuyasha's tired eyes and said, "What are you going to do now? You have defeated the enemy and are weak from using all your strength, at this rate you're not going to have any energy left to put up the barrier. If you stay in the forest every time you try to approach Chief Togo's village you are going to get attacked." Inuyasha winced at the logic of his words he had a point. They have been attacked a lot lately because they had chosen to stay in the forest.

Inuyasha looked up from his sleeping mate and said, "What do you think I should do?" Tsa-li heard his question and braced himself, it wasn't going to be easy to convince him of his plan. "I suggest that you stay at Chief Togo's village at least you won't have to travel far and you won't be attacked before you put the barrier in its place.

You have to think of Kagome and what she is going through each time you are attacked. She must be kept safe and these attacks are getting more and more frequent. Your opponents are getting stronger and we can use the extra help in protecting you.

Once the barrier is raised then we can leave the village and go to a more secluded area of the forest where we can all live in peace and maybe raise our family."

Tsa-li watched the hanyou as he was speaking he saw the frustration, hurt, worry, and determination to keep his mate safe. There was a battle going on inside Inuyasha's head as he pondered what to do. 'He's right, I must think about Kagome, without her I won't be able to raise the barrier to protect the land. Without her, my life would be meaningless. I have to protect her and lately I haven't been doing a good job at it.'

He sighed and looked up at Tsa-li and said, "Very well, we'll go to the village and stay there only until the barrier is raised. When we accomplish this task I'm taking my mate away from here where we can live in peace." Tsa-li bowed his head in respect, he understood the sacrifice that he was making but he knew that he must protect the girl and the land.

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet as he brought Kagome with him. He held her close to his chest and then started walking towards the village. They walked the entire way in silence and when they were approaching the village Tsa-li spoke, "if you would follow me they have set up a teepee for you and your mate. We will be able to get to it from the forest, in this way no one will know that you are in the village and you will be left alone. You can rest and there will be food there for you to eat."

Inuyasha nodded his head in response; he wouldn't speak as he followed Tsa-li thru the forest to get to the teepee. Just as Chief Togo had promised the teepee was next to his and there was no one around when Inuyasha emerged from the forest with Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha walked into the teepee, when he looked inside he was surprised at what he saw, the governing chief's have gone out of their way to make it comfortable for him and his mate. There in the middle of the teepee was a nest of leaves much like the nest he and Kagome shared in the god tree.

They had built a fire and there was food for them to eat. He walked over to the nest and laid his angel upon the soft leaves as he sat by her. He heard a sound as someone approached and quickly turned to face the danger.

He wanted to be left alone and they have yet to do it. They were pushing his patience to the limit and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Tsa-li and Jinx entered the teepee to speak to Inuyasha they spotted him over by the nest that the villagers had built for him. He was in a crouched position in front of Kagome defending her.

They heard his growls becoming louder as they entered the teepee, they stopped their approach as Tsa-li spoke gently to calm the hanyou down, "We have checked the area and all is secured, we'll be standing guard around the teepee so you don't have to worry about intruders. You may rest with your mate in peace." They turned around and quickly left the teepee.

Inuyasha didn't back down from his defensive position until he was sure that no one would approach the teepee.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she heard her mate growling at something. She heard Tsa-li voice she understood bits and pieces of what he was saying, as she was still pretty much out of it.

She felt tired from the fight with that human who wanted to take her away. She heard Jinx and Tsa-li leave the teepee and heard her mate still growling. She gently called for him, "Inu… Inuyasha."

Inuyasha heard Kagome calling for him and he quickly went to her side. He laid down next to her and held her in his arms as he started to purr to calm and soothe his mate.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his chest as she nuzzled her mate under his chin. She breathed in his scent and heard his purr, which always seemed to soothe her.

She looked up and saw the worry in his eyes as she said, "Where are we?"

He winced at her question and then answered, "We're in the village, I came here so we wouldn't be attacked trying to come here in the morning to raise the barrier.

Tsa-li said that we would be protected here for the night. They have provided us with this teepee and there is a fire and food if you're hungry."

Kagome gently pulled away from his embrace so she could sit up. When she was sitting she looked around the teepee and noticed everything that the villagers had done for them.

Now Kagome understood what was bothering Inuyasha as she reached for him and brought him in her arms to comfort his hurting soul. He never really liked staying in the village and she knew he was hurting. He was confused and didn't understand why they had done this for them. She held him against her chest as a mother would hold her child as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome sighed and then spoke in a gentle voice, "Inuyasha, I understand what you are feeling, for a long time they have rejected you, called you names, and hurt you when you were young.

You don't know who to trust or who your friends are, now that things are different. They are showing you the respect that you have never received from them. They're worried for your safety and they wish to protect you. It's not uncommon for this to happen.

Once people realize the pain they had caused others they try their best to fix it. It is their way of saying they are sorry for what they have done. You must learn how to trust again. I know it will take time and I will help you."

Inuyasha was hearing Kagome's words it touched a very deep part of his soul. What she was saying made sense and it was exactly how he was feeling. He knew it was going to take time for him to trust again but it was hard, these feelings were new to him and he didn't know how to understand them.

He held her closer to him as her arms went tighter around his head and shoulder. He loved the feeling he was getting from his angel, she knew how to comfort and soothe this soul. It amazed him how she always knew what to do to make him calm.

Kagome reached up with her hand and started to scratch his ear. She heard the moan that escaped his lips as he completely relaxed in her arms. She smiled as she heard his purr coming from his chest and she drew him closer to her as she continued to scratch. He was completely relaxed and was falling asleep in her arms.

Kagome held her mate in her arms as he slept. Her heart ached for him; she knew what he was going through for she had felt the same thing not to long ago. When she had lost her mother and was left alone in this world. He had come along and saved her from a lonely life and offered her his love and protection.

He had to work hard to get her to trust him and he was glad when she did. She had stood by him when he was tested to protect and love her and will continue to do so for as long as she lived. She loved him deeply more than he would ever know.

Kagome heard a noise come from outside and she knew who it was before she entered the teepee. When Jinx entered the teepee she was happy to see Kagome awake and a sleeping Inuyasha in her arms.

She started to come closer to her sister but Kagome held up her hand to stop her as Inuyasha started to growl. Kagome massaged his ear and he quieted down as he continued to sleep holding her a little tighter.

Jinx smiled and then pointed toward the food that was cooking on the fire. Kagome nodded her head yes that she would love to have some food. Jinx went to get her some food and put enough on the plate to feed the both of them knowing that her sister would get the over protective hanyou to eat.

They had a problem though how to give Kagome the food without the hanyou waking up and attacking anyone who approached his mate.

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration as she reached out and got the food from Jinx's hand. It floated over to her and landed neatly next to her. When Kagome opened her eyes Jinx just stared at her in awe she never knew her sister could do that as Kagome raise a finger to her lips as in saying, "don't tell anyone." Jinx nodded and left the teepee so she could eat and later get some rest.

Kagome started to eat the food that Jinx had gotten for her; it was hot and warm as it reached her empty stomach. She didn't know that she was that hungry as she continued to eat. She took a piece of meat and waved in front of her mates nose. She watched as his nose twitch from side to side as he took in its aroma.

She giggled when his senses were picking up the scent of the food that was dangled in front of his nose. His eyes slowly opened as he saw the meat that his mate was offering him.

He rapped his lips around her fingers as he licked the juices off them before he released her. The food tasted good and he was hungry, as his mate had figured. He got up and they ate together in the silence of the teepee. When they had their fill Kagome cleaned up the mess they had made and they laid down together in the nest.

She cuddled into her mates arms as his tail wrapped around her to keep her warm. They fell into a deep sleep for the first time on the ground away from the god tree. It was a strange feeling to do this for they both missed the comfort the tree gave them.

Jinx had peeked in the teepee a while later to make sure everything was all right when she saw her sister and her mate cuddled together in the nest, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She walked over to her mate and sat next to him as she said, "they are finally asleep and they have eaten which is a good sign all around. They should sleep for the rest of the night." Her mate nodded his understanding of her words as they too cuddled together on the ground as they kept guard over the sleeping hanyou's.

-oOo-

So this is the end to another chapter. You guys have been great in reviewing the story. Remember that if you leave a review I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. InuYashaLoveLorn don't go overboard with the reviews, I did pull all of the remaining chapters out of my documents and I'm getting them ready for posting.

Hope to hear from all of you loyal readers.

Until next time! Adios!


	26. Chapter 26

Here you go guys the next chapter in the story. The raising of the barrier.

Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Jinx was the first to stir this morning as a familiar scent reached her nose. She opened her eyes to see where it was coming from and saw a familiar figure trying to make his way into Inuyasha and Kagome's teepee.

Jinx quickly got up and changed into her wolf form as she leaped and landed in front of the intruder, she barred her fangs as she slowly approached him. She didn't want to make any noise for if she did she would wake the couple inside the teepee and they were still asleep from the sound of their breathing.

Miroku had woken up early that morning and knew that his friend and mate were in the village. He could never resist going to where Kagome was, she was beautiful and his lecherous side wanted her.

He couldn't wait to see her sleeping form so he could fanaticize on what he could do to her. He wanted just a lonely touch of her breast so he could be satisfied that he had touched her as her mate slept next to her. He had always dreamed of taking a woman while their mate were lying next to them, it was a challenge but one he was willing to take.

When he arrived he saw Jinx and Tsa-li lying down on the ground asleep. He made sure that he was down wind from them as he slowly made his way towards the teepee. He was just about there when a wolf appeared in front of him.

Miroku froze in his track as the wolf bared her fangs at him. She didn't growl because she didn't want to wake the hanyou's inside the teepee. He slowly started to back away from the teepee as she continued her approach. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one as Jinx looked pissed.

When Jinx had gotten him far enough away from the teepee she changed into her human form and approached Miroku with the look of death in her eyes.

She stopped in front of him and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her temper was flared as Miroku stared straight at her with fear in his eyes as he said, "I just wanted to see Kagome and Inuyasha."

Jinx eyed him, he was lying to her, she knew better than to believe his lame excuse. She started to growl and that brought the rest of the pack from within hearing distance as they surrounded him.

Miroku was shaking with fear as Jinx approached him and said, "You wanted to see them, Huh. Well, you will have to wait until they wake up and if they want to speak to you then you can go and see them, but until they wake up no one is allowed anywhere near them.

It took a lot to convince Inuyasha that he could come here and would be left alone while he rested with Kagome, and I'm not about to let you ruin that for him. Because if he gets pissed, then you can just kiss the protection barrier goodbye, he will leave with Kagome and we will never see them again.

You may not care about this land but I know for a fact that the rest of the people who live here do. So, if you ruin this for them they will hunt you down and kill you." Jinx ended her statement with a growl.

Miroku understood what she was saying and backed away as he headed home before he got himself killed.

-oOo-

Kagome slowly started to awaken, she felt two arms wrapped tightly around her back. She felt a leg on the lower part of her thigh and a tail that was placed on top of her to keep her warm. She took a deep breath and got the smell of honey and pine. She started to stretch to get up and what she got for her movement was a purr and a tightening of arms and legs around her.

Kagome sighed; Inuyasha wasn't about to let her get up. He was purring because it was normally the way he would get her to calm down and fall asleep but right now she really needed to get up.

She wasn't felling well and the food she had the night before was starting to make its way up. She tried to sit but Inuyasha held her down as he snuggled into her body, she started to growl in frustration.

Inuyasha had felt Kagome starting to stir in his arms; he started to purr because he knew he could cuddle with her a little while longer if she stayed asleep. He felt her sit up and he pulled her closer to him not willing to let her go.

When she started to growl that's when he opened his eyes and looked at his mate for the first time that morning. She looked pale and she was breathing hard. He quickly sat up and asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?" but before she could answer she turned green and jumped up out of the nest and ran straight out the door.

Inuyasha was in shock he didn't know what was going on or why his angel had ran out of the teepee. He jumped up and ran after her while he yelled "Kagome!"

-oOo-

Jinx was about to thrash Miroku for trying to wake up her sister and her mate when she heard, "Kagome!" She quickly turned around just in time to see Kagome coming out of the teepee heading towards the woods with Inuyasha following close behind.

"Uh, oh, this can't be good if Kagome is running into the forest and Inuyasha is chasing her." Jinx quickly turned into her wolf form as she followed the hanyou's into the forest.

Kagome continued to run until she reached the river. Once there she found a bush and everything inside came out. She was heaving with her head bent down holding her stomach when Inuyasha came running up behind her.

Inuyasha found Kagome kneeling down on the ground holding her stomach while everything she had eaten came up. He quickly ran over to her and put his arm around her stomach while the other pulled her hair out of her way. He knew he could do nothing for her until she was done. When she was finally done he helped her sit as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Jinx had made it to the area where Kagome and Inuyasha were. She saw her sister sitting on the ground as Inuyasha was rubbing her back to try and calm her. When she approached Inuyasha immediately became protective over his mate as he stepped in front of Kagome to effectively stop Jinx approach.

Jinx became furious as he was preventing her from seeing her sister; they started a growling contest as they faced off about to do battle.

Kagome was getting irritated, she was tired of all the protectiveness, she was tired of all the fighting, she was tired at just about everything and she couldn't take it anymore. Her temper was getting the best of her as she started to growl in a threatening way at the two in front of her.

Inuyasha and Jinx immediately stopped as they heard the new growl join their chorus. Kagome was loosing her temper as she said, "I want you two to just stop! I don't need anyone's help. I don't need a baby sitter. All I want is just to be left alone for a while, do you both understand!"

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome cut him off. "LEAVE! I want both of you to just leave me alone!" Kagome turned and ran into the forest as she left the two people that cared about her the most standing in the forest totally shocked.

Inuyasha's heart just broke he didn't know what he did to make her so upset. He turned and started to follow his mate into the forest.

Jinx seeing that Inuyasha was about to go after his mate reached out a hand and caught him by his arm, "Where are you going? You know she's upset, just let her have a little time to herself."

Inuyasha sighed as he turned towards her and said, "I can't do that. She is in the forest unprotected. Danger is everywhere and I have to follow her to protect her and my pup."

Jinx face turned pale at his words, 'did he just say pup?' She swallowed hard and tired to find her voice as she said, "pup?"

Inuyasha didn't have time for this as he angrily said, "Yes Pup! She is carrying our pup. I would've told her but you interfered when I was trying to calm her down. Now she has run off into the forest and she could be in danger. Now let me go or you won't have an arm left!" Jinx released her hold on his arm as she watched him take off into the forest after his mate.

-oOo-

Kagome had ran all the way back to the god tree. She jumped up to the highest branches and there she sat crying. She was upset at being fought over. She didn't feel good and she had no clue why she had gotten sick. She didn't know why she just yelled at the only people in the world that cared about her. She was heart broken over what she had done to the people she loved the most. She continued to cry her heart broken sobs until she cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha has been running through the forest looking for his angel, he had followed her scent until he got close to the god tree and then it disappeared. He raced to the tree because he knew that would be the place she would go if she were upset.

He reached the tree and started to climb the branches. He stopped at the nest but he didn't find her there. He looked up and he thought he saw something red in the higher branches of the tree. He continued to climb up the tree and was relieved to see her there asleep looking like an angel.

He could smell the salt water, which meant that she had been crying. He approached very carefully he didn't want to scare her. He crouched in front of her and flattens his ears to his head as he gently called to her "Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes started to open as she heard someone call her name. When she got her eyes focused she noticed that Inuyasha was there in front of her with his ears flat against his head and he was whimpering.

He was scared to come near her for fear that she would reject him. She heard him call her name again as he scooted closer to her, begging to come near. Her heart broke seeing him like this, it was her fault that he was reduced to begging, she started to cry again as she reached out to him begging for his touch.

Inuyasha saw the changes go on in his mates face as he was whimpering trying to get closer to her. He saw her crying as she reached for him to embrace her. He didn't hesitate in the least when he jumped that last couple of feet and held his angel in his arms.

She was crying into his chest as he held her in his arms purring trying to calm her hurting soul. He rubbed her back until she stopped, then he looked at her to see if she was all right.

Kagome looked into those golden eyes that she loved so much and wondered why she had yelled at him. Tears started coming down her cheeks as she said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I don't want you to leave me. Please Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She said as she buried her face into his chest crying.

Inuyasha heard her words and held her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. When she quieted down he gently said, "Kagome, I will never leave you, you did nothing wrong. I was wrong to stop Jinx from approaching you but I couldn't help it. You were not feeling well and when you're weak and sick I protect you. I don't mean to be over protective but that's just the way I am. I can't change who I am or what I'll do to protect you." He finished speaking and lowered his head to her hair as he was seeking comfort from her scent.

Kagome heard his words and knew he was just being Inuyasha. She couldn't be mad at him for being who he was. She loves him and accepts him the way he is and she wouldn't change it for the world.

She gently pulled away from his embrace and looked into his hurt eyes as she said, "I'm sorry, I don't ever want you to beg so you can come near me. I'm your mate and I love you. I want to be with you, it's just that, I don't know what happened to make me so sick this morning, and then hearing you and Jinx fighting I just couldn't take it." Kagome shook her head like she was trying to clear her mind.

Inuyasha brought her closer to him and said, "don't worry about it, I know what made you sick this morning."

His words caught her off guard as she stared into his eye and asked, "You do? What made me sick?"

Inuyasha chuckled and he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "you're carrying our pup." Kagome's eyes grew big at the sudden news he had just given her and she fainted in his arms.

Inuyasha saw her face as she paled and fainted. The news of her having his pup was a little too much for her to take. He chuckled as he gazed upon her beauty; he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead as he brought her closer to him. He wanted to stay in the god tree but that meant that they might run into some intruders in the morning when they headed toward the village.

Inuyasha sighed he didn't know what to do. He hated staying in the village but if he didn't go back then they would come looking for him and Kagome. With a heavy heart he stood on the branch as he brought Kagome with him and cradled her against his chest. He could hear his pup's heart beat from within her as he leaped from tree branch to tree branch heading back to the village.

-oOo-

Jinx came out of the forest and headed towards her mate who was sitting by a fire. Tsa-li noticed his mate as she made her way towards him. He greeted her when she got closer but she didn't answer him. She seemed to be in deep thought as she went over to sit on a rock and looked off into the distance.

'Kagome is carrying Inuyasha's pup, I'm so happy for her. But Inuyasha said that I interfered with him telling her the good news now she is out in the forest alone and might be in danger, all because of me.' Jinx started to cry at the thought of her sister being in danger.

Tsa-li came over to his mate and saw that she was crying, he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her while he asked, "What's wrong Jinx? Why are you crying?"

Jinx looked up with sadden eyes and replied, "Kagome is out in the forest alone because I interfered with what was happening between her and Inuyasha."

Tsa-li listened to his mate but she wasn't making any sense. "Jinx what are you talking about?" He said exasperated.

Jinx looked at him with tear filled eyes as she tried to explain. She began to tell Tsa-li everything that happened after Kagome came running out of the teepee. She told him about finding her, almost getting into a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome getting mad and leaving to go deeper into the forest and about Kagome having Inuyasha's pup. But the part that hurt the most was the part of her interfering with what was going on between them. Jinx broke down and cried into her mates shoulder as he held her to comfort her.

Tsa-li knew that they were both over protective of the girl, but they had every right to be. Ever since they had been together someone or something was trying to get the girl. He took a deep breath and said, "Kagome is right, we are a little too protective of her but we have every right to be. Someone is always trying to get to her; they always want to claim her as their own.

I understand why Inuyasha is protective; it's in his nature to be. Inu Youkai are always protective of their mates, more so than wolves. But you my dear have to learn how to let go. I know she is your sister but she is mated now and has a life just like you.

She doesn't interfere when we get into arguments and you should stay out of theirs. They can always work things out the way we do."

Jinx heard his words and knew that he was right she had to learn to butt out of Kagome's life but it was just so difficult to do. They have been together for a long time and it's hard not to be involved in her life.

She knew that she would never abandon her sister but she had to stop being over protective of her. Jinx sighed and said, "You're right, I should learn to butt out and let her handle herself but she has always been so weak in a fight and I'm just scared of loosing her."

Tsa-li nodded his understanding and said, "yes, she might've been weak once, but I have seen the power that she controls and she is powerful. She is not the same person she used to be. She is a warrior and she can stand on her own two feet, you just have to give her a chance." Jinx nodded her head in understanding as she leaned into her mates shoulder for comfort. It was going to be hard but she will learn not to interfere.

-oOo-

Inuyasha came back to the village with Kagome in his arms, as he approached he was greeted by the wolves that were protecting the area. They formed a circle as they protected him while he traveled back to the teepee that he had shared with Kagome the night before.

Tsa-li and Jinx saw Inuyasha approach and they were relieved that he had Kagome with him in his arms. When they approached they stopped a good distance away from him as he turned and answered their unasked question. "She's just sleeping, when I told her the news of her carrying our pup she fainted in my arms, I guess she was just overwhelmed by the news."

Inuyasha looked at Jinx then he lowered his head and said, "Jinx, I'm sorry, I had no right to talk to you the way I did this morning. You have every right to see your sister and I shouldn't interfere with you doing that. You're the only family she has and you mean the world to her. I will try my best not to be overly protective but it isn't in my nature, so you're just going to have be patient until I learn."

Inuyasha words touched Jinx's heart. He was making an effort to change and so must she. She smiled and said, "I understand your concerns and I too will try really hard not to interfere in your lives, but if you ever need me I will always be there, even if its to take care of the pup while you two have some alone time." She smiled wide for him and Inuyasha understood. If anything they had come to an agreement concerning Kagome.

Inuyasha turned and he walked towards the teepee. He entered the teepee and headed for the nest that they had shared last night. He laid her down making sure she was comfortable as he laid down next to her. He was relieved that she was at his side once again.

Kagome slept until the sun was high in the sky when she woke up from her nap she found that her mate was lying next to her with his back towards her. He wasn't holding her like he usually did and she felt cold.

'Doesn't he want to hold me any more? Could I've hurt him that bad that he doesn't want to touch me?' Kagome started to cry at the thought of him not wanting her anymore as she rolled away from him and buried her face into the nest.

Inuyasha was in a light sleep when he smelled salt water, 'Kagome's crying? Why would she be crying?' He rolled over to find that she was far away from him as he moved over to her and rapped his arms around her body and brought her against his chest. He started to purr to calm her as his tail wrapped around her protectively.

Kagome felt as he brought her into his embrace and wrapped his tail around her. She rolled over and put her arms around his chest as she buried her face into his shoulder crying.

Inuyasha's purr calmed her down and as he held her he asked, "Kagome what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She couldn't look at him as she said; "When I woke up you weren't holding me like you usually do and you where turned away from me. I thought that you didn't want to touch me anymore because of what I said."

Inuyasha heard her and said, "Kagome, I will always hold you during the night but we have been having a stream of people coming in here asking about you. Every time I would get comfortable someone else would come in to check on you. I just decided to sit here and watch you sleep. I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up you were crying and had moved away from me."

Kagome was relieved to hear this. He was at least trying to let other people come and see her and not be overly protective. She looked up and smiled at him as she reached up and kissed him putting her arms around his neck to hold him close.

Inuyasha was enjoying the kiss from Kagome when he heard, "Am I interrupting anything?" as the two jumped apart at the sudden intrusion. Now Inuyasha growled at the person who had entered the teepee without permission, at least their other guest had asked to come in before they entered.

Miroku on the other hand just barged in not knowing what he could of walked into.

Inuyasha was flexing his claws at his friend as he continued to growl his anger. Kagome just laughed and he stopped. Her laughter warmed his heart as he turned to her and said, "What's so funny?"

Kagome looked at him while she was still laughing and said, "You were doing so good in not being overly protective until Miroku showed up and now you're back to normal." She started to laugh harder as she saw her mate get mad.

He tried to pounce on her but she was too fast, she zipped out of the teepee with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

Kagome ran into the forest with Inuyasha right behind her as she jumped up into the trees. Inuyasha followed as he caught up to her high up in the branches. He looked at her with loved filled eyes as Kagome said, "Now where were we," she leaned in and kissed her mate. Inuyasha pulled her closer to his body and enjoyed the kiss that was interrupted by the pervert.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and when they pulled apart they were panting. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as he held her in his arms. She looked up and said, "We have to get the barrier up as soon as possible the soldiers are getting closer to the land and soon they will enter it. If they make to the sacred land we won't be able to push them back."

Inuyasha heard her words as he held her tighter against him. He wasn't looking forward to what they had to do but they had a duty to perform and he wanted to get back home for some much needed privacy.

He pulled her away and gave her a quick peek on the lips as he said, "If they're getting closer to our land then lets set up the barrier so we can stop them and then we can go home." He put Kagome on his back as he leaped from the trees to head back towards the village.

Inuyasha arrived at the village with Kagome riding on his back, he was smiling because Kagome was hiding under his hair and she was kissing and licking the back of his neck. She was giggling as she continued her assault and Inuyasha was trying to stop her.

Kagome was really enjoying herself when she went stiff on Inuyasha's back. She started to shake as she put her forehead between his shoulder blades and tried to calm her breathing.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had stopped her giggling and that she was shaking with fear. The fear that radiated off her was enough to strike fear in his own heart. He stopped walking towards the village as he kneeled and Kagome slipped off his back to sit on the ground.

He turned to look at her as he saw her hiding her eyes underneath her hair. He raised his hand to rub her cheek with the pad of his thumb as he moved his fingers under her chin to raise her head. When he gazed upon her face he saw the fear in her eyes. He pulled her into his embrace as he asked, "Kagome, what's wrong? Are the soldiers closer than you thought?"

Kagome shook with fear as she replied; "They're less than a half day's walk from the first barrier, we need to raise the barrier now if we're to save the land." Her words reached his heart, now he knew why she was scared. They just spent, possibly, the last moments of their lives together in that tree a few minutes ago.

He sighed as he picked up the scent that was coming from behind him. He knew who it was as he gently said, "Tsa-li, go tell the governing Chief's that we need to raise the barrier now. Have them meet us in the clearing that we've agreed to meet to set up the barrier. Everyone that is to participate is to be there. We must move now if we want to keep the land safe or we will lose everything." Tsa-li heard everything he said as he turned and rushed to find the governing Chief's.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms as he turned and walked towards the clearing. He sat down with Kagome in his lap as he held her tight. He didn't want to let go of her. He didn't know if they will survive what was to come, and they wanted to comfort each other before they raised the barrier.

Inuyasha saw Jinx came out of the forest with the rest of her pack as they formed a protective circle around the hanyou's; she was getting everyone in position when Inuyasha called for her. Jinx turned her head toward the person that was calling her name, and when she saw that it was Inuyasha who called, she rushed over to his side.

Inuyasha looked into her green eyes and said, "Jinx, when the five tribes get here have them form five points of a star around us. Have each of the five governing chief's stand in front of their tribe. They're to be the gatherers for the strength of their people. They will channel all of their energy and strength through their body and then send it to your pack as they surround us.

When Kagome and I are ready we will start drawing the power from you. We will continue to draw the power until we have enough to put the barrier up and protect our sacred lands." Jinx heard his words and nodded her head in understanding as she went back to her pack to tell them of the plan.

Everyone got ready as the five tribes approached the clearing; Jinx stepped up to the governing Chief's and told them what they needed to do. They all complied as they positioned their people around in a circle to form 5 points of a star.

When they were ready the drums started to beat their song into the sky as they sang as one throughout the land, calling for all the power and strength of those who lived there.

All five chiefs were there, Chief Sesshomaru, Chief Running Bear, Chief Joseph, Chief Kanuga, and Miroku who was standing in for Chief Togo.

Miroku had his spiritual powers that enabled him to channel a great deal of power through his body without getting hurt or weak, so he offered to stand in Chief Togo's place.

The five chief's stood at the points gathering the power of their people. They each glowed a different color to signify the colors of the land reflecting each element. Yellow was Chief Sesshomaru's for the earth, Blue was Chief Running Bear for water, Red was Chief Joseph for fire, green was Chief Kanuga color for life, and purple for Miroku for the heart. All five points of the star started to glow with power as they sung their prayer and started to transfer their power to the wolves that surrounded the hanyou's in the middle.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been sitting on the ground waiting for the tribes to arrive when Inuyasha saw them he slowly stood up bringing Kagome with him. He held her close to him as the tribes got into position.

He heard the sound of the drums as they started there beat and he pulled his love away from him as he said, "Kagome, are you ready?" Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled and said, "yes."

She rose up on her toes so she could kiss him as she started to glow pink. Kagome was drawing on her powers as she kissed the man she loved, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. If she was going to die then this was the way she wanted to do it, savoring in the sweet juices of her mate.

Inuyasha saw as his mate rose on her toes to kiss him. He leaned down and savored his moment with her. He started to gather his strength and power as he started to glow a golden color.

He was feeding his power with the love he felt for his mate and pup. Their powers grew as they embraced the pink mixing with the gold as it built up its energy. When they had gathered all of their powers they started to draw upon the power from the wolves. The glow around the couple continued to grow as they gathered all of the strength of their tribes.

Kagome started to get weak; the power was too much for her hanyou body to handle. Inuyasha held her close as he started to transform into his demon self, in order to protect her. His eyes flashed red, his claws, fangs, and hair grew longer. His tail got shorter as two purple stripes appeared on each side of his face. His ears moved from the top of his head to the side where human ears would be, but kept their white fluffy fur. He opened his eyes and looked at his mate as he lowered his head to her mating mark. He inhaled the scent of her and then called forth the demon Kagome.

Kagome started to feel her demon blood take over as she opened her eyes and saw that her mate had transformed into his demon form. She gave into her demon blood as he was calling for her to help protect her and their pup.

Kagome started to transform as Inuyasha held her in his arms, her hair turned silver with blue and gold streaks, her fangs and claws grew longer, her eyes turned red and two purple stripes appeared on each side of her cheeks. Her ears moved from the top of her head to the side where her human ears used to be. When she opened her eyes she greeted her mate as they both embraced gathering up the remaining power they needed.

The tribes looked on as they saw the hanyou's transform into their demon form to continue to gather the power they needed to protect the land. There was a golden ball that had surrounded the two hanyou's as their powers grew. Everyone watched in awe as their power grew to engulf them and the wolves that were surrounding them.

Inuyasha pulled away from his mate but still held her in his arms as he pulled his father's knife from its sheath. The knife grew into his father's fang as he brought it in front of him and held it there. He moved Kagome so that her back was against his chest as he brought his arms around her to hold the fang in front of them. He started to channel all of the power and energy he had gathered into the fang as Kagome reached in front of her and placed her hands on top of his and did the same.

The fang started to glow as it received the power from the hanyou's. It started to grow in length as its power increased. It grew to twice the length it had when they used it to kill the cat demon as Kagome started the incantation to place the barrier.

When she was done a burst of energy engulfed the area as Kagome and Inuyasha were bathed in the golden light that surrounded them. What came out of the knife was a Dog bigger than the eagle that had defeated the cat demon. It was white; its tail was a mixture of colors of the five tribes, it had blue, green, yellow, purple, and reds.

It had all of the power of the five tribes as it picked up his head and howled into the sky. It seemed to be calling the heavens as it gathered its strength and took off towards the north. As the dog was running towards the north it was leaving behind a golden trail as he moved his tail from side to side painting the sky.

Inuyasha and Kagome were standing still, like they were in a trance, surrounded by the golden light that they had used to summon the beast.

As the giant dog raced through the sky it continued to paint it with the golden mist laying the foundation for the barrier. The giant dog made it to the north in three leaps as it surveyed the land below. It saw the soldiers approaching their sacred land as it let out a howl and charged. It pushed the soldiers away from his land as it left its golden trail marking its boundaries.

It continued to run around the land getting rid of the soldiers that threaten to take it. When he had made his full circle around the land he leaped back to where he had begun.

He reached the hanyou's as he hovered above them bringing together the golden trail he had laid over the land effectively closing it. The giant dog looked below and saw his people gathered together still chanting their song. It howled into the sky as he closed and sealed his barrier protecting the land forever from intruders.

It looked down again and said, "You have done well my children, your land will be protected forever as long as you take care of it. Remember the lesson you have learned and the land will be safe for all eternity." The dog took a flying leap into the air and disappeared into the sky, never to be seen again.

The tribe stared in awe as the giant dog leaped into the sky and disappeared. They all looked to were the hanyou's were standing and saw as the light that was surrounding them disappear as they both collapsed to the ground.

They all rushed forward to see if they were all right and when they reached them they stopped a few feet away. They were waiting for Inuyasha to start growling like he usually did when he was protecting Kagome but there was no growl.

The chief's looked at each other as they approached the hanyou's, slowly and with caution. They saw all of the wolves lying on the ground. They checked to see if they were all right and noticed that they were just passed out from the effort of channeling the all of the power through them to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Their warriors moved forward and took all of the wolves back to the village while the chief's moved forward to check on the other two that were left.

They approached Inuyasha with caution; they knew that he could attack in a moments notice if he even felt threatened. When they got there neither hanyou moved as Chief Togo and Chief Sesshomaru moved forward to investigate.

They had reached Inuyasha and kneeled next to him. He hadn't moved or growled at them and this got them scared. Chief Togo leaned down to check on him and found that he too was just knocked out from the effort of putting up the barrier. He checked Kagome and found that she was unharmed.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, as they now knew they were all right and just needed to rest.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up his brother as he cradled him in his arms, as Inuyasha freely let go of his mate. Chief Togo leaned down and picked Kagome up with care and held her against his chest as they turned and started to walk back to the village.

They brought Kagome and Inuyasha back to the village and took them to the teepee they had set up for them. They placed them in the nest, as they made sure they were lying right next to each other. They started a fire and brought in some food as they left the two supreme rulers to rest in peace.

Some time later Inuyasha started to stir as he slowly opened his eyes to see where he was. He looked around and found that he was in the teepee that the village had provided for him and Kagome. He looked to his side and found Kagome asleep next to him. He reached over with his hurting arms as he brought Kagome closer to him and pulled her against his chest.

He cuddled next to her as he wrapped his body around her. He saw her chest rise and fall with each breath she took and smiled. He was happy that he was able to protect her and that they somehow survived raising the barrier to protect the land. He closed his eyes as he lowered his head into her hair and breathed in her wonderful scent. He fell into a restful sleep holding his angel.

-oOo-

That is the end of this chapter. The barrier is finally raised and the tribes can now live in peace. But wait the story is not over yet. There is more to come as they continue their adventure to live in peace.

Remember to review and tell me what you think of my story. O.K. I want 8 reviews for the next chapter. So it's up to you guys.

Until the next Chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tsa-li was the first to awaken after they had put up the barrier. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked at his surroundings. When his eyes started to focus he noticed that he was back in Chief Togo's village. He turned his head and found that Jinx was lying right next to him. Some how the villagers had known that she was his mate and put her next to him. He saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest and knew that she was all right.

Tsa-li slowly got up as he looked around. All the members of his pack were lying there in the village in front of the teepee that the villagers had provided for Inuyasha and Kagome. His heart skipped a beat as his thoughts were on the hanyou's. He didn't know what had happened to them once the golden ball had released him.

Tsa-li made his way over to the teepee and went inside. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome lying in the nest together. He slowly walked towards them fully expecting to hear a growl come from the male hanyou.

As he was getting closer his ears started to twitch from side to side hoping to pick up any sound coming from Inuyasha. But there was none.

His heart started to race as he thought, 'He's not growling, they can't be?' he stopped as he was shaking in fear. His first thoughts were that they didn't make it, and then he started to move forward again.

He had to check; he had to make sure that what he was thinking was wrong. When he reached them he saw the gentle rise and fall of their chest and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was berating himself for even thinking that they had died in the attempt to raise the barrier.

Inuyasha was lying there holding onto Kagome but he was still not growling and this bothered him. They looked like they were sleeping so he turned around and went back outside to ponder this situation.

Tsa-li was very worried, ever since he had known Inuyasha he has always growled at anyone who approached Kagome when she was hurt or couldn't defend herself. He had gone right up to her and he had almost placed his nose on her cheek to check her, but the male hanyou didn't stir.

From what chief Togo has told him he didn't even growl or tried to defend Kagome when he was picked up by Sesshomaru and separated from his mate. Something happened during the time the giant dog went running over the land, putting up its barrier, and the time it came back and released them. He didn't remember much about what happened but he was concerned.

Tsa-li turned as he saw someone move near him. When he looked his mate was starting to wake up. He walked over to her as he nuzzled and licked her chin. Jinx slowly opened her eyes and greeted her mate in return; she slowly started to sit up with her head hanging down until the world righted itself.

Tsa-li waited patiently until she slowly looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes, "What's wrong? Did anything happen to Kagome?"

Tsa-li sighed and said, "No, nothing has happened to Kagome. She is resting inside the teepee. The problem is with Inuyasha he's not growling like he usually does when Kagome is defenseless."

Jinx smiled and said, "Oh that's alright he said he was going to stop doing that."

Tsa-li looked frustrated and said, "No, it's not normal, not when Sesshomaru can walk up to him and pick him up as he willingly lets go of Kagome. Not when I can walk into the teepee and I can get so close to Kagome that I could almost rip her neck off if I wanted to. It's just not like him, he has always defended her, now he's not."

Jinx was stunned; she didn't know what to think. Inuyasha has never acted like that before. He has always been over protective of her sister and even more now that she was carrying his pup.

Both wolves sat there in silence as they were thinking about the situation. Jinx caught a movement off to her right as her eyes turned to look at the intruder. She saw Miroku slowly making his way into the teepee.

Jinx growled, then she said to her mate, "Don't turn around but Miroku is making his way into the teepee. Miroku is about the only person that Inuyasha doesn't trust even though he's his friend.

Inuyasha knows that Miroku can't keep his hands off Kagome. He has seen the lust in his friend's eyes for his mate. When Miroku goes to touch Kagome, if Inuyasha doesn't try to stop him, then I will say that something is wrong. But if he defends her then we will know that he knows the difference between his friends and his enemies."

Tsa-li had to laugh at Jinx's logic she did have a point. Inuyasha has never trusted Miroku around his mate and has always viciously protected her when he had been around. Jinx nodded to her mate indicating that Miroku was in the teepee and that they should make their move.

The wolves approached the teepee they stopped by the door before they entered to see what was going to happen. Tsa-li said, "Jinx, I want you not to say a word or should I say growl or Miroku will hear you. We want to see what will happen when he gets close to Kagome. If it looks like Inuyasha won't defend her then we can move to attack." Jinx nodded her head in agreement and they both entered the teepee.

They saw Miroku standing at the foot of the nest as he gazed upon the sleeping Kagome. She was lying there next to Inuyasha as her chest slowly rose and fell as she breathed. Her shirt was opened at the bottom where Inuyasha hand was lying against her stomach exposing her milky white skin.

Miroku eyes grew wide, as his lust for the girl started to grow. To have her while her mate slept next to her was his fantasy, one that he wanted to make come true. He seemed to go into a trance as a different part of him took over. He seemed to forget about his mate as he slowly approached the sleeping girl.

Kagome moved and seemed to groan as he made his way to the nest. He was kneeling next to her as his hand reached out, slowly making its way to her heaving chest.

Miroku had almost made it when he heard a growl and a tail came whipping out as it caught him against his chest. It sent him flying outside the teepee where he landed about 10 feet from the door. He laid on the ground panting as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Jinx and Tsa-li were about to attack when they heard the growl and then had to duck as Miroku came sailing over them to land outside. They both looked at each other and smiled as they saw Inuyasha move Kagome closer to him. He wrapped his tail around her to protect her as he settled back down.

Both wolves turned and went outside as they came upon Miroku's form lying on the ground, panting. They sat down and looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Miroku didn't know what happened, one minute he was in the teepee looking at Kagome sleeping form and the next minute he was lying on the ground, outside on his back. His chest hurt like something had hit him full force. He opened his eye only to see two wolves sitting there in front of him.

He tried to sit up but couldn't, he still felt the extreme pain in his chest. He waited a few minutes and then sat up slowly as he closed his eyes in order to steady the world. When he opened them he saw Jinx and Tsa-li in their human form sitting in front of him with a smirk on their faces.

Jinx looked at Miroku as she shook her head and said, "When will you ever learn, Miroku, that you can't go anywhere near Kagome when Inuyasha is around because he could kill you for even thinking about touching her.

She belongs to Inuyasha and the sooner you learn that lesson the better off you will be. Your lecherous side will get you killed one day, if not by Inuyasha, then it will be by your own mate, if she ever finds out what you did here today." Jinx saw Miroku pale as her words were slowly processed in his dazed mind on what he had done.

He slowly got back up on his feet as he made his way back home to his mate.

It took two more days before Inuyasha showed any sign of waking up. When he did wake up he was still tired but he knew he had to move and get something to eat to allow his body to completely heal. He slowly rose to his feet. He felt his legs give out and fell back down panting. He tried again as his legs started to support his weight and slowly made his way outside to the bright sunshine.

Tsa-li saw Inuyasha emerge from the teepee and quickly moved to help him as they made their way over to the fire that was burning in front of the teepee. When Inuyasha had regained some of his strength he asked in a horse voice, "How long have we been asleep?"

Tsa-li looked at him with concern and said, "You have been asleep for four days. We were starting to get worried because we know you need to eat to regain your strength. Kagome hasn't moved at all since they brought you both here four days ago." Inuyasha heard his words as Jinx came over to him with some food in her hands for him to eat.

He thanked her as he slowly began eating his food. When he was finished he felt a lot better as his strength was coming back. He asked Jinx for some more food so he could take it to Kagome and try to make her eat.

Jinx did as he asked and brought him the food as he got up and went back into the teepee.

Inuyasha approached the nest, as Kagome was still asleep. He sat next to her as he moved her hair away from her face and for the first time noticed that she had golden streaks in her hair. The color was the same as his own locks; he took his hand and held her hair between his fingers. He gazed at the ebony, blue, and the golden color now mixed together that was her new form.

When he had mated with her the last time he transferred some of his demon energy into her and when he had to call the demon Kagome to come out and protect her the transfer of his demon energy was complete.

She looked so peaceful just lying there that he hated to wake her up. He knew that she needed to eat in order to nourish herself and the pup that was now feeding off her reserves. He leaned down and kissed her as his lips caressed hers. He licked her lower lip asking for silent entry.

Kagome felt warm lips against hers for the first time in a long while. He was asking to be let in as she opened her mouth to her mate. They kissed long and hard as they savored each other's juices. Kagome opened her eyes to look at her mate as she smiled at him.

Inuyasha hand moved to the top of her head as he brushed her hair back away from her eyes. He wanted to see all of her and gazed upon her beauty. He had not seen her in four days and he missed seeing her smiles. He helped her sit up as she leaned into his embrace for support.

He held her in his arms as he said, "Kagome, you have to eat, when you do your body will regain the strength it lost when we set up the barrier." She slowly nodded her head in agreement as he put her food in front of her and she started to eat. She would take a couple of bites of her food and then offer some to him. He knew she hated to eat alone so he took what ever she offered as long as she ate.

Kagome finished her food as she rested upon Inuyasha chest. She looked up into his eyes and said, "When are we going home?" She could see the hurt in his eyes as she asked her question what she didn't expect was the answer he gave.

"Kagome, I don't know if we can go back. You're with our pup and I need to find a safer place for you so we can live in peace. We will need one for the winter that is approaching because there would be no leaves left on the tree to protect us. We can't build a fire because we could burn the tree down." His words hit home as she realized what he was saying.

She wanted to go to the nest where they had been happy, but Inuyasha was right. The leaves will start to fall soon and there would be no soft bed for them to lay in. They wouldn't have any cover from the elements as winter approached. It hurt her deeply not being able to go home.

She looked up with sadness in her eyes, as she said, "Isn't there a way that we could build something in the tree to protect us in the cold."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I could build something that would protect us from the elements but what would we use to keep warm? We need to cook our food and without a fire we couldn't do that. I don't want to kill the god tree because we let the fire get out of hand."

Kagome thought for a while and then said, "Too bad we can't get some hides and make a teepee in the sky. We could put a big rock on the branches to use as a fire pit that would keep the nest warm and keep its branches from burning. I don't want to leave the place were we first mated. I want to stay in the god tree."

She buried her head in his shoulder as she breathed in his scent in order to calm her hurting soul. She didn't want to leave the god tree alone. He has waited over a thousand years for them to come and she knew he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome had said then he came to a decision. He pulled Kagome away from his chest as he said, "Kagome, I want you to stay here for a couple of days. I need to go and find us a safe place to live. Once I have find a place, I will come back and get you so we can leave here together."

Kagome eyes grew big as she heard his words, tears started to form in her eyes as she said, "I want to come with you!"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at her and said, "I want you to stay here. If you travel with me we might get attacked and I don't want you getting hurt."

Kagome started to cry as her tears went down her cheek, "But why do you want to leave me? Since the day you saved my life we have always been together you have never left my side and I have never left yours.

I understand your concerns but I know I would be safer with you. I want to go with you. Please, Inuyasha!" The tears were steadily coming down her cheeks as she finished speaking, looking into the eyes of her mate.

Inuyasha's heart was torn he wanted to be with her but his sense of duty to provide her with a safe place to live and be able to protect her was winning, he braced himself for what was to come. "No Kagome, you're going to stay here with your sister and be protected by the wolf pack. I will be back in a few days, after I have found a suitable place for all of us to live. Then we will leave here and live together in peace but you must give me a chance first."

Inuyasha saw when Kagome lowered her head in defeat. She knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. She turned away from him and crawled into the nest and laid down with her back to him as she said, "Alright Inuyasha. I'll stay here."

Her voice was low and you could hear the pain that was there. She didn't want to turn towards him or see him as her tears went down her cheeks.

Inuyasha knew he had hurt his mate deeply when she turned her back to him. He smelled her tears as he hung his head. But he had to do it; he had to keep her safe. If she traveled with him they might get attacked and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He stood as he took one final look at his mates curled up form on the nest and left the teepee.

When Inuyasha walked outside Jinx, Tsa-li, Sango, and Miroku greeted him nervously.

Inuyasha looked at his friend with a death glare as Miroku face paled. He turned his attention to Sango and Jinx, "Jinx, Sango I want you two to keep an eye on Kagome for me. I'm leaving for a few days and Kagome is staying her."

Jinx and Sango looked at each other in pure shock. Jinx turned and said, "Inuyasha, why are you leaving? Did we do something wrong? And why aren't you taking Kagome?" Jinx knew her sister was crying she could hear her sobs all the way out here.

Inuyasha looked at Jinx as he said, "I'm not abandoning Kagome so you can get that out of your mind. I'm going to go find a safe place for us to live and I'm leaving Kagome here to be protected. I don't want her traveling with me when there might be danger somewhere in the forest.

I want Tsa-li to come with me so we can pick a location that will be suitable for both our needs.

Jinx, I want you to watch her and make sure she doesn't leave the village. She thinks I'm not coming back and that I'm abandoning her, but all I want to do is find a place to live in peace."

Jinx looked at the distraught hanyou and placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll protect her and make sure she doesn't leave."

Jinx walked past Inuyasha to go into the teepee to be with Kagome with Sango right behind her.

Inuyasha turned to Tsa-li and said, "Are you ready to go?" Tsa-li nodded his head indicating that he was ready as they turned to leave.

But before Inuyasha took five steps he stopped and turned towards Miroku, "Miroku you are to keep away from my mate. If I find out that you touched her in any way I will kill you."

As Inuyasha finished his threat his eyes flashed red. Miroku saw this as he quickly indicated that he understood the threat. Inuyasha then turned toward Chief Togo teepee to tell him to protect his angel while he was gone.

-oOo-

Jinx and Sango entered the teepee to find Kagome crying in the nest that she shared with Inuyasha. She went over to her sister to see if she could comfort her but Kagome just turned away from her.

Jinx sighed she had seen her sister like this before and it usually took several days for her to come out of it. It was usually her mother that would get her out of these moods with much patience.

Kagome continued to cry not letting anyone get near her, every time Jinx would get close to her she would push her away, Jinx was losing her patience at the way Kagome was acting. She wasn't acting like a mate but more like a spoiled child.

Jinx was getting irritated, she knew Kagome was upset but she had to learn how to be a good mate.

Jinx walked over to her and placed her hands on her hips as she proceeded to scold her, like her mother would've done, for doing something wrong. "Kagome, you need to stop acting like a puppy and start learning how to be a good mate.

Ever since Inuyasha saved your life he had done nothing but take care of you. He hunts, he brings you cooked food, and he never leaves your side. This isn't how it's done. He is the alpha male and he decides what must be done, not you with all your crying.

He deserves to have a good mate that will take care of him and not someone who is weak. You can't do anything for herself and you can't do the simple things a woman should know how to do for her mate."

Jinx let Kagome have it; she had to teach her how to be a good mate to Inuyasha. She needs to take care of him the way he takes care of her and not be selfish in her wants.

Kagome was listening to Jinx screaming at her like her mother used to do when she did something wrong. She stared wide eye at her friend as she continued to yell. Everything she was saying was true.

She felt so guilty for treating Inuyasha like that. She didn't know how to be a good mate. She was a good fighter, a good medicine woman, but a good mate? From what Jinx was saying she had failed that part miserably.

She lowered her head and covered her ears with her arms as she trembled in fear, as Jinx continued to scream at her. When Jinx had run out of steam she stopped and stared at Kagome.

Kagome didn't want to move. Jinx was so mad at her that she was about to burst. Jinx stood there and looked as her for a long while, then she threw her hands up in the air and left the teepee in a huff not knowing what she was going to do with her sister.

Kagome just laid there for a while wondering what she was going to do. She got up and started to walk out of the teepee, wanting some fresh air and to be alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to be around anyone for the moment.

She was walking towards the forest when she heard running feet coming towards her, she sighed and then turned to see who was chasing her. She just got yelled at for not being a good mate and acting like a puppy but here they were running towards her to protect her.

Kagome was starting to get mad, she just wanted to be alone in the forest where she felt at peace and she didn't want anyone around.

Jinx, Sango and Miroku came running up to her as they saw her stop and turn towards them. They all stopped in front of her when Jinx stepped forward and asked, "Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome looked at her sister not knowing if she should answer her question. She sighed and said, "I'm just going for a walk I'll be back later. I just need to be alone for a while." Kagome turned on her heels and started to leave as the group walked behind her.

Kagome started to growl as she quickly turned around and said, "You just yelled at me for being a puppy, that I wasn't a good mate, and that I was selfish. Now you guys are being over protective and want to go everywhere I go."

Jinx wanted to speak but Kagome cut her off. "I want to be alone and I don't need you guys around. Now leave me alone!"

Kagome turned and headed into the forest as her friends watched her retreating form. They started to move again but this time they were stopped by Kagome's barrier. She didn't want to be followed and her barriers were one of the strongest, they couldn't break it no matter how much they tried.

Jinx was in shock she didn't know that she had hurt her sister so deeply with her yelling. Now Kagome was preventing them from following her into the forest. If something were to happen to her Jinx would never forgive herself. She lowered her head in defeat as they all went back to the fire to await Kagome's return.

Kagome walked deeper into the forest, she was heading towards the river. When she arrived she placed a barrier around the area to prevent anyone from coming near her. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She striped her clothes off and went into the cold water as she cleaned her skin to get rid of the pain she was feeling. 'Jinx had been right on the things she said I have to take my duty more seriously, I'm Inuyasha's mate and I need to act like one.' Thought Kagome as she pondered the situation at hand.

'Inuyasha needs someone strong to be by his side. Not some crying little girl that he would have to protect all the time. It's time for the old Kagome to go away and a new one to take her place. I'm carrying our pup and I need to start acting like a mother.' She continued this train of thought as she continued to bathe.

When she was done she got out of the water and got dressed. She found a tree that she could sit up high and look over the land. She leaped into the tree as far as she could go and sat upon its branches. She looked at the beauty of the land, glad that it was safe once again.

Her thoughts were on the god tree, she wanted to go back home and live there in peace. She loved the nest because she felt safe there. She never wanted to leave the tree alone, he had waited for over one thousand years for them to arrive and he had been so happy that they were with him.

It pained her to know that Inuyasha was looking for another location in which to call home, for her home was the god tree and that's were she wanted to be.

Jinx was right on one point, Inuyasha was the alpha male and as such she had to live with his decisions.

Kagome continued to look out over the horizon as she pondered what to do. She made up her mind, she needed to become the mate that Inuyasha deserved and she would show all of them, that they were wrong about her.

She could protect herself and her pup and it was about time she started doing this. She jumped from the tree and landed with a thud on the ground. She was getting hungry and she started to look for some game to kill.

She would no longer take the food from the villagers she could do her own hunting. She found some rabbits in a clearing as her instincts took over and she killed two of them. She grabbed them by the hind legs and went to the river. She was careful of the pelts as she skinned both the rabbits with her claws and cleaned them.

When she was done she went into the forest looking for some herbs. When she found what she was looking for she headed towards the village.

-oOo-

Jinx, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in front of the fire getting worried. It was getting dark and Kagome had yet to return. They were about to go looking for her when they saw her coming out of the forest with two rabbits in her hand.

They stared at her for a few minutes, wondering why she had gone hunting when she had food here that the villagers provided for her. When they tried to get closer to her Kagome barrier stopped them. Kagome was still mad and didn't want to talk to any of them as she went into the teepee and set up her barrier so that no one could come in.

Kagome was remembering everything her mother had told her about cooking and proceeded to cook the rabbits. About an hour later the rabbits were cooked and they smelled wonderful.

Kagome took a bite of the meat and found that she was not a bad cook after all. She took some meat for herself and then took the rest outside to her friends.

Jinx saw Kagome walking out of the teepee with some food in her hands as she came towards them. She handed the food to Jinx and without saying a word she turned and went back to the teepee.

Jinx saw the food that Kagome had cooked, it smelled just like the food her mother used to make. She looked at her sister and yelled, "Kagome! I'm sorry!"

Kagome stopped, she turned around to look at her sister and said, "I am a good mate, if all of you would allow me to be a good mate." She turned and headed back into the teepee.

They saw the barrier go back up to prevent any intruders from entering while Inuyasha was away.

Jinx and the others took the food Kagome had made and started to eat it. Jinx was amazed that she could cook exactly like her mother. She remembered all the times her mother had tried to show her how to cook and Kagome would fail miserably but she guessed that she was wrong from the taste of the food she had prepared.

Kagome slowly ate her food as she was thinking. Her mother had shown her many things that she had taken for granted. She now needed those skills that her mother had shown her so she could be the best mate she could be to her Inuyasha. He deserved the best and he was going to get it.

She finished her food and cleaned everything up. Then she went to lye in the nest. It felt so big without Inuyasha to share it with her. It was cold but she had to be strong for him as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

-oOo-

Inuyasha and Tsa-li walked through the forest after they had left Chief Togo's teepee, telling him to take care of Kagome while he was gone. They walked in silence when they got to the place where they would usually part from one another and Tsa-li stopped.

Inuyasha continued to walk and then he noticed that Tsa-li was no longer with him. He stopped and looked behind him to see him standing at the place where they would normally say goodbye to one another as he motioned for Tsa-li to join him.

Tsa-li face lit up with joy as he hurried to catch up with the hanyou. They continued to walk until Inuyasha reached the god tree.

Tsa-li looked on in awe, never before had he seen such a magnificent tree. Inuyasha stepped up to the tree and placed his hand on it as he greeted the tree after being gone for a few days.

The tree rustled it branches in the air in greetings as Inuyasha looked up into its deep branches. Tsa-li followed his gaze but he couldn't see what the hanyou was looking at.

Inuyasha turned to Tsa-li as he sat upon one of the exposed roots of the tree and said, "Tsa-li, I said that one day you would earn the right to know the place I call home, well this is were our home is.

This tree is very special to me. He has kept me safe when my parents died when I was a pup. He has protected me throughout my life and comforted me when I was lonely." Inuyasha paused as he looked at the tree lovingly.

"I came here when Kagome was hurt and he helped me save her life and for that I am grateful. Now that Kagome is carrying our pup I have to think about where we are to live.

I must find a safe place for her and the pup that I can protect. We both don't want to leave the tree but I don't see how we could stay here during the winter month's when the leaves are all gone.

Kagome gave me an idea that maybe, if the tree is willing to agree, will make everyone happy. We could make a teepee in the sky and live here for the rest of our lives in peace. This forest is full of life and can provide both of us with the food we need to feed the pack.

The cave you are currently in is big and can be easily be kept warm by a couple of well placed fires." Inuyasha finished speaking as he stared at his friend watching the expression on his face.

Tsa-li listened to what Inuyasha was saying and he was honored that he trusted him with his secret. He looked up into the trees branches and wondered what he had planned.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued. "Kagome said that if we make a teepee in the branches of the tree that it would protect us from the cold winds of the winter. We will need to put in a floor to make the bottom. I can find a flat rock that we can use for a fire pit.

We can use it to make a fire and keep warm plus Kagome could use it to cook our meals. In this way we will protect the tree from getting burned and we have the place we both want to live in.

I have hides that we could use to make the outside of the teepee. I have been keeping them for the day I would find mate and make a home. I also have some furs that I could use to line the nest with. It would keep us warm when the leaves are gone and winter sets in.

I have enough furs for you to put in your den. I think in this way we will please both our mates. I know that Kagome doesn't want to be separated from Jinx and I'm sure that Jinx feels the same way."

Inuyasha looked at Tsa-li to see what he thought of the idea. The wolf had a big smile on his face as he said, "I think it's a wonderful idea. I like the idea of staying together and I know that would make Jinx happy.

When we build this teepee in the sky I think Kagome will be equally as happy." Inuyasha thought about Kagome and his heart ached, he remembered leaving her crying as he left her behind to make her a home.

He then came out of his thoughts as he turned to the god tree and said, "Have you heard everything that I have said?"

They waited for a few minutes then the tree spoke, "Yes, I have heard your plan and I think that I can help you. If you go up to were the nest is located you will see what I'm talking about."

Inuyasha looked at Tsa-li with curiosity in his eyes as they leaped up the branches to where the nest was located. When they both got up to the branch Inuyasha was amazed.

In the time that he was explaining the plan to Tsa-li the tree had taken apart the nest and in its place stood a teepee made of leaves. They both walked inside and were amazed at what they saw, it was big for a teepee.

Against the trees trunk he spotted a nest, like the one he and Kagome shared when they stayed in the tree, it had nice soft leafs to keep them warm and safe. Next to it there was a smaller nest for the pup.

The floors were made of thick tree branches put together evenly and flat throughout the teepee for ease of movement. Off to one side he saw a hole in the floor where he could put the rock for the fire pit and there was a hole in the teepee right above it to allow the smoke to leave.

Tsa-li stared in awe that a tree could do all this while they were talking.

Inuyasha turned to the tree and said, "Thank you, this will make Kagome very happy and we can raise our young here."

Inuyasha started to tell Tsa-li how they would line the inside of the tree teepee with the hides he had to protect them from the winter. They had to find a rock that would fit in hole that the tree provided for the fire pit.

Both men got busy in getting all the supplies they would need to make Inuyasha and Kagome's new home. They carefully placed all of the hides on the inside of the teepee and tied them all together, making sure they overlapped so that it didn't leak or be ripped apart in case the winds blew hard.

The foliage on the outside of the tree teepee would keep it concealed from the ground.

They found the perfect rock to place over the hole in the teepee and then got some smaller ones and made a ring in the middle to keep the fire contained while it burned.

They put some furs off to the side that they would need for the winter months and then took the rest over to the wolf's den and placed them where the pack slept. Tsa-li made a nice soft bed for him and Jinx to share in the back of the cave. It was private and they could have their fun when the weather got cold.

It had taken three days for them to get everything ready. Finally Inuyasha was happy with the way his new home looked. He hoped that Kagome would be happy with what they had done.

When they had finished with everything they wanted to do they started to head back to the village. He couldn't wait to see her. He missed her terribly and he hoped that she wasn't still mad at him for leaving her behind.

-oOo-

Kagome had been alone for three days now she was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha would ever come back to her, or if she had driven him off never to return. Her barriers kept everyone out of the teepee she was in. She had not spoken to anyone in those three days and continued to go into the forest everyday to sit in the tree and wait for her beloved to return.

In the evening she would return with what ever she had hunted for herself and went into the teepee to make her meal. She was getting pretty good and she hoped that Inuyasha would approve of the food that she had made.

Her heart grew heavy as the third day ended, she crawled into the nest and laid down waiting for the day that Inuyasha would return. Like always she left food for him by the fire to keep warm, just in case he returned hungry. She started to cry at the thought of him not returning as she curled up in the nest and fell asleep.

-oOo-

Inuyasha and Tsa-li returned to the village that night. They approached the village and were greeted by the wolves that were on guard, they were told everything was all right and that Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha and Tsa-li continued to walk until they got to the teepee that was set up for him and saw Jinx, Sango and Miroku sitting outside by the fire. As they got closer Jinx saw her mate and jumped into his arms in greeting.

Inuyasha looked around but he didn't see Kagome and asked, "Where's Kagome? I thought she would be out here with you enjoying your company."

Jinx lowered her head as she explained what had happened the day they left. Inuyasha became angry with Jinx when she told him that she had called Kagome a worthless mate.

Jinx was moving her feet from side to side in a nervous manner as she waited for Inuyasha to blow up. But it never happened.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Jinx had said those things to her own sister. "Where's Kagome?" he asked wanting an answer.

Jinx looked up from the ground and said, "She's in the teepee. She would go out into the forest and put a barrier up preventing us from following her. She would come back in the evening and bring with her whatever she hunted for her dinner and go into the teepee. She has a barrier up preventing anyone from entering the teepee and she hasn't spoken to us in three days."

Inuyasha growled as he turned to go toward the teepee. He saw the barrier and when he approached it allowed him in. He walked into the teepee and saw his angel curled into a ball sleeping in the nest.

His nose turned to something that smelled good and was being kept warm on the fire. He walked over to it and saw the food that had been carefully placed to make sure it wouldn't burn for him to eat.

He sat down and started to eat the food that she had made for him and he was surprised on how good it tasted. His angel was a good cook and he knew that he would have plenty of good food in the future.

When Inuyasha finished the food his angel had left for him he made his way over to the nest. He gazed upon his sleeping angel she looked beautiful just sleeping there. She was perfect in his eyes and he wouldn't want another in his life.

He gently crawled in next to her as he took his arm and wrapped it around her thin waist. He knew that in time her waist would not be so thin as her breeding belly would get big to accommodate the pup. He curled up next to her pulling her body into his as he put his nose in her hair and smelled the scent that had been missing for the last three days.

Kagome started to stir as she felt someone pulling her closer to their body. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw a silver tail that was wrapped around her to keep her warm.

She smiled and whispered "Inuyasha." He started to purr as he held her close and she completely relaxed into his embrace.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw his angel relax as her breathing became even and slowed as she fell back asleep. He held her close to him as he too started to fall asleep with the woman he loved in his arms, thinking that tomorrow they would start their new life together.

-oOo-

Chickenmastah, I read your review and I have this to say. Even though you think that Kagome should be scared because they attacked their village they didn't kill her mother. I said that in my story several times. They attack, they burn, but they never kill. I chose this time period because I like the Native American culture. I never gave you a time period in which they lived in. It's called a fiction because it's not real. If I wanted to be politically correct for the time period then I would've written a non-fiction story. They live in my dream world in a date and time of my choosing.

Some of the places are real because I have been there and I've seen its beauty but the majority of the story it all made up in my head. So in response to your question yes I have read Indian-capture narratives but since this is my fic I make it the way I want and in my world. So the next time you go putting down someone because they didn't make it as real as possible remember it's called fiction for a reason.

To the rest of the readers of this story I'm sorry. But the above reader had to be address. She caught me on a bad day and I had to fire back. Now I feel better.

Well that is the end to another chapter. Inuyasha and Kagome will start a new life together but with every new life there are some bumps along the way. They will have to work through their problems in order to live in peace.

Remember to leave a review. All right I want 10 reviews for the next chapter. Lets see how you all can handle that. It's all up to you.

Until the next time!


	28. Chapter 28

The following chapter contains a lemon if you are not 18 or older you need to leave. You have been warned of the adult content of this chapter. If you are sure that you want to read it then on with the story.

Chapter 28

Inuyasha had awakened the next day to find that his angel was no longer lying next to him in the nest. He sat up quickly and looked around the teepee for her but she wasn't there.

He wondered how in the world she had gotten out of his embrace when in the past she had not been able to do that. He was about to get up and go see if he could find her when she came in through the door with some fish that she had caught for breakfast.

She smiled at him but her smile was a sad one. The look in her eyes told of her pain as she turned and headed toward the cooking fire to cook the fish.

Inuyasha looked at her with concern. The sparkle that used to be in her eyes was gone, she wasn't speaking and this worried him more. He wanted his old mate back, he wanted her the way she used to be, because that's the person he fell in love with.

He knew that Jinx had screamed at her for not being a good mate and she had been wrong. Kagome was a wonderful mate and he never wanted her to change, he loved her the way she was and he wanted her back.

He got up from the nest and walked over to her. He reached down and grabbed her from behind and pulled her into his chest as he felt her relax into his embrace.

She looked up as she saw concern in his eyes and said, "What's wrong Inuyasha? Have I done something to make you mad?"

Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought that he might be displeased with her.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw her eyes getting shinny from the tears forming. He turned her around and kissed her with all the love he had. She melted into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. She enjoyed the feeling of having him in her arms again as she continued to kiss the man she loved.

Inuyasha pulled away from their kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "Jinx, told me what she said to you. You're not a worthless mate. You're everything I always wanted in a mate and I want her back.

This isn't like you, the sparkle is gone from your eyes and you don't speak anymore. I want my Kagome, my angel, back."

As he finished he purred and Kagome just melted into his embrace. He loved her the way she was. He didn't think of her as being selfish or worthless and this meant everything to her.

She wrapped her arms around his strong chest as she brought him closer. He could hear the purr coming from her chest as they both held each other. When they pulled away and he looked at her this time, he saw that the sparkle was back in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her again, happy that he had his angel back.

Kagome was enjoying the embrace that she was sharing with Inuyasha, she felt warm and loved as she pulled him closer to her.

Then her nose started to pick something up. It smelled like something was burning, and then she realized what it was. She quickly pulled away from Inuyasha and looked on in horror as the fish she was cooking were burnt beyond recognition. She rushed forward to see if they could be salvaged. But when she looked at them, they were too far-gone to eat.

She heard Inuyasha chuckle behind her and her temper started to flare. She had taken the time to go hunting, catch the fish, clean them, and it was all ruined now.

She turned around to face her mate as her anger was getting the best of her.

Inuyasha saw when his mate turned around to look at him. What he saw made his skin crawl. Inuyasha had fear in his eyes as he saw his mate's expression. She was angry with him because he had distracted her when she was cooking and now their meal was ruined.

Inuyasha started to slowly back away as he got some distance from her rage. He knew how she would get when her temper got the best of her.

Kagome started to growl at him as she said, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't distracted me, I would've never burned the fish, now I have to go and get some more."

Kagome's eyes flashed red as she continued her advance. Inuyasha raised his hands in front of him as he said, "Don't worry mate, I'll go and get us some more food," and as he finished speaking he ran out of the teepee with a very angry Kagome right behind him.

-oOo-

Jinx and Tsa-li were sitting outside the teepee waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come out.

Tsa-li had told her about the teepee that Inuyasha had built for Kagome but he wouldn't tell her where it was. She had been mad at him all night because he wouldn't reveal its location to her. He explained that he had earned Inuyasha trust in learning its location and promised never to tell anyone where it was.

Jinx couldn't stay mad at him for keeping his word to the hanyou.

They were quietly talking when they heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. A few minutes later Inuyasha ran out of the teepee with a very angry Kagome hot on his trail.

They looked at each other and shrugged, they weren't about to get involved with a pissed off hanyou that could rip them apart with just her claws.

Inuyasha ran into the forest as he leaped into the trees. Kagome followed with lighting speed as she was pissed beyond reason for burning her food. He then stopped on a large branch and waited for his mate. When she landed on the same branch he was on she ran forward with her claws extended.

Inuyasha braced himself for the impact he wouldn't hurt her but he had to calm her down or someone would get hurt, especially him. As her hand slashed down he grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back His other hand grabbed her other wrist and did the same thing. Kagome was struggling in his arms as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

Kagome was still struggling in his embrace as she felt his warm lips touch hers. She continued to struggle when he deepened his kiss and she melted into his embrace. Her anger, for him making her burn her food, melted away as she eagerly returned his affections. She heard his purr and that calmed her down even more as she wrapped her tail around his waist to bring them closer together.

Inuyasha continued to hold onto Kagome with her hands behind her back as he felt her relax into his embrace. She kissed him back eagerly as he felt her tail go around his waist. He pulled away from her as he looked at her through half lidded eyes. She was calm and her eyes were back to normal. He knew he had made her mad when he distracted her from her cooking.

He was still purring when he said, "Don't worry about the food Kagome, the food I want you don't have to cook. All I have to do is this." He pressed his hips against her, as he raised his leg up between her legs and gently rubbed her. She moaned as she fell against his chest shivering from his touch. She wanted him and he knew it.

She sighed and said, "I want… to go home. I want to go… to the place you picked out for us to live in peace. I respect…. your decision on where we should live and now I want to… leave." Said Kagome through the heated pants that he was causing.

He stopped his assault on her body and said, "Alright love, lets go home." He smiled at her as he released her.

Kagome almost fell because she was weak in the knees from his assault on her body. He held onto her tight as he picked her up and jumped from the tree, heading back towards the village.

-oOo-

Jinx and Tsa-li waited patiently for the hanyou's to return. They saw Inuyasha coming out of the forest with Kagome in his arms. He came towards them and said, "Gather the pack we're leaving."

Tsa-li nodded his head in agreement as he howled for his pack to gather. All of the wolves came running at the call of the leader male. They all waited until everyone was there before they turned to go into the forest.

-oOo-

Chief Togo had been in his teepee when he heard the howl of the wolf from outside calling his pack. He got up from what he was doing as he went outside to see what was wrong. He saw the wolves had gathered and Inuyasha and Kagome were standing with them.

He walked over to them and said, "Are you leaving us?"

Inuyasha turned towards him and said, "Yes, our time with you is over we are going into the forest to live in peace, if you ever need us just send word and we will come back."

Chief Togo looked at his friend and said, "You will always be welcomed here and the teepee will always be there for you to use." Inuyasha nodded his head in thanks as he placed Kagome on her feet and together they started walking into the forest with the wolves forming a protective circle around them.

The group walked together through the forest. Kagome noticed that they were heading toward the god tree and her heart skipped a beat. 'Could Inuyasha be taking me back home to the god tree? I hope so I want to go home.'

They continued to walk in silence when Kagome stopped. She was feeling tired and faint from the day's events, and then she remembered that she hadn't eaten at all.

Inuyasha looked at her with concern as she smiled and said, "I'm alright. I'm just tired." He smiled and put her on his back as she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep as the group continued to walk. They walked to the point where they would separate and they said their goodbyes. Inuyasha went towards the god tree as the wolves went toward the den.

Inuyasha reached the god tree and Kagome had still not awakened from her sleep. He jumped into the tree as he leaped from branch to branch to reach their teepee in the sky. He entered and walked over to the nest, as he gently placed Kagome in it.

He turned around with concern in his eyes as he watched her sleep. Then he remembered that she hadn't eaten that morning and was probably weak. She wouldn't tell him because it was his fault for her not eating. He made sure that she was comfortable and went to start a fire. Once the fire was going and he saw that the smoke was going out of the teepee he left to go hunt in the forest.

-oOo-

Jinx and Tsa-li had made it back to the cave. When they all entered they were amazed, there were fires that were burning in different places in the den to keep it warm. The den had furs that were laid everywhere for them to rest upon.

Jinx looked on in awe at what they had done. She was happy that her pack had a comfortable place to rest as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Tsa-li started to pull her towards the back of the cave.

They walked deeper into the cave and Jinx saw a fire burning and a nice soft bed made of furs. Jinx looked at Tsa-li and smiled, she couldn't believe that he had done this for her. It was in the safety of the den and it was away from the main pack and very private.

Tsa-li reached for his mate and threw her on the furs as he landed on top of her and kissed her passionately.

Jinx relaxed into his embrace as he rapped his arms around her body and held her against his. They continued to kiss when they heard a howl come from the main pack indicating that Inuyasha was in the forest and moving away from the area, they needed some wolves to follow.

Tsa-li turned to his mate and said, "Inuyasha must be going to hunt for Kagome. Do you want to go with him or do you want to stay here?"

Jinx had to think about his offer and then said, "If we go hunting now then we won't have to do it later and we can come back here early and finish what you've started." Jinx smiled at him as she finished talking waiting for his decision.

Tsa-li had to hand it to his mate. She was thinking about three steps ahead of everyone. If they went hunting with Inuyasha they would be able to bring back big game and it would feed everyone. He looked at his mate and said, "Alright lets go hunting and then we can come back here, you're not going to get away that easy." He smiled as he kissed her again. They both got up and headed out of the cave to join Inuyasha in the hunt.

-oOo-

Inuyasha was in the forest as he was deciding in which direction he wanted to go. He could smell big game off to the north but that would be too much meat for him and Kagome. It made no sense to kill a big animal for just two people.

He was walking through the wood looking for smaller game when the wolves from Tsa-li pack came up behind him. Jinx and Tsa-li were in the lead and when they reached him they said, "We have come to join you in the hunt. We could catch big game and it will feed all of us for tonight."

Inuyasha smiled as he said, "O.K. there's big game to the north so lets go." Together they headed towards the north to hunt. They didn't have to go far when they spotted a big elk. The wolves formed a circle around the elk as they all made their advance. They attacked as one bringing the big animal down.

Inuyasha skinned the elk and then cut up the meat, he gave a good portion of the meat to the wolves to carry back to their den. He took a piece for himself plus the hide from the animal. They all started to walk back to their homes, happy that they will all eat well tonight.

-oOo-

Kagome had been asleep for a while. She started to wake up and noticed that she was in a teepee. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought that Inuyasha had brought her back to the village, when she started to look around. She saw the branches that made up the floor of the teepee. In a corner she noticed that a fire was burning brightly as it kept the teepee warm.

She was lying in a nest that was the same as they had shared in the god tree. The teepee was big and had plenty of room to move around. She noticed a stack of furs that were neatly piled on the ground near the nest. She saw a smaller nest to the right next to the one she was in that would be perfect for the pup once it was born.

Kagome closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She reached out and touched the god tree and her heart leaped. She was happy that she was back home and that Inuyasha had figured out a way to make a teepee in the sky.

She smiled and said, "I'm happy to be home."

She got up from the nest and went over to the fire. There was plenty of wood there so that was not a problem. Her stomach started to growl and she knew that she needed to eat.

'Hmm, Inuyasha must've gone hunting, if that's true then he should be returning soon and I would need some herbs to cook the meat with.' She headed out the teepee and when she walked outside she was very surprised.

From the outside you couldn't tell there was a teepee in the tree. It was very well hidden from everyone's view. The smoke coming from the fire couldn't be seen. Kagome smiled as she leaped from the tree and made her way into the forest to look for some herb to cook with.

Kagome found all of the herbs that she was looking for. She would have to stock up on them before the winter set in because the plants would go away until the spring when they would return.

She would need all kinds of herbs to make sure she had enough to make medicine, incase anyone got sick. She walked over to the river and pulled a bag out of her shirt as she dipped it into the water and filled it.

She had been busy in those three days that Inuyasha had been gone. She remembered her mother showing her how to make a bag out of hides and then lining it with a mixture of tree sap and herbs to seal the bag so it wouldn't leak.

This made it easy for her to carry water back to the nest and she wouldn't have to go as often to get more. She made it back to the teepee before Inuyasha came back which made her happy. She knew he hated for her to go into the forest alone but she could take care of herself if need be.

She found a branch that she could hang the bag of water and placed it there. She had brought with her a small flat stone and a round one, she had fished out of the river, which she could use to grind the herbs with. She took the herbs out of her shirt and placed them all on the ground and separated them.

She had some small clay jars which she had made while Inuyasha was gone, she placed them in front of her ready to be filled. She took the herbs and started to grind them into powder. She placed the powder into the jars and labeled each one when she was finished. She continued to work and wondered when her mate would come back.

Inuyasha made it back to the god tree; he had left the wolves in the forest as he traveled back to be with Kagome. He hoped that she was still asleep and that he could surprise her with food when she woke up. He leaped up into the branches and entered the teepee quietly, not wanting to wake his mate.

When he entered he saw Kagome sitting on the floor grinding some herbs into a powder and putting them in little jars as she finished each one. He sighed he knew better than to think that she would still be asleep. He also realized that she had been in the forest gathering herbs if she had them in front of her.

This irritated him more than anything; he didn't want her wondering around the forest by herself where she could be attacked. He worried about her safety everyday and he wished that she would stay in the protection of the tree. He walked up behind her and put down the meat he was carrying, he wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly pulled her into his chest.

Kagome was concentrating on what she was doing that she didn't hear Inuyasha come into the teepee. The god tree prevented her from picking up his scent as he came closer. She felt two strong arms pull her away from what she was doing and she panicked.

Her defenses kicked in as she used her tail to push back and they both fell over. Kagome momentum kept her going and she rolled into a crouch position away from her attacker. When she saw that it was Inuyasha lying on the floor she went rushing towards him to make sure that she didn't hurt him.

Inuyasha felt as Kagome slammed into his chest and sent him crashing to the floor of the teepee. She moved with such speed that she had gotten out of his grasp and was now crouched behind him, as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt the gentle touch of small hands as he looked at the concerned face of his mate. He started to laugh when he said, "Boy, I didn't think you could move that fast. You caught me completely off guard. I guess I'm going to have to learn to be on my guard around you." He said as he slowly sat up with Kagome's help.

Kagome was glad that she hadn't hurt her mate. But he had scared the living crap out of her as she started to growl at him. "Inuyasha! What do you think you were doing? Scaring me like that. I could've really hurt you."

Inuyasha looked up and saw that his mate was angry with him. He didn't know what to do so he did the next best thing. He grabbed her and placed her in his lap as he kissed her.

Kagome struggled for a few minutes then relaxed into the kiss as she started to purr. His hands were roaming up and down her body as he continued to kiss her. He pulled away and was about two inches away from her nose as he stared into her eyes.

He smiled and said, "This is what I was trying to do when I grabbed you."

Kagome smiled at him as he sat her up in his lap and held onto her. "You were in the forest again weren't you?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Kagome looked at her hands and said, "Yes, I was. I need to gather herbs before the winter months set in. I need them in case anyone gets sick, that way I have medicine to cure them without using my healing powers. As I start getting bigger the pup is going to start taking a lot more of my energy. I don't want to use my healing powers unless I have to."

Inuyasha understood what she wanted to do but he still had concerns that she was unprotected in the forest. "Kagome I still don't like you walking around the forest unprotected. I wish you would've of waited until I came back so we could go together to find what ever you needed."

Kagome sighed he was being over protective again, "Inuyasha, I can take care of myself and our pup. You have to stop being so over protective." She said in frustration.

This was going nowhere as Kagome stood up and went back to what she was doing.

Inuyasha saw the hurt look in her eyes as she walked back to her place and started to grind up herbs again. 'He thinks I'm weak, I'll show him just how weak I am.' Thought Kagome as she continued to grind the herbs into powder.

Inuyasha was irritated that she wouldn't comply with his wishes he only wanted to protect her from getting attacked in the forest. He got up and picked up the meat that was on the ground. He walked over to her and said, "Here, I brought this back for us to eat." He placed the meat on the ground and went outside to find a tree branch to think.

A lone tear could be seen coming down Kagome's cheek as she saw Inuyasha leave the teepee. She had done it again; she had upset her mate that he had to leave her alone. 'I guess I will never learn to hold my tongue and not argue with him. He's only looking out for my safety and I snapped at him.'

She got up and prepared the meat that he had brought back with him. She placed it on the fire and let it cook slowly. The meat was done about an hour later. She took it off the fire and cut it up with her claws. She called for Inuyasha but he didn't come.

She sat there in silence as she put the meal back on the fire to keep warm and walked over to the nest and went to sleep. Jinx had been right she was a bad mate and now Inuyasha hated her for speaking her mind.

-oOo-

Inuyasha sat on a branch high up in the tree; he was deep in thought about what had happened. He really needed to trust his mate a little more, that she could at least protect herself if she needed to.

He was so protective of her, he couldn't help it, he loved her deeply and he didn't want anything to happen to her or his pup. He heard her calling for him but he just ignored her for the moment. He didn't feel like eating as he continued to look out over the horizon.

When they were fighting the enemy Kagome was content with him protecting her. Now that they had set the barrier around the land and the danger was gone, she didn't need to be protected as much. But he didn't know how to back down. It was still in his nature to protect her and he couldn't help it. He continued to sit there and think until the sun went down. He got up from his perch and he went down into the teepee to join his mate.

Kagome was asleep in the nest as he walked in. He noticed that she had not eaten and this upset him. He knew she needed to eat for the pup and yet she didn't even touch the food she made. He remembered that she hated to eat alone and almost kicked himself for it.

'How could I've been so stupid, she never eats alone, she hates it. She always has to share her food in order for her to eat.' It was a part of her that he didn't understand and he would have to ask her about it.

He walked over to the nest as he laid down next to her and put his head on her shoulder to listen to her heartbeat.

Kagome started to stir as she felt the extra weight that was pushing her deeper into the nest. When she opened her eyes she saw that Inuyasha had his head on her shoulder as his hand was caressing her stomach. He looked up and said, "Kagome, I'm… sorry I will try to do better. But it will take time for me to learn that you can protect yourself. Please come and eat."

Kagome heard his plea and rolled over to look into his eyes, she nodded that she understood as she got up and went over to the cooking fire. She got the food she had made earlier and served some for herself and her mate. She brought him the food as they sat there in silence and ate. When they were done she cleaned everything up but she still wouldn't speak to him.

When she got into the nest she said, "I'm sorry too Inuyasha, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I will try to do better." She laid down and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha watched as she fell asleep. She had gone back into that shell that he had found her in when he had come back after three days of making this teepee.

He hated seeing her like that he wanted his angel back. His angel would never back down and was strong. She was strong willed and spoke her mind. She was kind and gentle but would strike back if you got her mad.

He laid down next to her as he brought her into his embrace. He was glad that she didn't pull away from him as he curled his body around hers to have her close to him. She placed her tail around his waist and he smiled as he placed his on top of her body to form a blanket. He lowered his head into the back of her neck as he breathed in deep. Her scent calmed is demon blood as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-oOo-

Inuyasha awoke the next day to find that Kagome was gone from the nest. He quickly sat up and found that she was sitting in front of the fire and she was making something with her hand.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and noticed that Inuyasha was awake. She went over to the cooking fire and got some food for him. She walked over to the nest and gave it to him as Inuyasha said his thanks. She turned and walked away from him not even muttering a word, as she went back to the cooking fire and picked up was she had in her hands and started again.

Inuyasha was hurt; Kagome wasn't speaking to him at all. The sparkle that was in her eyes was gone. She had retreated further into her shell as she continued to work with her hands. It pained him to see her this way as he looked at the food she gave him. It was a stew that she had made and it smelled wonderful.

He took one bite and his senses came alive. The food was full of flavor and it provided much needed energy. He looked up at his mate and asked, "Kagome, have you eaten?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and sighed as she said, "Yes, I have already eaten."

She continued to sit on the ground as she hung her head down in thought. He put his food down and walked over to his angel. He kneeled next to her as he tried to get her attention.

She looked up from the floor and stared into his eyes. He saw the hurt that was there. He had really hurt her last night by refusing to come back when she called. He saw a lone tear go down her cheek as he reached for his mate. He picked her up and put her in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

He held on for dear life as he said, "Kagome, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you this way. Please forgive me, I love you and I would never hurt you."

Kagome heard his words as she slowly let her tears fall down her cheeks. He had hurt her deeply and she didn't think he wanted her anymore. She put her arms around his chest as she held him close to her, she was holding on as if her life depended on it. She took comfort in his scent as he wrapped his body around hers.

Kagome said in a muffed voice, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, you deserve a better mate than me. One that can take care of you and be your strength. I don't have these qualities. I'm weak and I never listen to you, you will spend the rest of your life protecting me and I don't want that.

You should've let me die in the fire all those months ago. Maybe you would've found a mate that was your equal."

Inuyasha heard her words and his heart sank. He really did it this time, if she was thinking this way.

He pulled her away from him as he looked into her eyes and said, "I don't want another mate. You're everything that I ever wanted. You're more than my equal you are my heart and my soul, without you I couldn't live. So don't say that I deserve someone better than you because there is no one on this earth that can be compared to you."

Inuyasha saw all the emotions run through her features as she heard his words. Then he leaned down and kissed her as his soul reached out to her. The kiss was so powerful that she was panting from the lack of air as he released her.

He picked her up in his arms as he walked back to the nest. She started to protest but he threw her in the nest and pinned her there. He kissed her again as he was on top of her preventing her from moving.

She relaxed into his body as he continued his assault. She was panting in want by the time he had released her lips and then started to trail kisses down her neck. She groaned in pleasure as he continued to caress her body. He released her wrist as he started to remove her clothes with such speed that she didn't even know he had taken them off.

He licked her whole neck as she submitted to his will. He was going to show her just how much she meant to him and that he was never going to let her leave. His manhood was rubbing up against her as her desires started grow.

He continued to rub his shaft against her as the heat was building up inside. Kagome hitched her breath at the new sensation he was causing, as she was burning with desire. She tried to get up but he just pushed her back down and held her there.

He continued to rub as her heat started to build then he shifted just a bit and entered her. She gasped at the feeling she got; he was like a wild animal as his actions were one of desperation. He entered her with such force that she was having a hard time keeping up with him.

He continued to pump faster as he felt her tense in his embrace. She cried out in pure ecstasy as he continued his assault on her body. He caught her lips in a heated kiss as he continued to pump.

Kagome was coming to her end, as she couldn't resist the heat he was causing as she screamed out his name. She came with all of the force of his movements.

Inuyasha lost his battle as he finally released inside her. They collapsed as one still panting from the heat of their love as he looked into his angel's eyes and said, "You're mine and I will never let you go. I love you and I don't ever want to change you."

Kagome smiled as she said, "I love you too, Inuyasha. I don't ever want to change the person you are. I fell in love with you this way and that's the way I want you to be. You maybe over protective but I understand, that's just the way you are and I love you for it." Inuyasha smiled as he kissed his mate again savoring her juices as she showed him her love.

-oOo-

O.K. I said there would be no more lemons but hey they had to make up right.

I made the lemon a little toned down for this site. I will try to comply and not make it as graphic. If you want to read what I actually wrote for this chapter you have to go to Look for Cindygirl and you can read the chapter the way it was originally written.

This is the end to another chapter. Remember to review and I want 10 reviews for the next chapter to be posted.

You all have been terrific in giving me words of encouragement to continue to write my stories. Now I leave it all to you. Remember to review!

Until the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

For all those people that reviewed that last chapter here is the next one in our story. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 29

Inuyasha awoke the next day to find that Kagome was not in the nest with him. He quickly sat up and looked around expecting to see her but she was gone. His heart started to race at the thought of her leaving.

They had spent the whole day together as he showed her the love he had for his angel. They only stopped to eat and to regain their strength. They had finished sometime in the early morning, too tired to continue and had fallen asleep.

Now she was gone and that worried him. He quickly got up and got dressed as he rushed out of the teepee looking for his mate. He knew that he would not be able to pick up her scent because the god tree was blocking all of the scents from the area. He scanned the forest below and he saw no sign of her.

Inuyasha was beginning to panic when he heard humming coming from high above him. He looked up to see dangling feet as they swinging back and forth high up on a branch. He jumped up into the higher branches to make sure it was her. When he reached the branch with the dangling feet he saw his angel sitting there with what looked like the start of a basket in front of her that she was making.

He made his way towards her as he sat right next to her. Kagome looked up from her work and smiled one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen. He leaned in and kissed her as she relaxed into his arms.

When they broke he asked, "What are you doing up here? I thought that you might be too tired to get up today."

Kagome giggled as she said, "I've been waiting for you to wake up. I'm hungry and we need to find some food."

Inuyasha looked down at the land below and sighed. She didn't want to go into the forest because of what he had said to her. She was trying to obey his wishes and she had waited for him to get up to provide a meal.

He looked up and said, "O.K. I'll go hunting and while I'm gone you can go and find your herbs and anything else that you might need."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing he was willing to let her go into the forest and look for herbs without a protector. She looked into his eyes and said, "Are you sure that you want me to do that?"

He laughed at her question as he replied, "Yeah, I know you can take care of yourself and besides if your in danger I will know. I can still protect you from anywhere." He growled as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

Kagome started to purr from his hot kisses, "Well I guess you better get going because if you stay here we will never eat today."

He growled at her remark, "Well, if you think you're going to get away from me woman then you have another thing coming. You know that the food I love you don't have to cook. I can do that myself." His hands started to roam all over her body as she began to shiver with want. He pulled away from her as he kissed her and then jumped from the tree to go and hunt.

Kagome sat there on the branch for a little while longer. Thinking about what had made Inuyasha change his mind, that she was able to protect herself and her pup as she traveled around the forest looking for herbs.

She had a smile on her face at the thought that Inuyasha was at least trying to give her some freedom to move around and not have someone protecting her all the time and this pleased her to no end.

She got up from her branch as she jumped down to the teepee and started to gather the things she would need to take with her. She needed to bring back some water so she grabbed the water bag and stuffed it in the basket she was taking with her.

Kagome checked everything, making sure she hadn't missed taking something she would need on her sojourn through the forest. When she was satisfied that she had everything she needed she jumped from the tree and started looking for the herbs that she would need for the long winter that was approaching.

-oOo-

Inuyasha was walking through the forest looking for prey. He heard the sound of running feet and knew who it was as he stopped and waited for them. The wolves came out of the forest with Jinx and Tsa-li in the lead.

Inuyasha greeted his friends as they came running towards him. Jinx stepped forward and asked, "How is Kagome doing? I haven't seen her in a while?"

Inuyasha looked at her a bit puzzled. Then he remembered that Kagome had gotten mad at her for calling her a worthless mate and they had not spoken to each other since. "Kagome is in the forest looking for some herbs that she is going to be needing for the winter months. She says that she needs to gather enough so if she needs to heal anyone she won't have to use her healing powers. The pup is going to start taking her strength away shortly and she is trying to get ready for it."

Inuyasha was watching Jinx as he spoke he could see the longing in her eyes to see her sister and make amends. He got an idea and said, "Jinx, if you want you can stay here and find Kagome while we go hunting. That way I know that she's not alone in the forest in case she needs some help."

Jinx perked up at the idea of going to find Kagome but then she said, "Won't she think that you sent me to protect her, she could get angry."

Inuyasha thought for a moment then he said, "I'm sure that you can think of something that would make it look like you were trying to find her. I know that you two haven't spoken to each other in over a week and you need to make up. With us out of the way maybe that could happen."

Jinx lowered her head in shame. Kagome hadn't spoken to her since the day she had called her a worthless mate. Kagome hadn't accepted her apologies, and as far as she knew, she was still mad at her. But she had to make the effort and make up with Kagome because it was all her fault in the first place.

Jinx looked at her mate and said, "Tsa-li, you go on without me. I'm going to go and find Kagome. I will meet you back at the den." Tsa-li smiled at his mate as she turned and headed back towards the forest in search of her sister. The men turned and headed the other way looking for large game that would feed the pack.

Jinx ran through the forest looking for her sister. She didn't know where she would be but she knew she could find her. She stopped and raised her head into the wind and picked up Kagome's scent just a little bit ahead of her. She continued to run until she found her sister.

Kagome was standing in a clearing with her arms crossed over her chest as her foot was hitting the ground impatiently, waiting for her to come out of the forest.

Jinx came out of the forest in her human form as she approached Kagome. Her hands were in front of her as she laced her fingers together to keep from fidgeting.

Kagome eyed her sister with interest, 'Did Inuyasha send her here so I would be protected and he wouldn't have to worry about me, or is there something wrong that Jinx would be looking for me?' Kagome pondered these questions in her head as Jinx slowly approached.

Jinx didn't know what to do. It has been a long time since she had seen her sister and she missed her terribly.

Jinx stopped right in front of her as she looked into Kagome's eyes and said, "Kagome? Are you still mad at me? You haven't spoken to me in over a week. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. You're not a worthless mate. You're a very good one and Inuyasha is proud to have you as his mate.

I overstepped my boundaries with you, and I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you how to treat your mate. You're the only one who knows what he likes and dislikes." Jinx waited for Kagome to answer as she lowered her head trying to hide the guilt she was feeling for upsetting her.

She waited for Kagome to let her have it as she shifted from foot to foot in a nervous twitch.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. Jinx thought that she was still mad at her. Well she certainly didn't make it easy for her sister, since she hadn't spoken to her since that day.

Kagome started to giggle as she said, "No Jinx, I'm not mad at you as a matter of fact I should be thanking you. I did lack in certain skills to take care of Inuyasha and you made me think for myself.

I'm a better person for it and I think Inuyasha is enjoying himself. We do have our problems with him being over protective, which reminds me, did he send you out here to find me?" Jinx had to laugh at her question she knew that this was coming.

"No he didn't, this was my idea. I wanted to see you, are you mad?"

Kagome sighed and said, "No I'm not mad at least he does trust me to defend myself and our pup if need be."

Kagome bent down and picked some herbs that she was looking for and then turned and said, "Hey Jinx! Do you want to help me gather herbs for the winter?" Jinx smiled as she nodded her head yes, as she walked with her sister through the forest gathering the herbs.

They laughed and giggled like two small children as they continued their journey just enjoying each other's company.

The girls had walked all over the area and had picked everything that they saw. Kagome knew she had her work cut out for her. She had to dry some of the herbs and grind the rest. They were sitting under a tree relaxing and just talking about everything that they had missed over the past couple of weeks.

Kagome was staring at Jinx, as she did she was in deep thought.

Jinx saw the stares that her sister was giving her. It was making her nervous the way she was looking at her, it was almost like she was trying to see or sense something from her.

Kagome then snapped out of her thoughts and started looking through the herbs that were in the basket she was carrying. When she found was she was looking for she looked around for two rocks to use and ground the herbs up into a power. She put it in a small bag she was carrying and handed it to Jinx.

Jinx took the bag but was confused as to why she needed this herb. "Kagome, why are you giving me this medicine? I'm not sick, I feel just fine."

Kagome just giggled and said, "Trust me your going to need it. All you have to do is mix a little bit of the power with water and drink it in the morning it will make you feel better."

Jinx was still confused she didn't know why she needed this medicine. Kagome laughed and said, "Jinx, your having your own pup and trust me soon the morning sickness will come and you will need that medicine."

Jinx was shocked at what she heard Kagome say 'I'm having my own pup. Tsa-li is going to be so happy when he finds out.' Jinx jumped up and gave Kagome a big bear hug.

"Thank you for telling me Kagome, you just made me the happiest person in the world. I can't wait to tell Tsa-li he will be so happy."

Kagome looked at her and said, "You mean to tell me that Tsa-li doesn't know."

Jinx shook her head no and looked confused at her sister. "Why should he know?"

Kagome looked up from the ground and said, "Well he should your sent is different. It took me a while to figure it out but it finally came to me. That's how Inuyasha knew that I was carrying his pup."

Jinx thought for a minute and then said, "Maybe, your noses are a lot more sensitive than ours that's how you could tell."

Kagome thought about this for a minute and then said, "Well maybe your right. Inuyasha can pick up scents that even I can't smell yet."

They sat in silence for a while then Kagome asked, "Jinx, did Inuyasha say anything to you about the pup?"

Jinx shook her head no, "Why?"

Kagome fidgeted, as she had a thought, and then she said, "When Tsa-li comes back from the hunt don't say anything about the pup. If Inuyasha knows about it then he would've told Tsa-li so he could surprise you. I think I might've ruined the surprise for him."

Kagome hung her head in shame she should learn to think before she opens her big mouth, another trait that she had to work on to control.

Kagome picked her head up and sniffed the air as she sensed that the wolf pack was returning. She got up and then said to her sister, "Tsa-li is coming back from the hunt that means that Inuyasha should be heading back home."

Kagome turned as Tsa-li and the rest of the pack came out of the forest to where they were. Tsa-li slowly approached Kagome and then he said, "Inuyasha wanted me to give you this." He handed her the meat that Inuyasha had given him to give to his mate.

Kagome took it and then asked, "Where's Inuyasha? Why didn't he return with you?"

Tsa-li shifted his feet as he said, "He went off in another direction and didn't say where he was going. He did say that he was going to get something, that he would be back later tonight."

Kagome heard his words, 'what did I do to make him leave me here?' Kagome turned and started to walk away heading back to the god tree as her heart ached.

Jinx and Tsa-li watched as she walked away, clearly hurt by the fact that Inuyasha had gone away and didn't tell her he was leaving.

-oOo-

Inuyasha was running through the forest to a secret place. He had something that he had promised his mother he would give to his mate when he had finally found one. He had to keep this promise. His mother was everything to him and it was her dying wish that his mate receive the gift.

Inuyasha had hidden it deep in the forest. He didn't think he could bring Kagome with him to get it because this part of the forest was dangerous to travel. But he knew that he could make it there and back before nightfall if he traveled quickly.

Inuyasha made it to a cave that was hidden by vines. He pulled them aside and entered the cave. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as he walked towards the back. He was searching for a rock that he had placed on the floor.

When he found it he lifted it up and in it he found what he was looking for. There was a small bag that contained a small jewel that his mother treasured. She said that it had been past down from generation to generation and she had given it to him to give to his mate.

He put the small bag in his shirt as he made his way out of the cave. Once he was out he looked into the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. He had to hurry Kagome wouldn't eat if she was alone and he knew she hadn't eaten all day. He didn't want her getting weak or sick because of him. He took off in the direction of home as he raced through the forest in a blur, making his way back to his angel.

-oOo-

Kagome made it back to the god tree. She prepared the meat that Tsa-li had given her as she started to cook it. She placed her basket on the ground and started to separate all of the herbs that she had gathered that day with Jinx. She put the ones that needed to be dried in a bag and then hung the bags outside to allow the sun to dry the herbs. She then sat on the floor and started to grind the remaining herbs.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to work. Her heart ached with the knowledge that Inuyasha didn't want to be seen with her. He said that he was protecting her from the danger of the forest. She understood that but it still pained her that he couldn't come back and tell her he was leaving and would return.

The stew she was making had finished cooking and she pulled it off the fire and let it sit off to the side to keep warm as she continued work. She wouldn't eat unless she shared her food so she waited for Inuyasha to return.

Kagome looked up from her work and noticed that it was starting to get dark outside, and Inuyasha still hadn't returned from his journey. She continued to work even though her stomach was growling from being hungry. She started to get light headed and before she knew it she had passed out on the floor near the fire.

Inuyasha had made it back to the god tree. The sun had already set when he arrived. He entered the teepee and looked for his mate in the nest but she wasn't there when he turned he saw her on the ground unconscious.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he rushed to her side. He picked her up in his arms and held her close to him. Kagome started to moan as she raised her hand to her head and slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes focused she saw a very worried Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you alright? What happened to you?" Kagome slowly sat up, she was shaking so bad that Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to hold on to her. She was refusing to speak as he looked around the teepee.

He noticed her cooked food being kept warm on the fire and he turned to her and asked, "Kagome, did you eat at all today?" Kagome shook her head no.

Inuyasha sighed with frustration he picked her up and went over to the nest and placed her in it. She was so weak from lack of food that she couldn't sit up. He went over to the cooking fire and got some food for her. He placed her on his lap to support her as he told her to eat and that it would make her feel better.

Kagome looked at the food in front of her as she sighed and started to eat. She took one bite of her food and then offered Inuyasha some. He said no that he wanted her to eat her fill before he would eat.

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes and placed the food down and refused to eat. Inuyasha growled in frustration as he felt Kagome shake in fear in his arms. 'Damn, what is her problem with always wanting to share her food? She wouldn't eat unless she shares her food with someone.'

He started to purr as he tried to calm her down and he said, "Kagome, please eat. I will eat with you." Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and nodded. She picked up her bowl of food and started to eat again then she offered some to him and he took it.

Kagome sighed as she continued to eat with a little more enthusiasm. Inuyasha went back to get her more food until he was satisfied that she was full. He then sat down and ate his share as he watched his angel sleep.

He finished his food and put everything away as he made sure that the fire was contained so that the god tree wouldn't catch on fire. He went over to the nest and laid down next to her as he brought her closer to him.

He kissed her forehead as her eyes started to open and she smiled at his gentle touch. He had to ask, he had to know why she wouldn't eat unless she shared her food. "Kagome, why won't you eat unless you share your food? You could've hurt yourself today, if you don't eat to nourish the pup it will pull from your reserves."

Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha. She knew that this day would come, when he would want to know why she shared her food before she would eat. She slowly sat up as she crossed her legs in front of her, the way Inuyasha would always sits, as she hung her head down.

Inuyasha sat up next to her in much the same way as he looked at his mate. She seemed to be struggling with something before she sighed and said, "I have my reasons for sharing my food before I eat."

Inuyasha looked at her with worried eyes and said, "I know that you do Kagome, but I want to know why? I have a right to know."

Kagome didn't know what to do he was asking her a question and he wasn't about to back off from it. With a heavy heart she started explaining why she shares her food before she eats.

"It happened a long time ago. I think I was about 5 or 6 years old. We had moved from the city and we were living in this little town in the middle of nowhere. Mother was working in the general store doing what ever they wanted her to do.

She didn't earn much so she couldn't buy much food. She always made sure that me and Jinx had enough to eat but I never noticed if she ever ate any of the food she made.

One day she got sick and she couldn't get up from her bed. I ran and got the doctor and he came in to see what was wrong with her. He sent me to the nearest place where I could by food and had me get her some soup.

I came back with it as he sat by her bedside and feed it to her. Mother started to feel better and then she drifted off to sleep. When the doctor was about to leave I asked him why my mother had gotten so sick. He said that she had not eaten in days and the reason she was sick was because her body needed nourishment.

He explained in the simplest terms that I would understand what he was saying. But I was wise beyond my years and I understood perfectly well what he had said. My mother would've given her life in order to feed me. She always made sure that I had some food but she would never eat. So when she got better and started to cook again I would always share my food with her, in this way, I made sure that she had something to eat.

If she would refuse to eat then I wouldn't eat. She tried to make me eat but I refused until she ate with me. She finally saw that I wouldn't eat unless she joined me so she did. From that moment forward I've always shared my food to make sure that the people I love don't die and leave me alone with all the hatred in the world."

Inuyasha had listened to everything she had said. His heart was broken to learn that the reason she shared her food was to make sure that the people she loved had enough to eat. He saw the tears coming down her cheeks as it landed on her forearm.

He reached for her and put her in his lap as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "Kagome, thank you for telling me. I know that it was hard for you to tell me that but I had to know why."

Inuyasha vowed from that day forward that he would always be with her when it was time for her to eat, to make sure that she could share her food.

Kagome was enjoying hearing Inuyasha heartbeat, she almost fell asleep from his rocking motion when she looked up and said, "Inuyasha, where did you go today? Why did you leave me alone again? Did I do something to upset you?"

Inuyasha had almost forgotten why he had been late coming back to the teepee. He sat her up as he reached into his shirt and pulled a very small bag from within as he said, "I had to go and get something that my mother left for you."

Kagome eyed him with curiosity as he placed the small bag in her hands. She looked at the bag and then said, "But Inuyasha, I've never meet your mother so how could she leave me something."

Inuyasha chuckled and then explained. "Mother gave me this for the day I would choose a mate. She asked me to give it to the girl I would love with all my heart as she was dieing. It's something that has been passed down from generation to generation on her side of the family and she wanted me to give it to my mate."

Kagome eyed the bag that she held in her hand. It was something that was very precious to his mother and she wanted his mate to have it.

Kagome opened the bag and in it she saw a beautiful blue jewel. She pulled it out as she held it in the palm of her hand. It looked like the sky on one of it most perfect days. It seemed to have a life of its own as she held it.

Inuyasha reached down and picked it up as he put it around her neck. The jewel seemed to come to life as it hung around her neck. Like it was meant to be there. She looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tight and said, "It's beautiful Inuyasha, I'll always cherish it and keep it safe. Maybe one day we can pass it down to our daughter."

Inuyasha chuckled as he said, "Well, we might have a problem with that since I want to have a big family."

Kagome looked up to see that he was serious as he leaned down and kissed her. She relaxed into his embrace as he held her tight and just enjoyed the feeling of having him with her.

When they broke from the kiss Kagome asked, "Um, Inuyasha did you noticed that Jinx's scent has changed?"

Inuyasha had to laugh and said, "Yes, I did notice, she's carrying Tsa-li pup."

"Did you tell Tsa-li about it?" she asked with a little bit of apprehension.

Inuyasha looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "No, I didn't tell him. I knew that you would be able to smell the difference and tell her so I kept my mouth shut."

Kagome sighed, 'damn, he knows me all to well he knew that I would tell Jinx the moment I figured out that she was carrying Tsa-li pup.' Kagome turned bright red from embarrassment as she looked away from her mate.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "You know, you always look so beautiful when you blush." She turned her head to answer him when he captured her lips in a heated kiss and then she forgot what she was going to say.

-oOo-

Jinx and Tsa-li watched as Kagome headed back to the god tree. Jinx was about to follow her sister when Tsa-li grabbed her arm and said, "Let her go Jinx, they have to work things out themselves. You can't always go running to her when they're having a disagreement." Jinx sighed, she knew her mate was right as she turned with him to head towards the den.

Jinx waited all day to see if Tsa-li would tell her about the pup. He didn't say anything about it or gave any indication that he knew. As the sun was setting over the horizon Jinx walked back to their special place, leaving Tsa-li to finish up with his duties.

Jinx started a fire and then laid down to rest. She was tired from the long day she had searching for herbs in the forest with Kagome, but she was happy that she had finally made up with her.

Jinx had fallen asleep by the time Tsa-li came back to find her. He crawled in next to her as he kissed her.

Jinx started to awaken to find that her mate had finally finished with his duties and was seeking attention from her. She eagerly returned his kiss as he brought her closer to him. She enjoyed being in his arms as they continued to kiss.

When they finally broke apart from each other Jinx looked up into his beautiful green eyes and said, "Tsa-li did Inuyasha say anything to you today?"

Tsa-li looked at his mate, as he said, "No, he hasn't said anything out of the ordinary, why?" So it was Inuyasha who had kept his mouth shut knowing that Kagome would tell me the moment she figured it out.

Jinx took a deep breath and then said, "Tsa-li I have something to tell you."

Tsa-li looked at her with interest as she said, "I'm having your pup."

Tsa-li eyes grew big as he closed his eyes and took in her scent. He inhaled deeply and noticed for the first time that her scent was just a little bit different. He smiled wide as he howled to the rest of the pack that his mate was with pup. The rest of the pack howled back congratulating him.

Tsa-li brought Jinx in closer to him as he said, "I guess we need to celebrate the occasion." He said as he leaned in and kissed his mate, while he pulled her closer to him, as they continued to celebrate.

-oOo-

All right everyone this is the end to another chapter. I know I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted but it was close enough. This story is rapidly coming to an end as there are only two more chapters left.

You have all been great and I hope to finish the story I'm currently writing soon so I can post it for all of you.

All right 8 reviews for the next chapter and then I will post it. It's all up to you now.

Until the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The months passed by and Kagome continued to live her peaceful life with Inuyasha. The pup was getting big and was starting to move a lot more. There were some sleepless nights when the pup was so active that it would keep her awake all night along with Inuyasha.

Every time she would move he would wake up to see if she needed anything. She was showing a lot more now than she did a few months ago. Inuyasha had been true to his word he was always around when she needed to eat so she could share her food and if he couldn't be there he would take her with him.

Kagome was happy. Inuyasha never left her for more than a couple of hours to go hunt. He would trust her to go into the forest alone and be able to protect herself and the pup while she collected herbs to heal the sick.

Kagome continued to gather herbs as the winter started to make itself known. She would gather as much as she could when she traveled with Inuyasha and had found some herbs that were not native to her area.

She took special care of the seeds she took from the plants and made sure she stored them in a safe place so she could scatter them in the spring.

Kagome had a large collection of herbs and she had to start storing some of them in the wolf's den. Kagome reasoned that she would need of all these herbs sometime in the near future that's why she had so much of it.

Inuyasha just shook his head as he saw his mate continue to work on the herbs she had gathered, still not fully understanding why she needed so much.

The leaves on the trees started to dry up and fall off the trees as winter was approaching. The teepee was kept well hidden by all the branches that made up the outside. The hides that were on the inside of the tree teepee kept them dry and warm as the cold winds of winter came closer.

Now that the leaves have fallen off the trees Kagome had to place the furs in their nest to keep them warm and to make it comfortable. She missed the leaves but she knew that they would come back in the spring.

Soon the snow started to fall and Kagome was limited on where she could go. The pup was growing and she was loosing some of her abilities to move freely and jump from the tree.

The hunts were fewer in between as the prey grew scarce. When the pack hunted they would kill at least two big game animals and bring it back to feed the pack. Kagome had shown Jinx how to preserve food in the winter as the cold weather made it easy to keep the meat fresh.

The months continued to get colder as Kagome and Jinx were getting bigger with their pups. Inuyasha was even more protective of Kagome the further along she went. He was always with her making sure she had everything she needed. When he went hunting he would tell her to stay in the teepee and not leave.

Kagome agreed because when she didn't listen and tried to leave the teepee she almost fell out of it. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha coming back to the nest, because he had forgotten something, and had caught her, she would've hurt herself and the pup. So it was easier to obey and stay put than to leave the safety of the tree.

On this one cold winter day Tsa-li came to the god tree and jumped up to the teepee that Kagome and Inuyasha were in. He called from the outside asking to come in. He heard Inuyasha yell telling him it was all right to enter and he went in. He found them by the fire as Inuyasha was rubbing Kagome belly, as she was sleeping against his chest.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Tsa-li approached and sat by the fire as he said, "We have received word that there is a female in the village that needs Kagome's help. She is with pup and is having a hard time giving birth. They don't think that she will survive the night without any help from her."

Inuyasha was listening to what Tsa-li was saying and then said, "Alright Tsa-li, gather the pack, we need to head towards the village. I will wake Kagome and will meet you in the usual place." Tsa-li bowed and left the teepee to gather his pack for the trip as Inuyasha started to wake his mate.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate, he hated to wake her but they had always helped anyone who asked. He reached down with his hand and started to scratch her ear as Kagome started to purr, she was enjoying the attention he was giving her and she slowly started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes she saw the worried look her mate had. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why do you look so worried?" Inuyasha sighed as he said, "We have received word from the village that a female needs your help. She is with pup and is having a hard time giving birth. They don't think she will survive the night if you don't help her."

Kagome listened to Inuyasha and when he was done she got up and started to put the stuff she would need into a basket that she always had ready in case she needed it. She picked a few extra herbs from her collection as she turned to her mate and said, "I'm ready."

Both hanyou's left their home to help the woman that was about to give birth. They meet the wolf pack in the normal place as they traveled together towards Chief Togo's village.

The journey to the village was uneventful as the group made it to Chief Togo's teepee. As they entered, Chief Togo rose to his feet and greeted his guest as they all sat around the fire to get warm.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome as she rubbed her hands near the fire to get them warm. Kagome looked up and then said, "Where is the female that needs my help?"

"I'll take you to her." Said Chief Togo as he turned and left the teepee.

The pack got up and followed as they traveled across the village to where the female was. Kagome entered the teepee that belonged to the female that needed help. She noticed that the female was the same person that had hit her with a rock the first time Inuyasha had left her with the captured women.

Inuyasha notice his mate hesitate before she walked over to the female. Kagome stared down at the woman lying on the ground and then said, "Are you willing to let me help you with the birth of the pup?"

The woman on the ground looked up to see the half-breed that had joined them to travel to this god-forsaken place. She had been taken from her home and brought here to this place and now she was about to give birth and she couldn't.

The woman looked at Kagome and said through gritted teeth, "What do you want half-breed? I didn't ask you to come here." Kagome stood her ground as she heard her mate growl from behind her.

Kagome raised her hand to still her mate as she looked at the woman in front of her. Kagome looked down at her and saw that the pup was breached if she didn't help her, and soon, they would both die.

Kagome looked at the woman and said, "Your pup is breached and unless you receive my help you will both die. The choice is yours; your mate is the one who sent for me. He's worried about you and the pup so that means he has feeling for you. Do you hate me so much that you would be willing to die and kill the life within you?" The woman looked at the woman in front of her. Like she was seeing her again for the very first time.

She recognized her as the one that had saved the village all those months ago and brought peace to the land. They had given their lives in order for them to live in peace and then came back to raise a barrier to protect them.

The woman was having a hard time dealing with her emotions. Kagome saw her mate and said, "You must speak to your mate. If she refuses help then she will die and so will the pup."

Her mate looked at her with worried eyes as he approached and said, "Please let them help you. I don't want to lose you or the child." The woman seemed to calm as her mate was talking to her and soothed her fears.

Once she was calm the woman agreed to the help. Kagome turned to everyone in the teepee and said, "I want everyone to leave, Jinx I need you to stay here. Inuyasha, I need Sango here could you please go and get her for me. The rest of you go back to the teepee that the village has provided for us and wait there. When I'm done here that's were I'll go."

Everyone bowed and left the teepee, Inuyasha growled as he said, "Kagome, I want you to be careful around her. I know that she's the one that threw that rock and hit you. If she hurts you in any way there won't be anything to prevent me from killing her."

Kagome looked at her mate and said, "Inuyasha, don't worry I'll be careful. I have to help the pup, it's in trouble and unless I help it, and soon, it will die." Inuyasha saw her concern for the pup and left the teepee to go and get Sango.

Kagome and Jinx approached the woman as Kagome kneeled next to her with Jinx on the opposite side. Kagome close her eyes and concentrated on the pup. He was growing weak from the birth process.

Kagome put her hand on the woman's belly and channeled some of her energy into the pup to help it until they could get him turned around so he could be born. Kagome was panting once she was done with the pup as Jinx looked at her with worried eyes.

Kagome smiled and said, "Don't worry Jinx, I'm all right, I just needed to give the pup a little extra boost so he can survive the birth process."

The woman heard her words and said, "He? It is a boy?"

Kagome looked at the woman and said, "Yes, you have a son. I need you to rest because the ordeal you're going to have to go through will be painful, but I will not let anything happen to you or your son." The woman took great comfort in her words as she rested for what was about to happen.

Sango came into the teepee along with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome turned and smiled at her friend as she noticed that she too was expecting her first pup. "Congratulations Sango, I didn't know that you were having Miroku's pup."

Sango smiled and said, "Thank you, I haven't seen you to tell you that I was expecting."

The girls laughed as they got down to the business at hand.

Kagome noticed that both Inuyasha and Miroku were still in the teepee and she said, "I suggest that you guys leave because of what is about to happen. I really don't think you want to see it."

Kagome eyed her mate. He wasn't about to leave her alone with a woman who just called her a half-breed.

Kagome sighed and then said, "Suit yourselves, but remember, I did warn you."

Kagome looked briefly at Sango and said, "The pup is breached we need to turn him around in order for him to be born."

As Kagome was speaking she was looking through her basket for the right herb. When she found what she was looking for she opened her jaw and got some of the powder out and placed it in the palm of her hand. She added a little water to form a type of paste that she rubbed between the palms of her hands and then rubbed it on the woman's belly.

The paste was some kind of painkiller that would prevent the woman from having too much pain when they tried to turn the pup. Kagome nodded to Sango, as they both got ready.

They used their hands to slowly turn the pup around in order to make it easy for it to be born. The woman still screamed in agony as they continued their work. When they were done Kagome could see that the pup was in the right position to be born as she smiled at Jinx and Sango.

Kagome turned around to speak to her mate and she noticed that he and Miroku were gone. She had to laugh, she did try to warn them about what was going to happen but they didn't want to listen.

The woman screamed again as her contractions were getting stronger. Kagome nodded for Jinx to get on the other side of her, which she did, and got ready to receive the pup. It was a long and hard labor but after about three hours the pup was born alive. The mother was doing well and they were both resting in peace.

The girls got up and headed towards the teepee that the village had provided for them whenever they visited. There was a warm blazing fire and food as they entered the teepee.

Inuyasha seeing his mate enter the teepee quickly rushed to her side as he checked her to make sure she was all right.

Kagome giggled at his attention and then said, "Inuyasha, she didn't hurt me. The pup was born alive and both are doing well."

Kagome was tired and she wanted to rest. She leaned into her mates embrace as he picked her up and moved her to the nest that was still in the teepee and was covered in furs.

Jinx joined Tsa-li as she sat with her mate. Inuyasha went and got some food for his mate as she sat there eating and sharing her food with him. When she was done she leaned into Inuyasha's embrace and fell asleep, happy that she had saved a life today.

Inuyasha looked at Tsa-li and said, "I guess we'll have to stay here for the night. It looks like both our mates are exhausted."

Tsa-li looked at Jinx and noticed that she too had fallen asleep against his chest. Tsa-li gave his agreement as he laid down with Jinx to get some rest.

Inuyasha followed suit and laid down with Kagome as he rapped his tail around her to keep her warm for the night. He brought her close to him as he remembered that Miroku was in the same teepee with them and he didn't trust him around his mate even though Sango was with him. He took a deep breath and smelled his mate's scent as he too fell asleep.

-oOo-

Inuyasha woke up in the early morning hours, he noticed that the fires were dieing out, he got up to put some more wood on them to keep them going. He looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping as he turned to go back to the nest to be with his mate, when he heard a noise coming from outside.

His ears twitched from side to side as they tried to hear who was coming and from which direction. He could make out the sound of a running horse as it came to a stop by Chief Togo's teepee.

Inuyasha walked to the door and slipped out into the cold night air as he saw a lone figure enter Chief Togo's teepee. Inuyasha being curious walked over to the teepee to see what was going on. His sensitive hanyou ears caught the conversation going on inside the teepee.

Chief Togo woke with a start as he heard someone enter his teepee. He saw a warrior that was half frozen from the cold as he staggered towards him. Chief Togo quickly rushed to the warrior as he helped him over to the fire. The warrior was shaking from being cold as Chief Togo got some blankets and rapped them around his cold body.

The warrior thanked the chief as he began to speak, "Chief Togo, I need to find the supreme rulers, Chief Sesshomaru has been taken ill. We don't know what is wrong with him. Over half of the village has the same illness and it's rapidly spreading to the rest of the tribe that are trying to care for the sick.

Our healer can't fight the illness that is gripping our village. We need the supreme rulers help or we will lose the entire western tribe." Chief Togo was in shock.

A whole village taken ill by some strange illness, he turned and looked at the warrior and said, "How many of your people have the illness?"

The warrior sat there and tried to think, then he replied, "about half of the village has the illness and this was two days ago. Many have died from the illness already we need the help of the supreme rulers so we don't lose any more of our people."

Inuyasha was listing to what the warrior was saying, as he stood outside. He heard everything he said and got worried.

'Sesshomaru is sick with this mysterious illness, over half of the tribe has been infected, many have died from it and more will follow if we don't help him. Sesshomaru is an arrogant asshole but he's still family and we have to help him.' Inuyasha had heard enough and entered Chief Togo's teepee.

Chief Togo quickly looked up as he heard someone else enter his teepee. He saw Inuyasha as he entered and saw the worried look in his eyes.

Inuyasha approached the warrior and the warrior quickly bowed low in his presences. He walked over to the warrior and kneeled next to him. He put his hand on the man's shoulder and made him look up.

Then he asked, "How long ago did this illness start?"

The warrior was still shaking from the cold as he said, "It started a week ago."

Inuyasha pondered this for a few minutes and then asked, "What are some of the symptoms that the tribe is having?"

The warrior had to think on this one there were so many, and then he said, "Everyone has headaches, cough, shaking chills, and high fevers. The ones that have the illness the longest are pale and are having a hard time breathing."

Inuyasha took note of everything the warrior said about the illness, then he said, "Ride back to your tribe and tell them we are coming to help. First my mate must rest from the ordeal she had last night. We will leave in the morning once we gather the medicine we will need."

The warrior was very grateful that the supreme rulers would come and help their tribe. He was afraid that he would refuse because it was his brother who needed the help. The warrior got up and said his thanks as he gave Chief Togo back his blanket. The Chief just told him to take it, to keep warm on his way home. The warrior bowed in thanks and left the teepee to go tell his people that help was on the way.

Inuyasha and Chief Togo sat in silence for a while. Chief Togo looked at Inuyasha with concern and asked, "Inuyasha is something wrong? You're awfully quite."

Inuyasha looked up from the ground and said, "In all the time I have known my brother he has never been sick. To hear that he has this illness and might die from it, is a little bit hard to take. We have never seen eye to eye on things and since the day I challenged him for the right to be Kagome's mate he has changed. I don't know why, but he seems different."

Chief Togo listen to what Inuyasha was saying as he said, "Sometimes people have to learn a hard lesson in order to realize what they have. He saw you give your life in order for him and his people to live in peace and safety. This is something he could never do.

You surpassed him in power and strength and were chosen to rule this land. He had to come to terms with this. He knows that he could never beat you and that his father chose the right man to care for the land.

He has always thought that power was the only way to get what he wanted most in life and you proved to him that love is the greater power, something that he doesn't have and he craves."

Inuyasha listened to Chief Togo's words and then understood it's meaning. 'Sesshomaru has been seeking the happiness I found with Kagome. He's living the lonely life I was living until I met her.'

Inuyasha stood and said, "I must go, I have to wait until Kagome awakens. I have to tell her what is happening and we need to figure out the best way to get there. The snows are deep and she isn't up to traveling the way she used to do. The trip will be hard on her and I don't want anything to happen to the pup."

Inuyasha left the teepee leaving Chief Togo to ponder on the problem on how to travel safely to the western tribe.

Inuyasha walked back to the teepee deep in thought. There had to be a way for them to travel to the western land and keep Kagome and the pup safe from the elements. He entered the teepee and noticed that everyone was still asleep as he walked back to the nest he shared with Kagome.

He noticed that his mate was shivering from the cold and cursed himself for leaving her for so long. He made sure that the fires were going good before he climbed back in and cuddled next to his mate as he wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm.

Kagome was shivering from the cold. She had woken up to find that Inuyasha was no longer in the nest with her. She tried her best to keep warm but it was just too cold as she laid there shivering. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her as a warm tail was draped over her for warmth. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around her mate's chest as she felt the comfort of his body heat.

Kagome moved her head up and said, "Inuyasha, where did you go?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around his mate as he replied, "I had to speak to Chief Togo, and I'll tell you all about it in the morning now rest my love." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he started to purr to lull her back to sleep.

Kagome relaxed in his arms as sleep once again took her. Inuyasha stayed awake for a little while longer making sure that his mate was asleep before he too drifted off.

Morning came and the wolves started to stir. Tsa-li opened his eyes and saw that Inuyasha was sitting by the fire deep in thought. He got up and left Jinx to continue to sleep as he walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him by the fire.

They sat in silence for a while when Tsa-li asked, "Inuyasha what is it? You're really quite this morning. Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha heard Tsa-li question as he continued to look at the fire and told him what had happened during the night. Tsa-li listened and understood his concerns as they both sat there trying to figure out how to travel to the west with two mates who were carrying pups.

Kagome was awake listening to what Inuyasha and Tsa-li were talking about. 'Sesshomaru is ill and so is the rest of his tribe we need to get there soon or the whole village is lost.'

Kagome slowly sat up and then said, "Inuyasha, do you know what kind of symptoms they have from the illness?"

Inuyasha quickly turned around to find his mate sitting up in the nest as he got up and walked over to her. He looked into her golden/blue eyes and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

Kagome looked down at her hands and said, "Since you left the nest."

Inuyasha sighed she always knew when he would get up and move away from her. Inuyasha told her what she wanted to know as Kagome sat there deep in thought about what he said. She closed her eyes as she reached out with her mind to see the village that belonged to his brother.

Everyone in the village was now sick with the illness. They were all growing weak from lack of care because the one's that were not sick didn't want to get close and catch the illness.

She saw all of the symptoms that Inuyasha described and some that were left out. 'This is bad if we don't get there in time they will all die.' Kagome opened her eyes to see two golden ones looking at her with concern.

She sighed and said, "We have to leave as soon as possible. The western tribe is really sick and if we don't stop it they will all die." Inuyasha heart just sank; she had seen the village in her mind and knew what was happening.

He turned to her and said, "Yes, I know we have to leave as soon as possible but the journey is long and I worry about you and the pup. You can't travel the way you used to and the journey is going to be a long and rough one."

Kagome understood his concern as she got up and said, "I will leave the details on how to get there up to you but I must go back home to get some special medicine. I'm going to need a lot of it because we will need to treat the whole village. I have all of the herbs I'll need in the wolves den so that's were I'll be."

Kagome started to leave the teepee as Inuyasha grabbed her arm and said, "Kagome, I can't let you go by yourself back to the wolves den. Can't you wait until we come up with a plan on how to travel before we go back and get the supplies?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Inuyasha, do you really think that I could leave this teepee and not have half of the wolf pack with me as I travel? I will be all right, Inuyasha. I will be safe and very well protected as we travel back to the den. I have to go on ahead so I can mix the medicine before we go. It has to cure for at least two days before I can use it. The sooner I get it mixed the sooner I can start treating the villagers once we get there."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, he knew he was defeated. Kagome had a stubborn streak in her that rivaled his own and when she set her mind to it, she wouldn't back down no matter what he said.

Kagome looked at her mate as he lowered his head in defeat. She came up to him as she nuzzled him under his chin and licked him as she purred. Inuyasha shivered and put his arms around his mate as he held her.

Kagome pulled away from him and kissed him before she turned to leave the teepee with half of the wolf pack following her out the door. When Kagome walked outside she saw Chief Togo with two horses.

He walked up to her and said, "I knew that you would be leaving this morning to go and get the medicine to help the tribe to the west. I have brought these horses so you can ride and make the journey safe for you."

Kagome smiled at Chief Togo as she thanked him for the horses. He helped her and Jinx get on the horses as they took off towards the wolf's den to get the medicine ready.

Chief Togo watched as Kagome and Jinx, along with half the wolf pack, left his village to go and get the medicine she would need. When they were out of site he walked into the teepee where he found Inuyasha sitting with Tsa-li discussing how they were going to travel to the western tribe. He made his way over to them as he joined them around the fire.

Inuyasha and Tsa-li stopped their conversation when they noticed that Chief Togo was coming towards them. He sat down and then said, "I have been thinking about a way that you could travel to the west and have the journey be safe for Kagome. If you take some horses with you, you would be able to travel the distance in no time and Kagome won't have to walk. You can have one horse carry all of the medicine and supplies you will need."

Inuyasha listened to what Chief Togo was saying and he had to agree that it was a good idea.

"Thank you for the use of the horses but I don't know if Kagome knows how to ride?" said Inuyasha as his eyebrows came together in thought.

Chief Togo laughed as he said; "She can ride just fine since she and Jinx just took off riding on the horses I provided to go back to the wolf's den."

Inuyasha and Tsa-li eyes grew big at the news that the girls were riding horses. They gathered the rest of the pack, as they got ready to head out to the wolf's den and meet Kagome there.

Chief Togo brought them one more horse. It had baskets on each side of its back so it could carry the medicine that they would need. Inuyasha thanked him again as they took off heading for the wolf's den.

When Inuyasha and Tsa-li finally arrived at the den they found that the girls had everything ready. Kagome had the medicine mixed and safely stored as the men came into the den. They got everything packed on the packhorse and were ready to leave for the western tribe but before Kagome left she put a barrier up to protect their homes until their return.

Kagome and Jinx climbed on the horses given to them by Chief Togo and followed Inuyasha and Tsa-li toward the western tribe.

The trip took two days, they had to stop to make sure the girls got some rest and that they were doing fine. Inuyasha was still overly protective with Kagome and he worried about her health and the pup. She assured him that she was doing fine and that the pup was fine as well.

When they arrived at the village they saw no one. They made their way towards Chief Sesshomaru teepee at the other end of the village. As they traveled they heard the sounds of moans and coughs as they walked. The air was thick with the sickness that held the village in its grip.

They found Sesshomaru's teepee and went in. When they entered they noticed a young girl who was taking care of Sesshomaru by putting a cool cloth on his forehead to keep his fever down.

Kagome walked up to them and noticed that Sesshomaru was having a hard time breathing. She placed her hand on his chest to see the extent of the illness. The illness was in his lungs and soon he would stop breathing.

She reached into her basket and looked for a special herb that she had brought along with her. She took some hot embers from the fire and mixed the powder into it. Soon the teepee was filled with the medicine that she had and he started to breath a little easier.

Kagome got the medicine she had mixed back at the wolf's den and mixed it with some water. She gave the medicine to Sesshomaru and then watched as it took affect. His fever started to go down and he was breathing a lot easier now.

Kagome got up to leave, she looked around for the girl that was there when they had come in, but she had disappeared.

Kagome sighed and then said, "Inuyasha, I need for you to stay with him and make sure that he rest comfortably. I'm going to help the rest of the villager's and give them all medicine so they can heal."

Inuyasha heard his mate as she turned to leave with the pack following her out of the teepee. Inuyasha sat there in silence as his brother began to slowly recover.

Sesshomaru was beginning to feel better as he smelled something strange in the air. He opened his eyes to find that his brother was sitting next to him as he was wetting a cloth to put on his forehead.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother in confusion as Inuyasha noticed that he was awake. "Sesshomaru you need to rest, Kagome has given you some medicine that should make you feel better. She is out treating the rest of your tribe and should be back shortly."

Sesshomaru heard what his brother had said, 'Why would he come here to help me? After all the things I did to him, he still comes here with his mate to help me and my people.'

Sesshomaru found his voice as he spoke it was low and rough from lack of use, "Why? Why did you come to help me?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother and simply said, "Because you're family."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what Inuyasha said he came to help because he was family. Never before has he ever considered his half-breed brother to be family and here he was coming to his aid because he thought of him as such.

Sesshomaru looked up into his brother's eyes and said, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru fell asleep once more allowing his body to heal from the illness. Inuyasha continued to watch over his brother as he slept. He was worried about Kagome because she had been gone for a long time with the pack.

He waited in the teepee for her to return when he heard a howl come from the center of the village. The pack was calling to him to come quickly. Inuyasha heart dropped, at the thought that something had happened to his mate and pup, as he rushed out of the teepee in search of her.

-oOo-

Kagome was going from teepee-to-teepee giving the villagers the medicine she had brought with her to cure them. It seemed like the more she traveled healing the villagers from this illness, the more they found that needed her help.

Some were worse than others as she continued to heal them. She was hoping that she would be done soon because she was running out of medicine and there were no more herbs for her to make more. She came upon a teepee where the entire family had been stricken with the illness. When she reached in her basket she had found that she had no more medicine.

She ran outside to the packhorse and looked in the packs to find they too were empty. Kagome fell upon her knees as she started to cry. 'I can't let all of these people die. I have to help them all.' Thought Kagome as she continued to cry. 'I have no choice, please forgive me Inuyasha but I can't let them all die.'

Jinx came running and knelt next to Kagome as she looked at her with fear in her eyes. She knew that Kagome was planning something but she didn't know what. 'She can't be thinking about using her healing powers to heal the rest of the villagers that could kill her if she did.'

Jinx braced herself as she said, "Kagome? Your not going to use your healing powers are you?"

Kagome heard her sister as she looked up with tear filled eyes and said, "I'm sorry Jinx, but I don't have a choice I can't let these people die."

Kagome stood up as Jinx tried to reach her sister and was blocked by a barrier. Kagome turned and walked away from her as she went to stand in the middle of the village. She summoned all of her energy into the healing aura as she started to glow blue.

Jinx howled into the wind calling Inuyasha to Kagome to see if he could stop her before something happened. She couldn't reach her as her sister started to glow blue. Her healing aura was growing as she was gathering all of her strength to heal the entire village.

Inuyasha was running towards his mate, when he found her she was glowing blue as her healing aura was growing. He walked towards her as her barrier hit him, he pushed and after a moment he was allowed in as he walked up to his mate and said in a gentle voice, "Kagome, why?"

Kagome opened her eyes as she saw her mate before her. Tears were running down her cheeks as she said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't let these people die. There are children that are sick, I can't let them die, Inuyasha, I just can't."

Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes as he step forward and embraced his mate. The love he felt for her grew as his power was added to hers to allow the healing aura to spread throughout the village.

He loved her with all his heart as he held her close to him. Then Inuyasha felt warmth coming from her chest, as they both looked at each other in complete confusion. The jewel around Kagome neck started to react with the love that they felt for each other.

As their love grew so did the energy in the jewel. It magnified Kagome's healing powers as it spread quickly through the village healing all there. Once Kagome felt that everyone in the village was completely healed she slowly let her healing powers disappear as she collapsed into Inuyasha's strong arms.

Inuyasha felt weak with the transfer of power that he had given his mate as they both collapsed to the ground. The wolf pack rushed forward to make sure that they were all right. When they got near they slowed their pace as they approached Inuyasha with care.

Inuyasha was on his knees while one arm was wrapped around Kagome's form making sure she was close to him. His other hand was on the ground in front of him while he was panting. It was taking a great deal of effort to keep his mate close and not let her get hurt.

He heard the sound of running feet as the wolf pack ran towards him. With great effort he sat down bringing Kagome into his lap as he cradled her in his arms. He closed his eyes as he concentrated his senses on her. Her heartbeat was steady and he heard his pup's heartbeat as well as it seemed to be doing well and wasn't hurt by the ordeal.

Kagome was just asleep in his arms from the effort of healing the entire village. His mother's gift had helped amplify Kagome's healing aura to quickly heal everyone in the village. He never knew it could do that but his mother must've known of its special power and that's why she insisted that he give it to his mate. He wondered if his mother knew anything about whom he would've mated in the future, but that was a question he could never ask her.

Everyone in the village started to stir as the illness was lifted from their bodies. They came out into the sunshine that had been denied to them for so many days. They saw the supreme rulers of the land in the center of the village and knew that they had come to save them all.

As they rushed to give them their thanks, Inuyasha started to growl, as the wolves formed a protective circle around the two. The villagers stopped but were cheering for the people who had just saved their lives.

Sesshomaru started to wake up from his sleep as he felt completely healed from the illness that had held his village. As he sat up in his sleeping spot and looked around his teepee and noticed that his brother was gone.

His sensitive demon ears heard the cheers of the entire village as they were cheering his brother and mate for healing them all. He knew that something was wrong because the whole village had come alive at once. He slowly stood as he walked out of his teepee to go towards the cheering crowd.

When Sesshomaru got there he saw the wolves, which traveled with his brother, in a circle protecting his brother and mate. Inuyasha was on the ground holding his mate close to him as Sesshomaru made his way towards them. He gathered his warriors and told them to get everyone away from his brother.

The warriors moved though the crowd and started to push them back as Sesshomaru approached the wolves that were guarding them. To his surprise the wolves moved aside to allow him to get closer to his brother.

Inuyasha was holding his mate close to him as Sesshomaru stopped in front of him and said, "Inuyasha, please bring your mate back to my teepee. There you will be kept safe until you're both recover from your ordeal."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement as he started to stand, bringing Kagome with him, he lost his balance and almost fell if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru who rushed forward to steady him.

Inuyasha offered his thanks as he started to make his way towards his brother teepee. When Inuyasha reached the teepee he went to one corner of it and sat with his back against one of the poles and fell asleep with his mate in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked on with curiosity, as two of the wolves that traveled with them came inside and laid right next to them in a protective manner, while the rest were outside making sure no one entered the teepee.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he walked over to his sleeping spot and thought, 'so this is what is like to have a real family.' As he laid down to get some much needed rest.

Kagome started to stir after two days. She felt weak from not eating as she felt two strong arms holding her tight. She opened her eyes to see nothing but silver. Inuyasha hair was draped over her face as she was sleeping.

One of the hairs tickled her nose and she sneezed as her mate woke with a start. He looked down at her and smiled as he brought her closer to him. When they broke apart Kagome asked in a shy, but low voice, "Um, Inuyasha can we find some food."

Inuyasha smiled, he knew she was hungry it had been two days since she had eaten and the pup must be hungry. Before he could answer her Sesshomaru spoke up. "There is some meat on the fire for you to eat. Feel free to take what ever you want."

Inuyasha looked up to see that his brother was sitting next to a fire as he looked at them with curiosity in his eyes. Inuyasha got up with Kagome in his arms. He placed her on some blankets that Sesshomaru indicated for him to use as he got Kagome something to eat. He gave her the food and she started to eat as she shared her food with her mate.

Sesshomaru was about to ask a question when his saw his brother shake his head and he held his tongue. Kagome was feeling uncomfortable with the stares she was receiving from Sesshomaru. He continued to watch her as she finished eating her food.

She cleaned the dishes as she said to Inuyasha, "I'm going to find Jinx and Tsa-li so we can head back home." Inuyasha nodded his head that he understood and she walked out of the teepee as both men were watching her retreating form.

When Sesshomaru was sure that Kagome was out of earshot he looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow and waited for an answer. Inuyasha sighed and said, "It's a long story but it's her way of making sure that the people she loves are feed. She won't eat unless she shares her food so as long as she eats I continue to take it from her."

Sesshomaru sat there for a few minutes before he said, "You have a strange mate little brother but I'm glad you understand each other."

Inuyasha was just a little bit irritated at his brother's remark but he sighed and said, "She isn't strange Sesshomaru, she has suffered much in her life and I only wish to bring her some happiness."

Inuyasha stood as he heard the pack was gathering outside and said, "We must go, and if you ever need us again please send word and we will come to your aid."

Inuyasha inclined his head slightly at his brother for his hospitality and then left his teepee. Sesshomaru also stood up and followed his brother outside to bid them farewell.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome, who was sitting on her horse and said, "I'm in your dept for saving my entire tribe and me. If you ever need anything please let me know."

Kagome looked down at him and smiled as she said, "Sesshomaru, we are family I will always come to help you but there was someone here that was taking care of you when we arrived.

She left the teepee once I gave you the medicine to make you feel better. If you find her Sesshomaru, then you will find the love you seek in her."

Sesshomaru was shocked at what his brother's mate had said to him, as she turned her horse to leave.

Kagome turned around and said over her shoulder as she was riding away, "Sesshomaru, her name is Rin, find her and you will find what you seek." Kagome giggled as she waved goodbye to Sesshomaru as they headed home.

-oOo-

All right this is the end to another chapter. The next one will be last one to our story.

Remember to leave a review!

Until the next and final chapter!

Cindy


	31. Chapter 31 Final Chapter

I wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews. You all kept me going through this fan fic and I appreciate all your comments. But sadly all good things must come to an end. This is the final chapter to our story. At the end I will give you a preview of the next one I'm writing. Hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Chapter 31

They made it back to the forest of their home within two days. Inuyasha took Kagome to the god tree and got her to lay down after the long ride home. He made sure a fire was going to keep the teepee warm as he went to return the horses they had borrowed from Chief Togo. Kagome agreed and stayed in the teepee getting some much needed rest after their journey.

The time passed and soon the snow started to melt as spring was approaching. Kagome knew that her time for having the pup was getting close. She was not feeling well and stayed in the teepee all the time.

Inuyasha was worried that something was wrong but she assured him that everything was fine and that she was just tired from carrying the pup. The pup was taking a lot of her energy now that it was full-grown and was waiting to be born.

Kagome had shown Jinx everything she knew on birthing. They had traveled to Chief Togo's village to help Sango with the birth of her pup. Kagome let Jinx do everything as she stood by watching to make sure she understood what she needed to do.

Miroku was beside himself as Sango was giving birth. He kept pacing back and forth until Sango finally gave birth to their daughter. As luck would have it he now had a daughter to take care of and he himself knew of all the lecherous ways a man could get to a woman.

Maybe it was fate that stepped in and gave him his daughter. But her birth had diffidently cured him of his lecherous ways. He now protected Sango and his daughter. Always keeping a watchful eye on any males that came close to his family.

Kagome knew that she would require some help when the time came because Inuyasha would just go to pieces if he had to deal with it. She had convinced Inuyasha to let Jinx come and visit her in the tree because Jinx had earned the right as Tsa-li had and Inuyasha agreed.

Spring arrived and Kagome was ready to have her pup. It could be any day now and Inuyasha was sticking close to home.

On this day he had to go out and hunt so Kagome could have some food, he didn't want to go but he had too.

Kagome was lying in the nest as he came towards her and kissed her on the forehead as he said, "Kagome, I'm leaving now I will be back in a little while with some food."

Kagome nodded her head that she understood and fell back to sleep. Inuyasha moved the hair away from her face so he could look at her beauty. She was so beautiful to him and he loved her deeply. They had been through a lot since they had meet and now they were living the life they had always dreamed of.

Inuyasha left the teepee with something nagging at the back of his mind, as he made his way into the forest to hunt. He knew he would soon be joined by the wolf pack as they always hunted together to feed the pack.

Kagome was sleeping in the nest when she started to notice that she was having pain around her belly. It was a dull pain at first and it only bothered her enough to wake her from a sound sleep. As time went on the pain was increasing in its intensity and she finally realized what was happening.

She gently got out of the nest as she made her way towards the opening of the teepee, clutching her stomach in the process. She looked around hoping to see her mate returning from the hunt but he was nowhere in sight.

Kagome tired to make it back to the nest when her water broke and she went down on her hands and knees as the pup shifted into position to be born.

Kagome was panting, she had to try and remain calm if she was to give birth. She needed help and the only people who knew where she was located were Jinx, Tsa-li, and of coarse Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes as she sent out a silent plea to the god tree to locate her mate and send him back to her before it was too late. The god tree heard her request and sent out feelers to see if he could locate her mate somewhere deep in the forest.

Inuyasha had traveled a lot further than he wanted to. Most of the big game had left the area and they now had to travel deeper into the forest to find them. They had just caught an elk when Inuyasha heard a familiar voice speak to him, "My son, you must hurry back, your mate is about to give birth to your pup and is in need of help, you must hurry."

Inuyasha heard the trees words and fear started to fill his body, he turned and left as he raced through the forest, leaving the pack behind to bring the meat back to the den.

Tsa-li saw as Inuyasha left in a hurry not even taking any meat for Kagome. He wondered why he had to leave so fast and not say a word to them, and then it hit him, something must be wrong with Kagome. The wolves gathered the meat from the hunt and headed back towards the den at a very fast pace.

Inuyasha was moving so fast that the only thing you could see was the gentle bending of tree limbs as he raced by to get to his mate. He reached the god tree as he jumped up to the teepee in one leap.

When he entered he found his mate on the ground with a strong odor coming from the inside of the teepee. He rushed to her side as Kagome was curled up in a ball trying to keep her breathing even as the pain subsided once more.

Kagome heard when Inuyasha entered the teepee. She felt his gentle touch as he was trying to soothe her pain. Kagome was concentrating on what she was doing that his efforts went unnoticed by her.

Once the pain subsided she looked up into his worried face and she said through clenched teeth, "Inuyasha, take me to Jinx quickly, the pup is coming and I need her help."

Inuyasha picked her up and jumped from the god tree, making sure that he wasn't too rough, as he ran towards the wolf's den.

Inuyasha arrived with Kagome in his arms as he yelled for Jinx to come out of the den. Jinx heard the worried call from Inuyasha and moved as quickly as she could to meet him. When she walked out of the den she saw that Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms.

She quickly walked up to him as she asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at her with worried eyes and said, "The pup, it time for the pup to be born and Kagome asked me to bring her here."

At that moment another contraction hit Kagome as she curled up in Inuyasha's arm. She was breathing hard as she tried to work through the pain to allow her body time for the birthing process.

Jinx led Inuyasha to the very back of the cave as she set up some furs for Kagome to lay on. Jinx asked Inuyasha to leave that when the pup finally arrived she would tell him.

Inuyasha started to growl, he didn't want to leave his mate but Jinx held her ground, "Inuyasha, remember when we went to the village to help that woman deliver the pup. We warned you then to leave but you didn't. When we turned around you and Miroku were both gone."

Inuyasha had almost forgotten about that experience. The woman had screamed so much that his ears still hurt from it. Inuyasha sighed, he knew he was defeated as he stood and got ready to leave, as he said, "You will let me know how she's doing, right?" Jinx nodded her head yes as he turned and left them alone.

Inuyasha walked outside of the den as he found a spot and got comfortable to await the birth of his pup. The wolves that were guarding the area picked up on Inuyasha scent as they returned to the den. They gathered around him to see what was wrong and they saw the concerned look on his face. They smelled the air and caught Kagome's scent in the cave and understood what was happening. They all found a spot to sit, to await the blessed event.

The wolves returned from the hunt with the meat to feed the pack. Tsa-li approached Inuyasha and asked, "Why did you take off like that? Did something happen?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend and said, "Kagome is having the pup, I found her on the floor of the teepee in pain. She asked me to bring her here to Jinx so she can help her. Jinx told me to leave because she didn't think I would want to see what Kagome was going to go through to give birth."

Tsa-li had a smile on his face as he said, "Well my friend, the only thing we can do now is wait for its arrival."

Kagome was breathing hard as another contraction hit her. They were getting closer, which meant that soon the pup would be born.

Jinx got everything ready that she needed. She had warm water to bathe the pup once it was born and some warm blankets to wrap the pup in. She had a bowl of cold water with a cloth that she was using to put on Kagome's head to keep her comfortable. Kagome had given her some herbs to put on the fire that allowed her to breath easier when the contraction hit.

The day turned into night as Inuyasha paced back and forth waiting for any news of Kagome. He was worried that something was wrong and he was helpless to help.

Tsa-li tired to calm the nervous hanyou but he wouldn't be calmed. It was going to be a long night if Kagome didn't give birth soon to their pup.

Jinx never heard Kagome scream in pain not once during the contractions, she had to find out why, "Kagome, why don't you scream when the pain comes? I know it hurts but you just lay there controlling your breathing."

Kagome looked at her with tired eyes and said, "I can't scream, if I do then you will have Inuyasha back here in a heartbeat ready to strike you dead, because he will think you're hurting me." Jinx had to laugh, Kagome knew her mate better than anyone.

The contractions were coming closer together and she said, "Jinx, I think it's time we meet the new member of our pack." As Kagome took in one more breathe and pushed.

Jinx was ready for the pup. Kagome knew what to do, so Jinx didn't have to say a word in order to encourage her to push. Another contraction came and Kagome barred down on the pain.

Jinx told her sister she was doing well and on the next one she would have a brand new pup. On the next contraction Kagome pushed and you could hear the sigh of relief as Kagome heard the sound of her pup crying. She was still breathing hard but the pain was gone.

Jinx quickly took the pup and placed it on Kagome stomach so that her scent was imprinted on the pup. Kagome looked down happy to see that it was all right and that it had everything it needed.

Jinx got the pup cleaned up and wrapped it in a nice warm fur as she handed the pup back to Kagome. Jinx tended to Kagome's wounds and when she was done she smiled and said her congratulations to her sister. She walked away exhausted, but happy that both mother and pup were doing fine.

When Jinx emerged from the den she noticed that it had gotten dark. She didn't think that it had taken Kagome that long to give birth but maybe she was wrong. She was greeted by a very super hyper hanyou as he said, "Kagome? How is Kagome doing?"

Jinx smiled and said, "Mother and pup are doing well. Congratulations, Inuyasha, you have a son."

Howls went out through the forest as they told everyone within hearing distance of the birth of the supreme rulers son. Inuyasha was so shocked that he had a son that he couldn't move.

Jinx touched his shoulder and said, "Inuyasha, you can go and see her now." Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and slowly made his way toward the back of the den.

Inuyasha arrived at the place where his mate was located. He saw her sleeping with a little bundle in her arms holding it against her chest. As he got closer he noticed the scent of her blood and got worried as he rushed to her side.

He brushed away the hair on her face so he could look at her to make sure that she was unharmed. Kagome eyes slowly opened and she was greeted with golden orbs staring right back at her. She smiled and said, "Inuyasha, we have a son."

Kagome moved the bundle away from her chest as she slowly revealed his new son. He was small. He had silver hair like him with blue streaks running through it. He had one ear that was silver with golden streaks and one ear that was black with blue streaks that sat perfectly on top of his head. His feet were small and Inuyasha saw the little claws on his little fingers. He had a small tail that was wrapped around him as Kagome covered him back up to keep him warm.

Inuyasha leaned in and breathed in deep, he wanted to get the scent of his son so that it would be imprinted in his mind.

He was the most perfect pup he had ever seen and then he leaned in and kissed his mate. Inuyasha was happy that his mate was all right from giving birth and even happier that he had a son.

Once they broke from the kiss Kagome said, "Inuyasha, please take me home."

Inuyasha nodded and picked her and the pup up in his strong arms. He cradled Kagome against his chest to protect her and the pup as he made his way out of the den.

Jinx was surprised when Inuyasha emerged from the den with Kagome in his arms. She didn't know why he was leaving with his mate as she said, "Inuyasha, why are you leaving? Kagome needs to rest."

Before Inuyasha could answer Kagome said, "Jinx, I asked him to take me home. I will see you in a couple of days. If you go into labor have Tsa-li come and get me and I will be here." With that Inuyasha bounded into the night with his mate and new pup in his arms heading home.

Jinx wondered why Inuyasha would leave so quickly with Kagome. She was even more confused as to why Kagome wanted to leave.

Tsa-li saw the expression on his mates face and said, "Jinx, the reason Kagome wanted to leave is because Inuyasha will become more protective now that he has a new pup.

Kagome is weak at the moment and he would protect her viciously. Plus there is the fact that when the pup wakes up he is going to want some food and she wants some privacy."

Jinx didn't think about any of this. But she guessed she would soon find out for herself when her own pup arrived. The pack entered the den to get some much-needed rest.

Inuyasha arrived at the god tree as he jumped up to the teepee. He walked in and placed Kagome in the nest along with the pup. He had forgot that she had not eaten since this morning. She needed to eat in order to provide nourishment for the pup now that he was out.

He looked at her as he kissed her on the forehead and said, "Kagome, I have to go and hunt. You haven't eaten at all since this morning and you need to eat to keep your strength up. I won't be gone for long." He kissed her again as she nodded that she understood. Kagome was so tired that she fell asleep before he had left the teepee.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree and started to look for some small prey. He found a couple of rabbits that were still in the god's tree protection barrier and the wolf pack hadn't noticed that he was hunting.

He went to the river and quickly cleaned the rabbits as he headed back home to be with his mate. When he walked in he noticed that Kagome was still asleep. He went over to the fire pit and put some more wood on the fire to keep the teepee warm and started to cook the rabbits he had caught.

By the time he was done cooking he heard his pup start to move and fuss. Kagome instantly woke up from her slumber as she brought the pup to her chest and let him start to nurse.

Inuyasha came over to see what she was doing and was amazed at what he saw. Kagome was feeding their pup with the milk from her breast and the pup was eagerly eating.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "He has a very good appetite." As he saw his son nursing, Kagome had to smile, yes their pup had a very good appetite and good strong jaw muscles judging by the way he was eating.

When the pup was done he fell asleep as Kagome wrapped him up in his furs once she got him cleaned up. Inuyasha then said, "Do you want something to eat? I think the rabbits are done."

Kagome said yes as he went and got her some food. Kagome ate, never forgetting to share her food with her mate. When they were done eating they both laid down together with the pup in Kagome's arms and Inuyasha's arm around both of them. His tail was draped over them to keep them all warm.

Inuyasha found comfort in his mates scent as a new one join their family. He was happy that he finally had a family to call his own as he snuggled closer to his mate and fell asleep.

-oOo-

The god tree noticed the new addition as his children returned back home. He was happy now that they had the little one with them. He knew that their love would continue to grow.

Their love for one another was feeding the land to provide for his children. His children never knew that such a simple thing could provide for their well being.

The god tree stood tall as he waved his arms in the air to signal that the birth had happened and that the supreme rulers now had a son. The land rejoiced at the news as all the trees were spreading the news of the birth. The land would be protected for all eternity and everyone was happy.

-oOo-

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly got into their roles as parents. They had to get used to the different feeding times for the pup. The pup always seemed to be hungry, in Inuyasha opinion, and was eating about every three hours. Inuyasha would only hunt within the god trees barrier not wishing to see anyone at the moment, but soon they would have to gather to name the pup.

Tradition said that they could only name the pup in the presence of family and friends in order to introduce the pup to the pack. Inuyasha had been thinking about this for a while and he would have to speak to Kagome and soon. They had to decide what they were going to do and when.

Inuyasha had caught some pheasants and was returning to the god tree when he ran into Tsa-li on his way to get Kagome. Jinx was in labor and needed help. Inuyasha told him to go back to his mate that he would bring Kagome. Tsa-li thanked him and left in a hurry to get back to his mate.

Inuyasha wondered if he acted like that when Kagome was about to have her pup and he wondered if he looked as worried as Tsa-li looked. He shook his head to clear his mind and ran back to the god tree to get his mate.

Kagome was feeding the pup when he arrived. He placed the pheasants on the ground near the fire pit and made his way towards his mate. "Kagome, Jinx is having her pup and they need your help."

Kagome looked up from what she was doing and said, "alright Inuyasha, the pup is almost done then we can leave."

Inuyasha smiled and waited for his son to finish. It didn't take long and he was back asleep in Kagome's arms as she placed him in her shirt and then got her basket full of herbs. Together they left the tree heading towards the wolves den.

When Kagome arrived she saw a very nervous Tsa-li pacing back and forth as he eagerly awaited her arrival. When Tsa-li saw Kagome coming he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jinx was in pain and he didn't know what to do about it. He hurried towards her and said, "Hurry Kagome, the pain is coming closer together and Jinx is saying it would be soon."

Kagome heard his words as she turned to her mate and said, "Can you watch the pup while I go and help Jinx?"

Inuyasha smiled and held out his arms in order to get the pup, as Kagome got him from the inside of her shirt. The pup whined at being pulled away from a nice warm place but quickly settled down when his father's scent reached his nose and he felt warm again.

Kagome hurried to go inside the den to where Jinx was located. Inuyasha settled on the ground to wait as he saw Tsa-li pacing back and forth. It brought back fond memories of when he was waiting to see his new pup.

Kagome rushed towards Jinx as she heard a muffled scream coming from her. She quickly made her way to the back of the cave and found Jinx laying on a whole bunch of furs.

Jinx was panting from the contractions. Kagome quickly looked and saw that she had arrived just in time. Jinx was about to give birth and she didn't have much time to prepare.

She quickly got her herbs from her bag and threw them in the fire. She got some warm water ready and the blankets to wrap the pup once it was born. Jinx gave a scream and Kagome told her to bare down.

About a half hour later Kagome came out of the den with a smile on her face. She walked over to Tsa-li and said, "Congratulations, Tsa-li, you have a daughter."

Cheers could be heard going around the area congratulating Tsa-li on his new daughter. "Jinx is doing fine, you can see her now."

Tsa-li nodded his head and headed towards his mate. He found her resting with his pup in her arms. She was beautiful just like her mother. She had dark blue hair almost the color of black; she had small little wolf ears on the side of her head with little feet and hands. He leaned down and kissed his mate and she woke up to greet him. He laid down next to her as he held onto his mate and new daughter.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the wolf pack to celebrate the birth of Tsa-li daughter and headed back home. When they arrived at the god tree Inuyasha said, "Kagome, we have to talk. Soon we will have to name the pup. Tradition dictates that he's to be named in a ceremony with all of our friends and family present. I want to know what you think about this?"

Kagome looked at her mate and smiled, then she said, "Inuyasha, that's fine with me. Do you want to do it at Chief Togo's village and invite your brother to come to the ceremony?"

Inuyasha smiled as he put his arms around her and said, "Yeah, that's what I want to do. Chief Togo has been like a father to me and I think he deserves the right to be at the ceremony. As for Sesshomaru I can have him send word to him and he can come if he wants to."

Kagome laughed as she said, "When are you leaving?"

Inuyasha thought for a few minutes and said, "Well, you have food so I don't have to hunt, I guess I can leave now and be back before it gets dark." Kagome agreed and Inuyasha took off to go to Chief Togo's village.

-oOo-

Inuyasha moved with speed through the forest. He didn't allow his scent to even reach the wolf pack as he traveled. He wanted to get to Chief Togo's village and back before nightfall. He knew Kagome would be waiting for him so he wanted to hurry.

He arrived at the village and found Chief Togo sitting in front of his teepee resting. Chief Togo opened his eyes as he heard someone approaching him and greeted Inuyasha when he saw him. "Hello Inuyasha, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Inuyasha greeted Chief Togo as he sat down and said, "I need you to send word to Sesshomaru and invite him to a naming ceremony for my son. We would like to hold it here if that is alright with you."

Chief Togo couldn't have a greater honor than to host a naming ceremony for his friend. "We would be honored to host the naming ceremony for you. How about a week from today to get everyone here in time."

Inuyasha agreed and left the details of the naming ceremony to him. Inuyasha gave him his thanks as he headed home to be with his mate and son.

A week passed and it was time to go to the naming ceremony. Kagome and Inuyasha traveled with the wolf pack to Chief Togo's village. They were greeted by Chief Togo when they arrived and taken to the place where the naming ceremony was to be done.

Chief Togo really outdid himself, as the area for the ceremony looked beautiful. The area was in a clearing; they had placed flowers everywhere to make it look peaceful. There was a special place in the middle for him and Kagome to stand to present their son to everyone present.

The moon shone down on the area giving it an eternal glow. It looked like a dream as all of them came forward and everyone took their seats.

Sesshomaru had arrived to be at the ceremony and he had brought a special person with him. "Inuyasha, Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my mate Rin."

Kagome smiled and said, "Nice to see you again Rin."

As she turned her attention to Sesshomaru and asked, "Did you find what you were seeking?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head and said, "Yes, I did find what I was looking for and more, thank you."

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the front and stood, as everyone got quiet to listen.

Inuyasha was nervous he was never any good being around people but he knew he had to do this; it was his responsibility to present his son. Kagome had agreed to the name so, "I wanted to thank everyone for coming to the naming ceremony of our son.

For generations the naming ceremony has been done to present the newest member of the pack. In this way you will all know his name and who his parents are. We wished that our parent were here to witness this ceremony for without them this wouldn't be possible."

Inuyasha looked towards the moon and said, "Father, I take great pride in presenting to you our son, Do hi yi, which means peace. We hope that he would provide peace for as long as he lives and that he would protect the land the way we do." As Inuyasha spoke he held his pup up for all to see as everyone in the area repeated his name in unison.

As he pulled his son back into his arms the heavens seemed to open as the angels started to sing. Four golden orbs descended from the heavens as they encircled the two hanyou's.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled, they knew who they were as the golden orbs turned into his mother and father along with Kagome's mother and father.

Inuyasha's father was the first one to speak. "My son, you have given us the greatest gift of all. Your son will be strong and peace will remain throughout the land for as long as he lives, this gift I give." A golden dust encircled the boy as it settled on him. The pup yawned as he fell back to sleep not caring about anything at the moment.

Inuyasha's father smiled as he turned to the man next to him. De-ni-li stepped forward and said, "My daughter, you have proven yourself to be strong but there is someone missing from this ceremony that must be honored. She has proven to be a great protector and a true friend. If I'd had another daughter it would be her. Jinx, could you please step forward along with your mate."

De-ni-li waited for Jinx and her mate to come to the front and then said, "Jinx, you have proven yourself to be a true sister to Kagome. For this reason we ask that you present your daughter." Jinx looked at her mate with tears in her eyes.

Tsa-li knew that she was happy to be called his daughter and that he wanted to see their pup. Tsa-li reached for his daughter and said, "I present to you Ho-qui, which means hope. She is the hope for the future that we all live in peace and safety."

When Tsa-li was done De-ni-li spoke, "I'm honored to see her, I give her the gift of sight and healing so she may continue in my foot steps." He raised his hand and a blue dust was spread over their daughter as it settled around her.

Ho-qui fussed but quickly settled back down when she was held once again by her mother.

De-ni-li then said, "May she bring you happiness and hope. Together these two will keep the peace throughout the land and protect it. Remember everything that has happen and live in peace." They all turned back into the golden orbs as they said their good byes and returned to the heavens.

Everyone stood and cheered as the pups were presented to the tribes. They celebrated for the rest of the night until the time came for all of them to leave. They said their goodbyes and promised to always be there if they were ever needed.

The years passed and the tribes lived in peace. Never again did the supreme rulers had to rid the land of evil, for its people understood the importance of keeping it pure.

They were never bothered from the settler's as the barriers kept the lands safe. When they looked upon the land from the outside all they saw was a barren wasteland that no one wanted to settle. In this way the land was kept safe for generations. It is said that the supreme rulers live on and that their children travel the land bringing hope and peace.

They say that peace comes at a price, but if it's worth fighting for then it is achievable. You have the power to make peace and keep the lands safe for future generations to enjoy.

-oOo-

This is the end to our story. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Words can't describe how I feel at all the wonderful reviews I have received for this story. You all have been wonderful.

For all you that reviewed this story I give my thanks. You keep me going in writing other stories for your enjoyment.

All right I promised a preview of the upcoming fic: **A Slave to No One**.

_He was free to roam the land. He did as he pleased until one day they captured him. He was taken and beaten to the point of almost dying. They wanted him to submit to being a slave, but he would be a slave to no one. He had almost given up hope when she came and saved him_. _But these two hold a secret, a secret that could change everything. Rated R for bad language and lemons in later chapters._

This is the summary for the next story. I hope to have it posted really soon. If you want me to email you the URL when I start posting leave a review with your email address and I will notify you when I start posting.

Again thanks for all your reviews and I look forward to hearing from you in the next story. Adios!


End file.
